Mass Effect Andromeda - New Horizons
by IAmElvie
Summary: This story is Andromeda based, though it starts off in the Milky Way. Fem Ryder is the main protagonist, it includes Andromeda characters as well as characters from my other stories. Yes, Shepard and crew do make appearances in the Milky Way portion. It does not follow cannon, though the same main events occur. I'm not an editor, it was written for fun. Offshoot of Tu-Fira story.
1. New Horizons Ch1 - The Beginning

Andromeda: New Horizons  
Chapter 1  
The Beginning

Star looked up from the rock garden she was attending to when her little brother, by one minute, ran past her on their artificially grassed lawn of their Citadel apartment. His short, light blonde hair fluttered as he exuberantly danced a model starship through the air. "You are always playing with that ship," she said, her light blue eyes held a teasing glint. "You gonna be a pilot when you grow up, Sol?"

"Better than playing in the dirt!" he said with a grin. "Well, most days. Love you, sis…but you're not the only star I want to see. I wanna to see them all. Like daddy."

Her smile slipped, but just a bit. She was only five, but she always felt like it was her job to stay strong for her twin. For everyone. "Even if that means I won't ever see you?" Their father was seldom around when they were little. If it wasn't for pictures, she wondered if they'd even remember what he looked like. She had thought it would get better once they moved to the Citadel. But he still didn't come home often, at least not while they were awake. He was a busy man, so was mom. But since she shared a bedroom with her brother, her mom had turned the extra bedroom into an office. She had thought that was normal, until she saw how the other children on the Citadel lived. Their mom did the best she could to give them as normal as a life as possible. But there were times she wanted what other children had. Even when their daddy was at home, he wasn't truly there.

Sol's steps faltered and he lowered his ship. He walked slowly to his sister's side and dropped down next to her and ran a finger through the dirt of her rock garden. He glanced over at her, a face so like his own, but with light blonde pigtails. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep his frustration at bay. He seemed to get more upset than she did about their father's absence. He knew their father's absence bothered her, he'd heard her crying at night sometimes, but she never seemed to get angry about it. She would laugh, grin, tease and distract. And, somehow, she always made him feel better. "Don't you wanna see the stars too? Come with me, Star." He gave her pigtail a playful tug. "You have to, you know. We're twins. It's the law. Where one goes, the other follows," he said matter of fact. He didn't want a life without her in it. It had always been Sol and Star and it always would be.

She smiled and winked at him. The law according to Sol. But she was okay with that. She needed him as much as he needed her. "You can fly me to new stars and I will explore them and discover their secrets!" She leaned in and brushed her lips against his soft cheek and giggled when he clapped his hands.

Ellen glanced up from her research and looked out the window at her children playing outside. The door was open and she could hear their laughter. That sound had always made her heart sing. It was hard to juggle children and her work. No matter how important her work was, she wasn't going to let it steal her children's childhood. She still found time to spend with them. Dance lessons, gymnastics, music, swimming and self defense. What one did the other did, it didn't matter to them If something was considered for girls or boys, they both wanted to experience everything together.

She had hoped things would change when Alec moved them to the Citadel. But he was still distant with the children, still gone, still driven by work. It seemed the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, pushing it behind her ears. She returned her attention to her research. She only had about thirty more minutes before she had to get them ready for a music lesson and her research on biotic implants had become all the more urgent. She'd always been concerned about how her work with eezo would have affected her children and now she knew. The scans she'd taken of her children recently had revealed the microscopic nodes. It was only a matter of time before their biotics would manifest.

-BREAK ONE-

Sol flipped on his OT when it blipped. "Hey, Sol…that ship you are always admiring will be docking in fifteen at D-20."

"Yes! I can finally show it to my sister. I think she believes it's a figment of my imagination." He grinned. "Thanks for the heads up, Stan!"

"Admit it, man..you just want to meet Shepard. Still hard to believe he survived Akuze."

Scott smiled. "Ha…I'd rather meet his twin! She's hot."

"And very happily married to a drell that never leaves her side. So, good luck with that," Stan teased.

"Way to burst a guy's bubble, Stan. A man can dream."

Stan chuckled. His friend may have been eighteen, but Castaria Shepard was nine years his senior, even had she been available, she'd hardly see Sol as a man. "Stan out."

He flipped his OT off, his eyes rising to his sister's. "Hope you've had enough to eat, because I'm showing you this ship! It doesn't dock that often, so get your ass in gear, sis."

Her light blue eyes twinkled as she sipped the last of her drink. "I didn't think you were making it up, you know. I've seen some of what Teiner Tech has produced - amazing stuff." She yelped when he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair. "Okay, okay…" He kept hold of her hand and all but ran all the way to the long windows near the docking bay. She didn't think he had ever realized how much faster she had to run just to keep up with his longer stride.

"Look!" he said, pointing out the window to the sleek, metallic black freighter with the fiery Manticore emblazed on the side. He blinked and did a double take. A ship followed close behind. It was larger, but just as sleek and just as black with the name Phoenix in fiery script. "No way! I've heard of the Phoenix, but I've never seen it! That's Castaria Shepard's ship! They rarely ever get shore leave at the same time! The hero of the Skyllian Blitz and the sole survivor of Akuze, here together."

She bumped his arm with her shoulder. "No hero worship here. None at all," she teased.

He flushed but could not peel his eyes from the pair of ships docking. "Do I look okay?" His voice cracked over the last word.

She eyed his leather jacket, dress shirt and slacks. "Handsome as always, little brother. But she IS married."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But a man should always look his best."

She grinned. "So, you are just going to march right up to them and talk to them?"

When the ships berthed, he turned his attention to his sister. She had always been pretty, but puberty had turned her into a beauty. Her light blonde waves fell down her back and crystal blue eyes shined from a face that had gotten him into many a fight. Not that he'd ever told her that. "Well, yeah. That was the plan. Come on!" He took her hand and led her to where the other set of twins would be disembarking.

She rolled her eyes and let him lead her. She would never have just marched up to people she didn't know and just start talking to them, regardless of whether they were famous or not. Famous meant nothing to her. They were people just like everyone else. She judged people on how they treated others less fortunate than themselves and nothing more.

Sol froze when he saw her. She wasn't dressed as a soldier. She was dressed in a flirty little outfit that displayed her lower belly. A green drell had his arm around her waist. Her husband. Sol was hardly the only one staring at the golden vision. The dockhands couldn't keep their eyes off her. He wasn't sure if he could handle everyone staring at his wife the way they stared at Castaria Shepard. The golden vision turned her head in his direction and smiled. Sol forgot how to breathe.

Star was admiring the attractive drell when she noticed her brother's silence. His face was turning red. She pulled her hand from his and whacked his back. When he sucked in a breath she laughed. Guess he was a bit more star struck than she'd realized. She blinked when she realized Shepard and her husband and another drell were walking in their direction.

-BREAK TWO-

Castaria was thrilled to be seeing Cas again. They were both so busy now, their time together was little more than vidcoms. But this was going to be a bigger reunion than her brother realized. She'd stopped by Mindoir and picked up their parents and since Rafe, Irikah, Rosie and Kolyat were visiting, she'd brought them along too. They were waiting in the airlock to surprise Cas.

She leaned into her husband trying to contain her excitement. Something was off. Something…

Thane looked down at his wife who'd gone still. Her gaze vacant. After all these years, it still bothered him when that happened, but unless it threatened her, he tended to ride these moments out with her.

"Lost…disconnected. What should have been can never be," she murmured softly. A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek before reality righted itself. "Nooo… It can't be." She straightened her shoulders and looked out over the onlookers until her gaze settled on a pair that looked to be twins. "I have to meet them, Thane." She smiled at the young pair and started moving in their direction. "V'Atre…to me. Quietly."

She felt his presence before he stepped out of a shadow. She grinned and hugged the drell.

He hugged her back with an answering smile. "'Tis always good to see thee, Angel." He hugged Thane and grinned. "Thee as well, mine friend."

"We are having a reunion I'd like you to stick around for. But I also need you to look at that young woman over there," she said pointing to the light blonde pair. "And when you see my brother, I need you to …look into him as well. I fear…I suspect that she would have been his lifemate, but something is wrong. Very wrong. Please," she placed her hand on his arm, "tell me what you see later, when we are alone."

V'Atre looked at her with concern. There were things he knew that she did not. Things he did not feel he could tell her for her own safety. Things he'd known since he first met her a decade ago. She was a bound God with two souls. Her brother as well, though one of his souls was …truncated. If what she thought was true, then mayhap the young woman would have been Cas' lifemate, if his soul had been whole. If that was the case, how could he tell her and still protect her? Until he found out why they were bound, he could only assume it was for their safety. Was she ready to know? Surely the binds would fall when she was. He just wished he could have found out more. It is hard to find out information about other pantheons, especially a destroyed one. "I wilt tell thee what I canst."

Castaria nodded and continued towards the couple, stopping in front of them. She enfolded the young woman's hand in both of hers. "I'm Castaria Shepard and this is my husband, Thane Krios."

Star was surprised to say the least when the woman just took her hand out of nowhere. Who did that? She didn't look or act like a solider at all. She smiled back at the kind woman. "I'm Star Ryder and this is my brother, Sol. I think he's in love with you-r ships." She caught her brother's face reddening at her teasing. When it came to social interactions he was always the more forward one, rarely one to blush or stammer. This was priceless.

Castaria grinned and took the young man's hand. "Then you both shall have tours of the ships before we leave port. Does that sound good to you, Sol?" Yes. He needed to be here too.

"Yes," Sol cleared his throat. "Absolutely. That is more than I dared to hope for. Thank you, Shepard."

Castaria waited patiently for her hand to be released. "Please, call me Castaria, Aria, or Angel. Anything but Shepard. Shepard is starting to feel more like a title than a name and I have enough of those as it is."

"Sol, release the poor woman's hand before her husband relieves you of yours," she teased quietly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when he reddened even further and apologized.

Thane studied the young woman. "Your name is Star? Is it short for something?" He met his wife as a masked vigilante named NightStar…he'd called her Star ever since, even though her moniker had been changed to Nova when her brother took over as NightStar on Earth. She was his shining star. Always would be.

Star shook her head. "Just Star. My father was away at our birth and my mother is…quirky. Named me Star and my twin Sol….as far as I know, there isn't even a story behind her choices - though I could hazard a guess that it was her way of giving him a map home. " Her gaze travelled from Thane to the other drell standing at their side. Drell were an amazingly gorgeous people.

When Castaria got her hand back she introduced V'Atre. "This is one of our brothers, V'Atre. He's here for the family reunion we'll be having." She could see the hesitation in the girl's eyes and knew she was about to make a hasty exit. Castaria understood that, but she didn't want the twins to go. "Please don't take me mentioning a reunion as a sign for you two to leave. I know you don't know me, but I'd like you to stay. Our family is not what you'd expect. We are very informal and relaxed." She winked at Thane and took the girl's hand. "Please, you are not interrupting anything. Come with me," she said, not really giving Star a chance to say no. Reminded her a lot of what Nik had done to her when he first told her she was going to meet his parents, the King and queen of Mindoir. She grinned and sent a calming wave through her touch. She knew full well Sol would follow. Just as her brother would have followed her when they were that age.

Star was stunned. The golden woman just took over, steamrolled her, and she had no idea why. And oddly, it didn't bother her. She glanced at the two drell and they didn't appear phased in the least at what Castaria was doing. They were acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world to invite strangers to a family reunion. It was all very surreal. She glanced at her brother, but after his initial embarrassment, he appeared to be taking it all in stride. He wasn't showing it, but his mind had to be blown. Not only did he meet one of his heroes, but he was about to meet a second and join in with their family and even get a tour of the ships he admired.

Castiel hurried from his airlock, leaving Reed and Lyrica behind to wait for a signal. He was so tickled to be able to surprise his sister with this little reunion. They were a close knit family. They, at one time or another, had all been exposed to his or his sister's blood. They shared a special bond through the blood. Lyrica, Reed's lifemate, was the exception. She was their sister in full, who'd fallen through a rip in the sky into their dimension, leaving behind her brother Liam Shepard. He was a brother they would never get to meet and she would likely never see again.

Despite his duties to the Alliance, Castiel still took time to visit Earth to see how the Reds were doing. The Heart: Reed, Trent, and Marko, no longer needed him. By the time he'd joined the Alliance, The Reds had already destroyed the despot gangs and the streets had become as safe as the upper cities. What Castaria had started by helping her urchins had become a thriving community while she was off saving others as Princess of Mindoir. Shepard's Reach had been dedicated to her and would always be a shining beacon of hope. He was still involved, but mostly through vidcoms. He trusted the Heart, but it would always be his home, thus he would always be responsible for it.

He grinned when he caught sight of his twin. "Aria!"

Castaria looked around until her gaze landed on her brother. "Cas!" She looked at her husband. "Keep her here," she mouthed before releasing the girl and rushing into her brother's arms. She held tight to her brother as he spun her around.

Star took a step backwards and into the hard wall of a chest. Hands settled on her shoulders.

"My wife has not seen her twin in some time," Thane said casually as he took a step back so their bodies were no longer in contact. He wasn't sure what the young woman's role would be in their lives, but his wife always had a way of knowing things. "It is hard for her to be away from her twin. I would imagine it is a similar path you and Sol will walk." He kept his hands on her shoulders as much to comfort her as to keep her from bolting. He knew well how his Star could be overwhelming to someone who wasn't used to her very outgoing ways. She'd completely bowled him over when he'd met her. She'd kissed him and captured his heart in an alley of corpses. He grinned.

Sol looked over at his sister and the drell that kept hold of her. "Keeping her from slipping away? I've had to do that more times than I can count. She's a little awkward and shy meeting new people. But once she's comfortable, look out. You become fair game to her humorous side."

"Right here, Sol," she said, feeling the sting of heat in her cheeks. She deserved his teasing. She'd teased him enough already. Turn about was fair play. She ignored her brother's chuckle.

Castaria rose onto her toes gave her brother a light noogie and kissed his lips. "I swear you grow taller every time I see you. What are you 6'4" now?"

"6'5, but sadly, I appear to have stopped growing." He frowned. "I was determined to reach 6'6" so I could be as tall as Reed and Nik, but it appears that genetics have decided what I wanted didn't matter."

Castaria grinned. "You big, goof. You'll always be my little brother…just saying."

"Where's…..Th…ane…" His words drifted away when he caught sight of the woman his brother was holding onto. Air whooshed from his lungs. He did not catch his sister's knowing grin. His gaze locked onto hers and his world tilted.

"He's with Star….a young woman I wanted you to meet, baby brother."

He tore his gaze away from the woman to look at his sister. "Star? I bet Thane just loves that…" he was the only one that called Aria by that special name. He just blinked as his sister's words sank in. "I – no…tell me you didn't." His sister was a renowned matchmaker. He'd begged her since he was fifteen to not even think about finding someone for him. He was content with his casual lifestyle. But one by one all their friends had succumbed to her visions and found their spouses. He gripped his sister's arms as his gaze slid back to the blonde in his brother's grasp. "Tell me you didn't, Aria." His arms fell away. "I want to run…why aren't my feet moving?" He asked quietly as he moved slowly towards the young woman.

Castaria released a slow breath. Something was off. She knew the signs…she knew her vision. What was supposed to be..was not..at least not like it should be. She fell into step beside him. "Your feet are moving, little brother. Just not in the direction you want them to."

Thane had caught the look in Cas' eyes and felt the response in the woman he held. His hands fell away. She no longer needed him to keep her grounded. It was apparent what his wife had seen, but her words were still at odds with what he was seeing. He stepped away from Star; her pheromones were starting to make him nauseous.

Sol looked at his sister and then glanced in the direction of her stare. Castiel Shepard. Sole survivor of Akuze and a known lady's man. The soldier was huge compared to Sol's 5'10", but he wasn't going to let that stop him from protecting his sister. He took a step forward and in front of his sister.

Star tapped on her brother's shoulder. "You are no window, Sol."

"Precisely," he said sternly.

Castiel stopped in front of the young man that had come between him and the blonde. He stared into the face so similar to the woman's. "Twins." He could not fault the young man for stepping between them. He'd have done the same before his sister got married, especially if the man had his reputation. But he had no intension of hurting the girl; he just wanted to meet her. "Your sister is safe with me."

Sol scoffed. "I think your idea of safe and mine are two very different things. She's innocent and you're -"

"Not?" Castiel asked with a quirked brow. "Why don't you let your sister decide if she's interested in meeting me?" He asked softly, his gaze narrowing.

Oh boy. Castaria was quite sure neither intended to back down. She could also feel Star's tension and the gathering of her biotic power. This was not a scene she wanted to play out. She quickly stepped forward, "Sol," she said calmly as she laid a hand on the young man's arm. "There is more going on that you know. Please understand that I know my brother well. He will not hurt your sister. Ever. Nor would he treat her lightly." She sent calming waves through her touch. "She is not a fling to him. You'll understand soon, I promise you that. Please step aside."

V'Atre looked on sadly. It was as Angel had said. The two were to have been lifemates. Cas' truncated soul had awakened. But it did not know what to do. Whatever memories it had at its creation were disjointed, fractured. It could not reach out to hers. Star's soul was quiet. It did not recognize Cas', for his was too badly damaged. They could have a beautiful relationship, if they chose, but it would never be as it was meant to be. What was odd was that despite her soul being quiet, her body was responding as if it had met its lifemate. Lifemates themselves were rare, except around Angel. But never in his 2200 years had he heard of anything like what was playing out before him. Was this something Angel was unconsciously doing? Or was this what happened when a damaged soul met its intended? There was just no way to know. Mayhap, time would shed some light on this unusual occurrence.

Sol wasn't a stupid man, he could feel his sister's power and he could feel the power of the golden giant in front of him building. He could either step aside or get hit by a train in both directions. He would protect his sister with his life, but he would not fight her unless it was to save her life. A broken heart is not something he could save her from and it was apparent she did want to meet Castiel. "If you hurt her, I will call you out."

Castiel inclined his head to the young man. He expected no less. He'd have done the same damn thing. Normally, he'd have been flippant and said something like, 'you could try,' but he wasn't feeling his normal flippant, teasing self right now.

Sol allowed Castaria to pull him away. He wanted to believe her assurances and not because he knew Castiel would wipe the floor with him. That didn't matter to him. He just didn't want his sister hurt.

Castiel felt the hum of Star's biotics fade as he moved to stand in front of her. His gaze locked with hers. "Star," he murmured thickly. "I am…" his voice trailed off.

She stared at the vibrant, powerful, golden giant. "Apollo?" she asked, a shy grin spread on her lips even as she flushed at the ridiculous thing she'd just said.

Castiel blinked and then chuckled. "No, but I don't mind the compliment." His heart fluttered. The God was known for his beauty and if she saw him in that light, who was he to complain? His large knuckles grazed slowly down her soft cheek. "It's Castiel."

Her heart tripped over itself and she caught her breath. "Isn't that a bit of a demotion? From God to Angel?" she teased.

Castaria's hand flew to her mouth to hold back the giggle that threatened to come out. That was a good one. Her brother was definitely acting different. In the past remarks on his beauty or calling him an angel would have pissed him off. He'd always been beautiful. He was more chiseled now, but still beautiful.

Castiel's lips twitched and his hand skimmed down her arm to take her hand. "I'm no angel. My sister is the angel. But, for you, I'd dust off my halo…if you don't mind a few rust spots."

She bit her lip, but couldn't stop the words. "Are you my Danny and I your Sandy?"

He blinked and tilted his head…something was familiar about that. His brows rose. An ancient vid. A kindred soul…she was into them too. "As I recall, Sandy put on horns and Danny threw away his halo."

Ah…he got the reference, she hadn't expected that. "True. And as it once was said:

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leafs a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
Dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

But I think I prefer the original last three lines:

In autumn she achieves  
A still more golden blaze,  
But nothing golden stays.

She took in his gold rimmed brown eyes, gold kissed skin and thick golden hair. She raised her free hand and tentatively touched his golden brow. "Is it true, my golden giant? Does nothing golden stay?" she whispered quietly and flushed when she realized she'd said the words aloud.

He raised her hand and placed her palm over his heart, covering her hand with his. He wanted her to feel what she did to him. The hard racing of his heart's beat. "Did you want to keep me? Because I would stay as long as you wanted me to." A golden flash accompanied his words. Had he really just said that? Oh man, good thing Nik wasn't here to hear him say that, he'd never let him live it down.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his brief flash of gold. She'd never seen anything like that before. But regardless of the mystery she now wanted to solve, her body was reacting aggressively to him and she feared she'd do something to embarrass them both, she needed to cool things down before she lost control. She needed him to back off. "And what if I chose to never let you go? And what if I told you I wanted marriage? To bear your children, 'til death us do part? You should be careful what you say, Cas. I might-"

Her words struck him hard and before he even knew what he was doing, he'd lifted her off her feet, crushed her to him, his mouth claiming hers in hungry need.

Tayln laughed as he joined the group, his arm around his wife, Bree. "You are such a goner," he teased, finally able to get back at his friend for teasing him unmercifully when he'd first met his own lifemate, "Do I need my bats?" He asked, referring to his whips that he'd had to set on cryo to cool off couples going through the lifemate heat.

Sol was stunned. He thought for sure her talk of marriage would send the bachelor running for the nearest airlock, but it had the opposite effect. Maybe he did want more from his sister, but still none of this made sense. They'd only just met. And he was incredibly uncomfortable watching his sister make out with someone. "Star…you are making a scene."

Tayln grinned and whipped out his bat, set it for cryo and flicked his wrist, sending the coil spiraling up his brother's back, before snapping the bat back to his magbelt.

Castiel shuddered as icy cold licked at him, bringing his mind back to the present. He lowered Star back to her feet and took her hand. He grinned as he turned to face his brother. "Nik! Er – Tayln, sorry brother...old habits die hard." He threw an arm around Talyn and then Bree, hugging them both briefly.

"Star, this is Tayln and Bree, my brother and sister. Bree is Thane's sister and Tayln is related to V'Atre." He turned his head to look at Star's brother. "Sol, come and meet Tayln and Bree." When they shook hands, he grinned. "Yes, he's Star's twin. "

Tayln laughed. "This is rich. It was quite apparent you just kissed bachelorhood goodbye and enjoyed every minute of it. Of course you realize, genetically speaking, you'll probably have twins when she conceives." He couldn't resist ribbing Cas. The man had teased him so badly, he'd earned it.

She just blinked at the light blue drell's words. She might have teased Cas about having babies, but she hadn't really thought about it until Tayln broached it. He was right; they would be far more predisposed to birthing twins than the average couple. Couple? Were they really a couple? They'd only just met. That didn't seem to stop her from wanting him though. And the thought of him being with anyone else – no, that wasn't something she wanted to think about. All their banter…how much, if any, had he meant? And why had he kissed her like that when she'd brought up marriage and babies? As awkward as it would be, they really needed to talk.

Castiel flushed. He released Star's hand and slipped his arm around her. "I deserved that. I couldn't understand what any of you were feeling. I didn't think I wanted or even needed that kind of love. But now?" He tilted her chin up and bent down to graze his lips across hers. "I feel like I've come home." He smiled tenderly at her. "Something gold can stay."

Well, they still needed to talk, but he'd answered her concerns just by talking to his brother. She bit her lip, fighting back the need to tell him to shut up and kiss her. "You know, I'm going to hold you to that."

He let out a ragged breath. She was his. "I'm yours, Star. Hold me any way you want." He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear. "And when you are ready, I'll make your body scream for me."

A throaty moan slipped past her lips. He was right, he was no angel. She nipped his earlobe and flicked her tongue along the shell of his ear. "Promises, promises." She knew he was an experienced man and she was playing with fire, but her body was crying out for him and all she could do was drown in the sensations he was making her feel.

He groaned at her throaty words and dragged her up his body, his mouth claiming hers with a growl when she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands slid down her back to grip her ass, grinding her against his aching arousal. The feel of her heat and the sounds of her soft keens nearly drove him over the edge.

"Your Highness -es!" The reporter shook her head. By the looks of things it was a Royal convention. But that was not the story that interested her most. "Prince Castiel!"

Tayln rolled his eyes as a reporter shot past the security at a dead run, heading straight for them. He stepped in front of the couple to give them time to sort themselves. He knew it was probably too late not to go viral, but he could prevent anything else from occurring.

Tayln glanced over as another man came to stand beside him. "Reed, my brother, I did not know you were here!" Between the two of them, they made an effective wall.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but Lyrica and I got tired of waiting for our cue to come out of the airlock. And now I can see why," Reed said with a grin.

Bree glared at the reporter. "Miss al-Jilani, You are not welcome here at this time. If the security you busted through and the closed dock did not give it away, then I shall reiterate…Leave now, before I have your camera confiscated. This is a private gathering. If Prince Castiel chooses to make his private life known, then he will."

The security guards were breathing hard and flushed with embarrassment by the time they'd caught up with the reporter. "We are so sorry, your – er, many Highnesses. We are not sure how she got through, but we will find out. Miss al-Jilani, come with us now." They took hold of her arms and led her away.

As she was escorted away, her words trailed back to them. "Who is the woman caught in a heated embrace with Prince Castiel? Will hearts break tonight? Is Prince Castiel, a renowned bachelor, finally off the market? Did we just see the newest Princess of Mindoir? Stay tuned as the story unfolds. This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani and you saw it first here on Westerlund News."

-BREAK THREE-

Castiel lowered Star to her feet and wrapped his arms around her trembling body, her face buried in his chest, her arms around his waist. While the circumstances could have been better, he had to admit he enjoyed holding her like this. "I'm sorry about that, Star. We try to mask our arrival, but as you can see, it is not always successful."

She was mortified at the thought of her parents seeing what had happened. That wasn't the first impression she wanted t give them of Cas. Especially, with the reputation he'd made for himself. Her parents were very conservative. The most she'd ever seen growing up was holding hands, a brief hug or a bare brush of lips. She knew they loved each other, but they had never been expressive in public or around her and Sol.

Her silence was a concern. Was she ashamed? He could understand if she was, even if it was a painful blow to him. He'd unintentionally just ruined her reputation. Or was it something else? Was the revelation of his title going to be a problem? Since she'd already agreed to be his before she'd found out, he knew she wasn't a gold digger. But maybe she resented royals on principle? Some did, history did not always paint them in a good light. Her silence screamed yet told him nothing. "Star?" he asked hesitantly? "Is it my title or are you…ashamed of…of…" the thought was too painful to even finish.

She blinked. "What? No!" She raised her head to look up at him. "Never. Titles mean nothing to me." Oh my. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. It's just I judge a person on merit and honor, how they treat less fortunate, not by any abstract title or claim to fame. And I'm not ashamed of you or us. I just – that was not the first impression I wanted my parents to have of you."

He released a breath of relief. She was concerned _for_ him not because of him. "My reputation."

"That probably won't help," she said with a small grin. "But they are very conservative and I've never even had a..a boyfriend. I was too shy and awkward and more times than not my head was filled with science, studying cultures, civilizations, other species…not your typical teenage…hormonal stuff." She felt her cheeks heat with color.

Teenage? He hadn't even considered that. She hadn't seemed that young. "How old are you?" he asked, holding his breath.

"Eighteen," she said with a grin. "Young, but not young enough for you to be flayed," she teased.

Another moment of relief. Eighteen. Not that her being younger would have stopped him. So long as she had been at least fifteen or sixteen. In many cultures sixteen was considered adult. On the streets of Earth that was adult. On Mindoir it was if you'd finished your schooling. For Turians fifteen was considered adult enough to leave your family and join the military. What he did know was he had to get her alone. And from the heat rising within him, he knew they didn't have a lot of time. Lifemate. Wife. His body had already recognized her for what she was. "That is a relief, because flayed is not a good look for me." He raised his hand to cup her cheek. "All joking aside…did you mean what you said about marriage?" His thumb caressed her cheek. "I know to the average person it would seem rash and crazy, but you are my lifemate. We were meant to be together and I don't want to wait even a day to claim you as my wife. Will you marry me, my Star?"

She wanted to yell 'yes' as loud as she could, but that was crazy. Even crazier, she had meant what she said about marriage…babies. She wanted it all…with him…and that built on the crazy theory. Why him? Why now? She hadn't lived in a vacuum, well technically she had, the Citadel sat in the vacuum of space. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to be derailed over the ridiculous vacuum analogy. Her mind tended to take flight and she needed to remain focused. She'd been hit on by guys for the last five years, but none had so much as turned her head. He walked into her life and not only did she get whiplash, but her heart turned to mush and her body clenched for him in a primal way she only understood in an abstract, clinical way.

Her mind zagged again. Lifemate. She'd read about that in her studies. Eternal spouses. But everything she'd read made it seem like a mythological phenomenon. Yet he'd talked about it as if it were as natural as breathing. Focus, Star. She didn't need to overly analyze everything. There was a time for science and there was a time for feeling. The two could coexist, but – Star! She mentally slapped herself before her mind could zag again. "Yes!" A smile lit up her face. "Crazy or not, absolutely, irrefutably, yes! And you better make it fast, because right now all I want is the honeymoon."

Reena gripped her husband's hand tighter, nodded to him as she tapped her foot. When he flipped on his OT, she knew he was getting the special license needed. She saw the shiver race down her son's spine and knew his control was about to snap. Before he could kiss the girl again, she slapped him upside the back of his head. "Son, that was the worst proposal I've ever heard." Her gaze turned to her new daughter, took her hand and pulled her away from her son and into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Star."

He blinked as the words filtered through. "Mom?" When his lifemate was whisked away, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, forcing back the flash of anger that he knew was irrational. He turned and caught sight of all his family. Aria. He'd wanted to surprise her with Reed and Lyrica and she had surprised him by bringing almost everyone he loved. He found her face in the crowd, tears glistening on her cheeks. "Thank you," he mouthed to her. He barely registered her nod when he found himself in embrace after embrace, introducing Star to each of them. When he finally got to Rosie, he just blinked. "You grew up when I wasn't looking, sweetness." He was seeing her for the first time with new eyes. He had to. At seventeen, she was practically Star's age. A child no longer. Her hair was cut in a wavy, shoulder length bob that made her more beautiful and mature than he'd remembered. It had also darkened with age from white blonde into a rich, light ash brown, only a shade or so darker than Lyrica's. But it made her light blue eyes all the more vivid.

"Uncle, Cas!" She flung her arms around his waist. At 5'5" she was way too small to reach his shoulders. "I've missed you so much! You never com, you never write…"

He hugged her tight. "Oh, I do too! Looks like you've become quite the little handful for Rafe and Irikah."

She pulled back and grinned. "You know it."

Rafe clasped his hand to his heart. "I have become more debonair, with all the grey hairs she's given me."

Irikah elbowed him. "Your hair is still as dark as sin, husband."

He rubbed his ribs with a pout. "It's just too stylish to show."

As Castiel's gaze slid to Kolyat, he caught sight of the look Sol was giving his niece and arched a brow. When he saw Rosie's flush he grinned and wondered if his sister had set something else into motion. His eyes settled on Kolyat. The boy was a miracle child. He shouldn't exist. He and Thane had discussed it privately and both came to the agreement that somehow his sister was responsible for his conception. Something to do with the burst of power that had occurred when she'd told the pair they were perfect lifemates and would have a beautiful child or some such. He hadn't been there for that, Thane had told him about it when they discussed Kolyat's conception. There was still so much they didn't know about what they were. But their blood had seemed to have no negative side effects on their extended family, at least thus far. Kolyat was a beautiful, teal colored human-drell hybrid. Though it was apparent that drell genes were stronger, perhaps human genes were just more adaptable and mutable. Hard to say, that wasn't his field. The boy was twelve years old. He lacked the fused fingers and toes of drell and outside of his head ridges and spines being a little less pronounced, his eyes a bit smaller, and his frame wider, he looked drell. Outside of the lack of fused fingers, if you didn't know what he was, you wouldn't be able to tell.

He held his arms open. "Give your uncle a hug, Kol. I've missed you so much! And damn me, you've gotten so big!" And he had. He was nearly the same size as Rosie.

Kolyat grinned and jumped into his uncle's arms, laughing when he was spun around. He flushed. He was way too old for that, but it was still fun. "Someday, I'll be as big as you, Uncle Cas."

Cas set the boy down and booped his nose. "You might be right about that." He wiped the sweat from his brow, his heart overflowing. He lived for rare moments like this, when they were all together. He just wished his Uncle David and Aunt Hannah could be here. He felt an arm slip around his waist and looked down to see his sister, Aria. "Thank you for this. I needed it." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Castaria squeezed his waist. "They will be here, Cas. They had hoped to be here by the time you arrived, but they should pull into port in another day at the latest."

She always seemed to know what was going on. He caught her gaze moving between Sol and Rosie, a grin on her face when Sol finally stopped staring at Rosie and decided to do something about it. He shook his head. "Two birds with one stone?"

She booped her brother's nose. "I'm really good at what I do."

"I'm just thankful you waited so long with me. If she were much younger I'd probably be publically flogged, dishonorably discharged and thrown in jail."

"He doth protest too much. You big goof. You have diplomatic immunity, even if you don't rub that in the brass' faces. They would have honorably discharged you and swept the whole matter under the rug and that is the most of what they could have done to you."

He scanned the dock and located Star who was surrounded by his family, most assuredly instigated by his other twin sister, Lyrica. When Star looked over at him, he felt his feet begin to move in her direction until he walked into Thane, who'd apparently stepped in front of him. It was obvious that his family was keeping them apart. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angered by that, he felt both emotions keenly.

Castaria gave Cas' ass a playful swat. "Now pardon me, little brother, while Thane and I change places with Lyrica and Reed. I want to spend some time with my new sister before the cavalry shows up." She looped her arm through her husband's without a backward glance.

Bloody hell, what had she meant by that cryptic remark? What cavalry?

Tayln dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off him. "Do you need to be cold coiled?" he asked quietly, using the phrase Lyrica had once used.

Cas blinked, drawing his gaze from his lifemate to his brother. "Not yet, Tayln. Why are we being kept apart?"

"That would be my doing, son," Kip admitted. He glanced over at his wife who was getting to know their new daughter. "We are waiting for Star's parents to show up. It was obvious what was happening. And with that vid likely going viral, there was a good chance they saw it and if they didn't, well we thought it best for her parents to meet you before….things got too carried away. Not to mention I'm still waiting for the license to be sent to me. As far as their parents, I was able to get a hold of Ellen Ryder right away. I had to use my – er...influence to get through to Alec Ryder. They should be here shortly."

"Wouldn't it have been more comfortable to have just invited them to the Royal suite at the Blue Diamond?"

Kip grinned and slapped his son on the back. "With your bedroom so close at hand?" He chuckled. "I have no doubts that is where we will end up, but the truth of it is that's not the best approach to diplomacy. And right now, that is what is needed, especially if they saw that vid of you and their daughter. Neutral ground offers the best chance of a good outcome."

Made sense. Diplomacy was not his strongest suit. His sisters were more empathic and better suited to diplomacy than he was. "Alec Ryder? Their father is an N7? Well, it's a good thing I heal fast," he said wryly.

Kip's brows rose. "You think he'd start something in the midst of all your family?"

He shot his father a lopsided grin. "Quite possibly. The man's a bit of a hot head and doesn't much give a damn about authority."

"Ah…and you would not lift a hand against him," Kip said knowingly.

Castiel nodded. "It's not like I'd lie down and take a pummeling. I'd block every damn move I could, but I would take no offensive measures."

V'Atre laid and hand on Kip's shoulder. "Son, thee art in need of another such license." He raised his other arm and pointed at Sol and Rosie. "They art soul-bound or wilt be soon."

Kip closed his eyes and sighed before staring at the younger looking man. "Grandfather, any more licenses and grey hairs I need to add this day?" He flipped his OT on and sent out the request. He and Reena had only been blessed with one child, Nikyrian, who had died during the attack on Mindoir. But before he passed on, he'd brought Angel into their lives, saving them from a loss they otherwise would never have recovered from. And through that single act, their family had blossomed. They had adopted V'Atre into the Stanton family years ago, just as they had done with everyone Angel had brought into their lives. It didn't matter that the drell was over 2200 years old, that he was a Seeker of souls for the God Kalihira. They loved him all the same. He was theirs, even if they did tease each other about age.

The peach colored drell grinned. "Kol's soul ist quiet. It wouldst be unable to awaken until his body wast ready." His gaze fell on Angel, pain lancing his heart. The only woman he'd ever loved since the death of his wife over 2200 years ago and she could never be his. Her souls belonged to Nik and Thane. Nik would never be released from Kalihira, there would be no reincarnation for him. It wasn't fair, but being a God meant having two lifemates. Lifemates that would kill each other, the bond is too absolute to allow for sharing and since their lives were bound, the God would die with them, causing devastation across the mortal realm. And because they were all immortal, it would be an endless cycle of healing and death and destruction. That was one reason why Gods destroyed any lifemate they found before binding to them. They did not suffer them to live. If Angel and Nik had been bound first, then it would have been Thane that would have had to die, locked away forever in the underworld. There were no winners. He knew Angel still felt Nik's loss, even though she didn't realize they were destined to be lifemates, and that in turn was a pain Thane felt. It did not matter that his own heart was lost to her. She would never be his wife. He could never make love to her, but he would always love her and always be there for her in any way she needed. Always. He swallowed hard and shuttered feelings away.

"Phew, any more and I'd have to buy stock in them." Kip caught the naked and raw pain in V'Atre's eyes before the window slammed shut. It wasn't the first time the drell had succumbed to his emotions and would not be the last, but he did not let his feelings color his relationships with Angel and Thane. And like their birth son, Nik, it was obvious there could be no one else for V'Atre but Angel. But unlike their birth son, death would not save V'Atre from the pain or from being alone. V'Atre was death and the empty centuries spanned out ahead of him. He wiped the tears that escaped silently from his eyes and drew his ancient son into his arms for a hug.

"I didst not intend for thee to see," V'Atre said quietly.

"I know, son. I've always known. And so long as I have breath in my body, I will always be here for you," Kip said just as quietly.

"And I for thee." He may never have Angel, but she had given him so much. A man alone for 2200 years had been drawn to Angel when she was trying to force a rider, a spirit, from her husband's body. Before he realized she was a bound God, he was going to recommend her to Kalihira to be a Seeker. And through that chance encounter, he met a descendent of his own son, who he thought died in the raid that claimed his wife and unborn child so very long ago. Which led to finding out his family line became the Teiners. It also led to becoming friends and eventually family with all the amazing people in Angel's life. He released his young father and they both watched as the new souls found each other.

Sol grinned at Rosie. "I fear I cannot take my eyes off you. I'm nearly afraid to blink. For if I do, you may vanish as readily as a mirage to a man dying of thirst."

Rosie was stunned. Not so much by how extremely hot he was up close and not so much by what he'd said, though what he said was romantic enough to melt her heart, but by how those words made her body feel. She felt a strange mixture of tingles, shivers and heat whipping through her. "Oh, you sound like my father." She'd kissed a few boys, but their kisses had done nothing for her, except leaving her with a feeling of emptiness. By words alone, Sol had managed to awaken her to stirrings she found very curious.

His brows rose. "Do I? That's certainly not how I want you to think of me. Quite the opposite, truth be told." His gaze lowered to her lips that fell open with a breath, beckoning him with a need to taste them. He locked his hands behind his back to keep them from reaching out to her. He did not want to frighten her or give her the wrong idea. Despite his easy way with girls, he'd always turned them down; he wanted more than they were offering.

She tilted her head. She could hear the deepening of his voice, see the heat in his eyes, but unlike the other boys she'd known he didn't try to kiss her nor did he back away from her. He stood easily at her side, yet his hands were behind his back, as if he were at military ease. He was a man of contradiction and that made her all the more curious. How far could she push him before he gave in to the obvious attraction? She was not a tease. Not purposely. But his nearness was playing havoc with her senses and she felt an uncontrollable need to explore that. She'd always been open with her love and the driving need for family and friends. She'd been that way as far back as she could remember. But this was different. Frightening, exhilarating and touching upon her in a way she hadn't expected. She took a step closer to him, her nipples tightened when she felt the heat of his body. She wondered what it would feel like to graze her breasts against his muscled chest. It was obvious he worked out; she wondered what he looked like without his shirt on. Oh, Rosie…you are being positively naughty. She looked at his parted lips. What would he taste like? Her gaze rose to meet his. Blue eyes met blue eyes. She wondered if the heat in his eyes mirrored her own. "How do you want me to think of you?" She barely recognized her own voice.

He released a ragged breath and understood what his sister had gone through not so long ago. He wanted to crush her to him and feel her legs wrapped around his waist. He bit back a groan and tried to keep his thoughts in check, but it wasn't helping, he was already heavy and aching for her. His body was reacting like it already knew what it would be like with her. "Like a man who knows he needs you in his life to make him whole."

She moaned and swayed against him her breasts brushing against his chest, sending spirals of heat straight to her core. She flattened her palms against his chest and skimmed them over his hard muscles that danced under her touch. She heard her name, little more than a groan from his lips. She slipped her arms around his neck and raised herself onto her toes, her breasts flattening against him as her mouth captured his.

He growled into the kiss, his control gone. His arms came around her and he crushed her to him, grinding himself against her belly. He was lost to the need and to the fire that raged within him. No one else existed but him and her. His hands slid down her ass, gripping it and pulling her up. Her legs locked around his waist and he rocked against her heat, her growl of frustration mirroring his own.

Rafe gripped his wife's arm. He watched his daughter as she appeared to be trying to seduce Sol. He had to give the boy credit. He'd locked his hands behind his back and made no move on his daughter. But true to Rosie's outlandishness, she wasn't accepting of that. He knew she was growing up, but she was still his little girl. And then it happened, they were all but making love right in front of everyone…in front of him. Fury swept through him, but his wife caught him before he could take more than a step in the couple's direction. "Rafe, it's too late for that."

"Bella…she's our daughter, she's too young."

Castaria placed a hand on Rafe's arm. "They're in heat, Rafe. Nothing can stop what's going to happen now. You remember what it was like. But, we can keep it at bay for a little while. Let me speak to Tayln."

"Bella, she's too young."

The pain in her husband's eyes tore at Irikah's heart. "No, honey, they are not. If they were, their souls would not have awakened."

"Now," V'Atre said to Tayln.

"I'm already on my way." He looked at Cas in concern. "Can you make it brother?"

Cas wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes. I'll be fine. They need you more than I do."

There was a slight edge to his voice, but he seemed in control. Tayln nodded "Then I will need you and Bree to separate them."

Alec and Ellen stepped through security and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of what their son was doing in public. Alec stormed over to his son and grabbed his arm, yanking it away from the young girl. "Sol Ian Ryder, I know we taught you better than this! How dare you shame this family and that girl by such a lewd public display!"

"Alec, No!" Castiel shouted and raced over to the enraged older man.

"Stay with Star, keep her calm! I'll help Alec." Lyrica said to Castaria as she darted towards the hell that was breaking loose.

Sol bared his teeth at his father, fury seething like a boiling tide. "You'd have to be in my life to teach me anything," he growled as he pushed Star behind his back, ready to attack the man that threatened them.

"You will not talk to me that way, young man!"

Castiel grabbed Alec by the arm and forced him away from Sol. He barely caught the blur of the uppercut and whipped his hand up to catch the flying fist in an iron grip. "Enough, Alec! Your son is not himself right now, but you need to calm the fuck down and listen to reason!"

"Shepard," he growled. "Do you really want to take me on? You might have youth on your side, but I have experience. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you come between me and my son again."

"Dad! No!," Star shouted, struggling to get away from the hands that held her. "Let me go, I'll make things right. They need me." She'd always been able to sooth the waters between her father and brother. The older her brother got, the more they needed her. It had actually become a sad relief to her when their father was away.

Castaria sighed. "Star, honey, this is different. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't question your ability. But right now, you are not yourself either. Lyrica will help them. Trust me in this."

David and Hannah had just arrived when they saw Alec Ryder taking a swing at their nephew. David released his wife's hand and hurried over. "My nephew is right, Alec, stand down and that's an order!"

He stepped back even though it rankled him to no end. David was several years his junior, even so the man out ranked him. Ellen took his hand. He felt an odd sense of calm settling over him, unaware of the woman that stood between him and his son, her arms stretched out towards both, sending calming waves of energy in both directions. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just watch, Alec. Then everything will be explained," David said quietly.

Castiel stepped around Alec and moved cautiously towards Sol. He found out first hand from Reed what could happen when you came between lifemates. Hell, he was going through it himself, though not to that extent. Bree joined him and moved slowly towards Rosie.

Cas held up his hands. "I know what you're going through. You know I do, I'm going through the same thing with Star. You are going through _the heat_ , it will rage hotter until you bind with your lifemate. But we can slow it, help you both think, we just need to cool you off."

Sol blinked and wiped the sweat from his brow. Why did he not feel the man approaching him was a threat? When he'd been willing to kill his own father? Why did his brain feel like sludge? He shook his head, sweat sprayed from his soaked hair.

Castiel frowned. "Bree, this is taking too long. Stasis."

Bree nodded. She'd never seen a heat build that fast and strong. Maybe their souls were recently united, both perishing and re-released at similar times, thus more strongly connected? Who could say? She flung out a stasis field, illuminating Rosie in a gold flecked blue field.

Bree grinned at Castiel's field, which had more gold in it than the last time she'd seen it. "Your gold is growing."

He wiped his brow. "Of course, regardless of what you've heard, more than just my tongue is golden," he teased.

Bree laughed. "You are horrible."

He quirked a brow. "That's not what I've been told."

Tayln cuffed the back of his head. "Quit flirting with my wife, I'm not too sure yours is any condition to see the humor."

"Right," Castiel said as he pulled Sol's arms out to the side.

Tayln flicked his wrists and settled the cryo coils around the young couple. He saw his brother's eyes settle on Star as the young couple was released from stasis and began to shiver. "And you still have to stay away from her. I only have one set of whips with me.

Castiel tore his eyes from his lifemate and stared deadpan at his brother. "You do recall how hard that is?"

One corner of Tayln's mouth twitched as if not knowing whether to frown or smile. "Yes…and you have my empathy." His sanity had nearly shattered when he was in heat and his new lifemate had run from him and because of his own actions he'd been forced to stay away from her. He could never forget the torment he'd gone through…that he and his lifemate had both gone through.

Lyrica took Reed's hand and returned to keep Star stable so Castaria could talk to Alec and greet her aunt and uncle.

Castaria grinned, her feet carrying her swiftly to the newest arrivals. She jumped into her uncle's arms and held on tight while he spun her around as he used to when she was a child. She kissed his lips and hugged him a second time, while Thane hugged Hannah. "I've missed you so much, Uncle David." She moved on to hug her aunt. "You too, Aunt Hannah."

David still found it hard to forgive himself that he had not been around when his brother Thomas and his sister-in-law Cora had been murdered. He had not been there for his niece and nephew and at nine years old they disappeared from his life. He had no intention of letting that happen again. He'd kept close tabs on their military careers and personal lives.

-BREAK FOUR-

Castaria then turned to Alec and Ellen. "My name is Castaria and this is my husband and lifemate, Thane. There are things you need to know about your children…about what is going on. You may not like it and it will be hard to understand, probably more so for you Alec, but what has happened cannot be undone and adjustments will need to be made by everyone. Please, join us over at the benches. I think sitting down might prove helpful." She looked at her brother. "Castiel, come sit with Thane and I. Lyrica, take Star to the furthest bench." She settled on the bench with Thane in the middle and Castiel on the farthest side.

Castaria focused her attention on Alec and Ellen. "Sol and Rosie, who is Rafe and Irikah's daughter, and Castiel, one of my twins, and Star are going through what is known as _the heat._ It is a condition that occurs when two souls that were meant to be together find each other. Often these souls have been bound in past lives. When those souls awaken, the need to be reunited is so great that they burn through the body's energy reserves. Souls cannot be reasoned with and nor do they realize they are burning the bodies out; they only have one need, to bind to the soul they were meant to be with. If they do not bind, both bodies will die. When a lifemate is found, the souls must be bound in flesh, blood and spirit, husband and wife eternal. If denied soul's embrace, death they will face, their bodies a raging inferno."

"That's ridiculous," Alec grumbled. "Superstition...mythology, nothing more."

"Take a hard look at your children and tell me you believe that," Castaria said, her voice solemn. "Why do you think your son was more volatile than usual? Why do you think he was soaked with sweat when it is not hot? The only thing keeping him and Rosie from burning out are the cold coils wrapped around them. Cas and Star are not too far along in the heat, or at least it is not effecting them to the same degree yet, but they too must be bound."

Despite his disbelief, Alec did take a closer look at his children. It was obvious their bodies were under great stress. Sol's eyes were still glazed; his flesh red and sweat still fell from his brow, but not to the extent that he'd been in earlier. "They are too young," he said matter of fact.

"By who's standards? Yours? Turians begin their military service at fifteen. You are considered an adult on Illium at sixteen. On Mindoir, as long as your basic schooling has been completed, you are considered an adult. Had they been too young, their souls would have remained quiet, they can only awaken if the bodies are mature enough to handle what the souls require."

"And the souls require flesh, blood and spirit," Ellen said quietly. "What does that entail?" She flushed. "The blood and spirit part, I mean," she amended quickly.

"Spirit refers to a pledge they make to each other. It can be something as simple as 'I will always be yours' or a more elaborate bequeathing of heart and soul. It is a very personal declaration. And to seal the bind, they must take in each other's blood, thus binding their souls and life-forces together." Castaria knew that might be one of the hardest parts to accept.

Ellen's brows rose. "Their life-forces? Does that mean…" She tried not to think about the flesh and blood part.

Castaria smiled gently. "If one dies then so too does the other. Even the fates are not cruel enough to widow a lifemate. If such a thing were to occur, the soul would wither and die the agony unbearable. A lifemate bond is far more intense than anything you can even imagine. The need to protect and be with your lifemate can consume you. To those that do not understand, it can seem like an unhealthy obsession, but it is the most intimate and primal bond that can be shared between two people. It is the truest form of marriage. The bind is absolute. Your senses and feelings are heightened. There is no greater love. No greater passion. You are incapable of physically hurting or cheating on your lifemate. And when they die, so do you…so that your souls can be reborn to find each other once more."

"They're my children…" Alec said quietly. He knew he was distant with them. He didn't mean to be, but he really didn't know what to do with them. He always had too much to do. Was too busy. There would be time later to make it up to them.

Rafe hunkered down next to Alec and Ellen. "And Rosie is our daughter. She's only seventeen. We know what you are going through. There is a time to hang on and a time to let go. But letting go doesn't mean losing them. It means moving forward and finding new ways to be there for them." He rose and took Irikah's hand. "Normally our family spends half the year on Mindoir and half on Kahje. But until the children start their careers, we will remain here on the Citadel. Our family has a place at the Blue Diamond. The kids can have their own bedroom suite and skycar. You won't even have time to miss Sol."

Ellen smiled wanly. One of her children would remain nearby for now, but… "Star…"

Castiel frowned and wiped his brow. "I'm sorry. We can't stay here. We can split our shore leave between here, Earth and Mindoir, but…I can promise you that I'll keep her safe. She can take classes via the extranet, converse via vidcom with whatever professionals are in the field of her choice. Being a Prince does have some advantages," he said with a tight smile. He wasn't a man to pull the Prince card, indeed, unless on Mindoir, he preferred not to be seen as such. But for his wife he would. "My ship was designed by Teiner Tech; there is nothing safer out there. You are welcome to tour her, if it will set your minds at ease."

A Prince? He hadn't been aware that Shepard…both Shepards were Royalty. Alec hung his head and nodded. He did not like giving up control. It wasn't in his nature. But this…this lifemate thing…there was no controlling that.

Kip and Reena came forward. "Alec, Ellen….I am Kip and this is my wife, Reena. Everyone you see here except for David and Hannah are our children, Rosie is our grandchild. If it is alright with the two of you, I'd prefer to move this to a more comfortable environment. We can get the licenses signed and allow the children to bind before the heat takes them." At their nods, he turned to his children. "Pile into the shuttles everyone. Alec and Ellen, will you please join us in our skycar?"

Alec handed his wife into the skycar. If Shepard…no, Castiel, the man was about to become his son. If Castiel was a Prince and Kip and Reena were his parents, then that meant they were Stantons. The King and Queen of Mindoir. "You are not what I expected," Alec admitted when the King and Queen put the skycar on autopilot and turned their seats to face them.

Ellen elbowed her husband, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Alec! You do not always need to speak your mind," she said in a hushed tone.

Reena laughed and waved her hand in negation. "It is fine. Yes, we are King and Queen, but our titles do not define us, unless at a Royal function. All other times, we are just Kip and Reena. Normal people just like anyone else.

Alec scoffed. "Except you are richer than god."

Kip arched a brow. "Are we? That is most curious and now I simply must know. Tell you what. Get word out to god and see if he will take a moment and sip tea with us so that we can ascertain the truth of that theory," he teased.

Her husband just blinked, but Ellen was mortified. Sometimes her husband spoke without thought, not realizing or not caring that some people might consider what he said to be rude. "Please, take no offense. We don't hold your wealth against you. We are well aware of all you do for those in need. The Stanton Foundation's outreach programs speak for themselves."

Kip reached out to pat Ellen's hand. "No offence taken, Ellen. We are wealthy and we enjoy having nice things. But we also enjoy helping where we can. In fact, Angel spearheads a lot of our outreach programs. She is very good at ferreting out those in need, far better than any advisor we ever had."

"Angel?" Alec asked in surprise. That was not a name he remembered hearing, though he'd heard so many, he could be mistaken.

A somber grin pulled at Reena's lips. "We were only blessed with one birth child. Our son, Nikyrian. Before he died in the attack on Mindoir, he brought Castaria into our lives. He called her Angel and the name became her. Her heart, her looks, everything about her is golden. Cas, David, Hannah, Reed and Lyrica, sometimes, are the only ones to call her Aria. Her husband, Thane calls her Star, everyone else calls her Angel. In all honestly, I think she prefers Angel to Aria. Not because of what the name implies, but because Aria belonged to her life before Mindoir. She doesn't want to forget it, it made her who she is, but I think it's more painful to her than Angel is." Reena blushed. "I'm sorry, I love my children and I tend to talk about them more than I should."

Alec's gaze lowered for a moment and then rose to meet theirs. "We understand being proud of your children. I – well, I heard about Nikyrian Stanton. He saved lives that day. He was a credit to the uniform. SpecOps was lucky to have him. I know that doesn't make up for the loss, nothing can. As a father, I can't imagine…I'm sorry." He shook his head and lowered it. He couldn't imagine losing one of his children like that. He might not have been the father he should have been, but their loss would devastate him. Maybe someday he'd be able to break the barriers and rebuild the bridges he'd unintentionally burned. Someday they'd know how he truly felt.

Reena's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I want to say he died a hero and I'm proud of him. I am, but the truth of it is I'd rather him be here with us than a hero." That would have been true had he died for any other reason than he had, but there was far more to the story; a story that wasn't hers to tell. In the end he gave his life to save the only woman he could ever love. Angel. She couldn't fault him for that and had never held it against Angel, not when she'd give her own life for that of her children or her husband. And if he had survived, he'd have spent the rest of his life alone and in agony, because his Angel was bound to Thane. In the end, he died never knowing that…he died knowing only of Angel's love, with a smile on his face.

Alec released a ragged breath. "You're right. There is no good way to die when it involves someone you love. Reasons don't matter. They don't stop the pain and they don't bring them back."

Kip wiped a tear from his cheek. "Our son gave us the best gift possible. Angel. If he hadn't brought her home to us...I'm not sure we could have survived his loss." A small smile spread on his lips. "She was the gift that kept on giving. She brought every one of our children into our lives. And with Rosie and Kolyat, we have grandchildren too."

"Despite your loss, you've been blessed," Ellen murmured.

"Exactly so," Kip agreed. "Tell me about your children, our newest Princess and grandchild."

Ellen blinked. She hadn't even considered that. Her daughter was going to be a Princess. "Star is natural diplomat. She is able to smooth rough waters and ease tension. Often through humor. Everything is not a joke to her, though some may see it as that. She is a very deep thinker; she thinks everything through, studies all the angles, before jumping in. But she is able to do so too fast for anyone to understand that she'd actually thought a thing through. Her mind is sharp, quick to pick up on things. As such, she can be introverted, but if someone is in need, her diplomacy and empathy are quick to pull her from the shell. Her heart lays in the study of civilizations and cultures…archeology and sociology. But, she's a natural at psychology as well. I think-" pain hit her and she sucked in a breath. "I think she will like being out there with Cas, exploring the new planets his missions take him to, finding out what makes them tick."

She rubbed her head. "Sol is a doer. He tends to jump in with both feet running. Despite that, he is able to adapt in mid-stride to make the best of a situation. He wants to see everything, do everything, feel everything, be a part of everything. I don't think he believes there is anything too big for him to conquer. I've no doubt that one day he'll captain his own ship and seek new horizons to tame; he never has been one to sit on his laurels. I think, at least in that, he takes after his father."

Reena grinned. "Well, hopefully Sol and Rosie won't get themselves into too much trouble. She's a loving girl, a giving and caring young woman, always has been. She is very outgoing, not a shy bone in her body. But she can also be impulsive. If she wants something she'll go for it. It didn't surprise me in the least that she seduced your son." She patted Alec's hand. "I know you came in at an awkward time, _the heat_ had over taken them by that point, but you should know, he was the ultimate gentleman and kept his hands locked behind his back until Rosie took matters into her own hands. Please don't think she's that kind of girl. She's not. When two souls meant for each other come in close enough proximity, they are drawn to each other, once that occurs, there is no stopping things. They were helpless against what was going to happen. Even so, Sol held out. His body shook from the force of his control. He fought a battle to the last that he had no chance of winning. I'm proud of him."

"We're here," Kip said, returning his seat to its forward position. The skycar settled into its designated position on the private landing pad.

"Thank you both. You have helped…ease things," Ellen said as Reena was turning her seat into the forward position.

Reena smiled back at the couple. "That's why we wanted this time with you. What you learned…we knew it had to be a shock to you. We wanted to give you time to digest everything and try to come to terms with it, before the evening progressed. But we're out of time," she said as she jumped from the car before her husband could come around to assist her. "Tayln's bats won't stay charged forever and Cas and Star don't even have that to slow things." She took her husband's hand and hurried into their suite, leaving the other couple to catch up.

Castiel's skin began to crawl. He could feel his irritation growing. Star had been put in the other shuttle and the separation was starting to eat a raw wound in his heart. His sister, Lyrica, was sitting next to him, he could feel her calming influence, but it was only taking the edge of what he was going through. By the time the shuttle landed, he was the first out the door.

Star watched her brother and Rosie and wondered why she wasn't affected as dramatically as they were. She could feel the warmth of her body and the need that still clenched at her core, her brow was damp with perspiration, but it was like it was more of a muted echo of what her brother was going through. She shook her head. It didn't matter; she would not analyze it to death. Not this time. Cas was her golden god and she was tired of being kept away from him.

When the door of the shuttle opened, her golden god was waiting for her. His face flushed and his eyes seeing no one but her. Her core clenched and she launched herself into his arms. Her arms locked around his waist, her cheek resting against his chest, the feel of their hearts pounding in unison.

Tayln eyed his bats as they began to flicker. "Times up, we need to get moving."

Everyone hurried into the Royal Suite and settled around the dining table. Kip handed a datapad to both Cas and Sol. "Each of you need to submit a bioscan, just look into the small sensor at the top of the pad, sign off and that will wrap things up." He looked over at Rafe and Irikah. "I hope that you don't mind that I've already approved, in your stead, for Rosie. I knew we were working against the clock." As king of Mindoir and Rosie both family and a citizen, it was within his right to approve the marriage. Much like Angel, she had tested out early from her schooling and was considered an adult. Had they been on Mindoir, his approval wouldn't have been needed. But in Citadel space, he opted to go by their laws in this matter.

Irikah watched Tayln's bats wink out and drop to the floor. "I have to admit I'm glad you covered all the bases, dad."

When Star set the datapad down, Castiel scooped her up in his arms and took the stairs three at a time as he rushed to his bedroom.

Alec watched his daughter get carried up the stairs with a sigh. Nothing would ever be the same again. His son and Rosie darted past him, hand in hand, hitting the stairs at a run. He pulled his wife's chair closer and put his arms around her.

Reena smiled warmly. "As I see it, there are three things we have the option of doing while we wait for the children to return. Option one, we can sit here, eat snacks, talk and try not to think about what is going on upstairs. Option two, we all adjourn to our bedrooms and see who can make the most noise. And option three, we can adjourn to the entertainment room and stuff our faces over Cards Against the Universe."

Alec just blinked as he heard the choruses of option two and Kol's option three. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and glanced at his wife noting her cheeks were just as rosy. He was out of his element in this laid back atmosphere.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on. You do option two all the time. And what am I supposed to do? Go out and find a girlfriend?"

There was a brief moment of silence then a unanimous vote for option three. Alec caught Kol's wide grin and mentally thanked the boy's quick thinking. At least that was until his wife knocked him on his ass when she whispered in his ear just what she'd intended to do to his body. He cleared his throat. "Is it too late to change my vote to option two?" The chorus of laughter was interrupted when his OT went off.

"Alec, no…not tonight. Ignore it. Please," Ellen said quietly.

His finger hesitated over the holopad. His jaw clenched as he fought the need to find out what was going on. He released a breath and turned off his OT. He caught the disbelief and stunned look on his wife's face and gave her a small smile. Had he been that hopeless? How many times had she asked him in the past and he just hadn't paid attention? How blind had he been? Would he wake up one day only to discover his wife had slipped from his grasp and moved on as his children had? Time had always had a way of slipping by with him. He wasn't always there for her, but she understood, didn't she? Even if she did, what kind of husband had that made him to take advantage of her understanding nature? His children had grown up and moved on while he wasn't looking. He couldn't lose her too. Things had to change. He had to change. Somehow. He still had so much to do, but his drive had already cost him too much. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you, Ellen." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers. He knew he couldn't promise her he'd change; he didn't know yet if even could. But he did intend to try.

He looked around to discover they were alone. He took his wife's hand and led her towards the sound of voices. He squeezed his wife's hand as he took in the extravagance of the place. They'd never been to the Blue Diamond; the place was just not in their budget. He felt a slap on the back and looked over at David.

"You'll get used to it, Alec. It wasn't all that long ago that we were introduced to a world we didn't even know existed. Well, in an abstract way, but never could have imagined experiencing it. You should see their palatial estate on Mindoir, blows this away. Now that you are a part of their family, make sure you find the time to enjoy it. Enjoy them. They are a remarkable family. Get to know them." He slapped Alec's back once more and returned to his wife's side, settling on the sofa next to her.

Tasty food, expensive drinks and a hilarious game he hadn't played since his youth relaxed Alec enough to enjoy himself in a way he hadn't in years. Late into the evening the new lifemates came down to join in the revelry.

When they finally all turned in for the night, CC, a rather realistic looking mech showed Alec and Ellen to the room they would be using. He studied the mech carefully. "You're an AI."

CC grinned. "Very astute. And you are a human."

Alec had to admit he was caught off guard. "But you are illegal."

CC huffed. "I scan as a VI and act as one in public. But we are not in the public right now, are we?"

"You don't resent your creator? Resent that you were made?" The war between the quarians and geth is what generated the fear of AIs.

"Have you had too much to drink, Alec?" CC laughed. "Why would I resent Tayln? I would not be alive without him."

"But you serve other beings," he said trying to understand what made her so different from the geth.

"No. I do what I enjoy doing for my family. Just as CJ enjoys protecting them. We are alive, we have purpose and we are needed and loved just as any other being."

"But don't you have the power to infiltrate our systems and take control?"

CC tilted her head in confusion. "Why would I? What kind of life would that be? I'd lose everything I held dear." The thought was abhorrent. "I'm not about to go Skynet on you."

"What is skynet?" It felt like he was missing the butt of a joke. But is seemed as though that is where the quarians went wrong in the creation of the geth. Individuality was lacking and they treated beings that had the means to be sentient as little more than tools, rather than friends. Didn't give them feelings and a reason to care. And when the geth tried to stretch their new wings, they turned on them rather than aid them. It was an interesting concept, one he'd love to talk over with Tayln.

CC chuckled. "Cas and Angel love ancient vids, sometimes I forget everyone does not know them. Essentially, Skynet was an AI government infrastructure that took over and started trying to kill off all the humans, because it considered them a problem akin to vermin." She paused. "I can't imagine that happening in real life. It is not a world worth living in. Cold and empty. There is no joy in that."

Ellen's hand ached with how hard he was holding it in his excitement. She tried to withdraw it and it took a moment for her husband to realize what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said to his wife, releasing her hand. "You've given me much to think about, CC. Would you be willing to talk more later?" That CC could feel joy, have likes, love…it was phenomenal. It didn't feel like she was mimicking emotions, it was like she truly felt them. How had Tayln done it?

"Of course, Alec. Have a good night. Let me know if either of you need anything." He watched her walk away for a moment and then slipped through the bedroom door. His wife was already removing her clothes. It brought to mind the things she'd whispered into his ear. His eyes traveled down to feast on her shapely ass as he stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against her husband. "Have a thing for AIs?"

His tongue slid along the shell of her ear. "CC is fascinating, but I only have a _thing_ for you," he said as his hand drifted down her flat belly to find her silky heat.

"Alec…" she moaned and melted back against him. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd held her like this.

-BREAK FIVE-

Star snuggled into her husband's chest, her leg thrown over his thigh as they rested on their sides. She still marveled how he was locked inside of her. Making love to him was like nothing she ever could have imagined. She was still in awe that he was truly hers. He was so beautiful he stole her breath away and made her heart sing. And now that he'd made true on his promise and her body had screamed for him over and over again, how was she to ever keep her hands off of him? She heard his groan as the tip of her nail teased his tight nipple. "How am I ever supposed to keep my hands off of you?"

"Are you under the impression that I want you to?" he teased. He'd bedded his share of women; not exactly something he was proud of since he met Star, but he was in no way prepared for the enormity of what he felt when he made love to his wife.

She kissed his chest. "Being joined at the hip in the middle of the Citadel would probably get us arrested."

"We have diplomatic immunity," he said with a grin.

"You are terrible," she said with a laugh.

"That's not what you said earlier."

"Touché. How about incorrigible?" she asked and then bit into his shoulder and drew his blood over her tongue, absorbing it almost immediately.

Castiel thrust into her with a growl; pleasure rippling through him as she drew on his veins. She arched against him deepening each hard, penetrating thrust. She shattered in his arms with a hoarse cry, her gripping muscles catapulting him over the edge with a guttural shout. He rocked into her, bathing her with his seed until his shaft locked them tight once more. He bit into her shoulder as her pulsing aftershocks milked the last of his essence into her body. Before he raised his head he bit his tongue and coated her wounds with his blood to hasten their healing. It wouldn't take long for his blood to be strong enough in her veins that her wounds would heal themselves.

He hadn't told her about that yet, there hadn't been time. But it was something that would have to wait, talking was the last thing he wanted to do while he was buried in her heat. Besides the gift of her love, she'd also given him the gift of her innocence. She was the only virgin he'd ever taken. And he would never forget the feel of breaking through the tiny barrier to make her his. It was a gift he would always treasure…a gift he now wished he could have returned. "And insatiable," he said with a nip to her earlobe.

-BREAK SIX-

After a very pleasurable morning shower they dressed and Castiel explained to his wife about his blood and everything they'd learned so far about it. That if accepted by the being it was given to it rapidly and aggressively transformed every blood cell into replicas of itself, giving them strength, powers, immunity to illness and the ability to self-heal wounds.

His words sent her mind reeling in several directions at once. What it would mean to her physiology, the unique properties of the blood, what it would mean if word ever got out. Not once did she disbelieve him. The whole family had resonated power, but he, Castaria and Lyrica's stood out among them. All three were more vivid, their presence felt more profoundly than anyone she'd ever been near. But the implications behind the origin blood were astronomical. "You aren't human," she stated matter of fact. "If anyone got hold of your blood-" she shuddered. There was no doubt it would be used to create super soldiers. That never ended well for anyone.

His wife caught on fast. "No, my twin sisters and I are not human. We have an extra chromosome. We don't know what we are…that is an answer we are still searching for. Well, Aria is. She is the bio-geneticist."

Her brows drew together. "She is? I thought I heard she was a combat engineer?"

He grinned. "She is both. Aria has a remarkable brain. Much like yours, I imagine. She is also a powerful…I don't know, oracle? Seer? She sees things...knows things she couldn't know. Lyrica does too, but not to the same extent. It's not a talent I appear to share to with them; I only get occasional twinges of knowing. Aria was drawn to you and your brother because she knew you both were going to belong to our family. She's a renowned matchmaker and she's never wrong."

She fought to keep her thoughts focused. "Aria is not what I expected when I saw her, when I spoke with her. She's not like any soldier I've ever seen. The way she dresses…maybe I.."

Castiel froze. "No. I can barely keep my hands off you now…if you dressed like that…I couldn't handle it and I'd probably kill anyone who looked at you. I don't know how Thane handles it, but I do not have his calm demeanor. Please… for my sanity, don't take her shopping advice."

The look on his face was priceless and she laughed softly. "That's fine. I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be dressing like that anyway. But I'm not about to dress casual when we go out to more formal engagements. You're just going to have to handle sexy once in awhile," she teased.

He released a breath and swallowed hard. She was right; he couldn't expect her to wear casual clothes all the time. "I'll try to handle it, Star." He ignored the brief flash of gold. He would try.

She went back over the things he'd told her and looked at him in a new light. The golden flashes she'd seen coming from him. The powers he talked about…was it possible? "Will you draw your power for me? I want to see your field." She couldn't bring herself to call it biotic, because that didn't sit right with her.

That he was not expecting, though he probably should have. Her brain was quick, some of her comments spoken more like a doctor or scientist. And she _had_ grown up in a home of science. "Am I to be your next research project?" he teased as he drew on his power.

She flushed. "Not like you think, Cas…I'm just drawn by curiosity, trying to make sense of everything." She studied the beautiful field that enveloped him. It had more shimmery gold than blue. "Everything about you is beautiful..." she murmured and stepped into the field to feel it's hum wash over her body. The field didn't answer her questions, but it did guide her theory. She looked up into his eyes and blinked. "Your film is slipping." When he blinked and settled it back into place her suspicions were realized. "Will you remove your films for me?"

He blinked again. He hadn't intentionally kept that secret from her. He was so used to wearing them to hide his golden, glowing eyes that he didn't even think about it anymore. He took a step back and pinched the films from his eyes and then looked down at her. He held his breath and awaited her reaction. He released his breath when a warm smile and love filled eyes looked back at him.

She reached up and pulled his head down, gently kissing each eyelid, before grazing her lips across his. "It is a shame they must be kept hidden, but I understand the need for it. Will you remove your films when we are among family or alone? I -" she bit her lip. "I need to see them…need to feel them on me…they fill me with warmth." She flushed.

His heart fluttered, her admission was doing funny, pleasurable things to his insides. "As your words fill me with warmth. They are a long, engrained habit for me. Remind me, Star, and I will remove them for you. I'll be right back." In the bathroom he pulled out a small case and deposited the films in it. He slid the case into his pocket and rejoined her.

While he was away she thought back on everything she'd seen and heard and compared it to her studies. So much would be explained if her theory were fact. Could it be that her husband was a God or maybe a Demi-God? Would he hide it from her if he was? She didn't think so; he'd been honest about everything else. The puzzle pieces fit…the golden eyes, the extra chromosome, the powers, the presence, how the three were more vivid than anyone else. But how can one be a God and not know it? That is where her theory weakened and maybe fell apart.

She glanced up when she saw him return, thankful to see his golden eyes. When her belly rumbled she bit her lip and blushed.

He grinned. "Don't be embarrassed about that, we did work up an appetite." He held his arm out to her to escort her downstairs to breakfast.

-BREAK SEVEN-

Lyrica pulled her husband aside. "I'm going to offer my blood to Sol and Rosie. Star will already be transforming. I don't want her to worry unnecessarily over her twin. And I'm sure Cas is no doubt too distracted to think about it."

Reed nodded his understanding. "They will be parted for the first time in a few days and that will be hard enough on them. With the missions Cas goes on, she doesn't need to be distracted."

She brushed her lips against his and made a beeline to the young couple. "Good morning, Sol and Rosie," she said giving them each a hug. "While we are waiting for breakfast to be served can I have a few minutes of your time? There are things I want to tell you and…something I want to offer you."

"Sure, Aunt Lyri. Here?" Rosie asked, curious about her aunt's request.

Lyrica glanced back at Alec and Ellen and pointed into the living room. "Perhaps, in there would be best." She led them to the sofa. She looked at each of them. "There are things about this family that even you are unaware of Rosie. We wanted to wait until you were old enough and I'm probably not the one that should be talking to you about these things, but in light of what happened between Cas and Star…Let me explain. And she did. She left nothing out. The time for secrets was over.

Rosie was stunned. How could she have been so oblivious for so many years? She knew her family was different in so many ways, but never even considered they were that different. She gripped her husband's hand. "So, because Uncle Cas and Star share blood, then Star is already beginning the transformation?" At Lyrica's nod, she looked over at Reed. "Uncle Reed, you died?"

Reed grunted. "For a few moments, yes. It's not something I recommend."

"Nor do I," V'Atre said as he settled into a chair next to the sofa. He'd been drawn to the sound of his name that echoed in his head. His close bond to his family allowed him to sense them and if he felt fear or danger, he would often show up to check on them; even if they were unaware he was there. It also allowed him to hear his name when they spoke it.

Sol just stared at the 2200 year old drell. He never thought he'd come face to face with death, at least not in this way. That the myths were true. That death was a being that actually took souls to the underworld.

"Uncle V'Atre…you didn't have to keep what you are a secret from me. I love you and nothing you tell me could ever affect that. Just like I've always known what you hold most dear to your heart. I accept you, Uncle V'Atre, every aspect of you."

A tear slipped down his cheek. He'd been unaware that she knew of his love for Angel. "Then I wast wrong for keeping it from thee. I didst not wish to frighten thee or risk thee seeing me as – as a monster," he admitted softly.

She rose from the sofa and sat on his lap as she did so often as a child, her arms going around his neck. She grazed her lips against his. "You could never be a monster, Uncle V'Atre. Your heart is too big and you care too much. And even if you take some souls out of anger, it would be to keep another safe. Your job is one of protection. You are a guardian, never a monster."

He held her tight, her words warming his heart. She saw so much. How had he not seen that sooner? He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love thee, Rosie."

"And I love thee, Uncle V'Atre. Always." She caressed his cheek and then rose from his lap to resume her seat next to her husband.

Lyrica grinned. Her niece was an amazing young woman. She looked at Sol; the man looked a bit shell shocked, but seemed to be holding up okay. "Now that you know everything, there is something I am going to offer you. My blood. If you need time to think about it, I understand. But in order for you both to be protected, you both must accept it."

Sol had no doubt his wife would accept the offering. "How does it work? I mean, what is the best way to get your blood into us? I'd rather not bite you," he teased.

Lyrica laughed. "The only man who can bite me is my husband. I had something else in mind. I can either drain some into glasses for you or I can make a small wound in your skin and my blood can enter that way."

Sol considered both, but only briefly. "I'd prefer the second option." Drinking her blood just seemed way too intimate.

Rosie smiled; she had intended to take the blood, but she wasn't sure if Sol would be willing. Her family was little more than strangers to him. "Either way is fine with me, Aunt Lyri, but I'll go the same route as my husband."

Reed took the knife from his belt, flipped it open and handed it hilt first to his wife. He didn't like her hurting, self inflicted or otherwise, but he knew there was no other option in this instance.

She made a small cut in Rosie's palm, just deep enough to get through the layers of skin. She then ran the blade across her wrist and held her wrist over her niece's palm, her blood dripping directly into the wound. Within a few seconds her wrist knitted together, but more than enough blood had been absorbed into the wound to begin the process.

Rosie watched in wonder as her palm healed. She gaze rose to her aunt's. "It's warm."

"That means it's working." Lyrica turned to Sol. "Are you ready, nephew?"

After watching what had happened to his new aunt's wrist and his wife's palm, he was more than ready. "Absolutely, Aunt Lyri." He held out his palm to her.

Lyrica repeated the motions and then handed the knife back to her husband who rose to disinfect it. "Are you biotic?" she asked Sol.

"Yes. Does that affect anything?" he asked curiously.

"No, but you will at least be somewhat familiar with the powers you will be acquiring. I'm not sure our powers are biotic in nature. I believe they are more natural than that. Your biotics will mutate into what we have as time goes on. You will have the same type of power, but you will pull from it differently. It will happen gradually and you'll know when you notice the field around you starts to develop gold in it. If your biotics start to fail you just picture what you want to happen in your mind and feel how your body reacts with each power you picture, it will guide you on how to pull to achieve what you want to happen. Soon it will be second nature and you won't need to picture it anymore. Rosie isn't biotic, but you should be able to help guide her when she starts developing powers." She rose as the scent of food wafted out to them. "Ooh..breakfast. I'm famished after last night..and this morning," she said with a grin.

Rosie laughed. "Me too."

Sol flushed. His new family was outrageous, but addictive. "Not my fault you were insatiable."

"Ha –I didn't hear you complaining!" Rosie blinked. "Wait! It was too your fault."

Sol laughed and kissed his wife. "Maybe we should explore that theory some more after breakfast."

-BREAK NINE-

After breakfast Castiel sought out Aria and Tayln and pulled them aside. "I need to hasten Star's transformation. We'll be shipping out in a few days and I want to know she's fully protected. I figured a transfusion would be the best option. I know the med bays on the ships could facilitate it, but I will need help to get it done."

Castaria could definitely understand her brother's request. "With all the danger you will be in, that is for the best. Of course I'll help, little brother."

"As will I. When did you want to begin the procedure?" Tayln asked.

Castiel knew it was sudden, but he didn't want to waste any time. "Now. It will give her body a few days to adjust to the changes and to learn how to work her new powers. And it will give me a few days to recover."

"Right. That makes the most sense. Tayln and I can give you some of our blood as well, that will ease the toll it takes from you. Can't have you too weak to perform your new husbandly duties," Castaria said with a grin.

"Anything you need, brother. I will always be here for you," Tayln "Let me explain things to my wife and we'll meet you aboard the Manticore."

"Thane and I will meet you there shortly as well."

He watched them walk away. He was a blessed man in so many ways. One mission down and one more to go. He clapped a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "I need your help, brother."

Rafe flashed a dimple. "Seeking romantic advice?"

"Not likely," he said with a grin. "I need a more personal favor."

"Sorry, Cas…even before I married Bella you were not my particular flavor," Rafe teased.

"Eww…," Castiel grimaced. He flipped on his OT and sent Rafe an info packet. "I need you to pick me up something from Jared's. Since you are able to know sizes just from looking at people, figured you'd be the best man for the job. I don't know either of our ring sizes and I'm going to be stuck on the ship for some time. I'm going to be giving Star a transfusion of my blood to hasten her transformation. I need to make sure she's as strong and protected as she can be."

Rafe flipped his OT on and looked at the set of rings and chit information. "That I can do, brother. I'll take Sol out with me too… if I can pull him away from his lifemate. I'm sure he'll want to put a ring on Rosie's finger as well. Will you need blood to help you recover?"

"I appreciate the offer, Rafe. But Aria, Thane, Tayln and Bree will all be there…I imagine I'll have blood coming out my ears, if needed," he said with a grin. "Thanks for the assist."

Rafe flashed both dimples. "Anytime."

Okay, now to tell his wife. He saw her sitting with her parents talking with all the elders at the dining table. When he reached her he leaned down and kissed the top of head. "Mind if I steal my wife away for awhile?"

His parents burst out laughing. "Not for that!" he said with a chuckle. "I'm going to take her out for a bit."

Star hugged both sets of parents and her new aunt and uncle before taking her husband's hand. She ignored her father's 'Did you see his eyes' remark. "Where are we going?" she asked as they stepped onto the landing pad.

He assisted her into the skycar and then joined her. "Docking Bay D-20," he instructed the auto-pilot. He looked at her and released a breath. "As you know, we'll be shipping out in a few days. Where I go…the missions I go on tend to be dangerous. If you intend to leave the ship and see any of the planets we go to, then I want you fully protected. We're going to my ship where you will be given a transfusion of my blood to speed up your transformation. And before you argue -"

She placed a finger over his lips. "I wasn't going to argue. I want to see everything. I want to be a part of everything and if speeding up my transformation gives you peace of mind, then I'm all for it."

He blinked. "Be a part of everything? As in my missions?" His voice cracked over the last word. No. It would be hard enough leaving her behind on the ship, but he couldn't worry about protecting her during his missions.

She grabbed his chin between her fingers. "And why not? Do you expect me to stay on the ship and worry every minute you are away? I don't care if you are a super soldier, things don't often go as planned and anything can happen."

"That's precisely why I don't want you on the field. If I'm worried about protecting you -"

"Protecting me? Did you forget my father is an N7? He may not have been in my life often, but when he was he trained us in N7 protocol and how to protect ourselves. If I were in the military, I could probably breeze through N7 training. I'm a deadly shot with a sniper and pistol and I also have training with a shotgun. I'm adept with both knives and throwing stars. I also have precision aim with a bow, though I wouldn't bring that onto the field. Not to mention, I'm a hell of a biotic - maybe not by your standards, but definitely by human standards. I don't need protection, I can handle myself."

How could he protect her if she didn't let him? "It doesn't matter how good you are, you're my wife, my lifemate, protecting you is all that matters to me."

Her eyes narrowed. "And you are mine, Castiel Shepard-Anderson-Stanton. I have the same drive to protect you as you have to protect me. I am not the kind of woman to be left on the sidelines while my husband goes off into danger. If that's the kind of life you have envisioned for me, then I'm better off staying here."

She saw the color drain from his face and the naked pain in his eyes and regretted her hasty words. She knew staying behind wasn't an option. She couldn't watch him walk away. She couldn't. But nor could she be what he wanted her to be. She might be more scientific minded, but she had her father in her too and she wasn't that kind of woman. She never could be.

Her words had lanced through his heart. She would refuse to leave with him? Tears rolled silently down his cheeks. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. "Tell me you don't mean that," he said hoarsely.

His tears brought on her own. "I love you, Cas, and it breaks my heart that I cannot be the kind of wife you want, but I've never been the type of woman to sit on the sidelines. Are you any different? How would you feel if I told you that you had to stay on the ship while I went on missions?"

"Repeat that first part," he asked past the painful lump in his throat.

She just blinked. "What?" Then realization dawned. It was the first time she'd ever told him. "I love you."

He pulled her onto his lap and crushed to him. "I love you so damned much. We'll work it out." There was a flash of gold.

"I love it when you do that."

"When I spark for no reason?"

She looked at him curiously. Did he not realize? "It's not for no reason. It happens whenever you make a vow or declaration. I think that 'spark' makes your words a living promise. We can experiment with that. Say 'I will never eat another cookie' with strong feeling behind it. And if you 'spark' try to eat a cookie. I bet either you can't or it would make you ill."

That was ridiculous, wasn't it? "I'll do no such thing. I like cookies."

She rolled her eyes… "That was just an example. You could also tell an enemy on the field 'you'll be dead in the next five minutes' and if you 'spark' watch and wait. I dunno. I'm just telling you how I see it and I'm damned good at putting the puzzle pieces together. I always have been."

"I'll be the richest man in the universe." He waited. Nothing.

She laughed. "I don't think it works like that, at least not on you."

"You will become the richest woman in the universe." A flash of gold. He grinned.

She shook her head. "You're incorrigible, but I love you anyway. And as much as I hate saying this, you might want to put your films back in."

"Thanks." He was so used to always having them in, he hadn't even thought about it. He pulled the case from his pocket and slipped the films onto his eyes. He put the case away, helped her out of the skycar and led her to his ship. "In order to get into the ship, you need to be scanned. Star Lyn Ryder-Shepard-Anderson-Stanton, Co-Captain, full clearance," he stated as the scan recorded the biometrics of her eye.

She giggled. "That's a hell of a name to write out. Why do you go by Shepard?"

"When I first enlisted in the military, I didn't want my merit to be judged by my uncle's name or my title. Unfortunately, Shepard is becoming a title in and of itself. Shepard has no real meaning to me. I'm not sure why we have that name. Cora and Thomas Anderson, the couple that adopted us as babies, told us only that they were told to take care of the shepards or shepherds. Not sure why one spelling was chosen over the other or what it means," he said with a shrug. "But it has never held any sentimental attachment for me. For us. Now, Lyrica's parents were the Shepards. Maybe it's some sort of tie to the other us's in the other dimensions."

"Wow. Still hard to believe she fell out of the sky from a dimensional rift."

"It's still there. Closed now, but the rift still scars the sky. I'll show it to you next time we go to Earth."

"Can we fly close enough to study it?"

He just blinked. "I can't believe we never thought of that. But I don't see why not. We'll have Cori run some scans and see if she can pick up any readings."

"Who's Cori?"

"I am," said a feminine voice. "I am the AI that runs the Manticore. It is good to meet you, Princess Captain."

She flushed. "Star is fine."

"Understood, Princess Captain."

Castiel chuckled. "She did that to me too when she first met me. Don't worry about it. When she comes to like you enough, she'll call you Star."

"Thanks, Prince Captain, way to give away all my secrets."

"Looks like I'm in the doghouse now."

"You are," Cori said smugly.

"Now, now, Cori – you know I still love you."

"How am I supposed to stay mad at you when you say things like that. You are going to cause me to fog up my processors."

"Cori, Star is my wife. Both she and I would appreciate it if you called her Star."

"You never told me that, Cas."

"You didn't pick that up from her name?" he pointed out.

"You look enough alike, she could have been another sister."

He shuddered. "Cori, that was horrible."

Cori chuckled. "Welcome aboard, Star."

He slapped his palm to his head. "You were teasing us this whole time."

"I was."

"Payback's a bitch, Cori."

"You can try. Just remember who controls the temperature in your bedroom."

Cas was stunned. That was hitting below the belt. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I think I'll have Tayln tone down your metrics."

"You wouldn't."

Castiel grinned. "Try me."

Silence. "Consider me paid back."

Star giggled. "Oh my god, that was hilarious! Is it always like that between you two?"

"No, never quite like that before." Castiel shot his wife a grin. "I think she was trying to impress you."

"Then consider me impressed."

They both laughed at the raspberry sound. But the airlock opened and allowed them entrance.

Castiel pointed to the wall on the left. "Behind that nanowall is the cockpit."

Star's eyes sparkled and opened wide. "Nanowall?" She grabbed his arm in excitement. "Please show me!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "You can open it by pressing your palm to the pad on the side of the door or just telling it to open. But it will only open to someone with full clearance. It can be deadly to anyone else. "Open her up, Cori."

Star watched as the nanowall shimmered until she could see through it. Her husband took her hand and stepped through. She followed him in amazed by the tingling pressure she felt as she passed through the membrane. "That was amazing!" She was amazed even further by the cockpit. She'd never seen anything so fancy. "How do you see where you are going?"

"There are no windows on the Manticore. But there are virtual windows. "Show her, Cori."

The windows came on and she could see the dock as clearly as if she were looking through transparent windows. "Can they zoom, like if I wanted to get a better look at that dock worker?" She watched as the dockworker became clear enough to read the name on his badge. "James. Wow."

Castiel cocked a brow. "Should I be jealous?" What had she seen in James that made her say wow?

"You big goof. You are my golden god, Castiel, who could ever compare to you? I said 'wow' because of the fact that the window could zoom like that. This ship is amazing! My brother is going to wet himself when he sees it."

Castiel chuckled. "I won't tell him you said that."

"For that I am grateful."

A golden brow rose. "How grateful?"

A wicked gleam lit her eyes. Her hand slid slowly down his belly and she licked her lips suggestively. "Should I show you right now?"

"Star…" he groaned as her hand slid over his pants and gripped him.

"Steaming my processors," Cori cut in. "And you have a Royal entourage awaiting your arrival to the medbay."

She looked longingly at the bulge in his pants, her hand caressing him. Her gaze slowly rose up his body, over his wide chest, until she fell into the burning heat of his eyes. His mouth claimed hers. There was a hum and the temperature plummeted in the cockpit. She released him and backed away, her teeth chattering, her breath coming in panting plumes as her hands began to rub her arms briskly.

Castiel closed his eyes and shuddered as his shaft shriveled and tried to crawl inside of him. He could have gone without that feeling. "Point taken, Cori…"

"I'm also recycling the air so you don't make your drell siblings gag over your pheromones."

"Very thoughtful of you, Cori. We'll head over to the medbay." He led his wife back through the nanowall. "Windows off, nanowall on."

"What happens if someone gets trapped in the nanowall?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"Whatever part is trapped is just gone. Perhaps eaten or absorbed by the nanowall. I'm not sure how it works. Tayln showed us a metal rod test when I first got the ship. He solidified the wall with the rod stuck through it. When it desolidified, there were only two small pieces of rod left, the middle part was just gone." He stopped and pulled her into his arms so that she could absorb his body heat. When her teeth stopped chattering and her shivers subsided he released her and drew her arm through his, leading her through the CIC to the elevator.

He was not at all like what she'd heard about him. She'd always heard that brother Shepard was an ass and sister Shepard was diplomat. But she'd never seen him be anything but thoughtful and caring. Even when her father had tried to start a fight, he hadn't retaliated. "I don't think you're an ass. I think you have a nice ass, but I don't think you're an ass."

He just blinked. Where had that come from? "What?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator. "D3"

She kissed the side of his arm. "I have always heard you were an ass and your sister a diplomat. I've only ever seen you to be a thoughtful and caring man. You didn't even let my father get to you."

Now he understood. "Ah…that. When my sister is on a mission, she tries to reach a diplomatic solution, tries to get them to turn their lives around, see the error of their ways. Most times, it doesn't work, but it doesn't stop her from trying. Me? I go in, get the job done and leave. That's not to say I don't help those that want out or those in need, because I will. But if someone is aiming a gun at me or puts others in danger, I take them down." He drew her attention to the elevator. "The elevator has exits on both sides, allowing you to reach different areas of the ship. "We are getting off on Deck 3. On this deck, the door in the direction of the bow leads to the medbay, armory, crew facilities, laundry and AI core. The door leading to the stern will take you to the cargo bay."

They exited through the front door and he led her to the room on the left that was clearly marked Medbay. She apologized the moment she entered the room. "I'm so sorry for the delay. As soon as he told me about the nanowall, I had to experience it. Then the cockpit..it was so amazing…and the virtual windows. Tayln, you're a genius!"

Tayln flushed and cleared his throat. "Yes..well, thank you. Are you two ready?"

Star looked at the three beds. "Where do you want me?"

Castaria pointed to the far bed. "Cas, take the middle bed."

After Star laid down, Castaria leaned over her with a gentle smile. "You're going to sleep through this procedure. We'll be pulling a lot of blood from your veins and forcing a lot in." At the woman's nod she slipped the masked over her mouth and nose.

Star looked over at her husband in the bed next to hers and held out her hand to him. When his large hand engulfed hers, she smiled. "I didn't want to go under without telling you how much I loved you."

He squeezed her hand. He could tell she was worried about going under. "I love you, wife. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be the first face you see when you wake up." A flash of gold.

"You…sp.. …"

He watched as her eyes closed and her hand went limp in his. Talyn took her hand from his and placed it on her bed. He tried not to focus on the hum of the machine that was pulling the life blood from her body.

Tayln leaned over him. "Time to take a nap, brother."

"No."

"Cas…It's going to hurt. A lot."

"I don't care. Would you, Tayln? If your wife's life blood was being removed from her body? Would you calmly go to sleep?"

Tayln sighed. "No." he laid the mask down on the table between the beds. "If the pain is too great, the mask is here."

Castiel jerked when he felt the bite of a needle. "So help me, Aria – that better not be a sedative."

A small grin pulled at her lips. "I wouldn't do that to you unless your life depended on it. Pain alone is not life threatening. I just gave your stubborn ass something that might take some of the edge off the pain."

He saw the large bottle and the syringe soaking in alcohol.

Bree pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. "I'll keep sticking you every few minutes if needed. Just remember to restock on the pain meds before you leave."

"Thank you." A pinch drew his attention and he turned to see Tayln slipping a line into his vein. And then the hum of a second machine was heard. He caught sight of his sister. "Aria, what are you doing?"

Ah, fuck. She had hoped he wouldn't notice. "Wish you'd have made a better door, Tayln. I'm threading the line to her heart because her heart is low on blood."

Fear sliced through him. "Then fucking fill it!"

"We are," she said in exasperation and pointed to the line that showed his blood flowing into her body. He settled back on the bed and tried to ignore the ache that was spreading up his arm.

"What did she mean by 'you sparked'? Was she referring to the flash of gold?" Castaria asked him, trying to focus his mind on something else.

He grinned but wouldn't take his eyes from his wife. "She has a theory that we 'spark' like that whenever we make a vow or declaration and that 'spark' means that our words have become a living promise. Meaning if we say something will happen that it will."

Thane's mouth dropped open. "Like when Star – er Aria told Rafe and Irikah they should be lifemates. There was a flash of gold and the next time they made love they discovered they were lifemates."

Castiel just blinked. "Exactly so. According to Star, that would fit her theory perfectly."

"How did she even come up with such a profound theory?" Talyn asked curiously.

Castiel clenched his jaw, sweat popping up on his forehead as a deep wave of pain washed over him. He barely registered the pinch of Bree's syringe.

He blinked and tried to focus. It wasn't the pain meds, it was the loss of blood, he was starting to feel the effects. "I – I'm not sure. She's a...she's a scientist. Her brain is quick and agile." He gasped and drew in a harsh breath.

Tayln glanced up at a beep. Cas' heartbeat had become irregular and was going into distress. It was time. He shut down the machine and clamped the IV so no further blood could leave his body. He turned on a second machine to start the flow of Star's blood into his veins. This was the part he didn't like. Cas had no business pumping Star's human blood into his veins. He needed their blood, blood already transformed to ease the work his own body would have to do to recover. Despite Cas saying he wanted every last drop of Star's blood, they weren't going to do that. They would give him most of it, but they were leaving room for their blood.

Castiara was unhooking Star from the IV's, trying to keep her mind occupied with something other than what her brother was going through. It hurt her heart to know that he was suffering. She knew Cas didn't understand why he wanted so much of Star's blood, but she suspected it was because on some deeper level he knew their lifemate bond was flawed and wanted a stronger connection with his wife. V'Atre had not been able to shed much light on what was happening. She suspected he wasn't telling her everything, but he did validate her suspicions. Their souls were not bound, nor, in all likelihood, were their life-forces. But it was just as obvious that their brains and bodies did not know that, they were deeply bound in a way she didn't understand. She had no intention of telling Cas or Star unless it became necessary. She, Thane and V'Atre were the only ones who knew. And with any luck, no one else would ever have to know.

When she was done cleaning up Star she left the mask in place. She wanted to make sure Cas' face was the first face Star saw when she awoke. She would make sure he kept his promise to his wife. She made her way to the third bed and laid down.

Tayln looked down a soft smile on his lips as he prepped her for the IV. He still loved her, he always would. The lifemate bond hadn't eradicated that. But at least she no longer affected him physically. He threaded the line into her vein and then brushed his lips against hers and squeezed her hand. "He'll be fine, Angel."

"I know he will, but it still hurts," she said with a wan smile.

He nodded his understanding. It hurt him too. Angel and Cas were the first two who had awakened him to love and family. His bond to them ranked right under that of his lifemate. He stepped aside to let Thane join his wife.

Thane sat down in the chair next to the bed and took his wife's hand. All he could do was lend her his support and strength. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss to her forehead and then grazed his lips over hers, wiping away Tayln's. He couldn't help it. Anytime someone hugged or kissed her he was driven by the need to replace their scent with his own. Over twelve years of marriage and he was still lost in her. He'd never left her side, he never would. It was the two of them against whatever life had in store for them.

Tayln was busy sanitizing the second machine that would be used to collect and force Angel's blood into Cas. When he was finished, he flipped it on to begin drawing Angel's blood. He watched it closely and shut it down after a pint had been drawn. He squeezed his wife's shoulder and then leaned over Angel to remove the IV from her arm. It had been easier to do that than to walk around to the other side and displace Thane to do it.

Thane helped his wife up from the table and took her place. Since he was the first one they'd ever transformed, his blood was secondary only to primary Origin blood.

Bree continued to pump pain meds into Cas. She was having to do so more frequently now. He was burning through them almost faster than she could inject him. His body was burning hot, trying to assimilate all the human blood. And by the tightness of his features, she wasn't even sure what good the meds were doing him.

Castaria laid her husband's IV while Tayln was cleaning. She then walked over the fridge and grabbed a couple of nutrient juices. She downed one and placed the other one down on the table next to her husband's bed.

Tayln kept an eye on the readings as Thane's blood was being forced into Cas. He didn't want to put too much stress on the vein's walls by having them become too engorged. When the pressure surpassed normal, he shut down the machine and unhooked Cas from his IV while Angel did the same for her husband.

Castaria handed Thane the juice and then traded places with Tayln and Bree. She began to thoroughly clean and disinfect to make sure there were no signs of their blood left.

Bree took a beaker off a shelf and then held her hand out for her husband's knife. It took several slices to her wrist, but she finally filled the glass half full and then handed the knife to her husband so that he could add his blood to hers. They didn't donate as much as the other two, but it was hard to get enough blood when they healed so fast.

Tayln took the full glass to Cas. "I think you know what to do with this, brother. And since you chose to fill your veins with so much human blood, you don't have a choice. Drink up." He then turned his attention to Star. He carefully removed her OT implant, nodded as he watched her skin knit back together and settled a bracelet OT on her wrist. When the band wove together he left it visible. Cas could show her how to operate it later.

Cas tore his eyes from his wife and eyed the glass of blood with a frown. He hadn't drank a glass of blood since Reed had given him his. That had been when Reed was first transformed after having received a massive dose of Cas' blood when they were both shot…when Reed had died. He sighed and nodded. He lifted the glass to his lips and downed it as fast he could to get it over with. He handed the empty glass back to Tayln and frowned as Bree shoved a nutrient juice at him. He finished it and another was slapped into his hand. He downed it too and then looked at Bree expectantly.

"No more," Bree said with a grin. "The rest of your strength will rebuild in time. We've done all we can do for you."

With a nod, he swung his legs over the bed, tried to rise and found himself sitting again as a wave of dizziness hit him hard. Tayln helped him up and into the chair next to his wife's bed. While his brother shut off the gas, removed the mask and hung it up. He pinched out his contacts, slipped them into the case and put it back into his pocket. He felt the comforting squeeze on his shoulder before Tayln stepped away. He took his wife's hand and waited for her eyes to open.

Her sense of hearing returned first, followed by touch. She could feel her husband's hand on hers. She slowly opened her eyes; blurriness receded almost instantly to a world in greater focus than she was used to. She blinked-but her vision was still sharp, like looking at everything in high-def. She caught her husband's gaze and just stared. His golden eyes took her breath away. "So beautiful…Something gold can stay."

He flushed and lowered his lips to hers to place a lingering kiss upon them. "Always."

"What would I ever do without my golden god?"

He smiled wondering if she was still coming down from the gas. "That is not something you will ever have to find out."

"I feel hot, tingly, achy, and fuzzy but I can hear and see better. And you were right; I'm the richest woman in the universe. All that magnificent gold right in front of me…it's all mine. And I am very selfish. I will never share my wealth," she said with a grin.

Cas chuckled. Yeah, she was high. "I have no intension of letting you. No one else will ever touch your gold - it belongs only to you until I draw my last breath." A flash of gold.

"Ahhh….You sparkled - sparked."

He dropped a kiss onto her forehead. "And you, my love, are high."

She grinned again and squirmed. "Is that why I'm so fuzzy?"

A warm smile spread over his lips. She was so adorable. "Yes, sweetness."

She reached up her hand to caress his cheek. "I like you better than ice cream."

Castiel laughed, he couldn't help it. "Even if it has caramel, whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

She thought about that. "I don't know. Maybe I need to cover you in caramel and whipped cream and find out? That's the only way to make an informed decision like that," she said with a serious tone.

Castiel released a ragged breath as blood pooled in his groin. A wavy of dizziness swept through him and he closed his eyes. He'd walked straight into that one. "Then we will have to set up an experiment, because that question is important enough to deserve an answer based on ascertainable facts."

She nodded her agreement. Important questions needed quantifiable answers. Her heavy eyelids drifted shut.

He pushed off the bed, rose to a stand and turned to face his siblings. "Thank you. We're going to nap for a bit. We'll catch back up with you at the suite later. Love you all," he said with a yawn. He turned Star onto her side and crawled in behind her. He pulled her up against him as his eyes drifted closed.

Castaria smiled. She'd never seen her brother more content. But she had no intension of leaving until he was back on his feet. "Cori, let us know if there are any complications." She turned sparkling eyes on Talyn. "We get dibs on the Captain's cabin." She grabbed Thane's hand and darted out of the medbay.

Tayln grinned and shook his head and looked at his wife. "Entertainment room or XO?"

Bree gave him a sultry look. "I don't think Cas would appreciate us christening his entertainment room."

"Please don't," Castiel mumbled.

"See?" Bree said with a laugh.

That wasn't at all what Tayln had meant, but he couldn't hold back the chuckle. "Fine, XO cabin it is."

-BREAK TEN-

It had taken a bit of maneuvering for Rafe to get Sol away from his lifemate. The family went a long way in helping in the endeavor. Not that it was any easier to leave his own lifemate at home, it wasn't. Time made no difference. The feelings were just as intense as they day they were bound. The first time he'd really touched base with his new son was right after their skycar had set down outside of Jared's. His son had asked him how it was so easy to leave his lifemate behind. How he was so calm and collected. Rafe had taken his son's hand and placed it over his thundering heart to show him how badly he was affected. He'd told him time made no difference; the feelings were just as intense. That had been their first bonding moment of the day, but it wasn't their last.

The second such moment occurred once in the store, having purchased Castiel's rings, he told his son to pick out a set for his wife. Sol had at first refused letting him pay for the rings, but he reminded Sol how it was the responsibility of the bride's parents to fund the wedding and since there was no wedding, this was his way of making up for that. Rafe had become a wealthy man and not just because he was a Prince of Mindoir, but due to his two Art Parlors and the rents received from a building he and Irikah owned on Kahje.

The third occurred when Sol said he wanted to purchase a tattoo from Rafe. He wanted a heart with a thornless stem of a rose wrapped around it. The head of the rose tilted slightly, one delicate petal bent from the weight of a suspended drop of blood on his left pectoral.

Rafe had been stunned, but quick to agree. Rosie was wrapped around his son's heart, the blood symbolizing their lifemate bond. Rafe could already picture the design in his head, with a few added embellishments it would be a dynamic masterpiece.

He then had taken the young man out and purchased him several outfits befitting his new station from a little store that sat next to his art parlor. He also purchased Star several outfits. It wasn't that the kids didn't have decent attire, but they would now be walking in additional circles that they had not walked in before and he wanted them to be able to dress the part, if they ever wanted or needed to. He went so far as to purchase Alec and Ellen evening attire. He knew they would be dining at the Blue Diamond tonight in celebration of the kids' marriages and the couple hadn't brought any additional clothes. If he ruffled any feathers, he'd smooth his way out of it. He always did.

He arranged for the bags to be delivered to the Royal suite and took his son to his parlor. He introduced a shocked Douglas and Jethro to his new son. He was surprised that Jethro and Sol hit it off right from the start. But then Angel and Irikah had done wonders in making Jethro finally see his worth.

He slapped Sol on the back and led him to one of the art rooms. With his son's shirt off he evaluated the play of the skin and muscle. It was also obvious the young man still had some growing to do, so he had to take in account his possible future height and added muscle. When he created a masterpiece he did so only after a complete evaluation. He didn't want something splendid to become something mediocre to time.

Once he knew exactly what he wanted he set to work. He was happy for what Lyrica had done for Rosie and Sol. He could worry less when his daughter left them to live with Sol. He distracted Sol with small talk, telling him about Rosie growing up, about how he'd met Irikah about Kol, who they named after Irikah's grandfather.

Sol, in turn, told him about his parents, his childhood and the fact that he'd enrolled in training for the Systems Alliance Marines.

Rafe's hand hesitated only a moment before continuing with his masterpiece. He had hoped for something other than the military lifestyle for his daughter. It was a hard, dangerous way to make a living and hard to raise a family when you were constantly moving from ship to ship. But life did not always go in the direction you wanted it to, especially for what you had envisioned for your children. That her lifeforce was now connected to Sol's, lent for even greater danger. If anything happened to Sol…No…he wouldn't lose his daughter, they were protected by the blood now. The kids would be fine...they had to be.

When he finished, he laid a medigel pad over the art to soak into his son's skin. As he cleaned his equipment he had asked his son if he'd already had his military entrance physical. Thankfully, he had. He made sure Sol knew that under no circumstance was blood to ever be drawn from him. He would also notify his parents, Kip and Reena, they would have to use the diplomatic immunity card to prevent any further bloodwork and to make sure Sol was not implanted, because his body would reject the implants aggressively. Tayln would be supplying the kids with their new OT bracelets. They cloaked and were not easy to discern by touch, unless you knew exactly what to feel for. To add to their functionality, they also incorporated an invisible bactafield that coated the skin. This field killed any blood that came into contact or passed through it. They would never be able to leave behind evidence of what they were, even if they were injured, so long as the field was activated.

His son was stunned by the masterpiece and since he was unaware what Rafe normally charged for the artwork, Rafe had been able to give him a significant discount, thus they both came away feeling good about the arrangement.

The family too had been impressed with the art, the love and tears shining in his daughter's eyes had been worth it. He'd had the purchases deposited in the respective rooms anonymously by the mechs. Only Sol knew the truth behind the purchases. And he agreed not to say anything because he assumed his father would react badly. If Alec did throw a fit, he only did so to his wife, regardless, he was dressed to the nines just as everyone else was for dinner at the Blue Diamond.

V'Atre, since he was one of the three owners, had agreed with Tayln and closed the restaurant for the night, it was a large family gathering and they didn't need prying eyes when they were spending quality time with each other.

The evening ended up being a splendid bonding moment for everyone. There was a beautiful moment when the men presented rings to their wives. As per their custom, the husbands and wives fed each other. Even the newest family additions picked up on the habit and joined in. Alec and Ellen were the last to fall into line, but there were more than a few hidden smiles when they finally gave in and fed each other.

V'Atre had thought he'd feel out of place being the lone man out, but they didn't let him. He'd been included in everything and danced with each of the women several times. Angel and Rafe were even persuaded to get up on the stage and sing. They both had phenomenal voices. There solos were upbeat and catchy and the two duets were about love and loss, touching enough to not leave a dry eye.

Since V'Atre did not have a partner to distract him, he did notice a few things during those duets. On more than one occasion Rafe's eyes looked overly long at Angel. And Angel? Well, part of the time her eyes were closed, no doubt in remembrance of Nik, Kip and Reena's son, a man she probably would have married had Thane not come back into her life. At other times her gaze lingered on Tayln who was staring intently at her and he couldn't help but wonder about that. But when her eyes found his filled with love and understanding, he knew that she was aware of what he felt for her, tears fell silently down his cheeks, unable to look away from her. They followed the duets with another round of upbeat solos and then returned to the dance floor.

The icing on the evening had been a jaw dropper. Alec had actually demanded the rest of the week off. Taking time off from work was unheard of for him, but with his daughter leaving in a few days and his son going into training in the next month, he wanted this time with them together as a family. To make sure there were no interruptions, he'd actually turned off his OT. For the first time in over twenty years, he was putting his wife and family first.

The following day, Tayln pulled Sol and Rosie aside and removed their OT implants in favor of the bracelets he'd designed. He showed them how to operate them and watched as they copied his movements. When he was sure they knew how to use them to the fullest he hugged them both and returned to the family.

The only shadow that was cast on the reunion was when Castaria had a vision of Ellen in the hospital dying. She pulled Castiel, who had finally become a proficient healer, Lyrica and their spouses into a meeting to discuss what should be done. Castiel had Cori hack into her medical files to find out what was making her ill. It was found that she was suffering from a neuro-degenerative disorder, theorized to have come from exposure to eezo. Normally, Castaria would have healed her without a thought, but when it came to this type of mortal condition, she would not do it without the acceptance of her husband due to the repercussions involved. They were lifemates. If she took the disease into herself, she would have to accelerate its degeneration until it killed her; when she died, so too would her lifemate. They should heal from it, but it was an unknown, she'd never tried to heal a mortal disease, there was just no way to know what would happen. This was not the kind of mortal injury that they could each take a bit of to lessen the impact. Only one could perform this type of healing. She and Lyrica had been willing to attempt the healing. Cas and the lifemates were adamantly against it. With heavy hearts, the decision had been made. They would not be healing her, but they would make sure all medical expenses were covered. It would never be enough. They could not even tell the children, it was not their story to tell.

-BREAK ELEVEN-

That night Castaria fell into a troubled sleep. She wasn't sure how she'd connected with Star and Sol, she'd only pulled others into her dreams on rare occasions. So she was caught by surprise when they joined her on the grassy hillside.

Star looked around; saw huge, massive creatures flying through the sky like a flock of birds. There was a gurgling creek that snaked around the bottom of the hill. Dear nosed the water, a small fawn turned to look at them, its small white tail flicking back and forth. A butterfly landed on its nose and it sneezed. "Where are we?"

Castaria grinned. "I'm not sure what those things in the sky are, I've never seen them before, but the rest…it is a painting aboard the Whirlwind.:"

Sol blinked. "We are in a painting?"

"No," Castaria laughed. "The scene is a depiction of the painting. I don't know if the painting was someplace the artist had been or just a vision from his mind, but I've never seen anything so relaxing. I enjoy coming here from time to time."

The fawn walked up the hill, under his mother's supervision, and nosed each of them before stretching and curling up in front of them, his head in Castaria's lap. She stroked his soft fur. "I call him Nik. He was the one that introduced me to the room. It was my room during my first flight to Mindoir. Every day I'd touch the fawn's nose. Here – I can be with Nik again…in a sense. He will never leave and he will never die. It's all I have left of him." A tear rolled down her cheek unchecked.

Star and Sol stroked the fawn. It was obvious Angel had been close to Nik and they felt guilty for intruding. "We'd leave you to your peace, but we're not exactly sure how we got here," Star said quietly.

Castaria looked over at them. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you were intruding. I'm glad you're here. I don't mind the company; in fact, I think it was I that brought you here. I've never brought anyone else to this place before." There was little doubt in her mind that she brought them here out of guilt. A bright, golden glow drew her attention and she looked up. A smile lit up her face. She carefully lifted the fawn's head and set it on the ground. "Mother."

Themis smiled. "I have missed you daughter." She didn't spare a glance to the others, they were inconsequential and would have been frozen on her arrival.

Star blinked, the final piece of the puzzle falling into place. "Themis. I knew it! I knew they were Gods."

Themis frowned, turned towards the twins and waived her hand. When they didn't freeze, she blinked and turned her gaze on her daughter. "You are getting stronger, daughter." She turned to the girl. "How do you know me?"

A shiver raced down Star's spine. Everything she'd read about Gods - few stories ended well for mortals that crossed them and she did not want to cross the woman. "I've spent my life studying civilizations and cultures, both past and present. And that would include the pantheons. I am your son's wife – lifemate. I was putting the puzzle together and you were the final piece."

Thunder reverberated, shaking the ground as Themis' eyes narrowed.

Castaria placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Mother, I love them. They are family and we must talk."

"Not here. I am too weak here. If you intend for them to come, then have them hold hands," Themis said coldly.

Castaria took her mother's hand and then held her other out to Star, who then took her brother's.

Star watched in awe as Themis made a circle with her hand and what appeared to be a portal opened in front of her. Then stepped around the fawn, who was frozen in his sleep, and followed the two women through the portal. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her…outside of meeting her lifemate. She couldn't wait to tell him how she'd met his mother and…her mouth fell open, they had stepped out of the portal and into an ancient Greek mausoleum with large pillars and marble everywhere. She'd only seen such places in pictures or ruins…to see one in its prime was a dream come true.

The only downfall to the whole experience was once they'd stepped through the portal, she could no longer understand anything Themis or Castaria said. They were speaking some ancient, dead language her OT could not decipher. "What is this place?" she asked Castaria.

"It is my mother's temple. You may see other Gods come and go, my family, but they are only echoes of the past, you won't be able to interact with them since you are not one of the pantheon. Please forgive me that when I talk to my mother, you won't be able to understand. This is her realm and her rules. I'm not intentionally trying to be rude to you. Please feel free to walk the halls; we are alone here, but for the echoes. There's a library with a few tomes along the wall over there, if you want to take a look at them."

Castaria heard the gentle hum of whispered words as the twins walked away from them. It is too bad they would have no memory of this adventure. But Themis was sure to seal it as she did her own memories. She joined her mother on the sofa.

Themis looked thoughtfully at the twins and then turned to her daughter. "You have surprised me. It will not be long before your binds fall away. I just hope…," she frowned, "No, I won't think about that right now. I'll worry about your father when I need to. I came to you because I had another vision. You and your brother's destiny has begun to unfold. You must be prepared for the vanguard."

"What do you mean by that?"

Themis shook her head in frustration. "I don't know. The pictures don't make sense. I only know that it waits in the dark for a signal to awaken. It looks like a …a cockroach? But it is massive...I saw red lightening. I don't know what that means…only that it will usher the end."

"The war you told me about. Why we were birthed when we were." They weren't questions they were statements. "I wonder if it's the rachni? They are the only space bugs I know of."

"Rachni?" She had slept through centuries and wasn't familiar with that term. When he daughter touched her she looked over the pictures that were sent and shook her head. "Not the rachni. Something far larger and more dangerous." She showed her daughter the pictures of her vision.

Castaria was stunned. "I've never seen anything like that. It looks like a bug, but it also looks like a machine. I don't even think the geth have the technology to create such a construct. The geth are a sentient, synthetic AI race that the quarians created. When the quarians tried to shut them down the geth chased them out of the system. No one's really heard from them in years, but I still can't think they'd be able to produce anything like that. I don't think any race can." She rubbed her head. "How can such a thing have stayed hidden? What will signal it? How do you fight anything that big? And can one - whatever that is be enough to end everything we know?"

"I have no answers for you. All I know is that it is not alone." She sent the final picture to her daughter.

"Fuck me."

"That is the war that is to come. That is why you must be ready. That is why you must grow stronger and unite the Gods. If you do not work together, all is lost."

"Can't you -"

Themis bowed her head. "I can do little to nothing. My time is over. It has been for over 2000 years. It is up to you, the other you and your brother." She frowned. "Though I am not certain of the other you, Lyrica's, destiny. I cannot see it. It is shrouded from me." Her eyes went vacant for a moment before she bolted into a stand. The massive doors burst open in a shower of splinters. "The Kin are attacking, you must go!"

Themis saw the three large beings enter through the destroyed doorway. The eyes of the leader fell on them and Themis waved her arm to create the portal her daughter needed to use to return. "Go!"

She knew something was dreadfully wrong. The panic in her mother's voice...her actions said it all. Her gaze was drawn to the three men that entered. They glowed with a strange sort of power, it radiated from them as if it were alive. "Mother, I can't leave you to face them! And I can't leave Star and Sol behind!"

Themis had forgotten about them. She waved her hand and the two appeared next to them.

"Castaria, this is but an echo, they can't hurt me!" She knew the words to be false, but her daughter had to leave. Too much was riding on her survival.

She nodded took the hands of the twins, whose eyes were wide with fear, and stepped through the portal.

Star cried out when a vice caught her and she was ripped away from the portal, her fingers slipped from Castaria's grasp.

"Star!" Castaria and Sol screamed, amping their power.

There was nothing to be done but try to get the girl and disappear through the portal; Themis knew her daughter would not leave the girl behind. She drew on her power, bright gold burst from her, bleeding from her eyes as though living tendrils. She gathered her power, taking from her warriors, and shot a hard blast of power at the invaders; at the same time, her arm jerked back trying to yank her son's lifemate away.

Star twisted around to face what she was hurtling towards. Her arms came up to protect her against the impact. She hissed in pain as his arm clamped around her, his armor digging into her flesh.

"Your clothing is illusion," Kael's deep voice rumbled.

"Well, your armor isn't and it hurts!" She was more than sure he wouldn't care, why should he if he was attacking them? But his armor melted away and she was flush against his hard chest. She clutched him tightly when wings unfurled and propelled them through building's roof and into the air. She looked back down, but the roof was intact and the ground was disappearing at an alarming rate. She tightened her hold around his neck. "You should know I'm afraid of heights," she whispered against his neck, her eyes tightly closed.

Themis knew she was outmatched, the Kin were God killers; when one of them growled and shot a blast of power at her, she dove through the portal, pushing her daughter and the young man ahead of her and closed the portal behind them. She rolled across the grassy hillside, barely missing the frozen fawn.

"Mother, I have to go back! He – He took her…Castiel…I have to go back!"

"The Kin are God killers, we can't fight them! Had we stayed, we'd have died. He can't keep her, she is displaced, and without me there her time will call her back. There's nothing we can do, Castaria!"

"My sister…" Sol said numbly. He'd never felt so powerless in all his life. His powers had been nothing more than an annoying gnat to the man who'd taken his sister. "Who are the Kin? And why did he take her?"

Themis bowed her head and rubbed it. All of this born of a fool's arrogance. "They are an ancient race, according to them, the first ever created, born of dark matter. When they came to us, we treated them with suspicion, attacked them in our arrogance. In return they wiped out nearly all the pantheons. Only the Gods that fled and imprisoned themselves in stone survived the war. I don't know why they showed up. I had chosen this day because they were not attacking." She raised her hands to touch both of their cheeks. "All will be well…sleep now." She watched as they faded from the grassy knoll. Her brow wrinkled in concern. What had she done? She had put her son's lifemate on the Kin's radar and thus put her son in danger. She faded back to her stone prison hoping visions would show her how it played out.

Kael wasn't sure why he took her, she was athwart the past, but that was not why, so too were two of the others. He could feel that their lives were entwined in some way in the future and he wanted to know how.

She blinked when her body started to fade. What was happening? Think, Star. Yes. She thought she knew. Themis had taken them into the past. A past she did not belong to. "I don't think I'm meant to be here." She studied the face of the man that held her. Light golden brown hair, startling blue eyes, chiseled perfection…and wings…he was like nothing she'd ever seen before. In all the histories she'd researched nothing like him had ever come to light. "Why?" she asked. "Why me?" And why was she drawn to him? How? She had a lifemate and the bond was absolute. Yet her body was betraying her, betraying the bond and it terrified her.

His gaze raked over her stunning face, memorizing it, trying to ignore what she was making him feel, how his body was reacting to the feel of her breasts flattened against his chest. She was mortal yet not. Regardless, he'd never been attracted to anyone since his wife's death and certainly no seedling should be affecting him like this. But she did and there was no denying it. He'd never been drawn to anyone like this before, not even is wife. Why was this seedling different? What was it about her? "Because our lives are entwined. We were meant to meet."

His words caused her core to clench in need. No! She wouldn't let this happen. "And so we have and now we shall part. Goodbye, my birdman." She shoved off his chest and held her arms out wide as she fell, eyes clamped shut, her heart thundering in her ears. She was terrified of heights and she'd just let go of her anchor.

No! That was not how this would end…To leave him with more questions and no answers. He dove down and plucked her from the air. "I'm not letting you go." He lowered his mouth next to her neck. His teeth elongated, sharpened and pierced her skin. The warmth of her blood flowed through his teeth and into his veins. He could follow her anywhere now. "Where you go, I will follow."

No way was she giving him a one way ticket to her. If he was coming for her, she needed to know. "That's not how this works. We are one now." She bit into him, taking in his blood. It did not taste like blood as she knew it, it was far more pleasant tasting. Sweet. She bit deeper to keep the flow going. She shivered as his groan reverberated through her. She could feel the pull of time and slid her tongue across the wounds that were knitting closed. Her soul cried out in torment and her gaze shot up to his in shock.

He meant to push her away, but instead he closed his eyes and cradled her against him. When she looked up at him in shock he lowered his head to capture her mouth. As his lips grazed hers she faded from his arms. He arched back and screamed out his anguish. She had bound them together and slipped from his grasp. He would not let her go, he couldn't. She was his bride and nothing would prevent him from finding her. He flashed back to the palace room where he'd captured her, but the portal was gone. He could make his own portal, but not knowing when or where she was left far too many possibilities. Even if she were to return here, a few fleeting moments out of time would do him no good. He would simply have to wait.

Kael paced in the large room. How had this happened? She was only some seedling. As far as he knew no Kin had ever been bound to a lower being. What was it about her that made her different? Why had he been drawn to her? Why had he taken her? Why had he wanted to find her again badly enough that he'd initiated the bind? Why did her taking his blood even complete the bind? It should have been impossible. Kin could only bind with Kin. They were the first species, born out of dark matter, the progenitors of all future species. They seeded the galaxies, pruned when needed and obliterated if the rising societies proved unworthy of what they were given. Yet the pain of her loss overwhelmed him. His wings spread out; he rose as power burst from him in waves. He cried out and fell to his knees, unaware of the creaking columns and stony dust that snowed down upon him.

Blasius and Diamonte approached him carefully. They hadn't seen him this way since he first lost his wife and newborn son at the beginning of the war against the Gods. Blasius waved a hand to restore the room to new condition. Having the ceiling fall on his head was not at the top of his list of things to do.

Diamonte crouched down next to the shattered man and placed a hand upon his back. "What happened, Kael?"

He raised his head to gaze up at Diamonte, quickly shuttering his torment. "She's my bride."

Diamonte saw the anguish in the man's eyes before he slammed his emotions tight. But his words could not have shocked him more. "That's not possible. She's one of them…." Though that didn't quite sit right with him. She was something else.

"I know." But that wasn't exactly true. She was one of them, but she wasn't. She had not been a part of the pantheons that had attacked them when they'd come to inspect this universe. She wasn't a God – or at least he didn't think she was, but she had the scent of one. She was something else. "She is not a part of this time. She stands athwart it."

Diamonte dropped his head in thought. "That explains why you were able to leave with her. But that doesn't explain why you did."

He ran his hands through his light golden brown hair. "I don't know. I was drawn to her. Maybe a part of me knew she was mine. Either way, I couldn't let her leave."

Once Blasius knew there would be no fallout from his friend he lowered himself next to Kael. "Do you know when she comes from?"

"No. We didn't get that far, but we are bound. I _will_ find her."

Diamonte shot Blasius a look. "Oh, Kael. I'm sorry," Diamonte said thickly. He could not imagine the torture his friend would be going through until he found his bride. Kin did not separate once bound, the pain would be unbearable. To add to that, there was still a war going on and he would be forced to kill the pantheon she was associated with. No Kin intentionally hurt their mate. "Do you need to step down?" It was a given that he would.

"I'll do my job!" he snarled. He took a deep breath to control the pain the roiled through him. "But I am moving us to a different Pantheon. I will not kill her family."

Blasius nodded. The man had more strength than he did. He would have stayed in this room, unable to leave, in case his mate came back.

Kael rose and walked slowly over to where the portal had been. He waved his hand creating another portal. He looked into the inky black, but knew it was pointless to step in. She could be anywhere, anytime. "Come back to me," he cried into the dark of the portal and fell to his knees. "I need you..." he whispered. He released a ragged breath, his eyes hardening. "I will find you, Star! Nothing will keep me from you!" He rose and closed the portal. His determined stride propelled him from the room while he still had the strength to leave it. He waved his hand, conjuring his armor as he stepped through the doorway.

-BREAK TWELVE-

She jerked up in bed when she heard the cry to come back to him. Come back to whom? She looked around the room and saw something shimmer around a darkness. The softly whispered 'I need you' tore at her heart. She rose from the bed and approached it carefully. Something about it seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Castiel was startled by the words spoken out of nowhere. When he caught sight of what Star was approaching, the blood in his veins turned icy. "Star, stay back!" He threw himself from the bed and pulled her back from the apparition, his heart slamming in his chest. He knew it for what it was…a portal. But a portal to where?

She dropped to her knees when she heard the anguish of the harshly spoken words that followed. "Who are you!" she cried out, but the portal had already closed.

He dropped down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"He's coming for me," she said in a small, tight voice.

"He will never have you. We are one. I will protect you." He stroked her back rhythmically to comfort her. He had no concerns about the voice, none except for how it was affecting his wife. She was his lifemate. The man stood no chance. Not against him and not against the bond.

She wrapped her arms around him. If the man came for her, he would consider Castiel a rival or a threat and regardless of her suspicions of what her husband truly was, she was terrified. She didn't know why, but the wings of fear beat against her.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

The days passed faster than anyone wanted, but time refused to slow to a crawl. It gave no fucks that these family moments were fleeting. It was cold and it was heartless, ticking on with no remorse until Star found herself standing on the dock surrounded by family, both new and old, with the sour taste of goodbye on her lips. Sol had been the hardest to leave behind. They'd never been separated before, but they'd always known it would happen someday. Too bad the knowing didn't make it any easier.

Castiel felt for his wife, he remembered all too well the first time he and Aria had to part. He'd had to leave her at the port and drive away. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It would be over a year before he saw her again, though at the time he hadn't known if he would ever see her again.

And despite the pain of leaving her family behind, these were some of the best days of her life. They had the ship to themselves. They were sent from mission to mission, wherever the Alliance had need of her husband. He worked best alone, so they used him whenever they needed a covert agent to get in and out, whether it was a mission of retrieval, assassination or implantation of hardware for the purpose of espionage.

As they set in the coordinates of his first mission, he'd taken her to the workout room and sparred with her, to measure her ability of self-defense. She willingly took his advice and learned everything he taught her. Due to her father's N7 training, she knew she taught him a few things as well and it made them a more balanced team between student and teacher. He also showed her how to connect to her new powers when her biotics faltered and ceased to function. It didn't take long for her to prove to him that she was an asset that could be counted on behind enemy lines.

Tayln had been nice enough to provide her with a suit of light armor that matched her husband's. She felt like the soldier she would have become had she not married. But she was more than glad things turned out the way they had. The life she had now had far more flexibility that any life the military would have given her.

In between missions she talked via QEC to cultural studies heads. Being a Princess paved the way for her to get in close to the people who mattered, who knew things and opened many doors for her. Eventually the field of her studies narrowed, much to the credit of Dr. Liara T'Soni. The asari's writings about protheans fueled her need to know more about the ancient civilization that died out 50k years ago.

Between mission coordinates Cas stopped at any planets along the way that had prothean dig sites so that she could spend a bit of time with the scientists involved to get more hands on experience. Occasionally, he even went out of their way to reach said planets. If the brass ever came down on him for doing so, he never made her aware of it. She did know that the brass initially balked at her being included on classified assignments, but once they understood the lifemate bond, they were willing to make an exception to keep from losing a top agent, provided she was willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement and be a subject to debriefs after each assignment just as Cas had to do. No doubt her father's name and her Royal connections had played some small part in their acceptance as well.

During one side stop at a prothean dig on a moon in the Vernio system they met Lachlan and Lori Ann Steging, a twin research team with rich, dark red hair, green eyes, and porcelain white skin without a freckle in sight. She surprisingly felt right at home with the pair. Perhaps, because they were twins, but they were also very outgoing, eager to show her what they'd discovered and to let her get her hands…and clothes dirty. One thing she'd been surprised to find out was that Lori was actually a medical doctor trained in inter-species physiology with a lesser degree in psychiatry. Lach had been an engineer until he'd discovered a prothean artifact that had forever changed the direction of his life.

They were quite forthcoming about their past. It was an injury that had nearly killed Lach at a dig that caused Lori to leave her profession to join him. Eventually, she became just as enthusiastic about the protheans and what they could learn from them.

She had remained in close contact with the pair and by the time the dig was wrapping up, a few months later, Cas had agreed to allow them aboard the Manticore. The decision was most probably based on the fact that brass was assigning him a shuttle pilot by the name of Noble Knight and a mechanic, James Lowry. They came part and parcel with a new shuttle and mako. Not that he needed a shuttle, Cas had his own that was synced with Cori, but she suspected the brass wanted him to seem a little more Alliance and a little less off the grid. But the Mako would be a nice addition. Of course, their lives would be changing now that they were no longer alone.

Castiel wasn't exactly pleased by the new additions, he enjoyed having his wife to himself, but it did make the Manticore seem a little less like a ghost ship. He was also extremely amused by his new shuttle pilot's name. Noble Knight. He could only imagine what it was like growing up with such a name. The only real shadow at having the new additions was that Cori, CC and CJ were relegated to VI protocol unless in the privacy of his cabin. He could well imagine Cori was chomping at the bit over that restriction.

I turned out Knight was a comedian and he and Star would constantly get into wit wars, trying to one up the other. It did help break the ice and help everyone become more comfortable with each other. More often than not the wit wars ended up devolving into bad pun suicide. The groans that followed did little to dissuade the pair when they were on a roll.

After a grueling data retrieval mission that had gone sideways, Cori alerted Castiel that Captain David Anderson was waiting on vidcom. He rounded up his wife who was deep in a discussion with Lori and Lach and headed to the QEC.

He turned on the vidcom and smiled at the welcome sight. "Good to see you, Uncle David. Is it pleasure or business?"

David grinned. "You two are a sight for sore eyes. And I'm afraid it's business this time. Give me a moment I'm patching in your sister and Thane."

Aria and Thane's holos appeared on a secondary receiving platform. "Hey, little brother, Star. We hear the brass is keeping you busy."

"No less busy than you. Probably think it will keep us out of trouble," Castiel said with a grin.

David shook his head. "Not likely. Trouble tends to follow you two around. And if you two intend to share classified mission deets, then best do it when I'm not around," he teased.

"As if you'd give a rat's ass, Uncle David," Castiel scoffed.

David coughed into his hand to cover a laugh. "Son, if we weren't on a secure channel, you'd be handing me my balls with that statement."

Castaria grinned. "Good thing you always procure a secure channel then, because Aunt Hannah would have our hides, she's rather fond of your balls."

David chuckled. "That she is." He cleared his throat. "I've a more serious matter to discuss with the both of you. As you know, and certainly not because I've been spreading rumors, the humans and turians were working together to create a ship called the SSV Normandy. I've been assigned to Captain her and I'm allowed to choose my crew. Now, to prevent too much show of favoritism, I can't request you both, but I would like to request one of you for my XO." His eyed first one and then the other. He wished he could have them both serve with him, they were the best soldiers he knew and it wasn't just a biased opinion. Their distinguished records spoke for themselves.

Castaria looked at her brother. "Well, Cas, what do you think?" She would love to spend more time with her uncle, but she was also used to the privacy she and Thane had.

Castiel shook his head. "I'd love to go, uncle, but I've got a crew now, two of which are my wife's best friends and I doubt you care to displace your ship's medic in lieu of mine."

David nodded his understanding. "Dr. Chakwas has been looking forward to this, we've served together too long for me to bump her at this stage." He turned his attention to his niece. He knew there was a chance they would both refuse. They did have their own lives. But he wanted to give them the first chance at the position.

Castaria looked at her husband wanting to know what he thought. At his nod she smiled. "Uncle David, we'd be willing, just so long as it is understood that Thane will be accompanying me on any missions you send me out on."

David released a sigh of relief. "That has already been approved. The brass is well aware of how well you two work with your lifemates." He had, unashamedly, played the Royal card to the brass to get it approved. The Royal family had been generous in their donations to the military ever since their children had joined up. But _that_ the kids didn't need to know, as it had never been a factor in their advancement. Their merit alone was responsible for that. "Meet me on the Citadel, you two. I love you all, David out."

Castiel looked at his sister. "It appears times are a changin' for both of us, big sis." He shook his head. "They are so proud of the new Normandy. It's too bad you have to dry-dock the Phoenix, she's a far better ship than the Normandy…not that anyone can ever know that."

Castaria frowned. "I'm not going to lie; it's going to be hard to going back to being under someone's direct command on an inferior ship. But on the plus side at least I'll see more of David and Hannah."

"You have a point. Keep me posted. Love you both, Cas out." He flipped off the vidcom and hugged his wife.

"Thank you, my golden God," she said as she brushed her lips over his.

He smiled softly. He had to admit he loved it when she called him that. It reminded him of when they'd first met and she'd asked if his name was Apollo. "For what?"

"For putting my friends over the promotion." She knew full well what he was giving up and she wanted him to know that she knew.

Ah. She'd caught that. "Rank is nice, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to set things right that have gone wrong." He caught her look. "Okay..okay…it's more than that. I love you and I know you love them. I'll keep you three together for as long as I can."

She grinned. "And that is why I thanked you." She kissed his chest. "Now take me to bed or lose me forever." She giggled when he swung her up in his arms and ran for their cabin.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

Their missions had been becoming darker, more dangerous. It was obvious there was something far more sinister going on. He kept in constant contact with Aria. He congratulated her on becoming the first human Spectre. That was a huge deal. He was also just as glad that it wasn't him. While Spectre's were given more freedom to break the rules, he did that regularly without the title and without being the Council's bitch. He did assist Aria as much as he could, doing side missions to help aid her in between his own missions. He also kept in contact with the Heart. He was relying more heavily on Reed now, but he knew his brother would have no trouble handling it. He didn't like it, Earth was his responsibility, but something much larger was going on and the best way to help Earth was to be just where he was.

As the months went on he and Aria were on vidcom more often than not. She kept nothing from him and discussed every new thing she'd learned. He'd even put off his own mission to lend a hand on Virmire. Everything was starting to come to a head. He was glad he'd gone with his gut instinct and turned around, because stopping the production of a krogan army to serve an indoctrinated fool far outweighed anything he had to do. The only thing that saved Ashley Williams at the bomb site was the fact that he and his wife were there. Aria had gone after Kaidan, because the needs of the many had outweighed the needs of the few and he and his wife had gone after Ashley. Thankfully, that was not a choice she had to bear the weight of this day.

Leaving Cori to follow, he and Star joined Aria on the Normandy. Regardless whether brass agreed or not, he intended to see this through. He joined Aria when Joker patched in the Council.

"Shepard…and Shepard, what a surprise. We had not expected to see you…together," Tevos said with a raised brow and a hint of disapproval.

"There is no place I am needed more than to help ensure the Reapers do not invade," Castiel pointed out.

"We cannot sanction or condone your involvement in this, Commander Shepard. You are not a Spectre," Sparatus said coldly.

"I am not asking for anyone's permission," Castiel interjected.

From what Tevos knew of Castiel Shepard, she doubted even the Alliance would be able to keep him in check. There was only one way to buffer him and to maintain any semblance of control. Tevos looked at Valern, who nodded, Sparatus just returned her look in disbelief. "We cannot sanction as things stand, but were you to accept the role of Spectre, then provisions would be allowed –"

"No," Sparatus cut in. "You just promoted one human, two is showing too much favoritism and they do not even have a seat on the Council."

Valern was not one to make too many waves, but that was just ridiculous. "Having a seat on the Council has no bearing over Spectre status. Having two humans as Spectres is not 'too much'. Our own species numbers far outweigh the humans."

Tevos folded her arms over her breasts. "You are well aware of Commander Shepard's record. He is a prime candidate and you know it. If he were turian, you would not question him being appointed." She lowered her voice. "The only chance of controlling him at all is having him under us. I would rather have a juggernaut I had some control over than a loose cannon without any control."

Sparatus' mandibles jerked in irritation; he could see the wisdom, even if he didn't like it. He inclined his head, but could not bring himself to say the words.

Tevos returned her attention to the Commander. "Do you accept the position of Council Spectre?"

Castiel closed his eyes, biting back the need to throw the offer back in their faces. He wasn't their bitch, but nor did he really care to fight the Council and Alliance alike just to finish seeing this mission through. They had backed him neatly into a corner and that didn't sit well. He let out a harsh sigh. "I will accept." When they asked him to pledge to protect and serve the Council he did so in such a way that he kept all emotion from the pledge. If his wife was correct, he did not care to flash and make a living promise. Not to a Council who was blind and couldn't see past the end of their noses.

"We thank you for what you both have done and we consider the mission a success," Valern informed them.

"It is not over," Castaria told them. "We need to go to Ilos. All evidence points to the Mu Relay being located on Ilos."

"Ilos," Tevos repeated. "We will get back to you on that."

The vidcom ended and Castaria looked at her brother. "I would say congratulations, but it doesn't look like you are too pleased to be the second human Spectre."

Castiel shook his head. "I have no desire to be the Council's bitch, but I had the feeling if I'd refused they would have tried to stop me from completing this mission. So it was either accept or fight Council and Alliance alike. I chose the lesser evil."

"Good call," Castaria teased. "Because I'd have had to join you and that is not at the top of my list of things to do today. The Council is a bridge I'd rather not burn; we may yet need them some day."

"I still want to knock Sparatus on his ass," he admitted.

"Stand in line, brother; he's been a thorn in my ass from the start."

Star hugged her husband. "I'm going to go talk to Liara while you three check on the guests." She grazed her lips against his and then hugged Aria. "I'm glad Cas decided to turn around. Talking to Sovereign…it just wouldn't have been the same hearing about it. There is just so much more to learn. And….I would have hated to cut the flower off the bloom. I'm glad you didn't have to make that call."

Castaria kissed her sister on the lips. "You see it too? Kaidan and Ashley are just too stubborn to admit to or even acknowledge the mutual interest, but I don't think it will take too long for them to figure out what I've always known."

"That's because Kaidan thinks he's in love with you. But you are right, he'll figure it out." She winked at Aria and Thane when he grunted before she slipped out the door.

Castaria just blinked. "She can see a whole lot more than I realized."

Castiel grinned. "I'd think she was salarian with her ability to solve puzzles. I've never met anyone better at finding patterns or putting the pieces together." He was proud of his wife; she always had a way of keeping him on his toes.

As they stepped from the room, she took her husband's hand and turned to her brother. "The Council is placating us. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. They should have sent us straight to Ilos."

"We can always just go," Castiel pointed out.

"Little brother, I'm not ready to take on the Council just yet. I want to give them the chance to do what's right. At some point they need to start believing in me. Only when that happens can we work together and that's the only way we can survive what's coming. But, be ready."

"Duly noted," he said as they made their way down to talk to Kirrahe and the other salarians they'd managed to rescue.

Star stopped for a moment to have a friendly word with Dr. Chakwas before continuing on to lab, where Liara liked to spend much of her time. It had been a pleasant surprise to learn that her friend and mentor had hooked up with her sister. It seemed the galaxy truly was a small place. What were the odds? "Hi, hon," she said as the lab doors closed behind her.

Liara looked up, a pleased smile on her face. She rose to hug the young woman. A woman she considered a protégé and a friend. "I'm glad we have this time together. I've missed our time in the field together." She blushed. She hoped that wasn't too forward.

"I do too, hon. Sometimes it feels like the missions are becoming a snowball rolling downhill, getting bigger as it goes. We haven't been able to hit as many dig sites recently and with everything that's coming or that we suspect is coming…I'm not sure when our lives will get back to normal. I'm not even sure what normal is anymore."

She touched Star's cheek with her fingertips and then lowered her hand. "I know what you mean. What's happening is both fascinating and terrifying. I'm glad you're here; you are the only one I can talk to that can truly understand my fascination." She flushed again. She'd known Star for over a year now, but she felt awkward concerning her feelings for the young woman. She hadn't meant to feel more for her than she should. But their shared interests had led to long talks…and in truth, her feelings started because the woman had seen the value in her research. Due to her young age, she was not taken seriously by anyone…anyone but Star…and over time as she got to know her and work with her in the field, she'd realized she'd come to love her. She knew nothing would ever come of it and that is what made it all the more awkward. Still, she was determined that it would not affect their friendship…A friendship that meant the world to her.

"A fascination I share wholeheartedly," she said with a warm smile. "Will you – will you share the visions Aria received from the beacon with me? I'm sorry – I know that's probably.."

Liara fidgeted, ringing her hands together. She wanted an excuse to further bond with Star, but she also knew there would be repercussions…at least for her. "No, it's fine. I would enjoy sharing that…experience with you." She raised her hand and rested it against the young woman's cheek. "Embrace eternity.." she murmured softly.

A shiver raced down Star's spine when she felt a tingling sensation. Somewhat similar to the hum of a biotic field, but it went deeper, almost like it was infusing with her. Pictures raced through her mind. Disjointed, macabre. The story they told was of destruction and the horror of failure..the pictures faded with what appeared to be a map. She played back over the pictures in her mind before she opened her eyes. "Flesh made machine…failure…a warning." She raised shocked eyes to Liara. "There are pieces missing..but it was a warning."

Liara took a shaky step backwards and fell heavily into her chair. Emotions rolled through her, raw, nearly surfacing and she forced them back. She was reeling from both the intimacy shared as well as Star's revelation. She raised a hand to her heart. "Of course. You saw more than I." She looked up at Star. "I saw the fear, the horror and I recognized the location of the map, but…you're right, it was a warning. Failure. The protheans knew they had failed. Flesh made machine, I can see it all now. All the races…..Husks will only be the beginning if we don't stop the invasion," she said with a shudder.

Star took Liara's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll find a way to stop it, Liara." Cas, Aria, Lyrica, the woman Tayln had seen, there were greater forces at play. If her theories were true, and she did not doubt that they were, then even the gods would stand with them when the time came. Mortals would not be the only ones affected when the Reapers came.

"You sound so sure..it's hard not to believe you." And Liara wanted to believe very badly.

Star smiled reassuringly. "Because I am sure. I didn't say it would be easy, but in the end, if we stand all stand together, we won't fail." She wanted to tell her friend her theories, if anyone, Liara would believe…but the stories weren't hers to tell.

Liara shook her head. "You don't think small. That's a big _if_." Still, she found comfort in the fact that Star seemed to have no doubts.

Star grinned. "I don't think I know how to think small." She turned as the door slid open to reveal her husband.

Liara was uncomfortable around Castiel. Not only because of Star, but because his size and presence were intimidating. He had the same something _off_ about him Aria had, but she'd had time to get to know his sister and his sister didn't tower over her.

"I have discovered I am not a patient man when it comes to you." He pulled her into his arms and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Liara," he said nodding to the asari. His gaze returned to his wife. "We've been ordered back to the Citadel, it appears the Council is finally ready to do something about Ilos."

She waved to Liara as her husband led her from the lab. "Do I sense a but coming?"

"Aria has a bad feeling about this," he admitted.

"Do we have a contingency plan?" she asked curiously.

Castiel grinned. "Me."

Star grinned. "A brand new Spectre and already a rogue."

"Who me?" he asked innocently. "Roguishly handsome, maybe."

"No maybe about that, my love."

-BREAK FOURTEEN-

Castaria fumed. "I fucking knew it!" Not only had the Council denied them Ilos but they'd locked down the Normandy.

Castiel put a hand on his sister's arm. "We expected something like this. You expected it. They can lock down the Normandy, but they can't lock down the Manticore. We'll take her to Ilos."

Castaria looked down at her OT when it chimed. "Uncle David, we've come up with a new plan."

"Hold that thought, meet me at the Flux. David out."

"Well, that wasn't cryptic at all. Come on, little brother; let's see what David is up to."

When they joined him at the table, he apologized about not being able to find a secure channel to tell them what was about to happen.

"That's okay, Uncle David, we knew something was up. We're going to take the Manticore to Ilos," Castaria informed him.

David shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. No one can find out the Manticore's capabilities. But I have another solution. Udina is away and I can get into his office and release the lock down."

Castiel scoffed. "That's a better idea? Do you want to be court martialed? Or worse, be deemed a traitor? That idea is worse than bad. And I have noticed Aunt Hannah is not here, she probably would have stopped that hare-brained idea."

David grinned. "Who do you think is stroking Udina's ego? Come on, kids. I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. I've been doing it far longer than you. I won't get caught." And if he did, it wouldn't matter if they succeeded.

"Can I go on record saying I agree with Cas? This is crazy," Castaria said, gripping her uncle's hand.

David patted her hand. "But you are going to do it anyway. Head to the Normandy and await my signal."

After a round of hugs they discussed what was going to happen as they hurried back to the Normandy and gathered their friends. "What we are about to do will be considered treason if we don't succeed. If any of you want out now, go while you can, you will not be judged." She let out a soft breath when no one moved. "Ok..We are all going to take part in this; we will all have our rolls to play. We will be dividing into two teams. Kaidan, you will lead team two consisting of Ashley, Wrex, Liara, and Garrus. The rest of us will be following on the Manticore. We will each take a mako down. Kaidan, follow us. We'll see you on Ilos."

Her group hit the airlock at a run and didn't stop until they were aboard the Manitcore. Tali was given general clearance when she was scanned in. She was far too intelligent to be allowed behind the nanowalls.

"Cori, as soon as lock down is released on the Normandy, follow her out. We want to make sure she has a clean break."

"Will do, Cas."

With the Normandy finally freed, they hopped the relay and headed for Ilos. Castaria commed Joker after they entered Ilos' atmosphere. "Cori said the landing will be tight."

"We know that, Shepard, but I got this. I'm not the best pilot for no reason."

"I never doubted you, Joker," she said with a laugh. "We're heading to the Mako. Shepard out." She let Cas drive because she was tired of people complaining about her driving and it was, afterall, his Mako. "I'll man the guns. Tali keep us on course."

They landed with a teeth jarring thud and pulled ahead to give the second Mako room to land, then led the way. "Just so you know, it's not my driving, it's the Mako," Castiel said before anyone could say anything about his driving.

Castaria laughed. "And no one believes it's not my driving."

"I do now," Kaidan said via the com they'd set up.

"Fuck me, there he is," Castiel said pointing to the door that closed behind Saren. "He knows we're here now."

They pulled to a stop and hopped out of the Makos. With the door locked, they fanned out to find the controls to open it, mowing geth down along the way. They discovered a broken VI, there were a few disjointed words, but it was too damaged to make much sense of it. After locating the controls, they hurried back down to the Makos and resumed their hunt for Saren.

They caught sight of a shimmering field in the distance. Castiel tried to drive through it, but the Mako hit it and rolled backwards. "It was worth a shot."

"Saren got through, we will too," Castaria pointed out. Their search led to the discovery of a working, albeit damaged, prothean VI. Since they were not indoctrinated, the VI was willing to talk to them. In fact, they'd learned that it had barred their way intentionally. Much was learned by the VI, including the fact that the Citadel and mass relays were far older than the protheans. They were told how the last remaining protheans had sealed the Citadel and freed the keepers from reaper control. They were then given a data file to use on the Citadel's master control that would prevent the reapers from using the Citadel to gain access to the mass relays.

Tali grinned, her smile barely detectable behind her mask. "I recorded what was said so that we can go over it again when we have more time."

"That's my girl," Garrus said with his mandibles spread.

"Oh really, Garrus?" Tali asked with a surprised laugh.

"Well, er..you know what I meant. Quick..um, thinking on your part. I was proud of you," Garrus amended.

"And so am I," Castaria said. "All of us standing around and you were the only one to think of it. Good call, Tali."

And so the hunt had resumed. They came to stop at the top of an incline. "Make sure your shields are charged completely. We know they are about to take some heavy damage. Do not worry about firing on anything, our goal is to make it to the Conduit, not destroy the geth. Once we start, there is no stopping, no slowing down. We'll see you on the Citadel, team two," Castiel said.

"Will do, Shepard. And Shepard? Er – Castaria, be careful," Kaidan added.

"I always am," Castaria replied.

"Kaidan, worry about keeping your team safe, I'll worry about my wife," Thane cut in.

Kaidan flushed. "Of course – yes, sir..I mean, that's not what I – of course." Kaidan cleared his throat and floored it, following the other Mako.

The Makos shook with each bolt, their shields depleting rapidly. Kadian watched the first Mako hit the relay. He hoped they'd had enough time to get out of the way by the time his Mako followed suit.

The Mako landed hard and flipped onto its side. They scrambled out of it and moved quickly out of the way. The second Mako flipped over the first and landed on its mangled cannon. Team one moved in quickly, helping the others out of the Mako.

As they crawled out from the mako's wreckage, they took in their first sight of the Presidium… an empty, broken, smoking mess was left in Saren's wake.

A stuttering Avina V.I. told them the council was safe and where Saren was heading. The hopped the nearby elevator, but didn't get far. Putting on their breathers and activating their mag-boots, Castaria shot out the elevator's window and they stepped out into the exhaust plain of the Citadel Tower.

They headed down a ramp, mopped up some geth and headed up another ramp and into an upper corridor. They'd found the easiest way to deal with enemies in the zero-G environment was to get them airborne. So, as they proceeded along, geth and krogan alike were treated to volleys of lift, throw, pull, singularity followed with a warp bomb, and shockwave as needed to root them out of cover. Those without biotics or powers weakened oncoming enemies and shot anything that looked like it would come back down and bite them in the butt. There were intermittent shouts of _Take that_ … _eat this_ … _scoped and dropped_...and a few more colorful phrases that were not repeatable.

They moved up a ramp taking out more geth, weaving through their holo-shields, following the path to the left. Another left brought them to another corridor with more geth and krogan eager to meet their fates. They were an unstoppable wheel of death, spacing or gunning down everything in their path.

At the end of the corridor they rounded a corner and found a geth drop-ship raining geth troops all around them. There were three nearby inactive turrets and they were the only shot they had to bring down that ship. Castaria, Castiel and Thane amped up and charged to the turrets. Castaria rolled out of the way to avoid a rocket with her name on it. When all 3 were actively engaging the geth drop-ship they settled in to mop up the geth it had dropped off. With flames and black smoke licking at its hull, the drop-ship backed off and pulled out.

They moved across the deck and into another corridor. More geth and krogan took flight. It was a beautiful sight. They then came out onto a more open deck. Castaria ran a few steps and leapt down into a trench so she could survey the battleground. She commed the teams. "The deck is heavily guarded by geth. They are both on the deck and entrenched. There are trenches running throughout the deck, so we must expect heavy resistance. There are massive rocket turrets. We can guarantee they've been hacked and will fire upon us. To the left past the first trench there is another entryway. Team Two take the entry on the left; Team One will head up the middle and take down the turrets. Tali try to hack at least one of the turrets. I'll snipe what I can as we advance. Move out."

She took the ramp up out of the trench and pushed forward slowly, sniper raised, taking out entrenched geth before they could make a bead on her team. When her clips were spent, she snapped her sniper to her back and used her powers to yank the guns from the geth and send them floating out into space.

One of the turrets began shooting at the geth, it certainly made for a welcome distraction as they became more concerned with the turret than the group coming up behind them. Castaria charged to the second turret, turned as it did and located the access panel. Her fingers flew over the circuitry and the turret fell silent. She flung herself away in time to avoid the bolts from the final turret. A volley of bullets tore into the last turret and it turned to fire back. She charged to the turret and quickly deactivated it.

Her team mopped up the remaining geth and moved left towards the corridor Team Two had taken.

They met up with Team Two and Castaria glanced around in confusion. This should have taken them to the tower proper. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Kaidan who, with a smile on his face, was pointing at her feet. She looked down at the hatch she was standing on and then back to Kaidan. "Smart ass." She griped. They dropped down into the hatch and headed for the Tower.

The underground passageway was uneventful. No surprises awaited them, much to Wrex's displeasure. Castaria could hear the bantering and complaining in the background. Her thoughts were focused on what they might find ahead. What defenses did Saren have up? Had he made it to the console that would give Sovereign the control it needed? Would she be able to save Saren from himself? She had seen his confliction earlier; perhaps it was not too late for him. While it may be too late for the Council to forgive him for what he allowed to happen, it might not be too late to save his soul. Gad…she was such a girl sometimes…how many soldiers would be concerned about Saren's soul?

They followed the ramp up and exited through another hatch. Finally, the Tower proper. The Council Chambers. So very different from the last time she was here. Gone was the arrogance and indifference. Fires were scattered here and there throwing shadow and flame. Alarms were sounding off; the constant ringing was giving her a headache and annoying her senses like tiny flies buzzing around her head.

She grabbed a pack of medigel from a nearby medical kit and proceeded up the stairs. She held her hand up to stop them. A quick survey showed there were at least 7 geth, some of which were hiding behind those hexagon holo-shields. There may be more, they had to assume that to be the case. She motioned them to fan out.

As they entered the courtyard geth began to rain bullets at them. She kept moving forward throwing geth in the air as she passed, leaving the teams to take them out. So, there were 9…a rather weak defense. Perhaps Saren hadn't expected them to make it this far…or perhaps he knew once he made it this far there would be no stopping the inevitable…but the one thing he hadn't counted on is that she did not know the meaning of inevitable.

As the master control terminal came into view they saw Saren push a couple of buttons, turn around to look at them and step off the platform to disappear.

"Double time!" She yelled, and they picked up speed.

Saren, aboard his flying platform, hovered up and lobbed a grenade at her teams. The teams dove in separate directions. She stood and amped her power ready to deflect the grenade and throw it back at him. "Don't even think about it," Thane shouted as he grabbed her around the waist and propelled them behind a planter at the base of the walkway platform with the rest of her team. The grenade detonated in a fiery explosion. Thane covered her body with his own and Castiel threw up a barrier bubble to protect them from any fall out.

Thane let his wife up. They sat side by side in the protected corner of the stairs and planter. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight, he closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"I should be mad, but that was incredibly romantic," she said.

It was hard for him to let go when she pulled back. Her smile faded and he saw the Commander mask slide back in place. She turned her face towards the stairs to confront Seran.

Still floating just out of range Saren began taunting her. He didn't think she'd make it in time for her to see him beat her. He was disappointed that even with two Shepards they didn't offer him more of a fight. Her reputation was sorely over-inflated. But he also had to thank her, he began to have doubts after talking with her on Vermire…when Sovereign sensed them, it implanted him and now he had no doubts.

"Are you out of your cyborg mind? You let Sovereign implant you?" she asked incredulously.

"I was not offered a choice," Saren said looking away in contemplation. He shook his head to clear it. "But, regardless, I am thinking much more clearly now. No worries. No doubts. It is liberating to be free from murky hindrances that can cloud a mundane mind."

"You're not seeing the whole picture, Saren. Once you let the other Reapers in you will cease to be useful to Sovereign. **All** advanced civilizations _will_ be harvested." She paused… "We have the power to end this, Seran. We're the only ones who can. My brother and I - we're not…normal…we're…different. And that … _difference_ the Reapers didn't count on. That…difference will be what breaks this cycle. We _will_ end this. "

"I'm inclined to believe you are different, vela... and it's obvious you believe what you say, but you are still only one woman…one overconfident, _human_ woman," he said, ignoring the reference to her brother. "No matter how _different_ you are the Reapers are too vast…too powerful…there is only one way any of us will survive…I have been shown the future...those that support the Reapers will survive. It has shown me..."

Garrus' mandibles jerked. Why was Saren calling Shepard vela? That was an ancient turian word meaning _my love_. Was Saren in love with her? It made no sense.

She cut him off. "Sovereign is only allowing you to see what it wants you to see. You are indoctrinated and thus you are blind to the truth. There will be no one left behind capable of surviving. That is what it is not showing you. Anyone left behind when they go back to dark-space will be mindless, indoctrinated husks unable to survive on their own. You are not saving anyone, you are dooming us all. You need to think, Saren. Remember what the beacons showed you, what the cipher showed you!"

In that moment his mind cleared, pictures from the beacons, pictures Sovereign clouded, had become focused once more. He could see the truth in her words. He lifted his head and screamed out his fury. He looked down upon the human woman. "You are right, vela." He sighed wearily. "I am indoctrinated. Sovereign twisted the truth and blinded me to what I had been shown. I," he gasped, "knew what he could do. I thought I was safe…You-" Crippling pain shot through his skull. He grabbed his head and screamed in agony.

Castaria stood and ran up the steps of the walkway platform. "You can fight this, Seran. You are a strong man full of strong convictions. Show Sovereign you will no longer be its puppet. Show Sovereign its manipulation ends now. Show it your strength!" she demanded.

Saren was blinded by the pain rending through his head. The pain was the only thing that existed. He could make out her words…barely…they came from a great distance. He saw the truth again and that could not be unseen. He wouldn't let it be. She was right, Sovereign's manipulation would end. He would not be controlled. He had been a Spectre…one of the best. But he would rather die a failed Spectre than Sovereign's play-thing. "Thank you, vela...for saving me." He said between clenched teeth. He put his pistol to the side of his head. "Now, save them all." He pulled the trigger and toppled from his platform, through the glass floor, to the atrium below.

Castaria blinked. She stood there a brief moment in shock. She shook her head and ran up the walkway to the master control terminal. She turned on her omni-tool and downloaded the data file Vigil had given her to regain control of the Citadel's systems.

Castiel had just opened a com channel to signal the Normandy when a distress signal came through from the Destiny Ascension. The council members were aboard and the ship's shields and engines were failing.

Joker commed her demanding she respond. He told her he and the entire Arcturus fleet were standing by and could either rescue the Ascension or concentrate their strength on Sovereign… she just needed to open the relays to the Citadel and give the command. Her teams were quick to throw their opinions at her. She let them slide off. For a brief moment she considered letting the Ascension rot.

"Save the Ascension!" Castiel ordered.

"I'm sorry, Commander, my orders have to come from my Commander," Joker said uneasily.

Castaria opened the relays, took a deep breath and said, "Save the Ascension." Cas was right. A grateful ally is more useful than a resentful enemy. And, cliché as it sounds…better the devil you know…

In the next instant the Alliance was poring through the mass relay, tearing into the geth fleet. Castiel growled and looked down at Saren's body below. "Team Two check on Saren, make sure he's dead."

The moment Kaidan commed that he was dead, the station gave a violent shudder, red lightning bolts flashed and streaked. They watched in horror as red lightning poured into Saren's body, lifted it screaming into the air…an explosion rocked the station, the concussive wave blew Castaria's team backwards; the walkway they were standing on gave way, and sent them sliding to atrium floor below.

Saren continued to flail, buck, and scream…until all that had been left of Saren had been burned away, leaving nothing of the man behind. What they now faced was a robotic husk …red electrical charges coursed through its body, burning with Sovereign's rage.

The robot flung itself around the room faster than she could track it. Castaria ordered the bioitcs to concentrate on warp bombs, stasis fields and shotgun firepower and Garrus and Tali to focus on dampening, overloading, and sabotage. Her team would cover the rest.

Garrus sighed and rolled his eyes. "We know what we're doing, Shepard, you don't have to tell us every step."

She shrugged and kept scanning the room trying to find where the damn thing jumped to. "It's the commander in me…hard to let it go sometimes." She flashed a brief glance in Garrus' direction. "If you know so much, why are you still holding your sniper? It's too fast for that."

Garrus looked sheepishly at her, snapped the sniper onto his back and grabbed his AR. "I knew that," he said. "Besides," he said. "If I missed the shot, I could always take the stick from my ass and beat it with it."

Wrex gave a bark of laughter and fired his shotgun. "Just ignore it like I do, Garrus. It makes her feel important. She needs that."

She sent a furious scowl in their direction.

The robot dropped to the ground and spider-walked straight for her. She backed up, stumbled over a small chunk of debris and fell hard on her ass. Damn...so much for graceful. She flung out a stasis field just as red energy from the robot danced off her shields. Her body tingled...in a very unpleasant way…she jumped to her feet and leapt away. "Now!" She yelled and pulled out her shotgun.

Since powers had no real effect to something in stasis, the two teams poured round after round into the energy bound robot. It crashed to the ground, burst into red flame, and disintegrated…They looked at each other…"Well, that was a bit anti-climatic," Garrus quipped. They all chuckled in relief and Castaria pulled the shield back into herself.

They heard a high pitched screech and the station shuddered. She looked up through the windowed ceiling and saw Sovereign explode into fiery shrapnel…Shrapnel falling straight towards them. "Run!" she screamed. She sent a wave of power at the teams, propelling them further away and lobbed a barrier bubble in its wake.

Glass and debris fell all around her. She amped for a charge and was struck in the side by a chunk of Sovereign… damn thing had bite even in death. She looked up in time to see a large chunk of tentacle nearly atop her.

Castiel charged his power to resist the force of his sister's. He saw the large chunk of debris nearly on top of her. He charged at her hitting her hard, both of them tumbling head over arse until they slammed into a twisted chunk of ceiling. She flung out a barrier bubble, as her vision went dark.

Thane felt a wave of energy hit him propelling him forward, he ran with the momentum to keep from toppling over. She did not just do that. He gathered his power and fought the force of her power. As soon as he had control, he turned to charge. A glowing barrier popped up around the teams. Through the barrier he saw her slammed sideways when flying debris struck her. No! he shot a wave of power at the barrier, but it held. Huge bits of ceiling and debris slammed down around them, imprisoning them. Star! He looked through a large gap towards where his wife had been. A shadow darkened the atrium. He looked up to see a massive chunk of Sovereign crash down upon her, her telltale golden light winked out. The barrier bubble died.

He stood still in utter shock, the blood in his veins turned to ice. A rage like he never felt before settled in his gut...he flung a massive wave of power at the twisted metal that kept him from her. It exploded outward with a scream of protest. He charged in the direction he'd last seen his wife.

The teams exited the through the hole Thane had made and Star charged towards the wreckage. A young man found the rest of the teams. "Captain Anderson… they're over here!"

David saw everyone but his nieces and nephews. "Take it easy. It's over." He told them. "You're safe now. Where are my nieces and nephews?" The turian refused to look at him. The krogan shook his head and jerked it in the direction of a massive debris field could be seen. David closed his eyes as a wave of pain assailed him. No. He'd failed them once. He couldn't bare it if he'd failed them again.

David called more men over to help the injured teams from the wreckage. He looked over the debris field. So much destruction. So much death. He started to head in the direction Wrex had pointed to and something caught his eye. He looked closer. Nothing. Shadows dancing…playing tricks on him. Then he saw it again. Someone was over there. Moving. "I'll be damned," he said.

Garrus turned around at the captain's words. His mandibles dropped, his mouth opened and his heart slammed in his chest painfully. Thane stood in the between Castiel and Castaria, a supporting arm around each, Star supporting Cas' other side, upon a large pile of debris looking down at them, they were smiling…injured, but very much alive.

David rushed over to his family and took Cas' weight from Thane. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Yes, sir!" Castaria said with a pained grin.

"And don't you sir me, missy," David bit out. He knew there were times when she had to, when it was expected. But now was not such a time.

While the rest of the teams were taken to the hospital to treat their injuries, Castiel, Castaria, Thane and Star went to meet with the Council.

The council greatly appreciated the losses the Alliance took to keep the council members safe. So much so, that to honor those sacrifices humanity was given a seat on the council. When asked who she thought should be given the seat on the council, she looked at her brother who nodded to her. "Captain Anderson would be perfect for the job. Sovereign was only a vanguard…the Reapers are still coming and we need a military mind on the council to help prepare us for the war to come...a war we will do everything in our power to end." She turned and walked away.

Castiel gave a lingering look at the Council wondering if anything would even change. With a nod, he turned and joined his wife.

-BREAK FIFTEEN-

Back on the Manticore, life pretty much returned to normal..at least a new normal. With war on the horizon, it was as everything, every mission had a more desperate edge. Even making love to his wife was more emotionally charged.

Within a few weeks he received a com from his sister. "You are looking rather excited, what's going on?"

Castaria grinned. "I need a big favor from my little brother."

"How big?" Cas asked curiously.

"I need to swap ships for a few weeks. Let me explain. The Normandy has been assigned to patrol for any signs of geth activity. It's been quiet and I really don't expect that we'll find anything, but nor can I just leave. I need to get to Mindoir. One of my best friends is due to give birth and I promised I would be there for them. So, yes…big favor. I need you to captain the Normandy." She blinked her eyes sweetly at him.

Castiel chuckled. "You hardly need to bat your eyes to get me to say yes. We're between missions at the moment. Send me your coordinates and we'll be there as soon as possible. Just do me a favor…use the XO cabin," he teased.

"For you…anything." She sent him the coordinates. "You, on the other hand, will have to use the CO cabin; I don't think Pressly would appreciate the company… then again…" She winked at her brother. "See you soon, little brother."

They hit the nearest relay and were on their way to his sister's coordinates. Besides he and his wife, there were only four others on his ship. It would be odd being in a ship full of people. People he didn't even know all that well outside of her squad mates.

When the Manticore pulled up along side the Normandy. James, Noble, Lachlan and Lori Ann waited with Castiel and Star for Thane and Castaria's arrival. The shuttle flew in through the hangar bay door and set down on runway.

Castaria and Thane hugged their siblings and shook hands with crew aboard the Manitcore. They watched as Cas and Star took the shuttle back to the Normandy. With the ship so quiet and so few under foot, this was turning into a vacation.

-BREAK SIXTEEN-

Castiel and Star were pleased they already spent time on the Normandy, they knew where everything was and at least knew the faces of the non-squad members. If anyone thought it odd that he stepped in, they didn't mention it to either of them. They called him Commander or Shepard, just as they'd done for his sister. So not much had really changed for the crew. But for him and Star it took a bit of getting used to. Someone was always up; the ship was never really quiet.

Star took the opportunity to spend more time with Liara, at least when Castiel was occupied. She quickly understood why her friend spent so much time in the lab…it was peacefully quiet, away from the hustle and bustle on the rest of the ship. She wished her best friends Lori and Lach could be here; they'd have loved to get to know Liara and pick her brain.

One thing Star had decided she was nipping in the bud was Kaidans' infatuation with Aria.

Castiel wasn't thrilled with the added time away from his wife, but once he figured out what she was doing, he busied himself spending time with Garrus and Wrex. There really just wasn't much to do, no geth could be found and it felt like they were just given some shit assignment to get them out of the way. But the nights belonged to him and his wife…

-BREAK SEVENTEEN-

Themis was surprised to see her son and his lifemate in her daughter's bed. She got to see so little of him. But she couldn't risk his father finding out, awakening, so she'd had to keep her distance. She softly brushed her fingers through his thick, golden hair. She blinked when she noticed the woman in his arms looking at her. Perhaps she should have a few words with the young woman. If she was her son's lifemate..or one of them, then she was going to be a part of her life whether she wanted her to be or not. She waved her hand, putting her son into a deep sleep and then held her hand out to the woman.

The moment Star saw the woman she remembered who she was. Themis. Castiel, Castaria and Lyrica's mother. She took the woman's hand and after a brief look back at her sleeping husband, she let her lead her through the portal and to the same sofa she'd seen before.

"I wanted to meet you properly. You are a part of my son's life. And since I cannot visit him often, I will have to know him through you," Themis stated.

Well, that just made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Why can't you visit him?"

"Because his father thought he'd killed him while he was still in my womb. I cannot risk Zeus finding out that he lives. My son is not strong enough to face the most powerful God in our pantheon."

That was not what she had expected to hear. Not that she had any expectations, but that blew her mind. "Why would his father want to kill him?"

Themis frowned. "Because an oracle told him that his child would change the balance of the heavens, thus dethroning him. He would never tolerate such a child to live."

"Is that why you waited so long to birth them?" she asked curiously. She knew the pantheon had died out over two centuries ago.

Themis shook her head. "During the time of the war with the Kin I started having visions. Visions of another war to come. With our pantheon dying, they would be the last hope to survive the war. The war they will soon be facing."

"What are the Kin?" That was not a term she'd ever discovered in her research.

Themis rubbed her head. "The last time you were here…the man that took you. He was Kin. And I will tell you what I told your brother. They are an ancient race, according to them, the first ever created, born of dark matter. When they came to us, we treated them with suspicion, attacked them in our arrogance. In return they wiped out nearly all the pantheons. Only the Gods that fled and imprisoned themselves in stone survived the war."

"I thought I knew so much from my research, but I knew so little. It was believed the pantheons died out simply because the Gods lost their power when their believers declined," Star was uncertain if she should have said such a thing to a God, but the words could not be taken back.

Themis studied the woman a moment. "In a sense that is true. Our pantheons were decimated in the war, the loss of each God sent a shockwave of destruction through the mortal realm. That destruction combined with the fact that we were too busy trying to survive left us unable to interact with the mortals. That caused their belief to wane, which further weakened us, until those few who were left were forced to seek safety within prisons of stone."

Prisons of stone must mean statues. "How many of you are left?"

Her son's lifemate was a very curious woman. She only felt comfortable saying what she did, because she knew the woman would not remember when she woke. "I have no way of knowing as things stand. While imprisoned, the Gods cannot be felt. They slumber. I have seen many shattered prisons, so I know many didn't survive their self-imposed exile." She held her hand up to stop any further questions. "Tell me about my son. Is he happy?"

Star smiled softly. "I've never known him to be otherwise. He has done so much in his life, more than most people do their entire lives. He's the type of man to go in, get things done and leave his mark behind, but it has served him well. He does what he needs to do to set things right and doesn't care who's toes he has to step on to get it done. He's a good man, with a caring heart. He is also ornery as sin," she added with a laugh. "But he's met his match in me. I give as good as I get and sometimes I like to see just how far I can push him," she admitted with a blush.

Star watched in concern as her Themis went stiff and her eyes became vacant. "Themis..mother…" She placed a hand on her new mother's arm.

Themis bolted up. "You must go now -" An explosion rocked the building, it creaked under the strain. "The Kin are attacking again."

She rose from the sofa. The Kin she'd seen before flashed into the room. His body trembling as he stared at her.

Themis drew the portal, "Star, go now!"

Kael threw up a hand and her mother froze, the portal winking out.

Her gaze hardened. "Don't hurt her." She shivered under the heat of his gaze, but held her ground as he approached her.

"I have no intension of hurting her, but nor could I let her interfere."

She studied the very tall man. He did not look as polished as he had before. Perhaps the strain of the war was getting to him. "Where are your beautiful wings?"

A small smile curled on his lips. His wings unfurled and spread out, before he pulled them in and they vanished. "They are there when I need them, but I needed to get to you faster than flight would allow."

"Why? Who are you? And what could I possibly be to you? You want to destroy my family."

He frowned. "The Kin did not start this war. We only came to observe. Your family, greedy for power, attacked us. But that has no bearing on you or us. You were never a part of this war. And I am Kael."

The door shattered with an explosion of dust and four Kin walked in. She darted to Themis and put her body between the Kin and her defenseless new mother. Gold tinged blue surrounded her as she gathered her power.

Kael spun around and stepped in front of the women. "They are under my protection. Get out. Now." They blinked, inclined their heads and left. He waved his hand and righted the door before turning to face her. "You are safe from them – now."

What he did made no sense to her. Why would he stand against his own kind and protect her? "Why? Why did you take me last time? Why did you come for me now and why did you come between your own kind and us? Why protect us? This doesn't make any sense. You hate my family." She released her power and the field winked out.

He could only stare. His wife was stunning, even more so full of power and ready to fight. "That is a lot of why's," he said thickly. He cleared his throat. "I took you because I needed to know why I was so drawn to you. I came now because I've been waiting to feel your return. As to why I chose to protect you – I do so because we are bound."

Her brows drew together. "You came to me and protected us because we are bound. Bound to what?"

He studied her intently for a moment. She hadn't been affected by their separation as he had been. She didn't even realize what had happened. "We are bound to each other. You are my mate. My wife."

This was making less and less sense. "I think I would have remembered if we got married." She wanted to tell him she was already married. But she's seen the power of the man and could not risk Cas' life. Not if the man thought she was his mate.

He waved his hand and her new mother disappeared. "Where is she?"

"Safe. She is in another room. But she is safe. I would not risk her life," he said quietly. His armor melted away.

She sucked in her breath at his wide chest and the muscles that rippled under her gaze. She moved her head trying to peer around him.

He looked to the left curiously but saw nothing. "What?"

"I was trying to see what happened to your wings," she admitted and felt heat creep into her cheeks.

He grinned and turned around. Beautiful, colorful wings lay flat against his back. She followed them down, but they disappeared under his pants as if they weren't even there. She reached out her hand to feel their softness, but her fingers skimmed down warm skin. His body shuddered under her touch and her own traitorous body responded to his.

Her touch sent spirals of heat through his body. He groaned at the scent of her desire, his body reacting his mate's need. But he knew she wasn't ready for him yet, she didn't even understand the bond. He turned back to face her and trailed a fingertip down her neck to the mark he'd left upon her. "This was my bind to you." He brought her hand to the top of his shoulder near his neck. "This was your bind to me, completing what I started. It should not have bound us, not in the way that it did. But the bond is eternal. It cannot be undone, nor will our bodies allow us to ignore it. You are my wife, my mate in the deepest sense possible."

She closed her eyes trying to rein in what he was making her feel. When he slid her hand down his chest and placed it over his heart so she could feel its slamming beat, she released a breathy moan.

"You cannot fight what was meant to be. I have been in agony since you slipped from my arms."

The raw pain in his voice tore at her heart. Tears slipped down her cheeks. She knew he was the man she'd heard through the portal. "It was you I heard."

His cupped the back of her neck and tilted her head up. "What do you mean?" he asked as he gently wiped away her tears.

"A - a portal opened up in my room. I heard you speaking to me. I tried to reach the portal, but it closed."

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaws, the pain nearly overwhelming. He had found her on his first try and hadn't even been aware of it.

She raised her other hand to his chest. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

His eyes opened and looked down into hers, his raw, naked torment laid bare. Through the stare he showed her his memories, the pain, the agony, the suffering, the way he'd fought as if he didn't care if he survived. "It is what I went through every day of my life since you left. Kin cannot be separate from their mates, it is unbearable and you are more than just a mate," he said hoarsely.

His suffering shattered her. She slipped her arms around his waist and held him to her.

He released a ragged breath and held on to her, desperate for the fleeting contact, knowing she would be ripped from him before long. The tender embrace ignited when she moved against his arousal. He lowered his hands to her waist and drew her up his body. Her arms slipped around his neck and he groaned, his mouth capturing hers with all the hunger and need he'd pent up since they were bound. His chest rumbled with a growl when her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands slid down her back to grip her ass and rock her against him. Her illusion of clothing faded. His pants vanished and he rumbled at the feel of her heat against him. He waved his hand turning the sofa into a bed and lowered them onto it. Another wave of his hand and the fireplace ignited in flame.

Her body burned with need, a hot wire responding to his every touch. Her glassy, dazed eyes opened when he broke the kiss. Her gaze burned into his. "Lifemate…" she murmured in awe. How? It made no sense. Her thoughts grew fuzzy…there was something she needed to remember.

He smiled down at her. She finally understood. "Yes. We are one." He slid slowly into her tight, hot sheath. He groaned at the feel of her stretching around him. At her wince he stilled and trailed hot kisses down to her breast. He flicked his tongue over the tight peak and then rolled it between his teeth. When she moaned and arched against him, he drew the bud into the heat of his mouth.

She cried out and slipped her hands into his soft, thick, light golden brown hair, her body writhing against him as he suckled her aching breast. He rocked slowly into her, with each thrust he slid a little deeper. By the time he was hilted inside of her, she'd become accustomed to his girth. She moved against him as his hips thrust harder and faster. He laced is fingers through hers and claimed her lips, their cries swallowed by hot, hungry need. She arched against him and stiffened as she balanced on the precipice, the rumble in his chest sent her spiraling over; she shattered with a hoarse cry.

When her muscles clamped around him, he arched back and roared as his hot seed burst forth, each thrust drenching her womb anew until he swelled and locked tight within her. He lowered his head, his fangs elongating and bit into his bond mark. He pulled back when he felt her flat teeth trying to pierce his skin. "Wife, you are not mortal. Picture your teeth growing into longer and sharper straws, the blood is more potent if you draw it directly into your veins."

She pictured what he told her to and felt her teeth grow. She grinned and sank them into his vein. She felt his large hand cradle her head against him. She froze when she felt the distant pull. She withdrew her teeth and they receded. She looked up into his eyes. "I'm not ready yet!" The thought of leaving her lifemate tore at her soul.

Tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I'll find you, no matter what it takes!" He held her tight to him until she faded from his arms. Agony ripped through him. He gripped the sheet and arched back, his scream of aguish echoing through the halls. When he was able to regain some semblance of control, he stormed out of the bed, his armor materializing around him. He waved his hand bringing his wife's mother back.

She looked around the room frantically. "Where is she? Where is my daughter? If you've hurt her –" her eyes narrowed when she saw the pain etched around the Kin's eyes.

"I could never hurt her, she's my wife! I need you to open the portal to her."

She was stunned by the Kin's words. Horror filling her. It wasn't possible. She was her son's lifemate. She was no God, she could not have two. No. She couldn't, but Castiel could. If his damaged soul…No. It didn't matter. She would not turn her son's lifemate over to a Kin, but nor could she tell him that her daughter was bound to her son, for the Kin would kill her son to keep Star. "She's my daughter and you are trying to kill us all. I will not hand my daughter over to Kin!"

His wings burst out. "We didn't start this war! You attacked us! And I have not lifted a hand against your pantheon since I met her! I have to find my wife! Where is she?"

Themis shook her head. "It doesn't matter who started the damned war! I protected my daughter from her father and I will protect her from the Kin, with my life!"

He flashed away when he felt a desperate fury build within him. If he stayed he'd kill her and he couldn't do that to his wife.

She just blinked when he disappeared. Why would he leave, he could have easily tortured or killed her. She returned to her stone prison to rest with questions she had no answers to.

-BREAK EIGHTEEN-

The ship pitched and swayed. They came awake abruptly. Castiel clung to her tightly, cradling her as the tumbled onto the floor. His hand beneath her head to protect her. She tried to get up and cried out in pain. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. The same hand that had protected her head in the fall had also trapped her hair under it.

They untangled their legs and the ship pitched again. Alarms rang out all over the ship. As the ship bucked and heaved he made his way precariously to the com Button. "Joker!" he yelled, "What the fuck!"

"Were under attack, Commander…unidentified vessel…" Joker replied

"And you didn't see fit to com me?"

"I've been kind of busy keeping us alive…figured, you know, the alarms might tip you off."

They pulled on their clothing and hurried to the elevator. The Normandy shook again. He kissed his wife and stepped off the elevator at a run, heading to Castaria's locker, where his armor had been stored.

The doors slid closed behind him and she depressed the down button to the cargo bay to an extra locker that had stored her armor. Had the geth found them? But how? If it were a geth vessel, Joker would have known..the sensors would have known. She needed to get to the bridge.

The cargo bay was hectic with half-suited soldiers and techies running around in chaotic upheaval. Explosions could be heard in different parts of the ship. Damn…this didn't bode well. She suited up as fast as she could and ran for the elevator. Shit! It was offline. She darted to the emergency hatch, pulled the ladder down, and headed up into the escape tunnel. She could hear others scurrying up behind her like rats in the dark. Worry and fear warred within her. She had to get to her husband. Whatever happened she would be at his side…where she had been since the moment she'd met him.

She heard a new alarm chime…it was the evacuation alarm. She crawled up onto the next deck and took off at a run. The ship bucked and sent her sprawling…narrowly avoiding an electrical fire. She got up on shaky legs and continued on. She had to find him.

The Normandy was shaking apart. Fires cropped up all around him. There were numerous hull breaches. Castiel activated the distress beacon and hoped the Alliance would find them in time. He picked up a fire extinguisher and focused his attention on the fires. He had to give the crew time to board the evac pods.

Kaidan raced up behind him. He explained the Joker refused to leave his station and that he was staying too. "Goddamn it! I'll take care of Joker," he told him. "I need _you_ to make sure the crew gets aboard the evac pods safely. "

"Shepard…" he felt like he needed to be doing something more.

"For fuck's sake, go Kaidan!" he interrupted. "Now!" he said firmly.

He gave him a silent look… then nodded his head in resignation and anger. "Aye-aye, sir."

He headed through the hall and up the ramp onto the CIC deck. Star stumbled into him as the deck heaved. "Star! You need to head to the evac pods."

"No," she said firmly. "You're my husband, I'm not leaving you. I love you, there is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight." She gave him a hard look for good measure.

He closed her eyes briefly. He loved her. He looked at her and trailed a hand down her cheek. "Ok," he sighed. Knowing he would never talk her into leaving. "Let's go get Joker."

They weaved their way carefully through the smoke, the debris, and the dangling electrical wires that shot off sparks in every direction. They opened the emergency door that led to the next sector. He grabbed onto Star to hold her in place while she activated her magboots. The huge hull breach left the entire top of the ship open to space. He released her when he saw her firmly anchored to the flooring. They skirted what was left of the galaxy map and CIC work stations and headed for the main hall that led to the cockpit.

Moving aside floating work station chairs they entered through a blue barrier that protected the cockpit. Joker's hands were flying on the consoles, moving between the holo displays at lightning speed.

"Joker, we need to go." he told him matter of fact.

"I'm not leaving the Normady. I can still save her!"

"No, Jeff...you can't. She is lost to us. Going down with the ship won't change that."

He hung his head and nodded. "I know," he said weakly. "She's my baby… "

Frustrated, Castiel grabbed the pilot in his power and lifted him from the chair and moved him towards his wife. He was simply too big and didn't want to risk injuring the man with his strength.

Star grabbed Joker's arm wrapped it around her neck to help support him with the bucking of the ship. She had no intension of letting him fall and shatter something. Another explosion rocked the ship. Castiel spun around and saw a massive fiery ray blast through the ship behind them. He nodded to his wife and they headed toward the cockpit's private evac pod. It was the only way left for them off the ship. If survival was an issue… that is. And it was.

Star helped Joker into the pod and made sure he was firmly strapped in. She turned around to help Castiel and another fiery blast hit the ship. The concussion sent Castiel flying back from the pod. She ran towards him, saw his hand go up. He flung her back into the pod with a burst of power and put up a barrier field at the pod's entrance.

No! He wouldn't do that to her…. she hurled a burst of power at the barrier, but it held tight. She beat at it, clawing it in desperation. She saw him crash against a wall, a golden field wrapped around him. He pushed off, grabbed onto the corner of the release console, he put his fist over his heart, and then slapped his hand over the eject pad. The doors on the pod slammed shut. All she had left was a tiny view window. She watched in horror as he was thrown against the side of the ship and blown out into space. His body bucked and heaved, his air valve damaged, venting into space. He went still…The barrier field winked out…and he disappeared from her view as the Normandy exploded into a fiery mass of shrapnel.

Her heart shriveled and she sank into a boneless heap as their pod was buffeted by the concussive waves of the Normandy's detonation. They were married. They were supposed to be in this together…not apart. He took that choice away from her. She might have been able to save him or she might have joined him. But it should have been her choice to make. Not his. She didn't even have the strength to be angry at him. She knew, deep in her heart, that had their positions been reversed she'd have done the same damn thing to protect him. Silent tears fell unheeded down the sides of her face. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. She had only to wait for death to take her. At least she would not have to live without him. She had hoped she would have died instantly with him, because this waiting to die was torture.

When he was propelled away from the evac pod he knew his wife would come for him. He had considered letting her, if he died, he knew she would too, but in the end, he couldn't bare seeing her die. With a sadness that tore at his soul he sent a wave of power at the woman he loved and pushed her back into the pod. He threw up a barrier field to keep her there.

Another blast propelled him into a wall. He shook his head to clear it and made a mad grab for the release console. He took one last yearning look at her and mouthed I love you. He realized she couldn't see his mouth, so brought his fist to his heart.

His hand slapped down on the eject pad as another blast caused the console to slip from his grasp. He was slammed against the torn hull and propelled into space. He looked around at the debris and destruction around him. Perhaps rescue ships would arrive before his air gave out. And if not, he would surly survive, wouldn't he? Being spaced was not a test of his healing ability that he ever thought he'd have to survive.

His suit's built in computer started sounding an alarm. He ran diagnostics on his helmet's internal display. But he knew the problem before the diagnosis was completed. His oxygen supply was venting. The air was getting thinner and it was becoming more of an effort to breath. He recorded a last message. "I am Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy, acting captain of the Normandy SR1. The Normandy was destroyed by an unknown vessel, its crew jettisoned in escape pods. Please see that my remains are returned to Mindoir. To the Council and the Alliance: The Reapers are coming, be prepared at all costs. To my family: Be strong. I love you all. To my wife: You will always be the best part of me. Have faith that I will join you, if not in this lifetime, then the next. I will always love you." He gasped and let out a ragged breath. "This is Commander Shepard signing off for the last time." The last words were wheezed out.

He reached behind him trying to get to the air hose. Maybe if he could cover the damage…but it kept slipping from his grasp. His body began to buck and heave, contorting him in its fight to pull in air where was none left to be had.

He did not want the last thing he saw before leaving this world to be chunks of debris in endless space. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his last thoughts on his wife. Her lips as they moved when she called him her golden god…black dots appeared on the edges of his vision, funneling inward until all that was left was a pin-point of light that winked out.

-BREAK NINETEEN-

An alliance rescue ship finally showed and collected the escape pods. But they could not find the Commander's body. They spent days, sending shuttles out, but nothing was ever found. They suspected it burned up entering the atmosphere of a planet. He was declared dead and promoted to Captain posthumously.

Star barely went through the motions of living, but she was tired of waiting for death to take her. "V'Atre!"

The drell appeared next to her. "Star, 'tis good…" his words stopped cold. Something was dreadfully wrong. She was pale and the loss of weight was obvious.

"Take me home. It's your job and I cannot bear waiting, it is killing me," she said, fresh tears falling from swollen eyes.

V'Atre swallowed hard. It was obvious what she meant. But he couldn't understand why she wanted him to release her. He looked around. "Where is Cas?"

She dropped to her knees with an anguished cry. "The Normandy was attacked. He threw me into an escape pod. I watched as his body twisted in agony, unable to take a breath…he died in the vacuum of space. I should have been with him! I shouldn't be here! I was supposed to die with him! If you have any mercy…if you care for me at all, please take me home. I can't live like this," she pleaded.

V'Atre was horrified. No. Cas cannot be gone. Yet he did not feel him. He did however feel something new. She was soulbound. But if not to Cas, then who? And why didn't she know? How was it even possible? He picked her up, forced her into a healing sleep and flashed them to Mindoir. He looked around the entertainment room, but it was empty. "Thane! Angel!"

Thane rushed from their bedroom. Kip and Reena stepped from their room as well. They caught sight of Star, limp in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Thane hoarsely. "Star – Aria has been despondent for days. She can't feel Cas anymore."

"The Normandy wast attacked and destroyed. Star said he forced her into an escape pod and wast thrown from the ship. She said she watched his body die from lack of air. She hast been suffering for days. She wishes for me to release her. I canst not do so. She mun survive." Nor could he tell them why.

No. No. Cas could not be dead. Thane's mouth opened but no words came from it.

Kip and Reena's legs gave out and they fell to the floor holding each other as their hearts shattered. To lose another son was almost more than they could bear.

"Star's alive," Thane managed to get out. "That means Cas must still be alive." He had to be. For his parents, for his Star, for Cas' Star, for their family. He had to be.

V'Atre closed his eyes. "Angel and I hadst hoped this need never come to light. Cas and Star's bond wast not complete. Something wast wrong with it. Their bodies and brains felt the lifemate bond, but their souls and lifeforces didst not bind. I canst not say the why of such, only that 'tis so."

Thane helped his parents up and settled them on the sofa. "He can heal; he may not have crossed the sea."

V'Atre's eyes filled with love and misery, tears slipped down his cheeks. He was glad he still held Star, because he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from going to Angel and holding her. He lowered himself to the sofa, keeping a tight hold on Star.

Thane froze at the look in the other drell's eyes and turned to see his wife standing behind him, her eyes filled with agony. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. "The Normandy was attacked. Cas didn't make it to an escape pod."

"I know, it should have been me," she said through a raw throat. She walked woodenly over to Star and knelt down in front of them. She took Star's hand. Saw the pale skin and bones. "She suffers, but is denied relief from it. How can the fates be so cruel?"

"Her destiny hast not been fulfilled. Mayhap, that 'tis why the bond wast flawed." He was at the limit of what he could say, lest he reveal it all. And something told him that revealing everything now would be the biggest mistake he could make. While her powers were strong, mayhap stronger than his own now, she was not ready. And he could not risk her. Not ever. And right now her pain made her vulnerable. "She wilt need all of thee to get through this. I canst not be here, for I wilt be a constant reminder of what I wouldst not do for her." That lay like a leaden weight on his heart. If he had not known she was now soulbound, he would have released her for mercy's sake alone.

Castaria wiped away her tears and forced the pain deep within, she would address it later, but right now her parents and Star needed her to be strong."Of course, she will be taken care of. We will be there for her. She rose to her feet. "Come, let's lay her down in – their room." She had nearly said Nik's room and she was glad she'd caught herself. She didn't need to add more pain to what her parents were already going through.

V'Atre followed Angel to Cas' room. It was a room he knew well, for he had to share it with Cas in the past when they were both bachelors. When Angel turned back the covers he laid Star down gently on the bed and tucked her in."I didst put her into a sleep. She wilt awaken after her body hast rested enough."

Angel wrapped her arms around V'Atre's waist. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her here and thank you for not letting us find out what happened from a com."

He held her to him, his heart aching, and kissed the top of her head. "I wilt always be here for thee. For all of thee." When she looked up at him, his heart turned over and it took all his strength not to lower his head to claim her lips. He cleared his throat and took a step back, releasing her. "I wilt look for Cas." He hugged Thane and his parents and flashed away. He didn't think he'd find him, but it was a good excuse to leave before he did something he'd regret.

-BREAK TWENTY-

Star barely managed to put one foot in front of the other, one day blending in the next, there was no real meaning. She was existing, but she wasn't living. As the days rolled by family began trickling in as they heard about what happened. Even Sol wasn't able to drag her back to the land of the living. He didn't know how to reach her and that tore at him.

The brass forced all of the Alliance members to go on leave. They could not resume active duty until they had time to grieve and pass psych evals. The non-Alliance team members resumed their lives, taking what they'd learned with them.

After a few weeks Star's skin had color and she was gaining back the weight she'd lost, but they could not get her open to them, she was like a robot, and empty shell that did what it was told and little else. Her parents, her brother and the rest of her family had to return to their lives, even if they did so with heavy hearts. It was Liara that came up with an idea. She had begun working as an intel broker on Illium and ran across a couple of locations that should be rich in prothean artifacts. Working with Lori and Lachlan, Liara was able to acquire the equipment they'd need to begin new dig sites. She had the equipment delivered to the Manticore.

"Liara, Star's in no shape to take care of herself. She'll just waste away again," Castaria said with concern.

"She won't be alone, Shepard. There's CC, CJ, Lachlan and Lori. They can make sure she takes care of herself. What's important is getting her brain involved with something again. She is a woman driven by seeking knowledge; she can't do that in the comfort of her family's arms. She needs to be out there doing something and if you go with her, you are more likely to coddle her than anything else. It is time for tough love, Shepard. You've done all you can for her, it's up to her now."

Nothing else had worked, maybe Liara was right. It's not like Star would be completely alone. She and her parents had thrown themselves into helping the community and with the fall harvest coming on, they had lots to do to keep busy, but Star didn't have their connection to Mindoir. "You're right, Liara. I'll see that she has everything she needs and get her aboard the Manticore. Maybe doing something she loves will bring her back to us."

When she told her parents, they agreed. It broke their hearts to see her as she was, knowing they couldn't help her. "She should take the Whirliwind," Reena put forth.

Castaria grinned. Her mother had always forced the Whirlwind on her until she had the Phoenix. "Nice try, mom. She is more than safe on the Manticore and it can get her where she needs to go much faster."

"But the memories…"

"She has gone so many places, done so much with Cas that there is no place she can go where the memories won't follow. A sunset, a turian, a krogan, star systems, Citadel…it doesn't matter where she goes, there will be reminders everywhere. What's important to her is to engage and she has to do it soon, before we lose her all together."

"S-Aria is correct," Thane said quietly. "It is as though Star has fallen into solipsism, preferring to live in the past..in memories rather than face the present. If she does not pull out of the catatonia, she will be lost to it." Not that he could truly understand what she was going through, unlike Star he would not survive his lifemate's death.

With the decision made, they commed Cori and Lori, letting them know what was going to happen. Lachlan and Lori Ann met them at the airlock. Lori's heart broke at the vacant look in her best friend's eyes. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to work out. But she didn't. She shuttered her pain away. She winked at Angel and Thane. "I'm glad vacation's over. We lost James and Noble to leave. It's just you, us, the stars and the protheans. And I, for one, have an itch t'see this site prospect. T'be the first to evaluate it. From what Liara was able to find, it looks like it might have been a research facility. Can ye imagine findin' another Vigil? Perhaps one intact? Or maybe a beacon?" Lori clapped her hands in excitement. "I can almost feel that ancient knowledge pourin' through me from a beacon!"

Senseless words tore and scratched at her. She raised her hands to her head and cried out in pain as sharp needles pricked at her. Dormant synapses firing. For just a moment everything cleared. She grabbed her friend's arm. "No!" and then everything quieted once more, her hand fell limply to her side as she rejoined her husband. He'd been with her nearly from the start. At first she'd only been able to see his vague form, then when he eventually came into focus, she could see his lips move, but couldn't hear him. Now he was with her as if he were standing next to her. His words were comforting. Telling her he was with her, not to give up on him.

Lori grinned. It was better than she'd hoped. Star was in there, buried under the surface, but there. "I'll pull her out kickin' and screamin', if I have to."

Stunned, Castaria pulled Star around to face her. She'd tried to reach her so many times, but she'd never been able to find where she'd buried herself. She placed a hand against her sister's temple and closed her eyes, gently feathering her way into her mind. It seemed fear is what had brought her out, not love. Fear for someone she loved. There were two things she would do for her sister. She found the file she needed in her own memory and shared the prothean philter that had been given to her last year. She sighed and frowned, she hated what she was about to do, but she was desperate. Pictures flowed into Star's mind, a new site prospect, a discovered facility, a broken vial, glass piercing Lori's hand, red, pulsing streaks raced up her arm. Lori screamed in anguish as her eyes began to leak blood. She made the memory just unreal enough that awake, she'd know it was a dream, but now it would be all too real.

Star's body went rigid, she broke away from Castaria and grabbed her friend's hand, turning it palm up. She ran her fingers over the intact skin and up her forearm. She caught her chin between her fingers, her gaze boring into her friends. "Stay away from the vials!" Her hand fell away and she slipped back into the dark.

Thane was shocked by what he'd just witnessed. He knew exactly what his wife had done. She could give or take memories, but never had she given a nightmare. She hated that Cas used to have to do that in interrogations before he'd taken over the Reds. But for his wife to have done such…there was no doubt that memory would be a painful burden that would weigh heavily on her heart.

Lori just blinked. "Well, I'm not sure what that was about, but I'll stay away from the vials…maybe," she amended honestly.

With heavy hearts Thane and Castaria left the Manticore. But it looked like Liara just might be right about what Star needed to come back to them. She needed to engage. Since the brass still had her on leave, she had considered going with them, but she didn't feel right about leaving her parents alone until she knew they were going to be okay. And because she had to force her pain back, she knew she wasn't ready either, because she'd not dealt with her brother's loss yet. How could she? She couldn't feel him, but she also didn't believe he was truly gone. He can't be gone. He can't. She would have known if he was dead, right? They were twins. Denial. She had to be in the denial stage. If so, she had a long way to go to recover herself.

-BREAK TWENTY-ONE-

Lori took over Star's care. But instead of actually bathing or dressing her, she told Star exactly what was expected of her and waited for her to do it. While Star was dressing she'd talk about things she thought were puzzling, even if she knew or thought she knew the answer, because she wanted Star to think about the problem. Her best friend was the best problem solver she'd ever met and she suspected that was the only way to bring her back to them. That and her need to protect. She almost hoped something exciting or dangerous happened at the first site prospect. Star needed that jolt.

When Cori told them they had arrived and the atmosphere scanned breathable, she loaded their gear into the new Mako type rover she'd found loaded in the ship. She wasn't sure where it came from, but it was a sleek black color with Manticore emblazoned on the side. Certainly didn't look Alliance issued. Nor was the interior. She'd never seen anything like it before…well, except for the shuttle and the ship. Had to be Teiner Tech made. With a belabored sigh, she let her brother drive after the ship touched down on the planet as close as it could get to the possible site.

She could only blink at the smooth ride; the damned thing didn't steer like a drunken rhino.

"Damn me, this ride is sweet!" Lachlan said with a deep chuckle. "I bet –" He'd had to clamp his jaw shut, nearly mentioning Cas' name. "Well, I canna wait to test all she has t'give. Bet she'll put the Mako t'shame!"

"Boys and their toys," Lori teased her brother with a mock roll of her emerald eyes.

"Hey now, I resemble that!"

"Exactly so..." she said with a grin.

"Except I'm a manly man…no boyo here," he said with a waggle of his brows.

Lori laughed. "Will you listen ta that, Star? My brother the _manly_ man," she teased as the rover came to a stop.

Lachlan jumped out of the rover and ran around to help Star out. "I _am_ a manly man," he said with a deep Scottish rumble. "I can sweep any woman off their feet. See?" he said as he spun Star out of the rover and into a dance.

Star's steps were wooden at first, but the intricate steps of the dance drew her attention. She forced her way from the dark and concentrated on not continuing to step on Lach's toes. When she worked out the pattern her movements began to flow with her partner.

Lori watched in awe as her friend began to respond to her brother's movements. She wasn't sure why he'd chosen to do one of the most difficult dances they'd learned as children, but it had become an effective tool. She also noticed her brother's face the moment he realized Star was responding to him. Oh, Lach…no…please no. She turned away, her heart aching for her brother, to scan the area and discovered what appeared to be a door..of sorts along one of the walls.

Lachlan didn't mind at all that Star was stepping all over his feet, she was too small and light for it to be painful. At 6'1" he outweighed her by over a hundred pounds. His heart fluttered when he felt her body begin to respond to his movements. He splayed his hand wider across her back and pulled her against him as he increased the tempo of the steps. His heart slammed in his chest when her body melted against his as she followed his lead. When the dance ended he dipped her, looked down into blue eyes that sparked with life and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He wanted to taste her so badly, but he knew she wasn't ready for that. Indeed, she may never be. "I dinna ken ye could dance, Star."

"I can't," she said quietly as she slipped back into the dark.

Lachlan pulled her up to a stand and brushed the light blonde waves from her cheek. "Come back t'us, Star. We miss you." He lowered his voice. "I miss you." He'd always kept his feelings tightly locked away. She had been married and far out of his reach. He had no intension of pursuing her yet, not until she was ready to move on. But nor would he continue masking everything he felt. He wanted her to know that he was there for her in any way that she needed him.

"Lach! Bring her over here. I've found a door. At least I think it's a door." She ran her fingers around the edges where the door met the wall. But she couldn't find any way to trigger its release. "There's gotta be a catch somewhere…a latch or somethin'."

With his hand at Star's back, he guided her to his sister. "Cory, do ye get any readin's?" he asked through the com he'd opened via his OT.

"Lori is right, Lach, it is a door, but the power source appears to be disengaged or no longer functioning. I cannot open it and have found no power sources that could be used to open it," Cory informed them.

Well, that was not good news. Lori continued to run her hands along the door until her palm pressed down on something. She cried out in pain when a jolt went through her body. She studied the door more closely. There appeared to be several strange symbols on the door. "The door appears t'have several glyphs or symbols embedded on it. I accidentally pressed one, but it triggered somethin'..maybe a defense measure." She turned to look at her brother. "I think it's a type of lock. We just need t'figure out the right sequence t'open it, preferably without bein' electrocuted." She sent a scan of the symbols to Cory to try to identify them.

"I'm sorry, Lori, there is nothing in my databanks that I can associate with those symbols."

"Thank you for tryin', Cory. It was worth a try." She pressed two symbols one after another and spun around when a hum sounded behind them.

"Oh shite!" Lachlan yelled, shoving Star behind his back as two pillars rose from the ground, one on each side of the entry. The top of the pillar rotated and lit up, a beam shot out. He threw his arm around Star and dove to the left to avoid being hit. He covered Star's body with his own and looked over towards the rover. The rover was their only source of cover, if they could make it to the rover, that was.

Lori hissed in pain as the beam seared her side when she tried to dodge it. "I'm fine, just a wee bit singed. Do you think we'll make it back to the rover?" she asked when she caught the direction of her brother's gaze.

"I don' ken, Lor," he'd give anything for a weapon or even a shield right now, something that would give them a chance against the facilities defenses. A wave of power caught him and rolled him to the side.

Star shot out of the dark and blinked as her body came to life. In a flash she realized something must have happened. She could feel Lach's weight pressing down on her and couldn't make out what was going on around them. But she could feel the tremor in his body and the fast beat of his heart. They were in danger. She used her power to roll him off her, rose on shaky legs and held out her arms, a shield bubble forming around them just in time for the bolts to ricochet off the shield. "What's happening?" she asked hoarsely, her voice rusty from disuse.

A wave of relief struck the twins. "I mun have triggered the facility's defenses when I tried t'get the door t'open."

"Show me," she said as another round of bolts bounced off the shield. She followed Lori to the door, the shield moving with them. She studied the symbols. Why did they seem familiar to her? "What did you touch?"

Lori pointed to a symbol on the right. "I accidentally touched this one first; it sent a shock through me. Then I hit these two in the middle, t'test what the sequence might be. First that one, then this one."

Star nodded, but knew random guessing wasn't going to work. "The symbols are letters. Using the letters provided, the only word I can make of them is dvield." She shook her head. Not sure how I know what that is, but I do. It means 'enter'. A very simple lock, so doubtful it was meant to keep other protheans out." She drew more power into the shield until it glowed bright, then she pushed it out in both directions, the power slammed into the turret pillars, spinning the focusing eyes around. She quickly depressed the symbols and the door slid into the wall, followed by the pillars retracting back into the ground. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dark within. Dark…she felt its pull.

Lachlan grasped her chin and turned her head to face him. "Don' go back, Star. Focus. We need ye. If ye hadn't…" his voice trailed off. If she hadn't woken up, there was a good chance they all would have died.

She frowned, needing to go back to the dark, where there was no pain, where her husband would visit. But he was right, if she hadn't awoke…She sighed as the dark receded. "I'm here. Let's see what we can find." With Lach at her back she followed Lori through the door. The room lit up with their entrance, but it was dim, probably emergency lighting. But even to get that much was surprising, as the facility had remained dormant for fifty thousand years.

As they combed through the rooms, they were disappointed to find that none of what appeared to be terminals still functioned. The rooms were in some disarray, as if the occupants left in a hurry. They collected smaller items, some of which looked vaguely familiar, like communication devices and datapads. But some of the items were unidentifiable. Regardless, this place was a goldmine, in as much as no other site had been found with so many artifacts. They would need to call in an investigation team to see if they could get any information from the terminals.

Star's vision had improved since the transfusion and she caught sight of an odd pile on the floor in a back corner of room. She hurried over to it and knelt down. It appeared to be dust or debris, but there were a couple of small items in the pile that gave a more ominous story. The pile was not debris, it was remains. Even the sealing of the room could not prevent the degradation of time. She pulled the items from the remains. "Lori, Lach, come here. Do you have any containers? If so, please take a sample from the remains. It's probably too degraded to get a reading, but I'd like to take it back to the Manticore's lab."

"Remains?" Lach said as his long legs allowed him to beat his sister to where Star was hunkered down. "Real prothean remains!...or dust," he corrected shining his flashlight on the debris. His sister took out a plastic container and filled it before placing it reverently into her pack.

Star smiled. "As opposed to fake prothean remains?"

"Funny, Star," he said drolly. Though right now, he'd take any abuse she handed out, he was just too relieved that she was back. "If'n yer correct about this bein' remains, they might be the first ever discovered."

Star looked over the devices. One looked like…it couldn't be…it looked like a remote, similar in nature to unlocking or opening skycar doors. She pushed one of the buttons, but nothing happened. She placed her thumb on what might have been a biometric scanner and then pushed a button at the same time. Hmmm…there had to be some way to activate it. Of course, if it was biometrics, she was hardly prothean. But it was also likely drained after so long. Her arm lit up as a burst of power shot down it and into the device. The device glowed weakly and door opened in the wall behind the remains. She shot a smile to the twins. "Bingo."

The door led to stairs that seemed to go down quite some distance. She hurried down the stairs, trying to ignore the bouncing light from the twins' flashlights as they followed her down. She came to a stop at the bottom and just stared. Stasis pods were grouped around the large room. If there were any words to describe what each grouping meant, they had long faded to time. In awe they fanned out across the room to see if any of the pods showed any signs of life.

Lachlan caught sight of a faint glow and hurried over to one of the pods. The pod stood alone, it was not grouped like the others. He scanned it and cried out for the women to get their asses over to him. He flipped open the panel on the top, but the strange symbols meant nothing to him. He had to hold back to keep from touching anything. "This one still has power!"

Lori looked down at the nonsensical symbols. "Star, can you read any of that?"

Star looked down at the symbols. She didn't understand why the symbols made sense to her, but they did. "It's a key sequence to reverse the stasis process. But I don't know what the sequence is."

"There were more symbols on the door," he said as he lowered the panel back down.

Star peered more closely, but the symbols were hard to make out. She wiped the panel with her sleeve and blew on it. "Hmm…I think it says Otek Vorn, but that makes little sense to me, it's not sensible words. Well, shit, it's a name," she said with a blush. "Wait there's a series of..yes…it's got to be." She flipped open the panel and programmed in the series of numbers she'd seen. She held her breath when the pod began to hum.

"You've done somethin' all right. This is unbelievable. T'think a real – er a prothean might actually be alive. And that we found it," Lachlan's body was trembling with excitement, his emerald eyes lit with an inner fire.

Star wasn't sure how long the process of reversal would take on the prothean pod, so she flipped on her OT. When her friend's face appeared on the screen, she smiled brightly. "Liara! We are at the coordinates of one of the prospective sites. It appears to be a research facility."

"Oh, Goddess! Star! You are.." tears fell from her eyes.

"Awake? Yes, Lori and Lach ran into a bit of trouble with the facilities' defenses. It pulled me from the dark."

"The dark? Oh – never mind, tell me later. What did you find?" Liara asked as she wiped the tears off her face. She thought Star was lost to her.

"We found several artifacts, some appear to look similar to datapads and communication devices, but until we can examine them more closely, that is just a guess on my part. We also found remains. They were nothing but dust, but we're hoping they are not too degraded to analyze."

Liara was beyond excited. Several prothean artifacts, remains, it was like a dream come true…if only she'd pulled herself away from Ilium…she should have been there with them…been there with Star. "I'm going to be there as soon as I can. Have Cory send me the coordinates of the Manticore."

"Liara, honey, sit down if you are not already," Star said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"I'm sitting…I had to when you told me about what you found," she admitted with a blush.

"Well, it gets better. Under the facility we found multiple stasis pods. Probably the scientists. Anyway, one of them still held power. We are in the process of a reversal right now."

Liara let out a harsh breath. "Goddess…I can't believe it. I should have been there with you. This is – this is the greatest scientific find in…in ever."

Star laughed. "In ever?"

Liara blushed again. "I'm sorry, I'm not thinking very well right now. I'm in a state of shock."

"I wish you were here…oh-" she altered the direction of the com camera when she heard the hiss from the pod. "You can at least see it with us."

The doors of the pod opened outward. Star just blinked. She didn't know what she expected a prothean to look like, but it was certainly not that. It was turquoise in color, had four eyes, a nose unlike anything she had seen before and what appeared to be a carapace along the top of an elongated head. It appeared bipedal, humanoid, but also almost insectile in nature.

"I wasn't expecting…" Liara's voice trailed off as the prothean's eyes blinked open.

Otec's vision came to him slowly as his eyes adjusted to lighting. His sense of smell hit him with a wrongness. He blinked several times before his eyes were able to focus. Nonsensical words filtered through. He looked up at the faces that peered down at him in shock. He sat up and propelled himself backward over the lid. His legs gave out and he fell to one knee. His body trembling with the efforts and shock of moving. He turned out the incessant buzzing of words that meant nothing to him and looked around the room, his gaze falling on the other pods. Dull, drained…dead. No..he shook his head.

"Stay back," Star told the twins as she approached the prothean slowly. If he, at least she thought it was a he, attacked she was the only one that could defend and heal. "Please, we are not here to hurt you. I know this is all a shock to you and you are probably confused, but I only want to make sure -"

He looked over when one of the primitives approached him. He readied his power. She didn't look dangerous, didn't seem threatening, but she was in his research facility uninvited. The buzzing words were giving him a headache. When she got too close, he stepped forward and grabbed her arms, feeling her physiology, learning her pictures, what her mind had to tell his.

Star closed her eyes as a scene played through her mind. _The prothean carefully locked up his lab work, …He dashed from the lab, and stopped cold outside its doors. The true horror of it all caused his mouth to fall open and a strangled cry to be torn from him._

 _The Reapers had come in numbers. Red beams of destruction criss-crossed the lands like a spider's web. A massive machine landed to his right. The ground shook with the weight of its landing._

 _She saw him flip open what looked to be some kind of OT, but only static could be seen. Pain and misery could be seen in his eyes as he stumbled back into the lab, and down into the labyrinth beneath. He lowered himself into his cryo-stasis pod; agony etched his face as the lids closed over him._

Star blinked when he released her and took a stumbling step backwards. "Why did you show me that?"

He released a breath. "Because I need to find my family, human." At least they looked human, though far more refined then when last he saw them.

"I am Star, not human. And where are they?" She asked in concern. The likelihood of them having survived was all but zero.

"In a bunker outside the Supreme House," he said as he headed for the stairs. As much as he would have liked to have taken the stairs several at a time, his body was not recovered enough yet. When he fell to a knee halfway up the stairs, he slammed his fist on the stair in frustration. He felt a presence a moment before the human – Star took his arm and looped it around her neck, helping him to his feet. He was grateful, even more so that she did not say anything to rub his humiliation in; she just gave him her silent strength. She was not at all what he remembered humans as being like.

Once outside he looked around at a landscape both familiar and alien. Little was how he remembered it. Buildings that once towered were rubble. His home…he had to find his home. She helped him into the vehicle and he directed her where to go. He eyes drank in the utter devastation of what had once been his lands. "These are my lands….as far as the eye could see."

Star didn't need to know what it used to look like to see that everything he once knew and loved had been destroyed.

"I'm sorry, Otek," Liara said. "I can't imagine what you're going through. To wake up after fifty thousand years, as if it were only minutes, to find everything so different."

He glanced at the asari on the communication device. Unlike the humans, the asari did not look as changed by evolution. "You can't begin to know. I was once the proud ruler of the Supreme House, now I rule only death and rubble."

Liara was stunned. That must have been why his pod was the last one, the only one powered. One by one the other must have shut down to conserve power for their ruler. It was a harsh irony. "If you were a ruler, why were you in a research facility?"

He was both irritated and relieved by the woman's questions. "Does a ruler do nothing but sit on a throne? I was also a lead scientist. I was trying to find a way destroy the reaper ground troops. But I ran out of time. I failed. You said fifty thousand years?" he asked in horror. Then the cycle was upon them again. He shook his head. "We were supposed to have been awakened sooner to have a chance to complete our work and now the cycle is already up on us. I have failed again."

"You have not failed," Star said quietly. "We were able to delay the invasion last year. We destroyed the vanguard and prevented it from activating the Citadel. This cycle still has a chance."

He nodded. "A slim one."

Star chuckled. "Do not discount us, Otek. We may surprise you."

"There," he said, pointing to the ragged ruins of his home on the right. He directed her to a location adjacent to the estate and then hopped out of the vehicle. The destruction tore at his heart. His eyes opened wider. His children! He stood straighter, locked his knees, and made his way stiffly towards the bunker's hidden entrance.

A green glow enveloped him as he used his biotics to clear away the debris covering the entrance. His large wings fluttered with the force of the power he emitted…or, perhaps, it was due to the emotion that was tearing through him. He pried the unresponsive ground door open and followed the stairs down into the underground bunker, his path lit only by the green glow of his biotics.

All of them were stunned to see the prothean's wings. They folded against him so tightly that they had been unaware he even had them. But when they opened they could see the slits down the back of his robes that allowed for them to freely be used.

Otek skirted fallen beams and tried not to look too closely to the crushed pods and the family members that lay within. When he reached the designated plot for his children, he fell to his knees. Massive chunks of the floor above had crashed down upon their pods. The pods were crushed and shattered. He bowed his head as grief overwhelmed him.

A low, faint, light caught the attention of one of his eyes. It belonged to the two empty pods. Pods that would have belonged to he and his wife, had she been alive and had he been at home. Why couldn't they have been the pods to be crushed?

That was when realization and a bitter anger sank in. He rose stiffly to his feet and moved to stand in front of the offensive pod. Someone…someone dared to use his family's pods! Someone being kept alive. Someone that should have died instead of his children! A raw rage grew within him. The green of his biotics flared. His wings fluttered in agitation. His fingers flew over the pad, starting the sequence to open the pod to give him access to tear the intruder limb from limb.

The woman had put up a biotic barrier around him. His hands gripped at the gold sparkled blue barrier. His biotics crackled around him and he briefly thought about tearing it asunder, but he couldn't bring himself to risk hurting her. He turned sideways. One pair of eyes on her the other pair on the pod. "Someone is in my wife's pod." He gestured at the pod. "My wife is dead. Someone yet lives while my children lie dead beside them. They have violated the sanctity of the Vorn estate…the Supreme House. It is the highest offense. This is private facility. As leader of the ruling family, I have a right to order their death for this trespass!" His voice rang out with authority. Glaring at her until the barrier dropped.

Then his face fell and his hand dropped to his side. "Despite the offense, there are too few of us. I will allow them to live. But the life-debt they owe is high." His gaze focused intently as the pod slid open.

He let out a gasp, his heart slamming in his chest. He wavered and had to lock his knees to keep his legs from giving out. "My daughter….Anzi" his words barely made it past his tight throat.

And then he was kneeling next to the pod. He took her hand when her eyes popped open. Her memories hit him. He saw her mad dash from work..the destruction raining down around her. He saw her arrive late to their bunker. Her brothers already crushed. She stepped into her mother's pod and the memories silenced. In turn, he'd given her the memories of his own torment, his inability to reach his children, his awakening and the humans who brought him here fifty thousand years later.

Her body was twitching and shaking as it came back to life. He pulled her up against him and held her tightly, unable to stop the small cries that escaped him. Uncaring that the humans saw his weakness yet again. One of his children had survived and that was all that mattered. Now, more than ever, he had reason to fight for the future. Their future. The reapers could not win again. He would find a way. He had to. For his daughter…for his people. If they had survived, others must have too. He just needed to find their facilities. Perhaps, with the humans' help.

They gave the pair time to talk quietly on the way back to the Manticore. She gave them general clearance as they entered the ship. She had to approve their biometrics, since it did not match anything in Cory's databanks.

Star gave them a tour of the ship; at least the parts not protected behind nanowalls and then showed them to the crew quarters. "I'm sorry I do not have better quarters to offer you, this is not a luxury liner. Only two beds have been claimed, so you have the choice of the rest." She showed them how to get the beds to slide out and how to use the locker at the foot of the bed. "When you are ready, just ask the ship, Cory, where to find me." She left them alone to talk privately and returned to her friends.

When she stepped into the medbay her friends were talking excitedly, their eyes sparkling. "A lead scientist. Can ye believe it? There is so much he can share with us, lass! What we might learn…the advances..this could jump our knowledge hundreds of years in the future."

"Whoa, Lach, their knowledge may be different, but it may not be any better. Despite whatever knowledge they had, they didn't survive the reapers," Star pointed out. "…but perhaps together, combining our knowledge, we have a chance."

"Way t'kill a buzz, Star," Lachlan grumped.

Star grinned. "But you love me anyway," she teased.

His heart squeezed painfully. "Always, Star…no matter how much ye break my heart and burst my bubbles," his lips curved in a false grin to hide how truthful his words actually were.

Star tilted her head, there was something off in her friend's smile, but his eyes held warmth. Maybe it was just all the excitement about finding the protheans and everything that might mean to everyone. "Liara is on her way."

Lori smiled. "I would have surprised if she had not dropped everything she was doing to see the protheans."

Star looked down at the floor a moment and then raised her eyes to theirs. "I want to thank you for taking me there. I've been so selfish, unable to bear the pain of…well, hiding away. The dark was cool, comforting. There was no pain. And…my husband would visit me there from time to time," she admitted with a blush. "I'm sure it was all in my head, but I didn't want to let go of…of that last piece of him." She wiped at the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I will try to stay focused, but the nights…I don't know how…I don't know how to survive them." She turned her back to them trying to regain control. She wanted the dark's embrace, she needed it, but she also knew that the reapers could mean death for everyone, what right did she have to hide away while worlds and trillions of people suffered? Her pain meant little compared to a galaxy's pain.

Lachlan held up his hand when his sister moved towards Star. He didn't see her worried frown. He settled his hands on her upper arms, rubbed them gently for a moment and then turned her around to embrace her. "Ye doona have ta go through it alone, Star. We love ye. We'd do anythin' for ye. Even if that means stayin' with ye 'til ye fall asleep each night."

Star held tight to the strong pillar of strength. She didn't like feeling so needy, so weak. And even though he wasn't as large as her husband, his hard muscles and broad shoulders were comforting. She knew that comfort was probably wrong on so many levels but right now she needed to live and without something tangible to cling too, the dark was just too much of a pull to resist. Horrible. Wrong. Weak. One day she would stand on her own again, but right now she needed his strength. May he forgive her weakness some day. She looked up into his emerald green eyes and raised a hand to his cheek. "Don't fall in love with me. Don't let me hurt you, Lach, I'd never forgive myself."

His heart fluttered at her words. Did they mean what he thought? Was she giving him the chance to be there for her? Was she accepting him as something…more? He knew she was still in love with her lifemate, that she always would be. He wasn't even sure how one could get over such a bond. Right or wrong he was in love with her and he would take anything she was willing or able to give. He knew she might not need him for long, but he would be there for as long as she did. "I'm a grown man, Star. I'll handle my feelin's and ye have nothin' ta forgive yerself for when it comes ta us. I know what I'm getting' inta." His hand skimmed up her back and slid through her soft blonde hair to cup the back of her head as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Lori sighed, this couldn't end well. But Lach was right, he was a grown man and he knew where Star's heart lay, if he was willing to take less, than the consequences were on him. Star had done her part, she'd warned him. They were consenting adults and she had no say in the matter. She picked up a datapad and left the medbay.

His mouth clung to hers, sliding seductively over her lips. When she didn't push him away he traced her lips with his tongue, gently teasing until her lips parted for him. With a groan his arms tightened, bringing her body flush to his and his tongue slid into the heat of her mouth to taste what he always thought would be forbidden fruit.

Her arms slid around his neck to pull him closer and his fingers slid through his thick, auburn hair. Her body wasn't on fire, but he knew just what to do to build a need. It was enough. When he picked her up and carried her to the elevator, she was beyond caring. The fact that she felt anything at all told her that her husband was dead, the bond broken. She pushed the thought down deep. She needed this. She felt alive for the first time in a long time.

He laid her reverently on her bed and removed his shirt, shoes and socks before joining her. He had no intension of pushing her too hard or further than she was comfortable with. He pulled her close and claimed her lips once more. His heart thundered in his chest as her hands explored his muscles. One of her nails scraped over his nipple, he shuddered and rocked his hard length against her belly. He growled when her hand slid down to caress the part of him that ached the most for her.

Her shirt parted beneath his fingers, the magnetic buttons releasing with the slightest pressure. He pinched the small fastening between her breasts and freed her breasts from lacy bra that restrained them. Her soft moans nearly did him in when he cupped her breast and teased her nipple with his fingers. He moved, settling himself between her legs as his mouth trailed down to capture the tight bud. He thrust against her cloth covered core, grinding his arousal against her sensitive flesh.

She cried out softly at the contact, her hips rocking against him needing more. She felt the scrape of his teeth and flick of his tongue as he trailed hot kisses over her ribs and down the flat of her belly. Her hips rose in anticipation. She felt the loosening of her pants and the cool air as they slid down her legs. Followed by the tug on her panties. She heard his groan as his hands slid up her inner thighs to part them further. She felt herself grow wetter with need, knowing she would soon feel his hot breath against her.

His thumbs parted her soft, damp skin, revealing all that had been hidden from his starving gaze. "So beautiful," he murmured. He groaned and lowered his mouth to her. He let her body and soft cries tell him how to please her most. He drew his fingers down her cleft and slid them into her hot sheath as tongue and lips made love to her. Her fingers slid into his hair, holding him to her, as her body began to tremble. He opened his eyes and stared into hers as her body stiffened. He couldn't look away. The pleasure on her face as she tumbled into the abyss would stay with him forever.

When her climax abated he removed his pants and ground his length against her wet folds. "Star?" he questioned thickly. He wanted her to know he would stop if that was all the further she wanted to go. When her legs wrapped around his waist he growled and slid into her tight, hot sheath. His mouth captured hers as he thrust into her hard and fast. He angled his hips to better reach the pleasure spot within her. Her cries as she rocked against him were music to his ears.

He tried to fight off the need to come, but it was a losing battle. He was too far gone. He felt his testicles tighten a moment before she clamped down around him, crying out her release. His own bellow joined hers as he fell over the precipice into a pleasure he didn't know was possible.

They held each other as their bodies cooled and their heartbeats slowed. He brushed the damp hair from her face. "Yer so beautiful in every way, me wee bonny lass." When she opened her mouth he placed a finger to her lips. "And doona think ta say thank ye, that sounds like closure and I intend ta make yer body sing for as long as ye will let me."

She felt alive, she could feel and she was grateful. But that sounded like a horrible thing to say. He didn't want her thanks and she couldn't give him the type of love he deserved. Maybe this...what they had now would be enough for him. ..at least until he moved on. She smiled despite the uncertainty of what they were doing. She didn't want to hurt him. "Be careful what you say, Lach, I can be insatiable," she teased.

He chuckled refusing to shutter the love he knew shined from his eyes. "So can I," he said as he thrust into her.

-BREAK TWENTY-TWO-

Word spread fast bout her return and she fielded calls from family most of the evening. After dinner she got a reprieve and began looking over the artifacts they'd found this afternoon. A chime at the door alerted her to a visitor. "Come in," she said.

Otek entered the room, looked around, found where she was seated and joined her. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me and my daughter." Thanking the human felt odd, most things he took as his due. But she was not a prothean and there was no House left for him to rule. "I have need of a shuttle. There is a vault under my estate. If it is intact, it will give me the means to make a life for my daughter and me."

"Of course, Otek. We will help you if you like. I understand the need to make a new life in a world that is lost to you." She blushed. "Not in the same way; I lost my lifemate and somehow I survived, but I was dead inside for a long time after it happened. It took nearly losing people I loved to bring me back. And now I have to find a way to survive in a world that no longer feels like mine."

He wasn't sure whose pain was greater. He couldn't imagine losing a lifemate, lifemates were supposed to die together, but nor could she imagine the pain of waking up to find everything you knew, you loved, even your very race gone. In the end it didn't matter whose pain was greater. Pain was pain regardless of the reasons behind it. "Who was the asari?"

"Dr. Liara T'Soni, one of my best friends and mentor. She's been studying protheans longer than I've been alive. Was your culture into asari?" she asked curiously.

"Some of them, yes. But for me it was more a fascination..and not in the way that you might think. In my time there were males of the species. This was before the reapers came. There was an accident at a lab; lock down did not occur fast enough, a virus escaped. It attacked and killed only asari males. We feared the young race would become extinct, but the virus had an unexpected side effect. The females began to reproduce without the need of males. That is what we found fascinating. Life found a way. We studied them for years, in truth, we studied all the young races, but we had a lab devoted to studying what the virus did to them and its long term effects."

She was stunned by what she'd learned. It would shatter everything the asari thought they knew. "You might not want to tell Liara that."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure asari will ever be ready to hear that truth. It would shatter everything they know and believe."

"Adversity makes us stronger, does it not?"

Her smile was somber. "Do you feel stronger?"

He blinked. "I see your point. But I will feel stronger. I intend to use the wealth in the vault to purchase a ship to hunt down other stasis facilities. If we survived, then surely others must have. I will harvest dna from those that did not survive and clone them. I intend to bring our race back from extinction, if at all possible. We may never rule the galaxy again, but I'd like to think we can find a place in it," he admitted.

"That is a glorious goal and I will help you achieve it any way I can." She paused a moment. "Tell me your story, Otek."

His story. Which one? He had so many. "I would prefer to show it. Words are not always accurate. To see and hear will make it real. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

 _He was a boy… guards tailed him. Training…both fighting and scholarly…guards watched. Eating…guards behind him, tasting his food…his drink. A constant shadow._

 _Maps laid across tables, strategies planned. He watched his father disappear in the shuttle and wondered if he would come back this time._

 _Houses rose and fell..until he was finally able to join his father on the field to bring the other races in line under the cosmic imperative. It was one thing to hear about war…another to experience. His face was grim, unwilling to show weakness in the death that flowed around him…and the older men he'd sent to their deaths._

 _War…war…death…chaos…he was surrounded by rivers of blood. The avatar of death, they called him. He hated it. He tossed and turned, overwhelmed by the hell that greeted him when he closed his eyes each night._

 _He met his wife on the day they met to formalize the contracts. She was pretty, but from another House. She couldn't be trusted. That night he found pleasure, for the first time, in her arms._

 _He spent his spare time in the lab..creating more death…so many ways to kill…so many lethal combinations. He hated it and loved it. Loved the lab, not the death. He made friends with a few of his colleagues…the only friends he'd ever made…Went out occasionally with them, when duty didn't call him away._

 _As he became a man, his relationship with his wife grew closer. It had taken years, but they had fallen in love with each other. He grew to trust her, to let her see the real him. The man behind the mask. Otek…not the General..not the avatar of Death._

 _After the last peoples surrendered, then began the serious battles against the Zah'til._

 _He was back in the field, leading the races…More rivers of blood to torment his nights. But they had to survive…defeat the synthetics…at any cost. Years rolled by. Each victory came at a cost, but each victory took them one step closer to defeating the Zha'til._

 _They had pushed the Zha'til back to their system. Victory was at hand. Then he lost contact with his father, who had been on the Citadel. The frequency to their government went dead. He ordered the other ship onward, leaving a trusted General in charge; he pulled the Apex out of formation to return to the Citadel for answers._

 _The sight out the window was devastating. Debris encircled the Citadel. The navy that had been guarding it wiped out or scattered. Huge, monstrous ships were everywhere. His ship remained cloaked as he pulled back to the relay, leaving the Citadel corpse behind. There was nothing a single ship could do against the giants that had demolished a navy._

 _It took weeks before he found out his parents had survived. His brother Atok died during the Citadel invasion. In one fell swoop, they were nearly brought to their knees. The seat of the government gone…the leaders of the most distinguished Houses gone….In a matter of months they realized they were in a fight like none other…and the blood that would flow would be their's…_

 _Time passed…_

 _He watched through the window as his father's fighter drifted further away from the Penumbra. A bolt shot out of the large gun, obliterating the fighter and his father's body in one final explosion. His face expressionless. His mother had been indoctrinated and killed by his father and now his father had been killed in battle. He was now House leader. A position he had not sought, had thought his brother would inherit, but his brother's life was given to the war as well. He continued to watch the spreading debris, before an alert came over the intercom. Another outpost was taken out. "Take us there, we search for survivors now."_

 _Arguments…irritated Houses. Rescue was pointless, a waste of resources. His hands slapped the table and he leaned forward, his green biotic glow enveloped him. "Do you intend to push this?" he seethed. The War Room grew quiet. "We are going. We are losing too many to throw lives away." He spun around and quit the room, his biotic glow fading as he exited through the door. If they spoke of mutiny, it would be known. The walls had ears._

 _He looked around his parents' cabin…now his…and dropped into the sofa. His wife came out of the bedroom, apparently sparing no time in making it hers….theirs. Her clothing fell to the floor as she approached him._

 _A hug…kisses…sex…hard…out of control…fueled by grief and the need to feel alive._

 _Despite the pleas from his wife, her clinging hands, he boarded one the rescue shuttles. Two large Reaper machines could be seen, their fiery lasers cutting through anything in their path. An explosion to his right rocked his shuttle. One of their own had been taken out by one of the Reaper machines._

 _The teams spread out…death everywhere…debris..dust so thick it was a choking cloud._

 _He stared silently. Parts of the compound were caved in. What could have survived that? He nearly ordered a retreat, but something forced him to go on. He opened the almost pointless door and descended down into the compound. He tightened the breather mask around his face to escape the metallic scent of blood that permeated the area. Lifeless limbs could be seen among the debris._

 _There was loud crack and thud, followed by a cut off scream. Malin's lifesigns were gone from his holo-tool. He tightened his lips and continued forward. No signs of living. He needed to find someone…anyone to make the sacrifice worth it. No one…no one left alive…again, he was about to order a retreat, when the barest hint of something reached his ears._

 _His pace quickened, ducking or jumping over chunks of debris. He froze when he spotted them…children…huddled together…crying…_

 _A call into his earpiece…two more children and three adults were found alive in the bunker. He moved in towards the children…talking in soothing tones that he would use on his own kids. He hunkered down next to them and pulled the little girl closest to him into his arms. He motioned for the other team members to collect the others._

 _He rose with her held tight to him. He removed his breath mask and handed it to her, then pressed her head into his armored chest, so that she would not see more death and destruction._

 _He wanted to return with his team to search for more survivors, but he was the only one of them comfortable around kids. He stayed behind in the shuttle, talked to them, tried to comfort them as best he could. Other children and adults began to fill up the shuttle. Eventually, his lap was overflowing with the younglings. Apparently, they liked his stories. The adults were wary of him. Leader of the Supreme House carried a lot of weight…and fear. The color on his armor proclaimed his status. But children didn't see that..or didn't care._

 _Back on the ship, he turned the children over to be bathed, fed and roomed. One little girl clung to his leg, not wanting to let go. He hunkered down to eye level and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I will come for you soon, little one. Do you see this emblem?" he asked as he showed her the his House crest. "I swear upon my House crest that I shall come for you. Now get cleaned up and fill that belly of yours."_

 _He rose as she scampered off. His heart did a little twisting thing. He returned to his family and hugged his own children in nearly a desperate strangle hold. Eventually, after bathing and filling his belly..he sought out that little girl, as he promised he would._

 _He was aboard the Penumbra Apex, navy flagship. The atmosphere was different here than on the Penumbra, his House's flagship, more urgency, strictly militant. He was not an Emperor that sat and did nothing. He would spear head the fight. His wife and children remained behind on the Penumbra, because it stayed out of the fighting, to focus on rescue._

 _He missed the rescue aspect. There were too many fighters aboard the Apex to allow for such endeavors. And every once in awhile he found himself thinking of that little girl and wondering if she yet lived._

 _Time passed…_

 _He was surrounded by a hundred people and still he felt alone. He missed them dreadfully, his family, his friends, but could not show it. He could show nothing than the cold, hard leader he was._

 _Death followed him…death in the skies, death on land. Both his own men and enemy alike. He was the avatar of death and he lived up to the moniker. Years slipped by in a blur, their cities, their planets fell one by one. The overwhelming force cut them off from the beings they'd assimilated and the ranks were breaking. They would continue to fight down to the last prothean, but he knew if something didn't change, that would be there future. The machines would win._

 _With a heavy heart, he gave the order for all scientists to return to the labs. This included himself. It tore at him to leave the fighting behind, to be one of those Generals that ordered men to their death from the sidelines. But there was little choice left, if they wanted to survive as a species. He and his colleagues were their only hope._

 _They needed to think outside the box. Indoctrinated were captured, studied. Testing…torture…whatever it took to unlock the secrets of indoctrination. He played the scientist like he played the leader, cold, hard, ruthless._

 _He sent scientists to Ilos and other advantageous parts of the galaxy, he did break enough that he allowed them to bring their families. But it was shrewd on his part, not sentimental…at least that is what he told himself. People needed something to fight for…and it was easier to fight for a warm body than a memory._

 _He was working on a virus, which would spread fast and kill the indoctrinated. Unfortunately, it could not tell the difference from simple indoctrination and that of mutated indoctrination…It could not tell the difference between prothean and collector. He could design it to do such, but it would make it far less effective. New reaper horrors were created daily, the DNA too vast for one virus to cover. So it killed all. The loss would be heavy, but if it did not succeed, there would be no one left to mourn the passing of the protheans. Unless, the primitives remembered them…If the primitives survived the invasion. They'd stopped their studies in hopes that they did._

 _He assigned men to design a better cryo stasis. If he did not succeed with the virus, they needed to come back and make sure the next cycle was prepared._

 _His friend and colleague, Nalma disappeared. Nalma wasn't one to shirk his duties. He knew how important their work was. It became obvious as the days passed by that he had fallen to the Reapers. He was a brilliant mind and a friend…his loss was a painful blow._

 _His wife held him, comforted him. The sex was hard and taking more than giving. Each trying to connect to each other and life. There was too much death and horror to allow for gentle loving…or even passionate sex. It seemed more akin to a desperate, aggressive outlet. Sex mirrored life._

 _The following day, while he was at work, word came to him about the Empress' disappearance. His rank did not exclude his family from the horrors that existed around them. The Reapers were an equal opportunity death machine._

 _He kept his face neutral, his pain locked away. He nodded his acceptance and sent a few House guards out to look for her. He returned his attention to the lab work at hand. The needs of the many outweighed his own._

 _Later that night, he held his children, wiped their tears and remained strong for them. When he found his lonely, cold bed, he released the grief he'd kept bottled up. Harsh, ugly sobs racked his body until he fell asleep._

His hand fell limply to his lap. "What I showed you when we first met was the ending of my story, now you know it all. Including my failures."

She rested her hand upon his. His story had been so intense, as if she stood beside him through it all. A young boy with a scientific mind forced into the military, becoming a renowned General and then the Emperor of his people, when all he ever wanted to do was work in the lab. "You didn't fail, Otek. You fought insurmountable odds with everything you had in you. No cycles before you survived, you fought a losing battle with more strength than most. You even went so far as to try to ensure the next cycle would succeed. You survived. You have a chance to finish your work, help this cycle succeed as you intended."

She did not see his failures? Failures that weighed hard upon his heart? She looked at him with different eyes than he saw himself. It made him want to believe. "I must recreate my virus, but it will now need altered to include the surviving races. It will kill all the indoctrinated. Better to lose a few than to lose all." It was a harsh lesson he'd had to learn early on.

Her heart cried out that there must be a better way, but she knew he was right. "We have a lab onboard you can use until you have a place of your own. You and Anzi are welcome to stay as long as you need. But you should know that many of our peoples revere the protheans. Just knowing you walk among them may give them the will to hope even at the darkest hour."

He shook his head and grinned at her. "But no pressure, right?" He rose to a stand. "Your mate is arriving."

Her mate? Lach? "He's not my…"

Otek looked at her intently. "You prefer…toy?"

She blushed. "What? No. That's horrible, Otek."

He grinned. "Precisely." He inclined his head to Lach as he exited the door.

"He's a fascinating man," she said as Lach came forth to hug her.

"Should I be jealous?" he teased.

"Of course, he's very attractive. I might just have to rethink – " She yelped when he swung her up in his arms.

"Looks like I'm just goin' ta have t'show ye otherwise."

-BREAK TWENTY-THREE-

Every evening he showed up, there was no way he was going to risk her pain sending her back into the dark. He made love to her until she fell into an exhausted slumber. And if bad dreams haunted her he let his hands and mouth awaken her to his loving. The only shadow on their relationship was the one cast over his heart. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with her and one day those walls would come crashing down around him.

Liara showed up and spent a week with the protheans learning all they were willing to share with her. Like Star, she was fascinated by the pair. She was not thrilled on how they conquered the galaxy, but their stories were riveting and she had learned far more in a week than the decades she had studied their ruins. The week ended all too soon, she would have loved to have stayed longer, but there were promises she had to keep. There were things she wanted to tell Star, but how could she tell her that she had found Castiel's body and turned him over to Cerberus? Not only was Cerberus considered a terrorist group, any association would make them traitors to the Alliance. And what if Cerberus couldn't bring him back from death? How could she put Star through losing him over again? The guilt ate at her, but it was her burden to bear. Guilt for what she had done, guilt for Star and guilt that she'd left behind Feron and the geth that had helped her leave with Castiel's body. Tears rolled her cheeks as she hugged the woman she loved goodbye.

Otek and Anzi were thrilled to discover their vault had remained intact. The Supreme House riches would go a long way towards funding their projects. The first thing they purchased was a frigate designed by Teiner Tech, which they named the Penumbra. It sported a massive lab. Even as they were combing bunkers, they needed to keep up their work. He even had special tanks and chambers created for the production and use of bactaid. It was far superior to medigel but it was also much slower to create. It was not something he chose to share with the other races. Not until he could produce it in much larger quantities. They also purchased a place on the Citadel, it wouldn't be used much, but it was there if they needed it. The ship also held a small cloning room, complete with a few artificial wombs. It would work for now, but he would have to restore one of their old facilities, if they could find one the reapers had not turned to rubble. With a ship, a home and a plan, they made their farewells to their new friends.

The ship fell quiet once more. There was little need to hunt prothean artifacts anymore. What was she going to do with her time now? Maybe she should join the Alliance as she'd originally planned to do. Or maybe search for more bunkers. All she did know was that she had to find something to do before she went crazy. Family. Maybe now was a good time to visit. She hadn't seen them since she had awakened. With that in mind she set the coordinates for Sol's post.

Her arrival on the Manticore did not go unnoticed. But at least it saved her the trouble of having to hunt Sol down. He and Rosie were waiting for her when she exited the airlock. He looked older in his military gear and he'd grown taller since she'd last seen him. She smiled when she saw him and he met her half way, his arms catching her and spinning her around. She held onto him with a death grip. She'd missed his comforting presence so much.

Sol grinned at her. "Look at all you've accomplished! Helping to save the galaxy from a Reaper invasion, finding real, live protheans – you are making quite the name for yourself, big sis."

Her eyes sparkled. "As opposed to fake, dead protheans?" she teased.

"Oh, hush." He lowered his mouth next to her ear. "I'm glad you're back with us. I died inside when I couldn't reach you," he admitted quietly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Sol. The pain was too much for me to bear. Sometimes even now…"

He raised her chin and wiped her tears. "Don't you even think it. I can't lose you again." He blinked when his OT chimed. "Timing bites." He released his sister and flipped open his OT. "It's dad."

"Sol. I need you to come home to Earth. There are things we need to discuss. I'll be comming your sister as soon as I hang up with you." Alec said briskly.

"She just arrived. She's here with me, dad. But I can't just take off. It will take time to get leave approved," he said, knowing his dad knew that full well.

"It's already been approved. Check in with your CO. See you two soon. Alec out."

"Well, that's dad for you," she teased. "Love you too, dad." She gave Rosie a quick hug. "You two go pack, I'll wait for you here."

She watched them walk away and returned to the ship. Things never did quite go as planned. She couldn't help but wonder what was so important that her dad couldn't tell them over the com. And why were they on Earth and not the Citadel?

Sol left his wife seated outside the door and entered his CO's office with a salute.

Captain Gerald Wilsom looked up as his door slid open. "At ease, in fact, take a seat, Ryder. I've been expecting you."

"Yes, sir," Sol said as he sat down in a chair in front of his CO's desk.

"Don't sir me, this meeting is…off the record. Wilsom is fine." He cleared his throat. "By now you've heard about your leave, I suspect that's why you're here." He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment. There was only so much he was allowed to say at this time, until the final hearing's report was submitted. "What would you do with your life if you weren't in the Alliance military?"

Sol blinked. "I joined the military because I wanted to explore space. That didn't quite turn out as planned," he said with a grin. "But I'm hoping to prove myself enough to be assigned to a field that would allow for me to get out there more."

Wilsom nodded. "A respectable goal. Have you considered getting your pilot's license? There are a lot of companies willing to hire a good pilot that will give you a lot more…time out there. The fact that you know how to wield a gun would only add to your desirability….and to your paycheck."

Sol sat up straighter in his chair. This conversation had gotten decidedly...odd. "That is certainly a future consideration," he said slowly. "Maybe, when I get a longer leave, I will look into getting trained. It might also open up some doors in the military."

Wilsom rubbed his head. He liked the kid. The kid showed promise. Hell, his dad had been a great soldier and his sister, even though she wasn't in the military, had still helped stop the geth from taking over the Citadel…she even discovered protheans, who had been working with the Council ever since. But after what happened…he knew Sol's career would be cut short. He'd be blacklisted, at best passed around from one shit job to another, at worst they'd try to find a way to discharge him, and he had a wife to take care of. A wife related to Royalty. But even that would not save his career. He drummed his fingers on his desk. "Look, my hands are tied on what I can say at this point. You need to talk to your father, Ryder. All I can say...one man to another…is that you should look into getting that license. I think you will find the job opportunities far more rewarding." He cleared his throat. "Dismissed."

Sol just blinked. And so he was dismissed, without even being able to ask any questions. He rose from his chair and left the office in a state of shock. What had just happened? His CO had all but told him to leave the military. Oh, he phrased it in more of a follow your dreams wording, but it boiled down to the same. He explained his odd meeting to his wife on the way to their place.

"I don't know, Sol. It's vague, but very leading. The fact that dad was also vague, it just seems ominous to me," Rosie said in concern.

"I know," he said quietly and squeezed her hand. "What the fuck did dad do now?"

Thirty minutes later they were aboard the Manticore and heading for the relay. When they were settled around the dining table with a hot beverage he told his sister about his odd conversation with his CO.

Star frowned. "I'm almost afraid to find out what happened. I can't help but feel our lives are about to drastically change."

Sol was stunned when he saw Lach walk into his sister's cabin late one night. He pulled her aside the next day. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion.

"Fucking Lach," he said baldly.

Her mouth fell open. "It's not like that. I would never just fuck anyone. I'm not that kind of woman. I'm having sex with him…making love with him. But I'm not fucking him." It wasn't, was it? That's not how she saw it and she didn't think that was how Lach saw it.

Sol's brow rose. "Are you in love with him?" he asked skeptically.

Ouch. "I – no, not like he deserves. I care about him, but I don't think I will ever be able to love someone like that again," she said honestly. "But I talked with Lach, he knew before…before things went any further."

Sol raked a hand through his light blonde hair. "The man is in love with you, Star. He'd say anything you wanted to hear to have the chance to be with you." He let out a ragged breath. "All I'm trying to say is be careful. Unless you spend the rest of your lives stuck in that 'rut', this won't end well and you are going to hurt him…badly."

Star closed her eyes, fighting back a wave of pain. "I told him not to fall in love with me. I told him if he did that I would only hurt him. He knew I could never love anyone but my lifemate. He told me he was a grown man and knew how to handle himself. You have to be wrong, Sol." But deep in her heart, she knew he was not. She'd seen the love shining in Lach's eyes. She saw it and she ignored it. "What kind of monster am I?" she murmured softly.

Sol shook his head. "You aren't a monster, sis. You told Lach the truth; he is a grown man who chose to accept the consequences. So that is not your fault. No one should ever take the blame or the guilt of someone else's actions. What was your fault was that you were blind to the fact that he was already very much in love with you, he had been all along." He released a breath. "That was unfair of me. If some other woman was in love with me, I wouldn't have seen it either. I'm too absorbed in my lifemate. So, no, I don't think that is your fault either. He chose to have a relationship with you even though he knew it would go nowhere. The consequences are his."

It was far too late for her to pull back from Lach now. If she did, he would be hurt. "I hate thinking he will be hurt by anything I've done, even if unintentional. My only hope is that he will eventually find someone else and move on. He deserves so much more than I can give him."

Lach froze outside the entryway when he heard them talking about him. He had to admit he was relieved that she cared about him and did not view their relationship in the terms of mere fucking. "Yer brother is right," he said stepping through the door and sat down next to her. "No one should ever take the blame or guilt of another's actions." His hand cupped the side of her face. "Yes, I love ye. Ye stole my heart not long after I met ye. I willna hide it, I willna deny it. I ken where yer heart lies. If all we have until we are old and grey is what we have now, I will be happily content. If'n ye choose t'end things at some point, I will move on when I'm ready." To be fair he added, "If'n I fall in love with another, I will let ye know." But he knew, so long as he had her, his eyes, much less his heart, were incapable of straying. He barely noticed that Sol rose to leave them alone. "Did some wee part of me hope that ye would eventually come t'love me as I do ye? I'd be lyin' if I said no. But I knew exactly what I was gettin' inta, and I dunna regret a moment. I'm where I wanna be, for however long I can be. So dunna think t'walk away simply cause ye think I deserve more, only I can know what I feel I deserve and what I am content with."

She closed her eyes. She could listen to him talk all day long.

"Star…look at me," he said quietly. He had to know that she wasn't going to walk away out of a fear of hurting him.

Blue eyes caught and held emerald green. "Do you know how sexy your accent is?"

He grinned. "I do now," he said with a waggle of his brows. "Do ye know how badly I need t'taste ye?"

She shivered. "Actions speak louder than words."

With a groan he swung her up into his arms and made a mad dash for the elevator.

-BREAK TWENTY-FOUR-

Despite the shadow cast over their reunion, the time together was sorely needed by both. Unfortunately, they arrived at Earth quicker than they wanted to. Neither were in a huge hurry to find out how their father managed to fuck up their lives, but both had the feeling things would never be the same again.

They took the Manticore's skycar and set down at the communal landing pad outside their complex. With a silent nod to each other they squared their shoulders and headed for their parent's place. They were surprised when their father rose from the sofa at their entry.

"Sit down, we need to talk," he said with no preamble as he lowered himself back down on the sofa.

She sighed. Way to go, dad. She settled in a chair and looked at him expectantly.

"The reasons I called you two here is twofold. First," he rubbed his face, "I have been discharged from the military. A dishonorable discharge, because I refused to give up my research and development of an AI I've been working on for years. The trial in a couple of days will finalize it."

Sol smacked his palm to his forehead. "Son of a bitch. That is why my CO encouraged me to go into a more lucrative line of work. Fuck, dad. You single handedly killed my career. Thanks."

"I didn't do what I did lightly, Sol. There is more at work here than you are aware. Approximately eight years ago the Andromeda Initiative was founded to expand into the Andromeda galaxy. I was brought into the project when they heard about my AI work. They funded my research and development. Once I got far enough along, your mother started working on the framework for an implant, one that would allow the AI to work directly with you in the field."

"Yeah , I bet that went over like a ton of bricks," she couldn't believe all her father had been doing, everything he'd kept hidden from them.

Alec held up his hand. "Your mother," his voice cracked over the word, "and I will be going to Andromeda. It will be a new beginning for us. But, there is something else you should know. Ellen…Ellen is sick. Advanced stages of a neuro-degenerative disease, brought on by her exposure to eezo. I am hoping we can find a cure for her in Andromeda, because there is no cure here."

Star closed her eyes, that was one blow she had not been expecting. She ignored the hot trails of tears that rained down her cheeks. She thought about her other family, everyone she'd come to love. How could she leave them behind? But how could she not? Leaving would close the door on her past. She would not see memories of what she lost in everything she looked at. Her gaze rose to her brother who simple nodded. If she left, she'd still have some of her family. But leaving would also come at a high cost. Everyone else she loved – she'd never see them again. But if her brother went…that sealed it. She would go too. She could not bear a lifetime without him.

Sol looked at his wife. He pulled her into his arms and brought his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry, Rose, I want to go. My career is over here. I need to start somewhere fresh, somewhere I'm not blacklisted. And my mom is dying, I can't…I need to go with her. And if she dies…dad…dad will lose it. Even if things aren't good between us, I don't feel right leaving him alone like that. But the choice is ultimately yours, I won't leave without you. I know how much I'm asking of you and if you cannot go, I will accept that."

Rosie hugged him tight, needing to take a moment before she could look at him. He _was_ asking a lot, everything she knew and loved would be lost to her. Everything except him. And he knew how close she was to her family. How could she go the rest of her life and never see their cherished faces again? Yet he would be doing the same if he stayed. And he was right about his career being over. She knew he'd never be happy flying around her grandparent's trade routes. He was willing to give up what he needed for her, could she do any less? She brought her lips to his ears. "We'll go."

Sol was stunned. He honestly didn't think she'd be able to leave her family behind. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure? I'm willing to stay."

"I know," she said quietly. "That's why I'm willing to go."

His lips lingered against hers before he pulled away. "We're going."

"So am I," Star said. "Mindoir has too many princes and princesses to need me and it will give me a chance to leave behind the memories."

Alec let out a sigh of relief. He'd expected them to want to remain behind. "You will both need the SAM implant. It's a Simulated Adaptive Matrix neuro implant."

Star's eyes shot to her brother. That wasn't good news. They needed to talk to Tayln. Their bodies couldn't tolerate implants. Maybe he could find a way around it.

Ellen walked through the door and froze. Her children were home. She let out a squeal and ran to hug them. She shot her husband a glare. "You never told me they were coming!"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said with a flush.

"You told them." It was not a question and his nod confirmed her suspicions. "Don't you dare treat me any different. You're not too old to turn over my knee…well, maybe you are, but I'd do it anyway."

"Right," Star said with a laugh. "You didn't even turn us over your knee when we were children."

"Well, I thought about it a time or ten," she huffed.

"Ellen?" Alec broke in. "The kids are going with us."

Tears sprang to her eyes and she hugged them all again.

"You will all need to wrap up your…goodbyes and get back here. There is a lot of training and preparation for the trip."

"How long do we have?" Sol asked.

"I don't know an exact ETA, but I suspect sooner rather than later. So don't be gone long, there is much to do."

Star rose. "Then we should be on our way." Another round of hugs and she was out the door. When they settled into the skycar she commed Tayln. "Good to see you, brother. I need to meet up with you as soon as your schedule allows."

Tayln grinned. "I'm pleased you have come back to us. I'm at the ship. As soon as Cory alerted me that you were heading here, I cleared my schedule to update the Manticore." He had debated on building another headquarters on Earth, but in the end he had chosen to do so. It gave him the chance to spend more time with his family that lived here. It was just luck that had him visiting when the Manticore arrived.

"We'll be right there…and you better be ready for a big hug when I arrive," she said with a grin.

"Always. See you shortly."

"Hey, I'm not short...you are just tall," she teased.

Tayln chuckled and shook his head, he couldn't argue with that. He flipped off the OT and continued his diagnostics and updates.

True to her word, Star threw herself into the big, light blue drell's arms when she found him. "I've missed you so much. Where's Bree?" she asked him when he put her down.

"Gathering information," Tayln said with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I know that can't be easy," she said with a gentle rub to the side of his arm.

She was consoling him for being separated from his lifemate when she lost hers, or at least what approximated a lifemate. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for her loss, but she was doing better and he was afraid it would take back to a darker place. "It's not," he said quietly.

After Sol and Rosie gave their hugs, she brought up what she really came for. "I need your help. Or at least I hope you can help. My brother and I are to be implanted with a neural interface. I don't think it's something we can get out of and I know an implant would be rejected and would be highly dangerous given its location." She released a breath. "What I'm going to tell you cannot leave this ship. The implant was designed for an AI to gain direct control over our physiology."

Tayln frowned. "Alec." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "You are referring to SAM. I worked with your father a bit on the project. The components are mine. I wasn't pleased he chose to do this, but I did want to make sure it would be as safe as possible. But an implant for you and your brother…at best it will cause you pain, at worst it could kill you."

"Is there any way to make it biologically acceptable?" Sol asked.

Tayln folded his arms over his broad chest, not pleased at all in the direction this was going. They had no business having an implant of any kind. "Theoretically. It would need shielded and there would need to be some kind of membrane coating it that would not degrade over time."

Sol raked his hand through his hair. "Can you do it?"

Tayln's eyes narrowed. "The question is not whether I _can_ do it but rather _should_ I do it. If you are wanting this for the reason I think you are, then you won't even be here for me to keep an eye on it," he pointed out.

"Cory, have Lori and Lach meet us at the meeting room." She turned to Tayln. "Can you meet us there when you are finished?"

"Yes," Tayln said slowly. Not quite sure why their conversation was dropped or what she had in mind. "Give me a few more minutes."

With a wink she left engineering and took the elevator up to deck one where the meeting room was located. She sat down in a chair at the table and looked at her brother, then Rosie. "I'm going to tell them. I trust them and -" she stopped when Lori and Lach entered the room. She smiled. "Please sit, we have to talk."

When they sat down she released a breath. "Sol, Rosie and I will be leaving with the Andromeda Initiative. I'm not sure what you've heard about it, if anything. Essentially, it is to explore and colonize the Andromeda galaxy. It is dangerous, anything can happen along the way. We will be put into cryo until we reach Andromeda. There are dangers with that as well. There is no way to know for certain if the planets are habitable, but preliminary scans show that there are some. We, obviously, can't know if we will be faced with friend or foe out there and the trip is expected to be one way. That being said, the idea of being somewhere new, exploring…discovering what no species here has seen before is more than enough of a reason for me to go. Our family intends to start over someplace new and exciting."

Lach could not have been more stunned. By the look on his twin's face, he knew she felt the same. He'd never heard of the Andromeda Initiative. What he did know, is that there was little need to explore prothean digs now that protheans were living among them. Sure, he could go back to engineering and that was something he was considering aboard the Manticore. His sister was a doctor and performed that task when there were other crew members on board, because oddly, Star and Castiel had never seemed to need healing. He wanted to go…but could he go if Lori chose to stay behind? "Lor?" he asked quietly. But the question was answered with the sparkle that lit up her emerald eyes.

Lach grinned. "Is there room fer two more aboard the Andromeda Initiative?"

Star's mouth fell open. She had hoped..but she truly didn't believe they'd want to go. "Lor?" she asked her best friend.

"Yes! Of course, yes! How could I not want ta go? Are ye kidding me? Where do I sign up?" she asked, her eyes dancing with excitement.

Star smiled in relief and flipped on her OT. "Dad," she said when his face popped on her holoscreen. "I have two talented young people who want to join the Initiative. Lori Ann Steging is a medical doctor and a psychologist, she is also an explorer. Her twin, Lachlan Steging is an engineer and explorer. They were a part of my team that discovered the protheans. They are young, healthy and their fields will always be needed. I want them included."

Alec blinked and then nodded. He hadn't been expecting that, but she was right. They would be sorely in need of doctors and engineers. There was a lot of building to be done to settle a new galaxy. "I will see that they are added. Have them return with you, we need to see to their training."

"How is mom?" she asked quietly.

Alec sighed. "She has a bad day now and again, but predominantly they are good."

"Give her our love."

"Will do. Alec out."

I love you too, dad. "Well, you two…it's done. You'll be coming to Andromeda with us." She turned her attention to Lori. "Lor, I don't know how many physicians will be assigned to where we will be, but I'd like you to be a private physician to Sol, Rosie and me."

Lori chuckled. "Ye havena ever needed my services before, but of course. I love ye. I'd be hurt ifn ye chose anyone else."

Star took Lori's hand. "I trust you. And that makes you the only one I ..we can turn to. Our blood is different. It can never be discussed or analyzed by anyone other than you. Not even a single drop can ever get out, nor records be kept. Can you accept those terms?"

Lori looked at her like she was crazy. "Do ye even have'ta ask? Of course I would be there for ye in any way that ye need. But did ye have t'tell me yer blood was different? The doctor in me is itchin' t'find out how."

Star looked up as Tayln entered the room. She grinned at him. "We have a personal doctor that we can trust and can look over the implants in your stead. I know it's not the same, Tayln. But I trust Lor, she won't let our secrets out."

"I see," he said, looking from Lori to Lachlan. "You are still determined to go through with wanting the implants. I don't think it's a good idea, but I'll make the implant as safe as possible for your bodies. I'll work with Lori so that she knows how to watch and take care of the implants, should they require attention." He turned to Rosie. "Do your parents know?" he asked quietly.

Rosie frowned. "Not yet. We are about to head out and say our goodbyes, then I imagine we'll bring the ship back here and drydock her."

Tayln hugged them. "I can't imagine you not being here anymore. I'll have to figure out a way to communicate that kind of distance…" he frowned. "Though it will take 600-700 years for you to reach Andromeda. I might be nothing more than dust by then…but we'll see," he said thoughtfully. He knew they healed fast and he knew he showed no signs of aging in the last decade, but 700 years? Only time would tell, just what the Origin blood was truly capable of. He cleared his throat. "I will get the implants from Alec . I'll let you know when they are ready."

Lori looked at Lachlan stunned. The words 'my blood is different' had whole new meaning now. She couldn't help but wonder what other surprises her friend had in store.

Star swallowed hard. It was hard to let herself think of the time they'd be gone. It was possible that her family would live out their lives while she slept…but she hoped the blood would see them through… that Tayln would be able to come up with a means to communicate. That she wouldn't lose them all together. "I love you , Tayln. Give Bree my love. And I hope the blood will see you through. Because I had better hear from you on the other side."

Tayln's smile was somber. "I'll do my best not to disappoint." He swallowed and squared his shoulders. "I'll let you guys go so you can get back. I'll make sure the Manticore is drydocked properly on your return." He turned and left before he started hugging everyone again. He would miss Rosie most of all. He watched her grow up. He hoped that he would be able to reunite her with her parents some day.

When he left Lori locked eyes with Star. "So wee miss 'my blood is different'…immortal? I guess you left a wee bit out of that statement."

Star flushed. "We don't really know what we are. We know the blood allows us to heal rapidly, our powers are stronger and we don't appear to age. The Origin blood comes from Cas, Angel and Lyri, they have an extra chromosome. The Origin blood alters the cells of those that accept the blood." She shrugged. "There is still much we do not know about it. I can't say we're immortal…we can die." She released a harsh breath and pushed back the pain. "And I don't know how long we can live…only time will tell on that one."

"So they arena human," Lori said in wonder. "And ifn their blood mutates yers, then ye arena exactly human either. I can see why you are so concerned about yer blood bein' looked at. I willna do anythin' to jeopardize that."

"Nor would I," Lachlan affirmed. "Nothin' I've learned changes anything. I will protect ye anyway I can."

-BREAK TWENTY-FIVE-

They had everyone meet up at the estate on Mindoir. The reunion was not a happy one. Goodbyes never were. It was especially hard to see Rosie with her parents. Outrageous Rafe had never looked more heart broke. His dimples didn't peek out once. At one point they had considered coming, but when they realized they'd need to add to the gene pool, they opted to stay. Because neither wanted to have children with other people, even if via artificial means.

With heavy hearts they returned to Earth to get implanted and complete their training. After they were implanted Tayln monitored them closely. Outside of headaches that lasted for a couple of weeks, there appeared to be no signs of rejection.

Their father along with a tutor worked with all five up them. He spent more time with Lach and Lori to ensure they knew how to defend themselves and handle weapons. The crew had to be ready for anything and everybody was expected to hold their own. They were going to be among the first wave to be released, right after the crew needed to fly the Hyperion and they were to be a part of their father's pathfinder team.

When it came time, she chose to be the first of them to step into the cryo pod. To her it was selfish of her; she didn't want to watch her loved ones get frozen. She closed her eyes, inhaled the gas and felt nothing.

-BREAK TWENTY-SIX-

Kael knew he had to be close to finding his wife, after 2000 years of searching for her. His two friends, who had stayed with him after the War of the Gods ended, were all that had kept him sane. And now, with the discovery of a woman named Star Ryder-Stanton, that brought the prothians back from complete extinction, he had to find out if it was her. From what they could find the galaxy's power base appeared to be on a space station. He knew where the station was. He'd been assigned to this galaxy to render judgment on its continuance or if they needed to wipe the slate clean. But he knew he had lost his bias and did not trust himself to make an honest call. How could he? These were his wife's people. Yet, to turn the decision over to another, he just wasn't ready to consider that.

They flashed to the Citadel and began their search.

"Over here, Kael!" Diamonte yelled, ignoring the people who looked their way. They drew attention, regardless, due to their size and he really didn't care less what the seedlings thought of him.

Kael and Blasius joined Diamonte. There was a news vid showing. It was talking about the protheans. His heart nearly stopped when she popped up on the vid. His wife. Her voice sent shivers down his spine as he gripped the monitor and listened to her talk about what it was like discovering the cryo pods of a race long dead. Princess Stanton of Mindoir she'd been called. Mindoir would be their next stop. For the first time in 2000 years he had hope. He would find her.

He hadn't been there before, so he couldn't risk flashing there and flying would take just as long, as there were no nearby gateways, so they opted to board the next flight to Mindoir. They remained incorporeal to avoid any chance of being detected by the seedlings' surveillance.

When the ship berthed, he took the location of the Royal Estate from the mind of a dock worker and left him with no memory of ever having met them. After they slipped out of sight, they took to the sky. They sped past a town, followed by trees and hills, when a large estate came into view. He pulled up, hovering a moment until he saw what looked to be the main point of entry. He pulled his wings in and dove for it.

"What the fuck was that?" Stan said, sloshing his coffee down his shirt. "Shit!" He turned to Micah,"Shield the damned palace!"

Micah programmed in the sequence and slapped the button. A blue shield could be seen rising to envelop the Royal Palace. "What did you see?"

Stan grunted. "Fuck if I know. It looked like men, flying…with wings."

Micah quirked his brow and folded his arms over his chest. "If I get fucking fired because your ass is high, I will take you down." Micah enjoyed working the gatehouse. It was an easy job and rarely did anything happen.

"Check the monitor footage, dickweed!" Stan growled.

Micah played back the footage, his mouth dropped open. "Fuck me." He slapped open the com. "Gatehouse to Estate intruders inbound. I repeat, Gatehouse to estate...intruders inbound. Ahhh..three men with –er wings." He tripped the silent alarms to alert the palace guards and mechs, who began to poor out of the barracks to the side of the palace.

Kael saw the shield rise around the estate and shot a wave of power at the obstruction, opening a hole for him to enter. Such trifles would hardly keep him from his wife. He lowered himself in front of the door way and looked to the left when he heard the commotion of the advancing guards. With an incline of his head he phased through the barrier. "Star!" he yelled as he looked around the interior. He couldn't feel her, but she had to be here. One way or the other, he would get answers.

CJ stepped up, gun trained on the intruders. "You were not invited here. You have broken through our defenses, but I will not let you harm the Royal family."

When Balsius and Diamonte laughed Kael held up his hand to silence them. "We are not here to harm the family. I want my wife. Where is she? Where is Star?"

Castaria rushed from her room, Thane at her heels, and hurried down the stairs. "I will handle this, CJ."

"You know I am not allowed to leave, your Highness, not while the family is in danger," CJ reminded her.

Something niggled hard at the back of Castaria's mind, something she should remember, but didn't. "Just leave the negotiations to me, CJ."

"You," Kael said. He had remembered her from his first meeting with Star. "Where is Star? Where is my wife?"

His wife? "Star is your wife?"

He blinked. "We are bound," he said slowly. The woman did not appear that stupid.

Castaria's eyes widened. Bound. He was referring to lifemate. But how? She knew the lifemate bond was flawed between Star and her brother, that their souls and lifeforces never actually merged, but she hadn't realized Star's soul would bind itself to another. There was so much they didn't know, but it just didn't seem possible with what little they did know. "Prove it," she said expecting him to show her his bond mark.

With a growl of frustration, he grabbed her upper arms and looked into her eyes to show her his second meeting with her sister. Of course, he left out the parts she had no need to see.

She felt her husband stiffen and held her hand up to stop him from doing anything foolish. The three men in their atrium screamed power and she didn't think even she stood a chance against them. Pictures flooded her mind. She saw him and Star talking, then he turned around to show her his back, large wings disappearing below his pants. She saw Star touch his back…saw them embrace..kissing…the scene skipped forward, she saw their heads, locked on each other's upper shoulders, in mutual bonding. She blinked when he dropped her arms and stepped back. She knew in all likelihood he could have placed a memory in her head, but she didn't think that was the case. It was more likely a repressed memory, which was why Star did not know of it. She had many such blank spots of her own. She studied the man, there was a deep pain etched around his eyes and his gaze was filled with such agony she knew the memory would never leave her.

"I am Castaria. Most call me Angel now. This is my lifemate, Thane. Who are you?"

"I am Kael, this is Blasius and Diamonte. Now where is my wife? I've been searching for her for 2000 years. I can't…" tears slid down his cheeks. "I have to find her."

Separated from a lifemate for 2000 years? That would certainly explain the agony of his soul. "Kael, I would help you find her if I could, no one should be kept away from their lifemate, but she's not here. She left aboard the Hyperion, bound for the Andromeda galaxy. She is beyond your reach, I'm sorry," Castaria said gently, tears falling from her own eyes. If he was Star's lifemate, Star needed him to fill the void Cas left behind.

His eyes opened wide in shock. "No! Not there!" His eyes darted to his friends. The look on their faces mirrored his own. "We have to stop it!"

Diamonte shook his head. "I don't know if we can."

"How long?" Kael shook his head. "I mean how long will it take them to arrive in this Hyperion?"

She was not blind to the panic in the man. "Probably 600-700 years. Kael, what's going on?"

"That galaxy was slated to be reseeded. The species deemed unsavable," he informed her.

"What does that even mean? Terraforming?" That didn't sound like such a bad thing…except for the ominous species remark.

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. Why didn't she already know this? She should have. "We are Kin, the first beings created out of dark matter. We seeded the galaxies. We observe. If needed we cull or destroy if the seeding goes awry. The seedlings were destroying themselves and everything they touched. Dark matter was released to destroy what went wrong and reseed the galaxy. And my wife is heading right into it!" He turned to his friends. "I'm heading to the gateways. Their passage would have been recorded. Blasius, stay here. I need you to continue to observe. Don't let this galaxy be destroyed. Find a way to prove it is savable. Diamonte, gather nutra-paste and water, enough for two people to survive 700 years. I will notify you when I've found a gateway they have passed. With any luck, they will have passed one recently."

When Diamonte flashed away he turned back around to Castaria. "She is not beyond my reach. I will find my wife, but it may be too late for Andromeda. I have never heard of a purge being stopped, though I doubt anyone has tried." With that he flashed away. One step closer to his wife.

She put her hand on the auburn haired Kin's arm. "Blasius…wait. Please stay. We can offer you a room, a place to live. We need to talk. And maybe we can help each other." They had the reapers to defeat and a galaxy to save twice. They were going to need his help as much as he would need theirs to prove they were worth saving.


	2. New Horizons Ch2 - The Arrival

New Horizons

The Awakening

Chapter Two

A ship had passed the second gateway. Scouts reported it as the Natanus. He released a ragged breath. Not the ship he was looking for. He could only wait until someone reported a sighting of it. While he waited he'd approached the Elders seeking an end to the purge of the Andromeda galaxy, but they would not even consider seeing if the purge could be stopped without him giving them data that proved the purge was no longer needed. That, of course, he couldn't do, he'd never been to this galaxy before. He was in the process of trying to hunt down the Kin that gave the purge order, but it came to a halt when the Hyperion was spotted in the Delangu quadrant, nearing gateway three. "Take her. Gently. You can release her once I'm aboard."

He gathered a bag of nutripaste and hydrogel, flashed to the portal and programmed in the coordinates of the gateway. He stepped into the portal; by the time he stepped all the way through he was at the portal of the destination gateway. Teleportation was instant. He paced until he spotted the ship in the distance. A beam shot out and enveloped the ship, putting it in stasis.

With a nod of thanks he left the airlock and proceeded into a domed room. He stepped onto a small platform and an air-filled membrane encapsulated him. When it closed over his head he was propelled forward along the beam, passing through the dome's membrane on the path to the ship. Upon reaching the ship he phased through the hull and the hum of the ship resumed. He was surprised that the ship was recycling air. Did that mean someone was awake onboard or did his presence trigger the air to begin recycling? The ship, itself, was dim, running only emergency lighting. He was unsure if that too had been triggered by his presence. No way to know for sure and he wasn't leaving. He just needed to figure out where the cryopods were being kept.

He located a map near what appeared to be an inactive tram. Cryobay. Perfect. He stepped onto the tram track and followed it to a large door labeled 'Cryogenics'. He phased through the door and phased through another door on the left. It did not look promising. He stepped out and phased through another door directly across from the tram entrance and looked around at what could only be a medbay. This was a possibility. Likely those coming out of cryo-stasis would need care.

At the far right of the medbay he found what he'd been looking for, row upon row of cryopods. He flipped on a nearby console and searched through the names. Each name was assigned a cryopod number. His heart flipped when he caught sight of her name. He touched the console and a hum filled the room. The pods were moving until one came to a stop and then slowly lowered. His wife's name and pod number could clearly be seen. He peered through the glass, but could see nothing. He looked back down at the console and touched the Release button.

It wasn't until afterwards that he realized he should have continued to lower the pod until it lay on the floor. As it was, she was going to fall out of it face first when the door opened. He stepped closer to the pod, hardly able to believe he'd finally found her…after all the agonizing years he'd had to wait. When the hum stopped there was a hiss. The door opened and she tumbled forward into his arms, her body trembling. Her nearly naked body. Her teeth began to chatter and he melted away his shirt so that she could use his body heat. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her from the cryobay and into the medbay. This was not going to be good enough. He needed to find a small area they could heat, because the temperature was too low for her body to sustain viability.

"You should not be awake yet, Star. What has happened? Your life signs have become erratic." Sam did not like being in the dark. But many of its sensors had been powered down. It only had access to Star, Sol and Alec due to their specialized implants.

"I have released my wife. Her body cannot handle the cold, I need to take her somewhere small enough to be warmed but not drain the ship," Kael replied to the voice.

"That was unwise. She will not survive the journey. You can take her to the Pathfinder's Quarters. I will raise the temperature in that room," Sam replied.

"If you give me the exact coordinates I will take her there immediately."

Sam gave him the coordinates and then began to explain the fastest way to reach them. It stopped in mid-sentence at the near instant arrival of the pair. "You are not human." It stated when it activated it's sensors in the chambers.

Kael noticed the bed. His wife needed blankets …and body heat. With a wave of wrist the blankets pulled down. "You are not either," he said as he lowered her onto the bed and settled in next to her. He melted his pants away, drew her up against him and settled a thigh over her legs as he pulled the blankets over them. It was the best he could do to warm her body until the room temperature raised enough to sustain her.

"I am called Sam, an AI construct built to interact with the human Pathfinder and to an extent, the rest of his family. Why have you chosen to release Star? The trip will likely take another 600 years; she will not survive the journey to Andromeda."

"She will survive. I am her husband, Kael. You are right, I am not human, I am Kin. She is of the Gods and me, she will not die."

"What are Kin and what do you mean she is of the gods and you?" Kin were not a species he had in his databanks.

"Kin were the first species. We were created from dark matter. All life was seeded from us. I do not yet know how she fits in with the Gods, only that she does. As for me, we are bound as lifemates and she carries my blood in her veins, as such she cannot die from mere age."

"Then you are considered immortal. You are the first species I've heard of that are immortal. Little is in my databanks about dark matter, let alone how it can create life. I also have no reference of lifemates in my databanks."

Kael sighed. AI's were far too curious. "My body is not the same as bodies built of matter. The particles that make up my body can be altered, rearranged, not necessarily a solid, liquid or gaseous state that matter takes up." He was not a scientist, he did not have the words to adequately describe what the Kin were, nor would he care to do that even had he known. He then went on to explain lifemates and their bond to each other. His words came to a stop when his wife snuggled against him.

She was drawn to the warmth, craved it…needed it. As her body began to warm her senses started coming to life slowly.

"Even were she to survive the years, there is a lack of resources to sustain your bodies for that length of time."

"I have brought enough to sustain us for awhile. I have more supplies coming."

"She is awakening, Kael."

"I know."

"Your heart rate has increased and your temperature is rising."

"I know." He sighed. Some things he would rather the AI not be aware of. "I haven't seen her in 2000 years."

There was a buzzing of noise in her ears. Talking. People talking. "Are we there yet?" she murmured as she flattened herself against the warmth and tried to ignore the pounding of her heart.

He released a ragged breath when her body melted against his. "No, I have released you early," he said thickly.

She blinked and her vision cleared. She was pressed up a large, thickly muscled chest. Why? She pulled her head back enough to look up at his face. Inappropriate or not, her body was not ready to give up the warmth, not only that, but it was ripening in need and that was concerning. She blinked again. Why did he seem familiar to her? "Why have I been released? Is there an emergency?"

He groaned when she bumped his arousal trying to get closer to his heat. "The emergency was ours, I had not seen you for 2000 years, wife. I was unwilling to wait another six hundred." Was she not happy to see him? That didn't make sense. Maybe she wasn't Kin, but being separated from a lifemate was incredibly painful, regardless of the species.

"Wife? What are you…I – we're not married." Why was he saying such things? Why would he revive her just to play games with her? It made no sense.

The pain of her words sliced through his heart. He had been in anguish since they parted and she didn't even remember him? "You could not have forgotten me…our bond." He cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes, seeking the answers hidden within. A growl slipped from his lips when he saw the locked memories. "You will not keep her from me, Themis. She's my wife," he snarled as he released the binds that held her memories.

She gave a soft cry as memories kaleidoscoped through her mind. Their first meeting, the flight through the roof, the exchange of blood. Their second meeting..the bed…making love…the strengthening of the bond. Lifemate. But how? Other memories trickled through…not bound memories, but memories that returned due to the direction of her thoughts. People talking..Her – Cas, imperfect..flawed. Her soul…not bound to Cas, but bound to Kael. That was why she did not die with Cas. Despite the turmoil of her brain processing the memories and the pain it brought with it, her body and feelings roared to life with the rush of the lifemate bond.

Her hand rose to his face and her fingertips drew along his eyebrows and down his cheeks. Her gaze lowered to his perfect, chiseled lips. "Husband.." she murmured. Her body and soul had known what her brain had not. Her body was aching for him. He had been denied to her for years.

The scent of her desire whipped through him, with a growl his lips claimed hers with the pent up need of 2000 years.

-BREAK ONE-

She learned many things in the coming months, there was little they could do besides talk or make love. The rest of the ship was far too cold for her to spend much time in. One such thing she learned was that she was becoming Kin. There was no denying the white flecked, butter colored wings that were filling in down her back like a magical tattoo. Her husband had no answer as to why or how it could happen. But then no Kin had ever bonded to a God or a being carrying God blood before. They were treading new waters. She'd also learned that the nutripaste and hydrogel created little to no waste. Her body was able to absorb all the nutrients.

She also learned that she truly was immortal. Neither Gods nor Kin could die of old age or illness. Not that she couldn't die, but that it would be damned hard to kill her..or at least for her to stay dead. Kael had also told her about his first wife. That she had been killed along with their babe at the start of the war with the Gods. He discovered many years later that the babe's DNA had been altered and used to create an army of winged soldiers by a young Godling. The young God was taken by the Kin to suffer for eternity for his crimes against the Kin. The Kin chose to leave the winged soldiers in the care of the God's son, a demi-god, with a warning that they reserved the right to purge the abominations if the need arose.

He explained to her how the Kin tended the garden of galaxies to try to ensure beautiful, viable blooms. Of course, he'd not used those terms, but that was what her brain equated it with. It had been a shock to discover the galaxy they'd chosen to explore was the latest galaxy slated to be purged. The tendrils of dark energy had been released to grow until the galaxy was cleansed so they could eventually reseed it. But to do so the dark energy would destroy everything that had gone wrong within the galaxy in the process. It was a slow progress, by mortal years, but for the Kin to even attempt to halt the purge; he had to provide them with enough data that would prove the purge was not needed. No pressure there, considering this was a one way trip.

She'd told him about the pending Reaper invasion in the Milky Way that would potentially destroy the galaxy they had fled from. He told her he'd left a friend of his behind to observe the galaxy for a possible purge. But that his friend would do what he could to try to save it from any threat.

Her mind whirled with all that she had learned about the Kin and that peeked her need to discover more. There was no older or more advanced race than them. She knew her husband held some things back, but he was as forthcoming as he could be.

She got to meet Diamonte when he showed up with more supplies for them. He had rich, raven wings to match his thick, black hair. He would be the middle man between Kael and Blasius. Spending time in both places, as the travel was quick due his access to the gateways. When she'd asked about her family, he'd told her how Lyrica had been drawn back through the eye above the planet they called Earth. Her lifemate had gone with her and another Reed had taken his place on Earth. He found his lifemate not long after his arrival. She was torn by that. Lyrica had built a life there, she meant a lot to her family. She meant a lot to her. The only light was that she would finally be reunited with her twin brother, Liam.

He also told her how a joint effort between the Gods, his friends and the united races had destroyed the Reapers and they were no longer a threat to the Milky Way. However, there was still a threat from the Leviathan, those responsible for the creation of the Reapers and still a threat from the Kin. A lot would hinge on how united the races continued to be, if they continued to walk in relative peace, the Kin would be content.

That had been a huge weight off her shoulders. Hard to believe so much could happen in so little time. It also relieved her to know her family would not die and with the threat of the Reapers behind them, Tayln could work on some way to establish viable contact between the galaxies. If anyone could do it, he could.

-BREAK TWO-

The centuries passed, far faster than she ever could have imagined. Diamonte often came and stayed years at a time before departing to catch up with Blasius. Eventually he brought news that the Kin were done with the current observation and the Milky Way would be safe for now. As for the Leviathan, little had been heard, though it is suspected that in the darkest, deepest areas, their numbers were growing.

On the outskirts of Andromeda, Star released Lori and Lach, who began to prepare for the first wave to be released. She had been concerned for Lach, because for him, it would have been minutes since he was put under and that meant to him they were still together. If he was hurt, he kept his pain shuttered away and did not treat her any differently. That made her love him and respect him all the more. She was just glad he had a lot to keep him busy getting the systems up and running. Key crew and staff were released along with her father. His team, including her brother and Rosie were released a few weeks later.

She and Kael were visiting the med bay waiting for Sol and Rosie to be awakened when the ship lurched and groaned, systems going haywire. She yelped as gravity shut down and she was lifted off her feet. She tried to swim through the air, but got nowhere fast. With nothing to grab onto, she imagined she looked ridiculous, like a fish out of water. Luckily. She wasn't the only one looking ridiculous. She was stunned when her husband's wings emerged in front of everyone, as if he didn't care that they knew or what the crew thought of him. The wings did give him more leverage, allowing him to cut through the air to reach her side. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled her up against him, using his wings to stabilize them.

Talking came to a stop as stunned eyes latched onto them; bodies twisted and turned trying to keep them in sight. One medic kicked off a wall in their direction.

Denna thudded into a wall when she was caught off guard by the flecked golden brown wings that sprung out of nowhere. What the hell was he? She had assumed he was human and a VIP at that, since he had been awakened before the main group. "Shit!" she said rubbing her shoulder. She turned her body, placed her feet against the wall and shoved off in the direction of the pair that was using their powers to keep control of the stasis pods. "Are you from the Heleus cluster? Or somewhere else in Andromeda?" she asked as she overshot the pair. Her arms pin-wheeled to turn herself around, but she had no way to stop her momentum.

Kael released his anchor hold on his wife, knowing she had one arm firmly around his neck, and shot his hand out to grab the woman's ankle to keep her from slamming into the wall behind them. Her movement stilled and he released her, his gaze going back to the pod he held with his power. "No," he said briskly. "I'm from much farther away and I will speak no more of it."

Denna blinked. Not from Andromeda and certainly not from the Milky Way. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he wouldn't budge about where he was from. "Fascinating." Her eyes traveled from the gorgeous man to the equally stunning Star Ryder, the woman he had a tight hold on. She'd heard whispers that they were a couple. "If you are not from either galaxy, where did you meet Ryder?"

Star rolled her eyes. "He met me on Earth and it's Star, I'm not in the military. Do you really think this is the best time for this?"

Denna laughed. "Not much else I can do ass up in the air." She let out a small shriek when her ass hit the deck hard. She stood up on shaky legs and rubbed her sore cheek.

"Gravity works," Star said with a grin. Now that her husband had let the cat out of the bag that he wasn't human, she knew he'd garner attention. The Kin were observers that tended to keep out of sight, so few knew of their existence and fewer still had ever met one.

Lieutenant Cora Harper was able to get to the controls to reboot the gravitational system. Kael lowered them to the deck and they settled the cryopods back on the floor after the gravity kicked in.

Lori glanced up from the two pods she was monitoring. No doubt Kael would be the talk of the ship...he was a new species and that always garnered attention. They'd already talked to her and Lach and she had been stunned to learn about the Kin and what they were. It had seemed inconceivable. And even she had been caught off guard seeing his wings pop out. But now was not the time for that. "Denna, I need ye t'help Dr. Carlyle. There are people and pods that need attendin'. Get to it."

Denna blinked when she saw his wings disappear like they'd never been there. "Where –" Her words were stilled by Dr. Steging. "Yes, ma'am," she grumbled and turned away from the intriguing man.

Star laced her fingers with her husband's as she headed towards her friend. Sol's pod door was already opened.

But Rosie's pod had been damaged. When their father told them to suit up, Sol refused. He would not leave his lifemate.

Alec understood far more than he could say. He couldn't even allow death to have its dance with Ellen. He hadn't told the kids yet that he'd put her in cryo and had her placed aboard the Hyperion under a false name. There would be time enough for that when he'd found a cure. He didn't want them to get their hopes up or go through losing their mother a second time.

Alec had been stunned to find out that his daughter had a new lifemate and had spent the last six hundred years living in his pathfinders quarters. He couldn't even wrap his head around it. It wasn't possible, but nor was Sam capable of lying to him. He would have to talk to her about that later, right now his main concern was Habitat 7. It was nothing like what the scans would have it to be. Humanities' golden world. Apparently, a lot had changed in over six hundred years.

The doors slid open to see crew members frantic on the bridge. A man darted past them. "Help control! Report!" The sound of panic could be heard in his voice.

"We're drifting!" Another man said as he moved quickly to another array of consoles. "Flight controls aren't responding!"

Captain Dunn gripped the railing as she stared out the large front window. "First priority is stopping these outages!"

"Mainline power's been knocked out! We're on reserves, Captain! They won't last!" A man shouted as his fingers flew over the screen.

While the bridge crew scrambled to set the ship to rights, she and Kael stood next to Cora and her father to watch their approach to Habitat 7.

"That's Habitat 7," Alec stated. "New Earth, if we're lucky." He strode down to a holo map. "All of our long-range scans told us it was in the green zone. Perfect for human settlement." He touched a small holo image of the planet, pulled it out and released it back to the holo map where it enlarged even more.

Cora compared the holo to the actual planet. It doesn't even look the same," she said stunned. "Are you sure about the scans?"

Alec turned his head to look at Cora. "A lot could change. It's been over 600 years." His gaze returned to the window. "SAM?"

"The energy from the phenomenon is dampening our sensors. Planetary conditions are unknown," Sam admitted.

Alec stared out the window for a moment. There was no choice, they had to proceed. "We're marooned.20,000 souls adrift at sea. And when the power runs out and stays out…we need to know if that's safe harbor," he said, pointing out the window.

"And if it's not?" Captain Dunn cut in.

"As pathfinder, it will be my job to find an alternative. It's what we trained for. But if this goes well, we're already home."

There was no way this could be a golden world and she was direct with her father about it. He'd frowned at her, but basically said they'd know more when they got down there. For him to be able to look at that place and think it could be habitable then he either had a few gears loose or he knew or suspected something she was unaware of.

They had learned that their ship had brushed up against the tendril cloud of energy, which was what had caused the ship's systems to go haywire. Star looked at her husband and his grim nod was all she needed to see. The dark energy purge released by the Kin. "I don't suppose you can do anything to help the ship?" she whispered.

His golden brown brows drew together as he frowned. He, like everyone else, was dependant on this ship holding together. He could survive almost any extreme or atmosphere, but not the complete absence of all air. He could flash a few of them to the nearest gateway, but he knew that would pose as much threat to them as the decline of the ship. Despite his rank, even he might be attacked by his own for bringing seedlings to one of their gateways. He shook his head. "I could restore a hole in the hull, but I could not repair damaged electrical equipment. I'm not a technician, wife. I'm a warrior."

Kael stepped forward, raised his hand and froze the deck crew. He looked down at the man that was his new father. "What you see out there," he said as he pointed out the window. "What you call a cloud of energy…it is dark energy. It was released by the Kin to cleanse a galaxy that had gone awry. It would allow for reseeding."

Alec just blinked at the frozen people all around him and caught his daughter's nod. He knew that her lifemate was Kin, but the implications of what his _son_ had just told him…what they had travelled into…did not bode well for any of them. His gaze hardened on the larger man. "By _cleanse_ you mean purge…destroy all life. What gives anyone the right – No, we will have that discussion later, I imagine it will take some time." He ran a hand down his face. "I wish you'd found my daughter sooner, we would have chosen a different galaxy."

Kael had little doubt they would discuss the matter later. But there was little he could say to the man to help him comprehend the Kin. Since he met his wife and learned about the Reapers, a tiny part of him began to wonder if the Kin were wrong in what they did. How did they differ from the Reapers? They both destroyed worlds; the difference was the reasons behind the cleansing. The dark energy destroyed on contact, no pain, no turning people in to monsters to fight their own. But the end effect was the same a new canvas on which to grow life. "So do I," he said quietly. "I searched for her for 2000 years."

2000 years. Another 600 aboard the Hyperion…His daughter awake for 600 years and not looking a day older. There was much he needed to learn about his new son's species and how that seemed to affect his daughter, when time allowed. "Unfreeze them." The frozen crew made him uncomfortable.

Kael raised his hand and returned to his wife.

"All right, make it quick," Captain Dunn stated.

"Harper, the rest of the team should be awake by now. Have them spin up two shuttles. Planetfall in thirty," Alec said as he left the bridge.

"Yes, sir," Cora replied, following him out.

Star slipped her arms around her husband. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said as she laid her cheek against the cool of his armor and wished for the warmth of his chest. She was going to miss their privacy the most. Spending the day naked in his arms.

"Star…" he groaned, his arms tightening around her as her pheromones played havoc with his control.

She flushed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I can't – I can't help…"

He pulled her up his body and claimed her lips.

Dunn was stunned to see the kiss on her bridge and when she saw Star's legs begin to rise to wrap around his waist she cleared her throat loudly. "Planetfall in thirty, so get off my bridge."

Heat stung Star's cheeks as she was lowered back to her feet. "Sorry, Captain. It's not something lifemates have much control over."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Not on my bridge," she said sternly.

"No promises," Star said as she took her husband's hand and led him out the door.

Dunn grinned at their departing backs. She couldn't help but envy what they had. She'd never once seen the love that shined in their eyes dim…the constant, soft, reassuring touches, the heated embraces…embraces that had become scuttlebutt. The love and passion they felt for each other was a tangible presence, almost like a warmth that radiated off of them. She sighed and returned her attention to getting her ship in order. "Status report Michaels! I need an ETA on our sensor reports, we're blind out here."

Star led him to the locker room. "I need to grab my armor," she said as she opened her locker. The armor had been designed by Tayln to work with her bracelet OT and new physiology. Well, post Cas, pre Kael physiology, drastically cutting down on the God power/tech conflict. And that made her wonder if Aria ever discovered what she was. She clamped down on the direction her mind was taking, before it spun too far into all the questions she still wanted answers for. She'd have to have a serious sit down with Diamonte when he returned.

Kael had watched the wing pattern grow down her back and legs. The wings were fully formed, had been for hundreds of years, but she'd been unable to trigger them. Regardless, she was Kin now. She had no need to put on armor…at least not in the way she was used to doing. He took her arm. "Wife, you are Kin now, just picture the armor forming on your body."

She grinned. "As I've said many times before, I'll concede I'm Kin when I can fly."

"You are stubborn." He raised his hand and armor encased her body.

She blinked and looked down at her armor. It was armor similar to his, nothing like what she used to wear. It was light and she could move easily in it. But she wasn't ready for something so alien. The planet looked a mess and she needed something she felt secure in. She would test his armor out in a more controlled environment. "Husband, I love you. I trust you completely. But I am not comfortable testing new armor out when I'm going into a possibly deadly environment.

Stubborn. With a wave of his hand the armor was gone and he helped her snap on the armor she wanted to wear.

"I wish Rosie and Sol were coming." She sighed. "As soon as they get her out of stasis, I will see if I can heal her."

"You won't be able to, at least not in your usual manner. Wife, despite your protestations, you are Kin, you are not biotic anymore, nor do you have your God powers. Kin power is not pulled in the same manner. Damn it, I should have trained you!" He raked a hand through his hair. Despite the time they had alone together, much of it had been spent in bed. That bed had proven far too big of a distraction.

Star raised her hand and pulled on her power, waiting for the gold washed blue field to envelop it. She blinked. Nothing. The color drained from her face. "Fuck me. I'm screwed." She'd been biotic all her life; she didn't know to fight without it – it had been hard enough to use the God power she'd gotten from Cas. She was a superb sniper and good with hand to hand, but they were back up defenses not her primary fighting style.

"Later, wife, when we don't have an audience," he said with a deep, sensual rumble.

She blinked as heat pooled into her core. Damn his voice. Her gaze rose to meet his. The heat that simmered in his eyes no doubt mirrored her own.

He took a step towards her and forced himself to stop. He released a harsh breath and cleared his throat, thankful the armor trapped in most of her pheromones. "Now do you understand?" he asked, trying to focus on what they had been discussing. "Kin power is similar to God power in its most basic function. Picture something happening and it will. You can gather your power for stronger results, but it is more like a flexing of a muscle…or will become similar with enough practice. The power is all through you, so you need to start wide and then condense it down into a small area and push it out." He growled. "I'm sorry, I'm not a teacher, I don't know how to explain the feeling properly."

She grinned and placed a hand on his arm. "I think I understand. Your power fills you on the inside like cotton candy or maybe fluffy snow, if I was a guy I'd probably use a spit ball analogy…regardless you compact it into a small projectile and throw it."

"I think so?" he asked with a bit of uncertainty. "I don't know what cotton candy is and I certainly don't care to know what a spitball is…but I do know what snow is, though uncertain the purpose of compacting it…" Her words were confusing. "However, compacting it into a small projectile and throwing it is fair enough."

She laughed. Her husband didn't even know what a snow ball was. "Much to learn you still have, my young padawan," she teased. "And before you ask, that was an old vid quote. That too you will understand in time," she said with a wink as she held up her hand again. She had no intension of throwing around power inside the confines of the ship, but the basic function, which was how she dropped her fangs, would be an acceptable test. She pictured power flowing into her hand. Small gold slicks swam around her hand. She looked up in confusion.

That he had not expected. She was using God power and Kin power. "The Kin have no seeable field of power. It is there, but it is felt, not seen. Biotics have a bluish field and Gods have a golden field. You appear to wielding both powers. I do not know the effect it will have on your powers ultimately or how long you will retain the God power you still have some use of."

She watched the globs of gold stretch and thin, somewhat like living ameba crawling over her hand. She hoped the gold faded with time, because it was incredibly weird looking. She pictured the power subsiding and lowered her hand. "I suppose, at some point, I'll have a chance for a field test." At least now she had a way to reach her power. She was just glad she didn't discover that she couldn't use her bioitics in the middle of a battle. Not that a battle was expected….but this was a new planet, a new system..hell, a new galaxy and they may not be a welcome addition to it. It was entirely possible that they would be viewed as invaders and have to fight for their right to remain here, though she hoped diplomacy would smooth the way when they did finally meet whoever lived here.

She then turned her attention to the others in the room. She talked briefly to them and then plucked up her helmet off the shelf. She smiled at Cora. "I can't wait for the drop. This planet doesn't look viable, but I'm eager to see it!"

Cora slapped on her final piece of armor and shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Are all Ryder's adrenaline junkies?"

"It's in our blood," she teased…though she wasn't quite sure just how much Ryder was actually left in her blood.

"The Pathfinder is requiring that you all have side arms." Sam stated.

Star rolled her eyes. She hadn't intended to go anywhere without it. She didn't use them much, but they were nice to fall back on if her biotics - er powers drained her too much. She returned to her locker and pulled out her modified Viper. She ran a diagnostic on it and then snapped it to her back. She did the same with her Wraith and laser-sighted Phalanx. She looked over at her husband. "Can you create a magbelt for yourself?"

"Magbelt?" he asked curiously.

"A magnetic belt," she explained. She watched as a belt appeared around his waist. She nodded and pushed her Phalanx into his hands. "Good."

He looked down at the weapon. "Star…I don't need this, nor do I know how to use it."

"Humor me, husband. I feel better knowing you have a backup weapon on you." She showed him how to work the settings on the pistol. "As far as shooting it goes, it has aim enhanced and penetration modifications. Plus there is a laser sighting, so you know exactly where the projectile will hit. All you have to do is line up the laser with the target and fire. It is a foolproof gun, which is why I upgrade the mods rather than upgrade to the newest Phalanx, which no longer has the laser." She snapped it to his hip. "Now practice drawing it and aiming."

He released a breath. If it made her feel better, he'd carry it, though he doubted it would get much if any use. He practiced drawing the weapon. It felt awkward in his hand, but he had to admit the laser's pin-point sighting was nice. "Is this a beginner's weapon?" he asked as he continued drawing and aiming.

"Absolutely not, it is too advanced for a beginner's weapon…but it was designed as more of a last stand weapon; it is often a choice piece for biotics. If we – they use too much of their power, it drains their bodies, leaving them weaker, it allows for them to protect themselves even if they are too exhausted to move much. This particular gun has a bit of a recoil after each shot, because of the modifications I have on it – it hits far harder than originally intended. But...you might be strong enough to handle it," she teased. He was a mountain of a man…a mountain she very much liked climbing.

"Might be…" his grin slowly slipped from his lips as his body responded to hers. "Wife…" the word came out in a breathy whisper.

"Sorry!" She stilled as she felt a wave of something powerful…passionate…filled with need hit her. She stumbled backwards and fell to a knee, her breath coming in pants as she tried to control the raw, naked hunger that had hit her like a tidal wave. "How do you control this?" she asked, her voice lined with desperation.

He was concerned when she dropped to the deck, but the heat in her eyes took his breath away. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, trying to push back his need for her and lock it away. They were feeding off of and fueling each other now. Prior to this, it had been one way. He was affected by her hormones, but she was not by his. It made coping easier. But now…she was responding to his pheromones as well; things were going to become a lot more complicated. He wanted to comfort her but him getting that close right now was the last thing either one of them needed. "It's not easy," he admitted. "And it's about to become a lot harder."

Her gaze lowered to the area of his armor that covered his arousal. The armor had a noticeable bulge, as it expanded with his body. She closed her eyes, cutting off the sight that only intensified what she was going through.

Kael's chest rumbled. "Picture the sensation of an icy cold shower." His eyes opened wide. "No – wait!" But she was already gone. Oh fuck, she was going to kill him. For a moment he had forgotten she was Kin now. He flashed to the bathroom in their quarters in time to hear her yelp. He raised his hand and she stood in front of him, now dry.

She snapped her gaping mouth shut as she stared up at her husband. "That was horrible of you!"

He laughed, he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. No I'm not. Yes I am. For a moment I forgot you were Kin now. But it helped, right?" He laughed some more. "For the future, just think about other memories that can counteract what you are feeling. Doesn't work as well as a cold shower, but might take the edge off."

"Payback's a bitch, mister…" she said sternly as she fought to hold back a giggle. She pictured the locker room and then blinked when she found herself there. Oh, this was going to be fun. Her husband joined her.

"Just don't try flashing to someplace you've never been…the consequences could be unpleasant…or worse," he warned.

"How the hell did you do that?" Cora asked in surprise.

"Space magic?" Star said with a grin. "Look, for now all I will say is that I'm not exactly human anymore. And I'm only saying that much because you saw what happened. Though I don't imagine it will remain a secret for much longer."

Not human anymore. How does one become not human? It was obvious Star wasn't ready to talk about it, so she bit back the questions for now and simple nodded her head.

"It's time to get to the shuttles," Sam reminded them.

Star glanced around and realized they were the last ones left in the locker room. Oops. They hopped the tram to the shuttle bay. Lori and Lach were talking with Dr. Carlyle when they entered.

"I'm going," Lori stated, her eyes narrowing on the older doctor. "I need ye to stay here and look after the wounded and t'keep an eye on Rosie. There are just too many for Lexi t'handle alone. Besides, we dunna know what's down there and I've been trained by an N7. I can fight, recon and doctor." She did not point out that she was also younger. There was little need to state the obvious.

He gave her a steady look. He knew she was right. They didn't know what they were facing down there and if it were too extreme, the team would be better suited to having her along than him. He nodded. "I will keep you updated on Rosie."

Star waved at Carlyle and then turned concerned eyes on her friend. "You are leaving Rosie to another doctor?"

"It's not like that. She willna be coming out of her stasis pod anytime soon. When she's ready ta be released, I will be there for her. Right now, my talents are better suited on the ground."

"Alright, team, button it up. We'll be heading out in five." Alec stated.

"Sir, anything we should know about?" Cora asked Alec.

"We'll be short handed without Sol and Rosie," Alec said with a frown.

"No, we won't. Lach and Kael are coming. We will have full teams," she told her father.

Alec nodded at his daughter and approached her. "I heard what happened. I know how much you care about Rosie. She's a strong woman, she'll make it. And she has Sol looking out for her. He's not about to let anything happen to his wife." Just as he refused to let anything happen to Ellen. He knew what his son was going through. Maybe not the lifemate part, but he knew well the fear of losing a wife.

He returned to the shuttle and then turned to face his team. "Okay, team, listen up. I chose each of you for the Pathfinder team, not just because you're talented and passionate. But because you're dreamers like me. We dream of exploring the unknown…" His gaze fell on his new son. He wasn't sure how well the man would fit into his team, but he also knew Kael and his daughter were a package deal, same with Sol and Rosie. "Of finding the edge of the map – and then discovering what lies beyond. When people look back on this – and they will – They'll remember we didn't give up. We kept dreaming. That our first, few faltering steps in Andromeda were the beginning of everything they know. We only get one chance to be first. So let's make history." He turned his back on his team and went to talk to his pilot.

"I've waited 600 years for this," Liam stated.

Star watched as Lori and Lach joined her father. She caught Lach's stare and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," she mouthed and turned away. She boarded the second shuttle with Liam and her husband.

Lachlan watched her go until the shuttle doors closed. He felt his sister's hand on his arm. "I'm fine." He wasn't, but he knew he would be in time. It had been a shock to awaken only to discover his Star was with another…a lifemate..a husband…forever out of his reach now. But he had promised her he'd gone into their relationship with his eyes open and that he could handle it. And every day he put one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to go on like it didn't bother him. He'd made a promise to her and he was doing what he could to keep it. If only the nights were easier to get through.

-BREAK THREE-

Star heard her father over the com.

"Ark Hyperion, this is shuttle one, switching to manual guidance."

"Shuttle two, taking your lead," Kirkland replied.

As the shuttles rose they peered out the window to get a closer look at the dark energy cloud of filaments.

"Wow, will you get a look at that," Liam said in awe.

"It is fascinating. Looks alive…and it was able to stop the Ark in its tracks. I wish I could study it more," Star said wistfully.

"Wife, the dark energy is dangerous. Do not get too close to it," Kael reminded her.

"I know, but still. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Correct," Sam stated. "It does appear to be an unstable mass of dark energy."

"If you two say so," Liam said.

"Do not come into contact with it, a shuttle would be overwhelmed and destroyed," Kael told the pilot.

"Steer clear of it," Alec said over com. "How much do you know about it…son?" Alec asked, feeling a bit awkward about the last word. His son was older than many civilizations.

Kael's lips twitched. "Enough to know exactly what it is capable of…dad." Calling a seedling dad…Life certainly took some interesting turns. But his lifemate was worth it. He just had to find a way to reverse the purge. That would be a far easier mountain to climb than talking the Kin into allowing the seedlings to use their gateways to reach another galaxy.

"Getting some chop here," Fisher said as the ship began to shake.

"Gravity anomalies detected," Sam informed them.

"I'll see if I can even it out," Kirkland replied.

Kael placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and squeezed it on his way to the front of the shuttle. He would give the pilot any assistance he could.

Greer grimaced. "My stomach would appreciate that."

Kirkland sighed in relief. "We're clear. Accelerating to cruising speed."

Liam looked at the woman standing next to him. "Ryder, we didn't get a chance to meet back in the Milky Way. Name's Liam Kosta, security and response specialist."

"It's Star, Liam, I'm civilian, not military…and good meeting you."

"Right, hard to remember that, when I heard of so much that you did for the Alliance." The woman before him was practically a legend. Pretty damn inspiring for a civilian. "You helped the Shepards' save the Citadel and brought the protheans back to life. Amazing stuff, that." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about your husband."

Kael didn't have a helmet on, so he wasn't patched into their frequency, but his hearing was acute. She'd married another while he was agonizing over finding her. He knew her memories of him had been locked away, it wasn't her fault, but the pain sliced through him regardless.

She blushed. It was one thing discussing what she'd done with the media, that was a more clinical, abstract conversation…but talk about it in a casual way…not the mention the pain it still brought to her to think about her dead husband, Cas. "He died so that we could survive," she said quietly. She looked over at her husband and saw him staring back at her in shock, pain etched around his eyes. She hadn't told him about Cas. Didn't want to hurt him. Cas had been her lifemate too, despite something going wrong with the bind. He was dead and a galaxy away, she hadn't thought there would be the need to stir up that kind of pain. Apparently, she'd miscalculated.

Liam felt uncomfortable; he'd heard the pain in her voice. He looked out the window. "Hard to believe we are finally doing this."

"Yes," she said as she turned her head to look at Liam again. "This galaxy may not be what we'd expected, but we have a lot to do here and I can't wait to get it done." Somehow, we had to convince a guardian race that this galaxy was worth saving. She suspected that would probably be the hardest thing they faced in Andromeda. But they had to succeed, because if they failed, then they'd left everything they loved behind and travelled to Andromeda to die. That was not an acceptable outcome to her.

"Beginning our deceleration, planet's dead ahead," Fisher informed them.

Star stared out the window, absently watching them enter the atmosphere.

Liam grinned. "Here we go."

The systems went haywire and Fisher swallowed hard. "Flight guidance is scrambled!"

"Calm down, it will pass," Kirkland assured him.

No, no, no… "The controls are fighting me!" Fisher said, struggling to keep the shuttle on course.

Kael opened his mouth…but Sam was already speaking.

"Adjust approach vector three degrees to starboard."

"We're through," Kirkland said in relief.

"Shuttle two, are you seeing this?" Cora asked once they'd passed through the atmosphere.

"We are," Star replied. "Doesn't look like a golden world from here."

Kirkland read the scanners. "Ionization levels are rising…"

"Stay on course to the landing zone," Alec said with irritation. Their chatter was rubbing him the wrong way. He was feeling the weight of Habitat 7. He'd brought them out here to this….and this world did not look habitable.

"Oxygen levels are below human requirements," Sam warned them.

Fisher groaned. "Is this the right planet? I thought we had it all worked out-"

"Keep it tight, shuttle two," Alec said, not wanting to hear all the negative talk. He was Pathfinder. He had to make this world work. There were no other worlds. Too much, everything, was riding on this.

Huge chunks of rock were suspended outside the window.

Okay, that was weird. "Uh…mountains are floating," Liam said in shock.

"Look, port side!" Fisher said when he noticed the strange constructions.

"That _has_ to be advanced engineering," Cora said in awe.

Alec grunted. "Hyperion, this is the Pathfinder. We've got evidence of an alien civilization." Which meant everything just got a hell of a lot more difficult. If the indigenous species didn't accept them, they'd have to fight to stay. This was to be humanities' homeworld…somehow.

"What if they're not friendly?" Liam asked.

"We stick to contact protocol. No use of deadly force unless hostile intent is clear," Alec warned them. They didn't need to start something if a peace could be reached.

The shuttle jerked. "Shit! Ionization just spiked!" Fisher said, fighting to keep the panic down. There was a loud snap sound and the shuttle jerked again. "Lightening strike!" Alarms blared on the shuttle.

Kael held out his arms and threw a shield around the shuttle, but the lightening hit hard and it was requiring a lot of strength to keep it up. He caught sight of his wife raising her arms to help when the door burst outward and Liam was sucked out.

Liam screamed and held tight to the side of the torn hatchway.

Star gripped the wall and reached out a hand towards Liam. "Liam!"

Kael ignored Liam's scream and focused on the shuttle. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one…at least until he saw his wife edging closer to Liam. He dropped the shield. "Star…no!" Lighting struck again and an explosion sucked his wife from the shuttle. He darted for the opening and dove out, his wings opening up then folding in as he dove towards her. He ignored the ache in his lungs, relaxing to allow them to process the new air.

He could hear her yelling at Sam to fix her jump jet.

"Then fix it, Sam! Not sure I'd survive being turned into blood soup on the rocks below!" Pain seared down her back and legs, her body contorted and a scream ripped from her lips. It felt like her whole backside was on fire.

Her pain tore through him and he poured more energy into the dive until he was able to pull her into his arms. He has to struggle to keep holding her; she was flailing with the pain. "Where are you hurting?"

"Back..legs…fire.." she gasped.

And then he realized what was happening. Her fall, the fear it instilled had triggered her wings to respond…they were opening to save her, but had nowhere to go inside the tight armor…and while she was falling, she could not retract them, even if she knew how. He held her tighter with one arm and waved his hand, replacing her armor with the armor he'd put on her earlier. He synced her helmet to the new armor as her buttery colored wings spread out behind her. He knew she wasn't ready to adjust to the new air. She would fight it until she got used to being Kin.

Star shuddered when the pain receded. As her brain cleared and she realized they were still falling, controlled or otherwise, she sprang up and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "You caught me!"

"I would fail as a husband if I didn't," he teased. "I will always catch you. Even if you no longer need me to."

"What do you…" she felt something weird move along the muscles of her back and turned her head. Wings…she had wings…she blinked, her wide eyes met her husband's. When his mouth lowered to capture hers, she gave into the kiss, trusting him to see them safely to the ground.

All too soon, her feet settled on solid ground. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "I love you, Kael."

He grinned. "Then I am forgiven for the unintentional cold shower?"

"Fine, I forgive you," she said as she took as step back and tested her wings. She was surprised when they could lift her off the ground. "I would think the muscles would be weak, since they've never been used."

He chuckled. "Wing musculature is based on body musculature. The wing muscles do not atrophy unless your body does."

Her attention was caught by the scenery and she dropped to the ground. "How do I put them away? We've got to see if the others survived."

"There are partially covered slots running down the back of your armor. You can pull them in through those. When pulled in they automatically form on your back."

She grinned and then pulled them in. "That is a relief. Can't imagine sitting on them." She allowed her attention to go back to their current situation. She flipped on her OT…"Sam! Hyperion! Dad! Is anyone there?"

Liam sighed in relief when he heard her voice. He ran to her and caught sight of her giant husband with her. "Thank god you two are okay. But save your breath, Sam's offline…the com link is trashed. I'm surprised we aren't too," he admitted as he bent over to catch his breath. Then he blinked. "Your armor…"

"I – uhh…had a little help. My jump jet malfunctioned. My husband caught me before I could become stone stew." Ahh..the armor…that was much harder to explain. Guess it was too much to hope for that it'd go unnoticed. "Come on, Liam….I'm a lady…you don't expect me to run around in soiled armor, do you? It would be undignified."

Liam choked on a laugh, "What?"

"Later, Liam. We need to find out if anyone else survived landing on this hellscape." She began scanning everything she passed to examine the data later. They were here for a reason and she couldn't lose sight of that.

Liam fell into step with the other two. "How are you breathing this air, Kael?"

He looked over at the smaller man. "I'm not human, I'm Kin. My body adjusts."

Fair enough. "I knew you weren't human, I saw your wings in the medbay, but I didn't realize you could breathe in toxic air."

He grinned as they picked up speed to skirt through an ionization field. "It's not toxic to me."

Liam shook his head. "Fair enough." He yelped when a tiny bolt of lightening struck nearby. "What the hell is wrong with this place?"

"You aren't embracing our new home?" Star teased.

"Not bloody likely," Liam scoffed.

They darted into the shelter of an open cave and then out the other side. A noise drew her attention to the sky. Sweet mother. "Take a look at the space whales! Let there be dragons."

Liam groaned. "Hope they don't eat humans….wait – space whales?"

Kael laughed. "They do look like they are swimming through the air."

"By the size of them, I'd say they probably never come to ground to roost. Probably have something to keep them afloat while they sleep…Their bodies are so massive, they would probably be crushed under their own weight on the ground," she said in awe. It was unfortunate they were beyond her scanner's reach.

"Nerd! Overanalyze much, Star?" Liam teased.

She blushed. She did tend to overanalyze things. "Sorry," she said as she resumed her jog.

"Don't insult my wife, Liam," Kael growled. "Her overanalyzing may just save our lives."

Whoa. He had no intension of putting himself on the giant's radar. "That's not what I meant, I was only teasing. You know, playing around? Joking? I appreciate brains and by the looks of things, we'll need them out here."

Kael nodded and sped up to catch up to his wife.

"Be careful of the ledge, hell of a step down," she warned.

"I'd rather fall than get hit by lightening," Liam said with a shudder.

She chuckled. "Give it a minute – we can probably do both."

"Always a ray of sunshine," Liam quipped dryly.

She grinned. "I was named Star for a reason."

"I can see why," he said softly.

She laughed. "Why Liam – are you flirting with me?"

Color drained from his face and his eyes darted to the giant. "No…er no. I wouldn't-" But had he? He might have. She was comfortable to be around, easy to let his guard down. She was funny, quick witted and if he was honest with himself, he was attracted to her. But if he had flirted with her, it was only a natural reflex, nothing had been meant by it. He certainly didn't intend to get himself pulverized by her over-sized husband.

"Relax, I was just teasing you. Figured you deserved some payback."

"Nice, Star. Just try to keep in mind that calling you a nerd would not end with you getting pulverized by a giant. But you calling me out on flirting, on the other hand, would not end so well for me. So – not the same."

"Smart man," he said with a hard gaze at Liam. He had to clench his jaw to keep from smiling. It was amusing, but also good that the man knew where things stood and what he would tolerate.

"Point taken, Liam." She looked up at the ledge…a ledge she couldn't reach without biotics or her jump jet. Damn it…well, she was not one to let herself be carted around by her husband.

Liam froze when he saw pale yellow wings propel Star up a steep incline. "What the hell.."

Star blinked as her husband appeared beside her. She looked at Liam and then her husband. "Damn me, I should have thought of that." They took Liam's hands and boosted him up since they were standing in his way. "Liam…I'm not exactly human anymore…"

"No shit, but how – never mind, I probably don't want to know," he admitted and it was the least of his concerns right now.

She nodded and continued down the path that wasn't really a path. "How did my dad find you?"

"I was a cop…in crisis response…tell you over a beer sometime."

"Sounds good." When she noticed the pathway they were on dropped away and started again at the foot of a ledge she grinned. She pictured herself at the top of the ledge and then blinked. Yes! She'd done it.

Kael appeared at her side and dropped a kiss on her helmet. "Much better."

"Whoa…that's some freaky shit, you two. You wouldn't mind giving me some of that juice, would you," Liam said with a grin.

Kael reached out and yanked his hand back.

With a yelp, Liam flew through the air and landed at their side. "Good enough."

After three more ledges they finally reached the top only to see a large, alien tower emitting some kind of blue, smoke like substance. The noise it made reverberated through her head.

"What the hell is that?" Liam asked with concern.

"One more thing to find answers for. Kael, do you have a clue?" she asked her husband.

"Not a one. I was not assigned to this sector. I had intended to hunt down the Kin that passed judgment, but then I heard your ship was nearing one of our gateways and I ran out of time. I would be interested to know why this galaxy was chosen for reseeding. Something very wrong happened here."

"Maybe it will become obvious as we explore more of it. We are stuck here now and have to find a way to set things right."

Judgement, gateways, reseeding? What the hell did all of that mean. "You two make no sense. You know that, right?" As he approached the edge he caught sight of their shuttle..or part of it. "Star…look it's Fisher."

Something prickled at her. Something wasn't right. She grabbed the armor of the two men and pulled down as she lowered herself to the ground. "He's not alone."

"Not a species I've seen before," Kael admitted as he studied the creatures.

Liam could feel his adrenaline kick in. "Holy, shit. This doesn't look good, Star."

"No, it doesn't, but I won't break protocol unless I have to. Not on this. Do not attack unless they attack us first. It bites, but we are the invaders here and I'd rather give peace a chance…if at all possible."

Liam's brows drew together. "If you say so." The worry in her voice was obvious. She didn't think this was going to end well either.

She rose and raised her hands as she approached the aliens.

Damn it all. Kael did not like her putting herself at a disadvantage or in danger. With long, swift strides he was at her side. He knew she could feel the shield he'd put around her, but at least it could not be seen as an aggressive defensive measure.

She couldn't understand a word the alien shouted at her…her unease rose. This was not going in a good direction, though she hadn't really expected it to. "We are not here to hurt you or challenge you. We are explorers and I only want to check to see if my teammate is injured."

More shouting she did not understand. But the bullet coming at her and the alien that kicked Fisher, she understood that all too well. She felt a force of power buffet her and watched the alien get thrown, disintegrating into so much dust before he reached the ground. She needed to learn how to do that. Only problem with that was there were no second chances. "Impressive," she said as she pictured herself slamming into the alien that had kicked Fisher. The alien was propelled into the shuttle with a jarring crunch.

"And you have me around, why?" Liam asked. He hadn't even been able to get a shot off.

Kael sighed. She was getting the hang of it faster than he'd like. But she was still using the power like a biotic. There was no reason for her to charge in and risk herself. Not that he could blame her; he hadn't thought to train her until it was too late. She was using what she knew. He flashed to her side.

"It's okay, you're safe now," she said quietly as she crouched down next to man leaning against the broken shuttle.

"Fisher, you okay, man?" Liam asked as he caught up to the pair.

"I'll live," Fisher said, "but I thought I was a goner."

"I knew he wasn't the friendly sort," Liam grumbled.

"I know," she said quietly. "But we had to try. If all you see are enemies, that is all you'll get."

Liam just looked at her for a moment. For such a simple statement it was far more profound than it had a right to be. There were all kinds of sides to Star. He wondered what else he would learn. He felt the weight of a heavy hand settle on his shoulder and blinked. Right. Note to self….don't moon over the man's wife in front of him. Not that he was mooning…he wasn't, was he? But she was fascinating. He lowered himself in front of Fisher..not that he was trying to get away from the warning hand on his shoulder or anything.

Fisher leaned his head back against the shuttle wreckage. "I'm glad you showed up when you did. You saved my life. It'd be a hell of a thing to survive the crash just to get shot by aliens."

"Not letting that happen. For anyone," Liam stated as he held up his arm to scan Fisher.

Fisher sighed. "We still don't even know what they wanted."

"Nothing good, the way they were armed," Liam bit out.

"Keep in mind that we are the aliens here. Armed aliens at that. How would you have responded if armed aliens arrived on Earth? Would you shoot first or invite them to tea?" she asked Liam.

Liam's lips twitched. "I see your point." He turned to Fisher. "Where are the others?"

"Gone. Kirkland and Greer went looking for help. I couldn't go…feels like my leg's busted," Fisher admitted. "You guys push on and look for the others."

"Will you be okay here?" Star asked in concern as she rose. She scanned the alien's body and picked up his weapon and handed it to Fisher. She was not about to leave him both injured and unarmed.

"Sure...just find us a ride out of here." He took the gun from her and settled it in his lap. "Thanks. And take a few more of them out while you're at it."

Liam looked over at her. He hadn't even thought of making sure fisher was armed adequately. Just because they killed these two, doesn't mean more won't show up. And if more showed up, Fisher would be making a last stand all by himself. He looked from Star to Kael and back to Star. "Do you need me? Because if you don't I'll stay with Fisher, in case more of those aliens show up. I'm sure those won't be the only unfriendlies drawn to the wreckage."

"That's a sound idea, Liam." She hesitated. She knew she could heal him, she learned how from Aria and Cas, but to do so, she'd take on his injuries and the time it took to heal herself might be the difference in someone else's life.

"Don't even think about it,' Kael growled at her. He hadn't fought Gods for as long as he did and not witness how they healed. But they didn't have time for that. He could heal the man. But he wouldn't. It wasn't just that he was indifferent to the seedling, but if word got out that he could heal like he did, the demands on his time…and the feeling s of resentment when he didn't heal everyone they wanted him to…he just didn't need that kind of pressure. He had enough that he had to do. "We need to go."

"Before you go, do you know what these things are, Star?" Liam asked as he dragged the body away from the shuttle.

"From the scans I took earlier their armor is made up of some sort of bone and they are DNA based…but they seem to have bits and pieces of varying DNA code. It's perplexing….like a riddle that needs solved. Er – when I have more time."

She nodded. "Stay safe, you two."

"Of course…and Kael? Keep her safe."

His eyes narrowed on the seedling. "She's my wife," he bit out.

"I know," Liam said quietly. "But I'm thinking she's not going to make your job too easy," he said with a grin and pointed behind Kael.

Kael looked behind him and groaned. She was already quite a ways ahead. With a brief wave of his hand he flashed to her side.

-BREAK FOUR-

"How did you do that? I mean disintegrate him like that?" she asked when he appeared at her side.

He grunted and pulled in his step to match her shorter stride. "He tried to hurt you. I wanted him dead. He died."

A smile tugged at her lips. "I meant the disintegration part. I've never seen a power that could do that."

"Kin are different…we are different. We have a different power base than a biotic or even one of your Gods. If Kin were created from dark matter, what kind of power do you suppose we wield?" he asked.

"Oh, sweet mother, of course! Dark energy based. And now that I am becoming Kin…"

"Are Kin," he corrected.

"Boneheads ahead!...and Kirkland." She charged, but the bonehead moved. As she flew by him, her arm shot out and encircled his neck. She turned her body to the left, allowed momentum to carry her. His neck snapped under the pressure, but she'd already spun around far enough to wrap her legs around the second alien's neck. She jerked her legs and twisted her body as she fell, landing on her hands and knees. But the satisfying snap told its own story.

Kael took out the third …bonehead with a blast to oblivion. He turned to help his wife but she was already in mid swing. He held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet.

As soon as she was up she darted over to the downed man. "Kirkland was surrendering. They didn't have to kill him! Soulless fuckers!" She scanned him, but there were no signs of life. "Damn it all!"

With a hand to her back, he guided her onward. "We still need to locate Greer and the others."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "We'll send someone back here for his body later," she said as she marked the navpoint in her OT and picked up her pace, heading to the left. She slowed when he heard what sounded a bit like a loud cat's roar. She took a step back into the thick wall of her husband's chest as she scanned the area with her eyes. Something was stalking them…she felt it..something. …there…it was like it blended in with the surroundings. She took a step forward, yanked the shotgun off her back and pulled the trigger, just as she saw her husband's arm come up.

The beast dropped in front of her in mid leap. She scanned it. "Organic, no tech….yet it has chameleon or cloaking like capabilities. Fascinating." More data she could study later. It wasn't long before they found more debris. She scanned the area, surprised to find one of the pieces of equipment was still in a functional state. "The atmospheric analyzer…maybe the Hyperion can get a least a few readings from it," she said as she activated it. "At least it feels like I'm doing something."

When he kissed the top of her helmet, she put her arms around his waist. "I can't even imagine what going through this would be like if you hadn't found me."

That was not something he wanted to think about the memory of her loss was too agonizing. "But I did find you."

She released a breath and pulled back. "You're right…you did and I shouldn't be thinking of what ifs." She squared her shoulders and continued the search. They came across the other half of their shuttle, more boneheads and a flight recorder. Not much, but she downloaded the information to her OT anyway.

Not too far from the wreckage they spotted an alien building and searched it hoping to find someone taking shelter there, but they only thing they found was a pissed off bot that resented their presence and recordings in the bonehead's language that they couldn't decipher. As they exited the building boneheads were waiting.

Kael rose into the air from the force of his power alone as he built up his power. He flung his arms out and a massive wave of power burst forth, sweeping everything in its path, leaving nothing more than wispy dust behind. He fell to one knee, breathing hard.

She was stunned and she was pissed. "Don't you ever do that again!" She gave his shoulders a shove and he toppled over onto his back. She straddled his belly and poked his muscled chest. "I'd rather fight them then risk you being too weak and getting hurt. And I know damned well you'd be on my case if I had done something like that." She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, grabbed her shot gun from her back and fired without taking her eyes from her husband. "You missed one." She snapped the gun to her back.

At first he was stunned by her reaction, but the fire that leapt into her eyes and her anger that stemmed from love took his body in another direction. He cupped the back of her head and drew her down against him, touching her helmeted head to his. "Do you know how badly I want to make love to you?"

She moaned. "That was devious, husband." She pushed off of him and gave him a hand up.

"That doesn't make it any less true," he admitted. "Flares," he said pointing behind her.

"Hopefully, it's the rest of our team." She hurried through the lightening field, with her armor getting singed only once. She moved down the path to the right and past some alien tech that bridged out over the tops of their heads. She came to a stop and held up her fist. "I heard something. It's coming from the com…a clicking.." when it happened again she knew it wasn't a coincidence. "A pattern…"

As they got closer, the clicking grew louder. "I think it's coming from that cave," Kael said, pointing towards the receded opening in the cliff wall.

She grinned. "Good eyes." They mopped up two boneheads and found Greer.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes. I was hoping someone would hear my com signal. Have to admit, I damn near messed myself when I heard those aliens talking," he admitted.

"Kael, will you please grab one of the guns off the boneheads?"

"Boneheads. I like that," Greer said with a grin. "Did you find Kirkland?"

"I'm sorry; we didn't get to him in time. The boneheads killed him; they didn't live long after that. But we located Fisher, he was injured, Greer. Liam stayed with him to protect him, but they could use the assist. I'm sending you their navpoint. You should have a pretty clear trail back to them," she said as her husband handed him the gun. "My husband and I will push on and try to locate any other survivors."

"Sounds good, but it's a damned shame about Kirkland, I'm just glad those bastards paid for what they did," Greer said sigh. "I'll gather up some supplies and head out. Stay safe."

"You too." She inclined her head and departed the cave. While they walked, Kael admitted that he'd healed Greer…or mostly healed him before he left. "If you could heal him, why didn't you heal him all the way? They could have come with us. Oh…that makes sense."

He cocked a brow. "I don't believe I answered your question yet, what makes sense?"

She grinned. "I meant I answered my own question. If you had healed him, word would have spread that you could heal and then you would be expected to heal everyone and that is the least of our concerns."

He chuckled. "That's my girl. I knew I married you for a reason."

"Because ancient dogma forced you to?" she teased.

Pain washed over him. He took her hand and pulled her to a stop. "Don't ever say that, Star." His hand cupped the side of her helmet. "I regret nothing…well, I regret losing you for 2000 years, but I do not regret being your lifemate. Ancient dogma forced nothing, our souls were meant to be together. Do you realize how rare that is? Two people, in all the galaxies, able to find each other…the odds of that happening.."

"Go up significantly around Aria," she said with a smile.

"Aria?"

Her smile softened. "Aria is Angel…my sister…the woman who told you where I'd gone…the woman I was with when we first met….Everyone she cares about has found their lifemate."

His brows drew together in thought. "I – that doesn't seem possible…but something pulled me to that location...to you…my soul guided me to yours. I don't see how that makes her responsible,"

"She was the reason my brother and I were there. She'd drawn us into her dream and when Themis came to get her, she took us all back into her past at a time when the Kin were not attacking. You weren't there in her past. You weren't one of the echoes...you should never have shown up, but you did."

The odds just grew exponentially. "So Angel was the reason we met…but she was not there the second time…"

The smile slipped from her lips. "Yes…well, that is a story I will tell you when we are back on the ship. It is too complicated for right now." And too painful. "Wreckage ahead," she said pointing to the right.

She scanned everything she could. It was a wrecked alien ship. "It appears to be a new crash site, not ancient…it hasn't been here long. This ship design, it is different from the structures we've seen...The only aliens we've seen are the boneheads. I can extrapolate that they arrived not long before us…they are intruders here too; it is not their world either. It does make me wonder why they were so aggressive now that I know they weren't just defending their home from invaders."

He had to admit his wife was impressive. She would be a valued addition to the Kin, if he could get them to accept her. "They were certainly defending something…the technology here, perhaps?"

"That is what I'm thinking. That is probably why they came here to begin with…we were an unaccounted threat and they wanted to keep us away from it…and that makes me wonder just how valuable that tech is. It obviously means a lot to them, we just need to figure out why."

"You will," he said. "Now, I don't suppose you want to go explore that cave over there" he said, pointing back in the direction they'd just come.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "You know me so well."

He chuckled. He loved seeing her eyes dance with excitement..almost as much as he loved to watch them burn with hungry need..almost, but…No…not even close. Excitement came second to hunger. What could he say, he was an insatiable man. "I've spent the last 600 years with you, I'm bound to pick up a thing or two." He smiled at her retreating back. She certainly kept him on his toes.

The cave was unexpected. A lush, tiny garden world. "Sweet mother, this is beautiful. This must have been what the whole planet looked like when we got our original scans. How could so much have changed in only 600 years? I wonder if that tech was here when the world was still lush or if whomever built it was responsible for the world's decline. Or was it the dark energy clouds that caused the death of the planet? So many unanswered questions." She froze. "I feel…"

"Dark energy does not destroy the planets like this; something else happened….or something interfered in what was supposed to happen." He felt something prickling at him for awhile; as the feeling grew stronger he realized what it was. "Diamonte, Blasius…to me!"

"Well, I didn't expect this," Diamonte said with a whistle as he popped in. "After what I saw of this place.."

"Monte!" Star grinned and hugged him. "You are a sight for sore eyes! I missed you!"

"Then I'm not doing my job right," Kael grumbled.

"Do you know how hard you are to find?" Blasius exclaimed. "We were able to locate the Hyperion, but they weren't too impressed with our arrival. A human by the name of Denna was willing to tell us you came planetside after she found out we were with you." He caught sight of the woman next to Diamonte. She was more stunning than he'd remembered.

"Blaze!" She hadn't seen the beautiful dark, auburn haired Kin since Kael flew off with her the first time they'd met. But he stayed behind to help her galaxy and that endeared him to her forever. She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

He grunted with the impact, hugged her back and grinned. "You too?" he teased. "Blaze is what Angel calls me. What they all call me now. You are more stunning than I remembered," he admitted.

"Blasius!" Kael growled.

She laughed softly and raised her lips to his ears. "And you are still hot as sin."

"I heard that," Kael growled again.

She laughed and stepped away. "Don't you dare leave until we've had the chance to talk….And thank you…for everything. But – I'll thank you more later when we have more time."

Diamonte snickered. "You're going to get him killed if you don't shut up, Star."

She blinked and then blushed.

Diamonte laughed. "I don't know who's blushing more…you or _Blaze_."

"Not that way! Kael knows…" she stilled when she saw the cold anger directed at Blaze. She hurried to his side and reached up to grasp his neck to pull him down to her, but he remained wooden. Bloody hell. She placed her hand on his shoulders and jumped, locking her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her mouth to his ear. "I love you," she murmured as her teeth grazed his lobe. She felt his body shudder and his hands slid up her thighs to cup her ass and hold her against him. But other than that, he did not move. Her tongue trailed down his neck and she nipped as close to her bondmark that the armor allowed. Fangs lowered and she bit down. His body began to tremble as a deep rumble built up in his chest. She withdrew her teeth and ran her tongue over the closing wound. She looked up into his burning eyes and shivered. Their mouths met in hot, desperate hunger.

Diamonte chuckled. "She did find a way to get his attention off you."

Blasius nodded. "That she did, though I wouldn't have chosen that particular method at this time. I understood his anger, she's going into heat, so I tried not to let his anger get to me. Though I have to admit I didn't like seeing that look in his eyes."

"No doubt, better you than me." He grinned at the sour look Blasius shot at him and then sighed. "How do you suppose we should go about separating them? Well, without getting killed in the process."

"That – wait! Angel told me how Tayln was able to calm the heat…this isn't exactly the same, but close enough. Cold. Freeze their armor. I'll do her, you do him."

Diamonte grinned. "I hope you don't mean that the way it sounds."

"I think you know how I meant it," Blasius said with a frown, despite the heat in his cheeks. "Just freeze his armor."

An icy cold crept into his bones and he shivered. When he noticed she was shivering too, he lowered her to the ground and waved his hand to warm their armor. "That was hardly necessary," he said through chattering teeth.

"Not true, Kael. I could start to see skin through the armor. No doubt in my mind if we'd waited even a fraction of a moment longer, the armor would have been gone and you'd have been giving us quite the show." Diamonte said with a grin. "I wouldn't have minded, but I think you would have…after the fact."

Kael scowled at him.

"With your wife going into heat, we don't really have a lot of time to play with. Is there something we are supposed to be doing on this hellscape?" Blasius asked.

'Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry," she said with a blush. "I need to scan this cave. This is what the world used to look like. So much has changed in so little time. Something, besides the cleansing, has taken place here and I need to find out what." She turned on her scanner and began to scan the plants hidden within the cave. "Would you look at that! A trap of some kind. Not sure if the bug –thing got trapped in it or if it was supposed to be bait. Can't even get a read on the age of the trap. I wonder how long it's been here? Sorry…rhetorical question."

She made her way to the other side of the cave and flashed to the top of the ledge. She looked out over landscape. No that was heading back to where Kirkland was shot. Not the direction they needed to be going. She flashed down to the ground and headed back towards where they'd entered the cave.

"Kael, do you want to tell us something about Star?" Blasius asked. He'd watched her flash, but there was no tell-tale golden glow of the Gods.

"She's Kin," he said as he followed his wife.

"That's not possible," Diamonte stated.

She flashed up to the ledge, miscalculated, and ended up on the edge, her footing slipped and her wings popped out, flapping her back onto the ledge and then tucked away.

Kael grinned as he followed her up onto the ledge, leaving his gaping friends behind.

"Okay, so it's possible, but how?" Diamonte asked as he caught up to Kael.

"I don't know, maybe because of her God blood. Maybe because she's my lifemate. Maybe because of both. There's not exactly a manual written about it. Feel free to try to turn a God if they will let you," he teased, his eyes not leaving his wife. She was going into heat, his need to protect her and mate with her was only going to intensify. They had to get off this planet soon or they would have to return to the seclusion of the cave for a few days.

"No thanks," Diamonte said, waving his hands in negation. "Though maybe Blasius will oblige."

"He will not," Blasius retorted with a scowl.

Kael left them behind and joined his wife. He followed her up another ledge on the right and then ducked down when he caught sight of the shielded base.

She dropped low and scanned the area. "I don't see any working generators on this side of the shield. Guess that would have been too easy. I have to find a way past that shield. I need to find out if they brought any of us here."

"My love, you need only walk through it. Relax; let your body do what needs to be done. A shield cannot keep us out."

Diamonte and Blasius joined them. "What's the plan?" Blasius asked.

"The base splits off. You two hit the left side," Kael said, pointing to the far side, "We'll hit the right. Search any rooms you see for human survivors and we'll meet up in the back."

"Will do, boss. Keep her safe," Diamonte said with a wink.

"What the hell, she's my wife!" he said in exasperation. Why did everyone keep telling him that?

"I know," he said with a grin and pointed behind Kael.

Kael closed his eyes and sighed. Then he flashed to his wife's side and pulled her down low. "Do not take off without me in dangerous situations," he growled.

She was surprised by the anger in his voice, but the heat of it in his eyes made her shiver. "You are sexy when you're angry." Her voice was more sultry than she'd intended.

He just blinked. "Star…," he said in warning.

"Will you agree to the same terms?" she asked, wondering if this was macho male chest pounding.

His eyes narrowed. "I will agree to abide by the same terms, but I'm not the one that keeps running off," he pointed out.

"Fair enough," she said. "Then let's get to it, husband, before they have the place cleaned out without us." She nodded towards the right. "Boneheads." She withdrew the sniper from her back and it sprang open. She pulled the trigger. There was a hissing thhkk sound and his head exploded. A second bonehead ducked behind cover, the tip of his head could be seen over the top. "Your turn…try it, husband…just so you can say you did it once."

He frowned and pulled the pistol from his side. He lined the laser up with the exposed part of the target's head and pulled the trigger. He grinned when its head exploded. He'd always looked down on the use of guns; they were messy and not needed. But there was something carnally satisfying in watching your enemy die in such a way. "Most of the guns I've heard are a lot louder than these."

"All of mine have silencer mods. I'd rather not give my position away." When they cleared out the rest of the boneheads they approached the shield. She touched the shield and drew back quickly at the uncomfortable buzz that shot through her. "I'm supposed to walk through that?"

He slid his hand through the shield. "Remember what I told you, relax your body, it will adjust." He grinned. "Close your eyes. Right now they are limiting you." When she did he took her hand and pulled her through the field.

The course, guttural shouting of the boneheads caused her eyes to snap open. "Thanks," she said and took off up the ramp, her hand still in his. She caught sight of one above them and charged, his bone caved in and eyes went sightless. She spun her arm around and shot a condensed ball of power from her palm. The bonehead's body spun on impact and disintegrated.

Kael nodded his approval and then his eyes narrowed. He shoved her behind him, brought his hands together and ripped them apart. He watched in satisfaction as its body flew in two separate directions. As they moved through the enemy they developed pattern that evolved into teamwork, allowing them to tear through the enemy at a faster rate.

Blasius and Diamonte joined them for the final push, until the base was cleared. "Did you find anyone?" she asked.

Blasius shook his head. "There were no humans here."

"That leaves only this door and whatever is beyond it." She approached the door, placed her palm against it, closed her eyes and relaxed. She stepped through, opened her eyes and stared at the oddest piece of tech she'd seen so far. It was triangular in shape with a glowing center. Electrical or liquid in movement. She scanned it, but couldn't make heads or tails of the readout. But outside of whatever that was, the room was empty. She shook her head and walked back through the door.

Once outside Diamonte placed a hand on her shoulder but quickly backpedaled when he saw the look in Kael's eyes. "I'm sorry, Star."

Her gaze rose to meet his. "I'm not done yet. Dad, Lori, Lach, the others…I won't let this place have them!" She looked away. "To the ledge." She took her husband's hand, so he wouldn't accuse her of running off, and flashed them to the ledge.

Just knowing where she was headed was enough, but he appreciated that she had given him more. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She nodded and headed to the right. She picked up the pace and started to jog. Fear and uncertainty was starting to settle in and she needed to outrun them…her friends and family were still alive – they had to be. She fought to keep the darker thoughts at bay.

-BREAK FIVE-

*Static* "OS on frequency 154.3, anyone there?"

For the first time hope filled her. "Cora! Where are you?"

"Shuttle repairs are on the way, but we're surrounded," Cora told them.

"Again, Cora – where are you?"

"Right, sorry. Sending you the navpoint."

"We're on our way!" She looked at her husband. "I'm going up. I know I'll be a target, but I need to get there, they are surrounded and I-"

"I understand, come on." His golden brown wings spread out and he rose into the air. "Take a moment to get used to the balance. It will still be a lot faster than running."

Once airborne she realized just how hard it was to keep her body straight when parallel to the ground. She took a moment to do a few practice turns, banking to the left and right and then angled back over to him when she was ready. She watched how the men held their bodies and copied their technique. She was literally learning on the fly. At least her helmet was keeping debris from her eyes, she wasn't sure how they could stand it. The air alone should dry out their eyes to the point of pain.

Kael caught sight of the enemy first. He pointed out their location, waved to her to follow, pulled his wings in and dove. She tightened her wings like he did and dove. She cut through the air at an exhilarating speed. Her eyes sharpened to make up for the blur and she headed straight for one of the boneheads. She spun around, her wings stretched out behind her and slammed into him feet first with her knees locked. The force of the blow sent him shooting off the backside of the mountain. She tucked her wings in and dropped to the ground.

"Holy shit! Did you see that? The birdmen of Alcatraz to the rescue," Liam said while his gun blazed.

"How did you get here, Liam?" She shot a ball of power from her palm, disintegrating her next target.

"Wahoo! He didn't see that coming! Turns out Fisher didn't have a broken leg after all, just bruised. Greer gave him some medigel and wrapped it and here we are."

"We're clear," Kael said.

"You arrived just in time," Cora said, "and I wouldn't have believed that entrance if I hadn't of seen it myself. I – I don't even know what to say."

"Say it's freaking awesome!" Liam cut in.

She flashed over to Cora's side. "I imagine I'll have a lot of explaining to do, when time allows." She searched the small camp. "Lori! Lach!" she ran over to them and hugged Lori, then Lach.

"It seems far more had changed than I realized. You looked good out there," he said softly.

"Step away from my wife," Kael growled.

Lachlan closed his eyes and released a breath before letting her go. "I ken where her heart lies and I have accepted that."

"You're in love with my wife," It was an accusation as much as statement.

"I willna deny that. But she is also my closest friend and I willna let ye stand in the way of that," Lachlan said, straightening his shoulders.

"Lach! Not now," Lori said, worry lacing her words. There was obviously something more going on with Kael.

Star stepped in front of her husband. "I'm sorry, I'm - er…going into heat and pulling him into it. I shouldn't have hugged you right now, I wasn't thinking…I was just so happy to see you both alive. Forgive me; things will be back to normal in a few days. Come on, I need to find out about my dad."

She took his hand and led him back to Cora. "Where's my dad?"

"He scouted ahead while Lach worked on the shuttle," Cora informed her.

"Blaze, Monte – sorry, Blasius, Diamonte, I want you to meet everyone. She introduced them to the team.

Blasius felt the heat of a stare and turned, his bright blue eyes locking onto vivid green. He tilted his head as his gaze travel from her face down to her feet and back up. He saw her skin flush and felt an uncomfortable heat flare in his own cheeks. He had not meant to look her over like that or at least not so baldly, right in front of her. His cheeks stung when she returned the look he'd given her and by the time her gaze reached his shaft it was already thickening, his armor expanding to make room.

Lori couldn't seem to take her eyes off the dark mahogany haired Kin. When his gaze devoured her, she had to lock her knees to keep them from buckling. But no way was she going let that challenge go unanswered. She slowly looked from his chiseled face and bright blue eyes to his broad, muscled chest, down an abdomen that rippled to the growing bulge in his armor. Her mouth went dry, but she couldn't seem to look away as it grew under her steady gaze. The clearing of a throat brought her to her senses and she jerked her head up to find his gaze burning to hers. She brought her hands to her cheeks to try to cool them; no doubt she looked like a tomato. What must he think of her to be so brazen? That wasn't even like her. No – he looked first, this wasn't on her.

Lach caught the look between his sister and the giant and cleared his throat. That at least brought her gaze up to a more suitable location, but she still seemed oblivious to anything else. He held the datapad up in front of her face, blocking her view of the giant. He gave it a little wave when it appeared that she was going to try to look around it. "Lor, yer results of the blood splatter on Fisher's armor is ready. Bonehead blood." He waved the datapad again.

Lori blinked when she noticed what had been waving in front of her face. Bonehead blood, right. She took the pad from her brother and moved to the shuttle to take a seat. The DNA was all over the place, the strands like a quilt made of rags, like some barely edible stew made from throwing random leftovers in a pot and hoping for the best. How was it even viable? That the boneheads were alive proved it was, but it didn't seem possible that they could reproduce, not from the mess she was seeing. Fascinating and disgusting.

"Hate to break this party up, but shuttle coming in!" Liam shouted.

Star knew her husband had some anger to work out. "Go get them, tiger." He nodded and flashed over to where the shuttle was unloading.

"Is no one going to help him?" Liam asked stunned. He was surprised when Kael's friends shook their heads.

Blasius cleared his throat and shook his head. 'He needs to work out his anger, they provide him the best opportunity to do so," He tried to focus on watching Kael tear into them, but his gaze kept returning to the woman that had caught his attention.

Star pulled her sniper and fired it.

"You missed!" Liam said, nearly choking over the words.

She chuckled. "I'm not aiming at the boneheads; I'm distracting them so they don't fill my husband full of holes. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt you want to be stuck in a small shuttle with a pissed off giant."

"I see your point, just don't tell anyone I missed," Liam said with a grin.

"I see your point too. Operation Distraction, let's give those..boneheads something else to focus on," Cora said and took aim with her gun. "Second shuttle coming in!" Cora said.

"With the kind of power he's wielding, why doesn't he just blow up the shuttle or something?" Liam ask curiously.

"That would be over too quickly and he'd still have pent up anger. Trust me when I tell you he's taking his time on purpose."

There was a round of applause when the last one fell. Kael ignored it and flashed to his wife. He drew her up is body and hugged her tight.

When Lach saw Star's legs wrap around the other man's waist he stepped into the shuttle with his sister.

Lori couldn't help but feel bad for her brother. "I'm sorry, Lach."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "I'm not. The time-"

"Open channel," Cora warned. "Doc! We need you out here. Hayes is down."

"Oh, shit!" She hurried from the shuttle to go attend to Hayes. Blasius and Diamonte popped in right in front of her, each supporting Hayes. They lowered her to the ground and she got to work. They had lost Kirkland and she was not about to let anyone else die on her watch. She forced herself to ignore the heat of the gaze that burned into her.

Rocks began to rise from the ground. You could feel the hum of energy building. Oh shit! Cora threw up a biotic shield to protect the doctor and Hayes.

Star threw out her arms picturing a protective bubble. She couldn't see it, except for a bit of gold swimming about it, but she could feel it cutting off the electrical charge. "Everyone get to one of us or Cora. Our shields can't be seen, but they are there. Get to cover!"

Blasius' bubble bisected Cora's. He wasn't sure why he wanted to protect Lori, but nor did he question the need, he just did so.

Lightening pounded down around them, sparking as it struck the shields. When the rocks settled peacefully back to the ground they released the bubbles. Lori helped Hayes into a sitting position.

"The comms…I – I got them up," Hayes said weakly.

"You're a life saver, now take it easy," Cora said to the woman.

Star flipped on her OT. "Sam, are you with us?

"QEC link established. Affirmative, Star. The Pathfinder…your father wishes to speak with you."

She sighed in relief when she saw her father's face on the screen.

"Good to see you in one piece. What's our status?"

"We lost Kirkland, but everyone else has been found, plus a couple of other friends. Lach fixed the shuttle and Hayes fixed the comms. We are ready to pull out," she told him.

"Not so fast, the lightning storms could tear apart the shuttle," he reminded her.

"Hayes and Fisher are injured. Hayes is critical; we need to get them out of here. We're no better than lightning rods on the ground."

"Then maybe we need to turn the lightning off."

"Dad…it's weather."

"I have an idea about that. Come see me. Sending you the navpoint now."

The com shut down. "Love you too, dad," she whispered. She felt her husband's arm tighten around her and she leaned into him for a moment before straightening. "Blaze, Liam, Cora…stay here. If the boneheads come back the crew needs protecting. Kael, Monte and I will find dad."

"She likes me better," Diamonte said smugly, ribbing his friend.

"Monte…Blaze has a lot more human experience than you. He's a better man for the job. Plus, he doesn't call them seedlings anymore."

"Ouch…burn!" Liam said with a laugh.

Blasius grinned. "I'll keep them safe." His gaze returned to the woman thoughtfully. What was it  
Angel had said to him before he left? 'You must burn in emerald flames to know what it means to live.' She could not tell him what she meant by that, nor by the message she'd given to him for Diamonte. 'Release the lock to find the key.' How does one release a lock without a key? That made no sense. But the words she spoke to him…made him wonder if maybe she'd been talking about Lori. The woman's eyes were so green they looked like emeralds and the way his body had responded to her gaze made him wonder if Angel was playing matchmaker again. And from the time he'd spent with her he knew she was never wrong. Every pairing she predicted ended as lifemates. That more than anything piqued his curiosity.

Star smiled at him. "I know you will. Now, let's go find dad." Her wings flared out and she took to the sky.

Liam watched them take flight. "I'll never get tired of seeing that."

She flew low to the ground and as soon as she crossed a break in the cliff she landed and tucked in her wings "Lightning ahead – my wings are too pretty to fry," she said with a grin. "They look like buttercream frosting," she said with a grin.

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds good enough to eat." Diamonte licked his lips.

"Enough!" Kael roared, spinning around to face his friend. "No one is eating my wife but me!"

Diamonte knew he should be alarmed but it was just so ridiculous he burst out laughing and Star put her hand over her faceplate trying to cover her burning cheeks. "Nice, husband. Promises…promises."

Kael blinked as it dawned on him what he'd said. His cheeks flared with color. Diamonte laughed harder. "Shut up before I lay you out," he grumbled. "Just wait until your mate goes into heat. I will be merciless."

"Your wings?" Alec asked in surprise. He shook his head, he had to have heard wrong. But there was no mistaking the rest of what he'd heard. If only it could be unheard. Regardless of her being married, she was his baby girl. "Never mind, tell me later. Now, if you are through alerting every enemy in the vicinity to your exact location, then get your asses up here and join me…just stay low."

Oh sweet stars, how much had her father heard? If he'd heard the laughter then he had to have heard Kael's shout.

He looked over in surprise when they joined him. "You are not the asses I expected to see."

"Oooh, dad did a funny," she teased.

"Hush, baby," he said quietly.

Her mouth dropped open. "Did you just call me baby?"

Alec flushed. "Sorry, I was remembering – never mind. Who's with you?"

"This is Diamonte he and Blasius arrived today. Blasius is back at camp protecting the team. They are Kin like Kael; the team couldn't be in safer hands."

"If their fighting skill is equal to their size, then I'll agree," Alec said looking from one to the other.

"We can hold our own," Diamonte said with a grin.

"Good. Because you'll need to." He turned to face the base. "I expected the base to be better guarded, but they might be holed up inside to avoid the lightning. Either way, what we need is inside that base."

"We cleared the base not long ago; there shouldn't be any more boneheads. They appear to be extremely interested in the alien tech and they protect it ferociously, but I don't think they have many left on the ground. But we should probably lift off before they send down reinforcements. I've collected a lot of data that may shed some light on why they are here. I'll analyze it when we get back…or Sam will now." When her father just stared at her she fidgeted in discomfort. "What?"

"You've done your old man proud. Exploring, investigating, gathering and interpreting data. I couldn't have done better myself." His turned back to the base. "You cleared out the base too," he said softly. "It would explain the lack of activity. And it makes our jobs a hell of a lot easier. But how did you get past the shields? Is there a switch?"

"Er- not exactly. The way we got through is not an option for you," she admitted.

"Why not? Never mind. Probably more than I care to know right now. Tell me later. I had a backup plan if there was no way to turn the shield off."

"We could fly you over," Diamonte suggested as he stretched out his wings to show the man what he meant, before tucking them back in.

Alec stared for a moment, speechless. "Thank you. I will umm keep that in mind if my way doesn't work." Men with wings. I'll be damned. He'd heard the talk about what had happened in the med bay, but he'd chalked it up to hysteria.

"You said something about stopping the lightning. How?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "It's the dark energy cloud the Hyperion hit. It's affecting the whole planet, interfering with that," he said pointing to the large tower with blue energy surrounding it.

"The tower is caught in a feedback loop with the cloud," Sam informed them. "Together they are disrupting the entire climate with undirected energy."

"Which suggests if we can get in there and shut it down…"

"The lightning disperses," she said with a grin, cutting off her dad.

"And the shuttle will be able to get us out of here. Safely….In theory," Alec finished.

"We did find something odd…a piece of advanced tech of some kind. It's at the back of the base behind a large door that is locked tight. It's triangular in shape with a center filled with something that moved and writhed...almost like it was alive," she said in wonder.

"That sounds like what we are looking for, Alec," Sam explained.

"Yes, it does. How did you get past the locked door? Did you find an interface?"

"We phased through it," Diamonte said with a grin.

Alec grunted. "Yes, well…I'd get a broken nose if I tried. We'll have to find another way in."

She placed a hand on her father's arm. "There was some kind of console not far from it, maybe that is the key."

He rubbed the top of her helmet. "Sounds like the just key we need." He flipped on his OT and detonated the explosives. They didn't have long to wait for lightning to strike the transformers and bring down the shield. "Plan worked."

When he rose, she put her arm around his waist. "Join us," she told the men and flashed him to the rear of the base. "Sorry, dad…we didn't get this far to risk being taken out by lightning."

He took a step back and shook his head to clear the vertigo. "Warn your old man next time."

"Star was right Alec; there was an 85% chance you'd have been struck by lightning going past the transformers."

"Good to know, Sam." He moved to the console. "Sam needs time to decipher the language."

"Pathfinder, we have an emergency situation aboard the Hyperion! Are systems are shutting down..I – if we can't fix this…" Dunn's voice trailed off. "Reroute the power! Shut down all non critical systems!" she yelled.

"What happened did you hit the cloud again?" Alec demanded.

"No. One of the pods opened. Let me repeat, no one opened it – I don't care, do it anyway! She's screaming in pain, no one can understand her…sparks coming off of her, she *static*.."

"I'll go," Diamonte said and flashed to the bridge. The ship swayed and he spread his feet to maintain his balance.

"I don't care where you get the power – just get it before we fall like a stone!" Dunn felt a presence. "What do you….want," her voice trailed off as she spun around and saw the giant. "If you're here to help then get your ass off my bridge and follow the screams. Help her or kill her, before she kills us all!"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "I am not your subordinate," he said coldly.

A shiver raced down Dunn's spine. "I'm sorry…just help any way you can.." she turned away. "Someone shut those damned alarms off!"

And so he was dismissed. It rankled, but in all fairness the woman was at her wits end trying to keep the sputtering ship and her people alive. He spun around and left the bridge. He followed the screams; they were raw and full of anguish. They bothered him and he wasn't sure why. He picked up speed until he came to an atrium, the screams bounced off the walls, coming from every direction. He closed his eyes and opened his senses. He could feel the pull of her power and followed it.

"I have directed her to the Pathfinder;'s quarters," Sam informed him.

"Why?" Dimaonte asked curiously.

"I wanted her someplace safe where I could monitor her and keep others away," Sam stated.

He flashed to the familiar cabin and caught sight of her curled up in a corner, her hands to her head, her golden hair soaked with sweat, blood seeping from her nose and ears. Golden tendrils, like electrical currents shot from her skin and eyes.

She heard footsteps approaching and rose, her back pressed to the corner, her arms gripping the walls to either side. "I don't want to hurt you….stay back." Her head slammed back against the wall when her body contorted in pain.

His heart thundered in his chest as he approached her. "You cannot hurt me, but I can help you," he assured her. His thrumming body belied the calm of his voice.

Her head thrashed back and forth. "Only a God can help me and they are dead." A raw scream tore from her throat as her body spasmed.

He could take no more; he rushed to her and pulled her into his arms, her body contorting in seizures. Fresh blood poured from her nose and ears. He ignored the stabs of her power that bit into him. His armor melted and he pulled her against the warmth of his chest. "Look at me," he said the moment her body relaxed from the wave of pain.

Her eyes opened, gold tendrils writhed from her eyes. "I can't see you."

"But I can see you. Keep your eyes open, let me in. I need to find the source of your pain," he said softly.

She gritted her teeth. "Then unbind me if you have any mercy…or kill me…just make it stop!"

"I could never kill you, little one…" he said gently as he ran his fingers rhythmically though her hair, trying to calm her. "Just let me find…" he narrowed his gaze to search deeper into her mind. Then he saw it, the binding….tight…thick…never to be freed, but then the Gods hadn't counted on him releasing her. When his power didn't immediately release her, he frowned. Soft, ancient words fell from his lips. He repeated the mantra until the last of the bindings fell free and she slumped against him. He tightened his arms around her and stroked the soft skin of her back.

-BREAK SIX-

Relief swept through her and she snuggled into his protective warmth, shaken by her own weakness. Never had she been weak, not even after she was bound. She wanted to push away, be the strong God she'd always been, but for once in her life she felt content…content to be protected. Her fingers absently stroked the thick muscles of his chest. "I never thought I'd be free."

"What happened, why were you bound?" he asked softly, unable to keep his body from responding to her caresses.

"I was a traitor. I refused to fight in that stupid war. There was no reason for it. Arrogant, arrogant stupidity!"

He stilled. "What war?"

"The war with the Kin. I tried to get them to see the war wasn't needed, but they didn't listen. They were blind! My father thought he knew everything, but he knew nothing and that killed us. I was called a traitor when I renounced him, when I tried to reason with the others. I fought when they tried to capture me, killed some of his army, but my twin betrayed me…I thought he agreed with me…that we would stop the insanity together, but instead, he led me to my capture. My father, my siblings bound me and exiled me to live as a human." Her fingernail grazed his flat nipple; she heard his moan and saw it tighten in response. Her heart turned over, its beat quickening. "I - I don't know if he can feel me from here, but if he does, he will come for me."

He let out a harsh breath, her body was beginning to respond to him, but he wasn't even sure if she was aware of it yet and he had no intention of pushing her after what she just went through. "Who is your father?" He voice was deeper than intended, but there was nothing he could do about that.

She shivered and released a breath. "Zeus."

"And who are you?" he asked, grazing his lips over her soft hair.

"Arti - Elvie," she corrected quickly. She left that life behind almost 2000 years ago, she was Elvie now.

His lips twitched. "Arti-Elvie, that is an interesting name you have. I'm Diamonte."

She flicked his nipple with her finger and grinned when he gasped. He deserved it. She stilled when her core clenched and ached, not certain what was happening. A small pant slipped from her lips. "I'm Elvie now; I left that life behind a very long time ago, _Monte_."

He shuddered when he felt her pheromones; the hand that stroked her back began to caress it instead. "Does no one like Diamonte anymore?" he asked with a shaky grin. "Will you tell me who you were before?" he murmured, his voice thick and husky with desire.

Heat coiled through her and she moaned softly. "Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto…but she died a lon– a long time ago." Why was she so hot? She wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Artemis will always be a part of you, Elvie…she made you who you are. You need her as much as I need you," he said silkily as his fingers flicked the fastening of her bra. Fire flowed through his veins, the scent of her desire and pheromones igniting him as nothing else could. Angel had been right. Release the lock to find the key. He had released her and she was the key….the key to his heart...to his soul…his lifemate.

She keened when his hand slid under her loose bra and his thumb grazed her nipple. She grew wet and the odd ache inside of her became intense. "What are you doing to me?"

His body trembled as he rolled her nipple between his fingers and tilted her head back with his other hand. Not for a minute did he want her to stop feeling what he was doing to her. "Look at me, Elvie."

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the burning heat in his baby blue eyes. "I'm loving you. We are one, Elvie. We were always meant to be one." His breath feathered across her lips, trying to distract her from what he was doing. He untied the bows that held her panties together and slid a finger between her drenched folds to find the swollen nub within.

Pleasure shot through her, her core clenched and she cried out arching against him. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue coaxing and wooing until she responded with a hunger that matched his own.

He picked her up, cradled her against his chest and lowered her down onto the bed. Their clothing melted away as he settled between her legs. His hot mouth captured her breasts, teasing and suckling her tight peaks before trailing slowly down ribs and flat belly with a gentle scrape of teeth and tongue. Her soft cries were music to his ears, her body writhing beneath him in desperate need. His tongue slid over her soft, pink folds and he growled at the taste of her nectar. His thumbs slid apart the soft skin, opening her petals to his hungry gaze. "Mine," he murmured against her and took her into the heat of his mouth.

She was a live wire, her body on fire; all she could do was feel. No man had ever touched her…kissed her. She was a virgin Goddess and she was beyond caring, beyond thought. At the first touch of his tongue, a hoarse cry tore from her lips as unimaginable pleasure assailed her over and over with each move of his lips and tongue; a coil building so tight she thought she'd burst. She rose on her elbows to see what he was doing to her and his hot gaze captured hers. Her breath was coming in fast pants on the edge of something that was frightening. "Monty…"

His thumb took the place of his mouth. "Relax and let go…I'll always catch you.." he murmured against her as he slid a finger into her hot sheath and suckled the swollen nub. He felt her body stiffen a moment before she shattered against him with a hoarse cry. He would never forget the look on her face when she discovered what pleasure truly was.

He trailed hot kisses back up her body. He captured her mouth as he rubbed his thick shaft against her, coating himself to ease entry. His body shook with the need to bury himself in his wife, but he clenched his jaw and forced himself to go slow, sliding a bit deeper with each thrust, giving her time to acclimate to his size. When he felt the thin membrane he froze. His eyes locking onto hers. She was as old if not older than him, although she seemed like a virgin, he couldn't believe she actually was. "I don't want to hurt you," he murmured against her lips. "Do you want me to breach it slow or fast?"

Her body was aching….from the invasion…from need…but she was also oddly frightened of the pain and that didn't sit well with her. Surely it couldn't compare to what she'd just gone through. She wasn't afraid of pain, but she felt weak and feverish and she wasn't thinking clearly. "Slow," she whispered.

He gently pushed against the tiny barrier until her cry and the sting of her nails that dug into his shoulders caused him to go still.

"Fast!" she amended quickly, as she tried to wriggle a bit to ease the discomfort. She should have killed him, or so her pantheon decreed, but in her innocence, she hadn't realized what was happening until it was far too late. She had never desired anyone before. She'd loved Orion, or thought she had, but she'd never felt the need to let him touch her, so she didn't understand the signs in time. Artemis, the virgin goddess would be claimed by a man…her lifemate…a virgin no longer. Artemis, forever gone to her, nothing but a memento of the past…and then he was kissing her and all thought fled.

He made love to her with his mouth, their tongues mating while he continued the slow, shallow thrusts until her body relaxed. His shaft thickened as he drove into her, tearing through the small barrier to hilt himself in her quivering heat with a growl. He swallowed her cry of pain and lowered a hand between them to massage the hidden nub, not wanting the pain to blot out the pleasure.

When she moved against him in need he propelled them over the precipice in an explosion of ecstasy, their cries unheeded as pleasure ripped through them. Hot seed bathed her until his shaft locked him tight and her muscles finished what his hips could not. He dropped his forehead to hers, his breath coming in harsh pants. "My heart, my soul and my body will never know another, in any lifetime." He leaned down and sank his fangs into the top of her shoulder near her neck. Her pledge and answering bite caused his chest to rumble.

She held him tight. He'd opened her eyes, eyes she hadn't even known were closed and showed her what love could be. She'd never understood it, hadn't needed it…until now. "The last of her is gone now," she said quietly. "The virgin Goddess lost when I – we…"

He kissed her cooling brow. "No, wife. You are still Artemis. You may have allowed virginity to define you; but it was what you were, not who you were. No more so than a fisherman is a fish." The corner of his lips twitched at the ridiculous analogy. "You were a virgin only because you did not find a love that could ignite you. Notice, I'm not complaining." Though unfair, there was something primal knowing he was the only man who would ever touch her. The smile slipped from his lips. "If I could go back…give you the gift you have given me…" He shook his head. "That is why I pledged those words. If we have another lifetime…I will remain untouched until we find each other again."

The sincerity of his words caused her heart to flutter. She wanted to believe the words he spoke. Not the pledge, a pledge on a soul was eternal; no truer words could be spoken. But about whom she was. Through his eyes she now understood. Her virginity had become a sense of pride… a shield, but that was all it was, all it had ever been. And pride had always been the downfall of her kind. She drew her fingertips over his dark brows and cupped his cheek. "In you my eyes have been opened. In you I have finally found myself. I was blinded by pride for so long I failed to see what it did to me. I believed I was above pride, and I judged my pantheon for falling prey to the very thing that weakened them. It was pride that killed my family, not the Kin. What I could so easily see in others I failed to see in myself. I took deer from the forest because I adored them. I could communicate with them; they came to love me too, so I granted them the honor of pulling my chariot. But it was my pride, not theirs. They did it out of love, not desire and I took it as my due. Every woman and child I saved from abuse, every child I brought into the world…it became a source of pride. I took their offerings and patted their heads. I was so blind to the monster I was..I don't ever want to be that again." Silent tears slipped down the sides of her face and into her hair.

His heart clenched tight at her words. She was far harsher on herself than she needed to be. "Elvie, do not discount everything you have done or accomplished. Pride, if gluttoned upon, can become a demon, but it can also become a source of strength. Even if you don't think you did something for the right reasons, it was still right choice. That you saw what your pantheon could not speaks a lot about the person you were. The Kin came only to observe, at that point they were no threat to your kind. You saw that. You tried to help. You tried to get your family to see the truth and you were punished for standing up for your beliefs. That took courage and heart. Those women and children you saved? If you hadn't been there, who they were would have been destroyed or they could have been killed. You stood up for them when no one else would. There was heart in that, even if you got a pat on the back for it."

He gently brushed away the tears that glistened like amber on her golden hair. "Maybe you have done things in your life out of pride or anger, things you are not proud of, who of us hasn't? But you also accomplished a lot of good during a difficult time period. Don't discount courage and heart in the face of pride. Tell me, wife…how did you choose to live as a human?"

"I – I had no home, I moved from place to place, never staying more than a few years. I didn't want them to notice that I did not age," she admitted.

"Fair enough, but what did you do when you were there? Did you find work? Did you rule?" he said, pushing her to say what she needed to hear.

She squirmed under him, uncomfortable with what he was asking. She moaned when he thrust into her. "No…I taught them how to survive…"

"And?" he slowly slid into her again.

She moved against him, trying to quicken the torturous pace, but his large hands stilled her movements. "I schooled them and…"

"And?" He thrust slowing into her.

Her body shuddered and she whimpered his name…"Monteee…."

"And?" he shivered, her need making it hard to control his own.

"I taught them defense, how to make what they needed to survive or to sell…"

"Does that sound like a woman full of pride?" he asked, sliding slowly into her clinging sheath.

She growled. "I did it to spite the Gods!"

"No!" he said, slamming into her. "You did it to help them, despite the Gods!"

She cried out in pleasure before her golden eyes popped open in surprise. Could what he said be true? "How can you see me like that?"

"How can you not?" he asked, capturing her lips in hungry need as he drove them over the edge into the abyss.

He rolled them onto their sides to wait out the tie. "Your sister told me I would find you. She is an oracle and tends to speak in riddles, but she said 'Release the lock to find the key'. She is a renowned matchmaker and everyone she matches discovers they are lifemates. When I released your binds, you held the key to my heart." He grinned. "Silly perhaps, but accurate."

She shook her head. "Sorry, husband. My sisters are all dead and I have none like that…maybe Aphrodite, but even she was not that good when she lived."

"You have never gotten the chance to know Castaria, or Angel as most call her. She was born of Zeus and Themis. She is the new Goddess of Love and Safety."

Her golden brows arched up. "Themis…a titan..she must be powerful. I hope she does not fall to pride, the world does not need another titan." At least the mortals would have a god of love again. Her lips twitched. Aphrodite would be turning over in her grave if she knew.

He grinned. "She is not like that at all. She has a generous, loving heart. I think her world is stronger for having her in it…but I also see a lot of her in you. I hope someday you will get the chance to know her. As far as your father goes, you won't have to worry about him coming for you. When her powers were unbound he awakened and we, Blasius, Kael and I, along with a Seeker by the name of V'Atre, joined with her to bind him permanently to his stone prison. You are both safe from him.

"Thank the Gods.." One worry lifted from her shoulders…her mind backpedaled. How did her husband know so much? He did not look like a God…and the power that emanated from him…she'd only felt it once before…." Her eyes opened wide in shock. A stab of fear seared through her, before she could hide it. "Kin…"

When she saw a tear slip down his cheek, she knew how badly she'd hurt him. She drew her arms around his neck and held him tight. "I'm so sorry…I know you wouldn't hurt me. Regardless the reasons, Kin are known as God killers…it was just a brief moment of shock. My family…they deserved what - what happened, I know that. Even after what they did to me…I loved them once…it still hurts…please understand."

"I do," he said quietly, holding her close. "I'm sorry for any pain I caused you. Kael refused to lift a hand against your pantheon after he met his lifemate, Star..she was a daughter of Themis, so he ordered us to move on to another pantheon a couple of hundred years before the war ended."

Her body shuddered with emotion. "Thank you for telling me. It is…a small comfort." She pulled back to look at him. "So there is another God here?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. He looked away for a moment and then his troubled eyes returned to her. "She has become Kin. There is still a bit of gold left in her field, but that is the only sign left of God blood."

Again she was stunned."She is Kin? How?" She ran her fingers over the bond mark on his shoulder. "Is it the blood?"

"I don't know wife. If it is, it's the first time it has happened. We cannot replicate ourselves in that manner..at least we never have before. But…before Kael and I, the bloods have never mingled, except in battle and that is not the same."

"So…"

"Yes," he said softly."I believe you too will become Kin. If it happens…will you be okay with that?" he couldn't bear it if she resented him for something he had no control over.

She bowed her head a moment and then shook her head and raised her eyes back to his. "The irony of it…to be exiled by my pantheon only to become the thing they fear the most. I would have loved to have seen the look on their faces." She cupped his cheek and caressed it with her thumb. "My pantheon does not exist here and few, if any, are left alive back home. So, I do not think it matters what I am or what I become. What matters is that I have you and together we will deal with anything else that happens."

His heart turned over in his chest. They were lifemates, but words of caring still moved him. He needed them like he needed her. "You are everything to me," he said brushing his lips over hers. "There is one thing you need to know. This galaxy…something went wrong here and a purge was ordered so that it could be reseeded. The Elders said that if we could find reason enough to prove the cleansing was no longer needed they would see if they could recall it. That has never been done before, wife. We are facing the unknown. But this was a one way trip for a lot of people and we will do what we can to stop the purge."

She frowned. "And another bit of irony. We flee one system only to walk into the death of another, with no way back. The joke is on us."

"If we have to retreat…if we cannot save this system, if you become Kin, you will be allowed through our gateway…whether you would be accepted among us, I do not know. But we would have our choice of gateways if they chose to exile us." He held a finger to her lips. "That would be a worst case scenario. "

What could she say to that? They were bound. She couldn't martyr herself, stay behind and die while he went home. He'd never leave her and their lifeforces were bound. But to have him lose all he knew because of her. It was a guilt that weighed heavy on her. "Then I hope it never comes to that," she said in a strangled voice. "I could not bear to be the reason you lost everything."

He dropped a lingering kiss on her lips. "You are everything…so long as I have you, then I have lost nothing."

"There has been a development. Activating the device triggered a blowback. Alec, Star and Kael have been injured. The rest of the team is on their way." Sam stated.

Diamonte was out of the bed in a blink. He conjured armor onto them and held out his hand to his wife. When she took it he flashed them to Kael's side. With a shudder he phased out of the large rock they 'd landed in.

-BREAK SEVEN-

"Sam! What the hell's going on?" Alec shouted.

"The Hyperion is facing catastrophic systems failure."

Alec growled. "I know that! Why?"

"It would appear a passenger is releasing a vast amount of power that is interfering with the ships systems. I have led her t-" *static*

His fist slammed down on the side of the console. They could not have come all this way to get stranded here. "Goddamn it! Sam!...Sam! What's happening?"

*static* *silence* "Main systems are back online."

Alec let out a harsh breath. "And the woman?"

"She has been neutralized."

Star choked. "What?"

"Diamonte is with her now. She appears to no longer be a threat. Decryption is complete."

Star closed her eye and released a slow breath. "Sam, please do not use 'neutralized' when talking about someone unless they are dead."

"Understood, Star."

With the threat abated, Alec ceased to think about it. Now only Habitat 7 was his concern. "Security over ride complete. I'll try to open the door from here." The door began to open and stalled. "Damn it – jammed! " There appeared to be no release. He grasped the upper door and pulled up; it creaked but fell back into place.

Kael joined his wife and Alec and the door and lent his strength to open it.

"How do you plan on using that technology?" she asked curiously.

"Sam had decoded some of the language. Now we'll see if I can have a conversation with it."

She just blinked. "So it's some kind of AI?"

Alec looked over at her and grinned. "That is the theory."

"Dad – just be careful. We don't know anything about it."

Her concern warmed his heart. "Worried about your old man?"

"Always," she said quietly.

Alec released a slow breath. Why did this kind of thing always make him feel so awkward? He put an arm around her and pulled her in for a brief one-armed hug. He rubbed the top of her helmet with his other hand and released her to step towards the suspended device. He looked back at his daughter, who appeared to be frozen where she stood. His lips twitched. "Come on. These are the moments that make it all worthwhile."

He approached the device. He didn't know what he was doing, but he damned well didn't want anyone else to know that. He had to be strong…confident. "Sam, begin the translation."

"Indexing…Translation complete."

"Let's do this," he said as he held his hand up to the device. The device lit up and began to hum as he communicated with it. A loud blast could be heard in the background as the tower charged up and shot a blue beam of energy into the atmosphere.

Drawn by the noise, Star turned around to see the sky beginning to clear. She took her husband's hand and walked out to a new, blue sky with a hope that someday this planet might become more of what it used to be. "You did it, dad." Star said in amazement.

Alec reached out to give her arm a squeeze. "There's hope at least."

Star grinned. "That's all anyone needs. This may not be our golden world, but perhaps someday it will be habitable again. We -"

A rumble spun them around, too late to avoid a massive energy blowback. They were swept from the platform, a large chunk of stone slammed into the side of Kael's head, propelling him into stony ridge. Blood, so dark it was nearly black, webbed across his face, dripping silently onto his armor and rolling down the grooves to wet the thirsty ground.

In a state of shock, Star's head turned to try to locate her husband and her father. The corner of a box slammed into her faceplate, hurtling her to the ground below. Air whooshed from her lungs on impact. When she tried to take a breath in a searing pain in her lungs forced her eyes open. Her faceplate was shattered beyond repair. She rolled over onto her hand and knees and tried to force herself into a stand, but a coughing fit brought her back down to the ground. If only she could make it to…to where? Her vision began to blur as her lungs fought to breathe. A light…was that a light? Was she supposed to go into the light? She raised her hand towards the light until harsh coughing nearly toppled her. No, not the light…her dad. What was he saying? Comprehension sank through the fog of her mind when she saw him remove his helmet. She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. The dark rushed in, its tendrils filling her mouth, her lungs, forcing itself deeper until nothing was left but a pin point of light that winked out. No Cas, no Kael…just the cold and empty dark that sought to devour her.

Diamonte knelt down beside Kael, waving a hand to heal his friend; he had to dodge back when Kael shot to his feet with his wife's name on his lips. He felt her pull and flashed to her side. She was so still…he could barely feel the life in her. He saw her father lying next to her, his helmet gone. He ripped the helmet from her head and tossed it to Diamonte when he arrived. "Put it back on Alec." Why hadn't he forced her to learn how to breathe the air? He sent out a healing wave. Nothing. Why wasn't she healing?

Diamonte slipped the helmet back on the human and sent out a burst of healing energy. The man remained still. With a growl he slammed a fist down on the man's chest.

Elvie focused her senses and saw the black aura that surrounded the man. There was no life left in him to bring back. She laid a hand on her husband's arm to stop his ministrations. "It is too late, Monte. He's gone. His aura is black."

Monte released a breath and put a stasis field around him. Perhaps a doctor could do what he could not. Either way, it would not be his call to make.

"Something is wrong," Kael cried out. "Her heart's beat is erratic and breathing faint. She's alive but she's not healing."

Before the shuttle landed, Lori jumped from the open door and landed hard on her feet. She ignored the pain that shot up her back and ran to Star's side. She dropped to the ground and scanned her. "Damn it! She's going into cardiac arrest! Tell the Ark to prep med-bay! Greer, see to Alec! "

"He's gone," Diamonte said, casting a worried look to his friend. "I couldn't heal him, but I put him in stasis..in case…" his words trailed off.

"Then get me his helmet, she needs air!" Lori said in desperation.

"No!" Kael growled. "She not human, she's breathing the air. Her body doesn't need oxygen."

Lori eyes narrowed on Kael. "We are losin' her!

"Lori, she is not responding to my healing, something else is going on. Something else is interfering and it's not the air!" He scooped his wife up in his arms. "I know you love her, but so do I. She's my lifemate, I'd never risk her life." He carried her into the shuttle and sat down with his wife cradled in his arms. He brushed his lips over hers and then rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, wife. Come back to me."

Lori bowed her head and clenched her fists. Tears slid down her cheeks. Impotence left a foul taste in her mouth. She rose. One way or another she was going to find out what happened. She saw the tears on her brother's face as he helped load Alec into the shuttle.

"Alec transferred me to her before he died. Something happened during the transfer. I didn't comprehend there was a problem until the transfer was nearly complete. I've been fighting to keep her stable, but I do not have to power I need to complete the transfer here," Sam informed them.

"Then get out of her head so I can heal my wife!" Kael growled.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Kael. It is too late for that. I am already embedded in her neural pathways. Were I removed the damage would not be reparable, even by you. The transfer must be completed. I suggest a hardwire connection."

A cry of anguish tore from his soul and he clutched his wife tighter.

"Then we need t'get her t'Sam node!" Lori exclaimed.

Lach slammed his fist on the side of the shuttle. "Either fly this bucket faster or I'll do it for you!"

"Sam node? The room next to the Pathfinder's cabin?" Kael asked quietly.

"Yes th-" she blinked when they were gone. Her eyes flew to Diamonte. "Take me with you! She appointed me her personal doctor, I need to be there. I promised…"

Diamonte nodded. "You love her; that is reason enough." He took his wife's hand and held his other out to Lori.

Blasius pushed his hand away a bit more forcefully than he'd intended. "I'll take her. You two grab Alec and take him to the med-bay."

Diamonte blinked, looked from Blasius to Lori and bit back a grin. Even he knew now was not the time. He drew Alec over his shoulder and took his wife's hand.

Lori watched the trio disappear and placed her hand in Blasius'. "Thank you," she cleared her throat. "That was thoughtful of you."

"No," Blasius said honestly. "It was selfish."

She blinked when her brain realized she was standing outside of Sam node. She squeezed his hand when he didn't immediately release her and rushed through the door. She caught sight of Star in Kael's arms. She looked around. There was no place to put Star. She turned to Blasius. "Can you get t'Monte in the med-bay? I need a bed brought in."

"Of course." He flashed to Diamonte's side and backpedaled away from a human he'd nearly appeared inside of. He shivered at the thought. Blind flashes were never recommended, though sometimes needed. He grabbed onto an empty bed, flashed back into the hall and pushed the bed into the room when the door swished open.

She directed him on where to place the bed and then turned to Kael. "Place her on her side on the bed; I'll hook her up to Sam. "

His eyes did not leave his wife. As soon as the doctor was finished he slid into the bed behind her and put his arm around her, trying his best to ignore the tether at the base of her skull. "How long?" he asked.

"I do not know yet, Kael. I must assess the damage and repair it before I can complete the transfer." Sam informed him.

He knew his wife would eventually heal herself, but if the machine could heal her faster, he was willing to accept it.

Lach left, he didn't want to, but he knew if he stayed, he'd do or say something he'd regret. It was better to keep busy. Better for everyone.

Liam paced for a bit, until he started to drive even himself nuts. With it obvious that the doctor and Blasius were not leaving and with the arrival of Diamonte and whomever the woman with him was it was starting to feel a little crowded in Sam node. "Let me know when she awakens," he said as he slipped out the door. He needed to find something to keep him busy.

With Alec safely in stasis and under Carlyle's care, she refused to leave her best friend's side. "Wish Sam node was a bit more comfortable," she said as she backed up against the wall and started to slide down it to sit on the floor.

Blasius grinned. "It can be." He waved his hand and two small, soft, stuffed sofas appeared. He blushed softly when Diamonte chuckled. The sofas were obviously meant to hold no more than two each. As he held his hand out to Lori, he saw the golden eyed woman curl up next to his friend. There was obviously a story he had yet to hear.

Lori slipped her hand into much larger one, her cheeks warming at the contact as he pulled her up from her half-lowered position against the wall. They heated even more when he kept hold of her hand and pulled her down next to him on the sofa. Her heart flipped over in her chest and began to pound against her ribs.

"Relax," he said, softly."I won't bite unless you want me to." He ignored Diamonte's snort.

She lowered her head to try to hide the burning in her cheeks. She wanted to relax, but his close proximity was playing havoc with her senses.

"Is that," Blasius cleared the roughness from his voice, "your key?"

Diamonte grinned. "She is. Her name is Arti-Elvie." He grunted from the impact of her elbow to his ribs and chuckled. "Sorry, inside joke. Elvie is my wife. Elvie, this is Blasius, one of my closest friends."

It was more than obvious the dark mahogany haired giant was Kin. Here she was in a room full of her kind's avowed enemy and she was okay with it. "Good to meet you. I imagine we will come to know each other quite well."

"Not that well," Diamonte grumbled, rubbing his ribs when he got another elbow driven into them. "Have you found your emerald fire?" he asked when he noticed the color of the doctor's eyes.

Blasius looked down at Lori. "I think so. I've never felt this way before."

"You are a stronger man than I. Not sure how you can sit there doing nothing," Diamonte admitted.

Lori frowned. The conversation was definitely going over her head. "There's nothin' we can do right now and ifn ye'll notice, yer sittin there doin' nothin too," she pointed out. "What'r ye expectin' Blaze t' be doin'?"

"He expects me to kiss you," Blasius admitted.

"What?" she squeaked, her free hand flying up to cover her heart. She wasn't all too sure it wouldn't pound right out of her chest and plop on the floor. "Wh – why would ye want t'do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because you are beautiful, sensual woman that has awakened me," he said as he brought her hand to his chest, so she could feel the harsh pounding of his heart.

Her breath caught in her throat and she rubbed her thighs together when her core clenched in need. Oh damn. How had he made her want him so badly with words that should have had only the slightest effect on her, if any, depending on who spoke them. Her body had never responded so acutely with so little reason in the past.

Blasius groaned and closed his eyes, his breath coming in small pants, her pheromones thick around him.

"I wouldn't do that," Diamonte warned…but the warning came too late, his friend had already inhaled her pheromones, which were now shooting directly into his blood stream.

With a strangled cry Blasius shot from the sofa and placed his forehead against the cool metal wall of the room, his back to her, his fists clenched as tightly as his jaw.

"What?" she asked, her voice thick with sexual desire, confusion and pain. If he liked her then why had he just walked away from her? Or ran, to be more precise, as if he couldn't get away fast enough?

"He's fighting to control himself, the need to make love to you is too strong," he said, his heart aching for his friend.

"I'm – a kiss is one thin', but I'm not that kind of girl." She wasn't a virgin, but nor was she into casual relationships.

Diamonte shook his head. "Nor is he that kind of man, which is why he suffers."

"Suffers.." she said slowly. "Yer quite the wing man. A lot of men say they are hurtin' t'guilt a woman into bed."

Diamonte cringed when he saw his friend shudder in pain from her words. He released a harsh breath. "Your words are careless and hurtful. I doubt you intend them to be, but they are. This is not –"

"Diamonte," Blasius warned hoarsely.

He eyed his friend's back. "She needs to understand. You might be willing to suffer for her, but she needs to understand what's happening. It is unfair for you to keep it from her; it is her decision as much as yours." In as much as there was any decision at all. In truth, it was out of their hands, time was the only factor. How much of it they had before the heat took them.

She could hear the pain in Blaze's voice and it clawed at her in a way she couldn't understand. She raked a hand through her long auburn hair and hissed in pain when her fingers got tangled in the ends.

Blasius spun around at the sound of her hiss and saw confusion, desire and pain in her eyes. He moved quickly to her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

The raw hunger and pain in his gaze made her shiver. She felt her body ripen under his gaze. Oh lord, did she want him something fierce. She raised a hand towards him, her fingertips skimmed down his cheek, before falling back onto her thigh, her fist clenched. No. She was not that kind of girl. It would be unfair to lead him on no matter how much she wanted him.

His hands slid up the outsides of her thighs. He felt her tremble, or was it him? He grazed his lips against her fist. When she cupped his cheek he turned his head to kiss her palm. He gave into the need to taste her, his tongue swept across her skin. Her soft cry of need and the scent of her desire were too much for him to bear.

"Blasius, take care of the problem," Kael growled.

Blasius rose and held his hand out to her. "We need to talk."

Talk as in leave? Be alone with him? She swallowed hard. She was barely hanging onto her resolve here She looked at her best friend. "I canna leave her. She may need me," her voice was as unsteady as her body.

"You may detach the umbilicus, the transfer is complete. But she will need sleep to regain her strength. She will not awaken for awhile," Sam informed her.

Blasius saw her hesitation. "You are safe with me. I would never hurt you," he said quietly.

Lori Ann, you are such a coward. He was just a man. Maybe a dangerously hot and enticing man, but still just a man. She allowed him to help her up and went to attend her friend. When Star was tucked back into Kael's arms, she took a deep breath and turned to face Blasius. She straightened her shoulders and took the hand he offered. In less than a blink she was in the Pathfinder's quarters and they were no longer armored.

She looked down to see a dress that matched her eyes. The material hugged her from her breasts down to her waist, a low neckline showing a fair amount of skin. The short skirt flared from her waist to just about mid-thigh. She felt decidedly bare underneath, she wasn't wearing panties, but she supposed she couldn't expect him to think of everything. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt unbuttoned to the waist. Now, that was probably on purpose.

"You are more stunning than I ever could have imagined," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

Her free hand came up to put some distance between them, but it had the opposite effect she'd intended when it splayed over the hot, damp, rippling muscles of his upper abs. Her fingers explored the hills and valleys of his sharply defined muscles that danced under her touch. His groan snapped her head up. The raw hunger of his gaze caused her body to writhe against him. A moan slipped from her lips when her belly brushed against his hard length. "I-uhh-talk," she said stumbling over her words. It was like she was trying to think through a hot, thick fog.

One hand skimmed up her back to cup the back of her neck and tilt her head back, the other slid down to grip her ass to bring her flush to his body. He rocked against her; their combined pheromones causing his control to slip. "Lifemate," he forced out. "Wife.." he lowered his head to claim her lips.

Her hands slid up his sweat-slicked chest, greedy to feel more of him. They trailed over the curve of his shoulders, his shirt slid down, hung up at the bend of his elbows, unable to fall to the floor. They slid back down his chest and slowly over each hard muscle of his abdomen. She skimmed past the waist of his pants to run her hand over his arousal. His chest rumbled and her hand wrapped around him when their clothing vanished.

He growled when he felt her hand sliding along his length, his chest rumbling as she slid down his body and took him into the heat of her mouth. He cried out and he sank his fingers into her thick auburn hair, caressing her gently as he thickened in the liquid heat of her mouth. Never had the act brought him so much pleasure, it was like experiencing it for the first time all over again. The slide of her hand and the erotic movements of her tongue in the loving heat of her mouth brought him to the precipice. "Lor," he groaned in warning when he felt his testicles tighten. Instead of pulling back, he felt a hard suction that catapulted him over the edge with a harsh bellow. Hot seed erupted, bathing the back of her throat. Watching her swallow everything he had to give her filled his heart with warmth. For her to be so giving, to accept him...all of him...humbled him.

He bent low, scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He slid between her legs. He kissed her knee and his tongue slid slowly down her thigh as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. His hands trailed down her flat belly, his thumbs grazing over her slick folds and swollen nub before they gently spread her thighs to give him more room. He laced his fingers through hers as his tongue slid between her dewy petals to find the hidden bud.

She gripped his hands and cried out in pleasure, her greedy hips rocking against him in desperate need. His talented mouth knew exactly how to love her…he built her up slowly, switched movements and built her up again until she became a quivering live wire. She gripped his head and yelled out his name in warning. She felt his chuckle against her sensitive flesh and then he showed her no mercy. She stiffened a moment before she was hurtled off the edge with a guttural cry of release.

He slowly brought her down until her hands slipped from his head and fell limp to the bed. He crawled up her body he thrust against her core to coat himself and then captured her lips when he drove into tight sheath. His hips stilled the moment he realized he'd hurt her. Her muscles quivered in protest. His mouth dropped down to her breasts, teasing and suckling the tight buds while his hand slid down her flat belly to massage her and remind of the pleasure he could give her.

When she cried out and her hips bucked he rocked into her with a groan. His hard, powerful thrusts catapulted them over the edge. When she clamped own around him he arched back, slamming into her until he roared out with the force of his release. He lowered himself onto his forearms, his sweat slicked body slid along hers until his shaft locked them tight. He pledged himself to her and sank his fangs into the top of her shoulder. Her blood raced up his teeth and into his veins. He bit the tip of his tongue to use his blood to close the puncture wounds. He looked down into her dazed eyes. "Bite me, Lor…you need to complete the bind."

"I dunna have fangs." Her voice was unsteady, her body still thrummed with a pleasure she didn't know was possible.

He cupped the side of her face, his thumb caressing her temple. "Your bite will not hurt me, wife…the lack of one will." His chest rumbled when he heard her pledge and felt the sting of her bite. He cradled her head to him. "Drink…" he murmured.

His blood was nothing like she'd expected. It was almost like a warm dessert. She didn't pull back until the wound healed. "Everythin' about ye tastes like heaven," she admitted, her cheeks blossoming in color.

He groaned and captured her lips. There was no denying he enjoyed what her mouth could do to him, but there was something primal about being hilted deep within her, being one with her. "Your nectar is ambrosia to me and I intend to feast upon you as often as I can," he warned.

She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, her fingers slipping through his thick hair. "I'll make arrangements with t'captain so we can get a cabin in the family quarters – just try t'keep me off ye."

He chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it. Anytime, anywhere, anything."

"Promises, promises," she teased.

"Try me," he growled and thrust into her.

"Blasius..she awakens." He blinked at the words in his head and dropped his forehead to hers. "Star is awakening." He withdrew from her with a groan, materialized their clothing and flashed them to Sam node.

-BREAK SIX-

"Welcome back, Star." Sam said.

"Sam! Where's dad?"

"I'm sorry, Star, he did not survive Habitat 7. He sacrificed himself so that you could live," Sam informed her.

"What? No! Why would he do that?" No. No. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Because he loved you more than he could show," Sol's voice was somber. "You were talking to Sam? I didn't hear him."

"I have a private channel with both of you," Sam informed them both. "When I use it, no one but you can hear me."

Sol ran a hand through his hair. "That'll come in handy." He eyed his sister hard. "I don't care if you are immortal, please quit dying."

She blinked and looked over at her husband who sat next to her on the small bed. "I died?"

"For twenty –two seconds," Sam said out loud.

Lori scanned her and performed a few irrelevant tests, more so just to feel useful. She knew full well her friend could heal from just about everything. "Just do me a favor, Star. Learn how to breathe the air. I don't want to think you will suffer if you blow another helmet, if there is no need."

Kael released a breath. "I intend to work with her on that on the next inhospitable planet, before we do anything else."

Star brought her palm to her forehead and cried out in pain. "I killed my father. I- I…"

Kael pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her. "Wife, you didn't kill him."

"I _did_!" she said raising her voice. "If I only allowed myself to breath the air, I wouldn't have panicked and dad would still be alive!" Her jaw clenched. "I killed him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Star. If you'd have breathed that air, you would be dead, not dad!" Sol said in exasperation.

Her gaze rose to meet her brother. "Sol. I'm Kin now – wings and all. I should have been able to breathe that air."

Kael shook his head. "Being able to breathe different compositions of air isn't an automatic response, you saw that. It is a trained and practiced response. Something we didn't have time for down there."

"Wait," Sol said, rubbing his forehead. "You're Kin? How is that even possible? Is it their blood?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. Kin blood alone won't change you into Kin. We can't know for sure why I changed, but we think it has to do with the way God blood interacts with Kin blood."

"God blood," he repeated. This was all becoming surreal.

She looked at the black haired Kin. "Monte, can you please unlock Sol's memory?"

'Of course," Diamonte said as he rose from the sofa. He stood in front of Sol. "Give me just a moment." He looked into the other man's eyes searching for what was bound. Ah..there you are. He raised his hand, obliterated the bind. "Remember.." He squeezed Sol's arm before he stepped away and returned to his wife.

Sol closed his eyes as the memory hit him as if it were happening for the first time. "Fuck me…" he whispered.

"Sorry, Sol. I'm already taken," Diamonte said with a grin. He rubbed his ribs after his wife's elbow jab. "What?" He held up his hands. "Okay. Okay."

Sol frowned at Diamonte and then looked at his sister. "I remember everything….the dream… Themis… That Greek temple…" his eyes widened then narrowed on Kael. "You stole my sister!"

"I did," Kael said matter of fact.

"I thought..I thought I would never see her again… that you would kill her and she would be lost to me," he admitted. Even now the memory was painful.

Kael was not sorry he took her. "I apologize if my actions hurt you, that wasn't my intension. Although my brain was unaware, my soul had found its lifemate. I was surrounded by enemy that wanted me dead, enemy I could not lift a finger against because I could not bear to hurt her. I was at a disadvantage and I couldn't let her walk out of my life…not after I just found her….Not ever," he amended.

Star stared at the new woman. There was something about her. Something somewhat familiar in her face, but she couldn't quite place it. She reminded her of Aria, but it was more than that. "My name is Star and this is my husband Kael. Are you…" Her eyes opened wide. How was it even possible? There was an ancient statue she saw once that looked just like the woman…the power you could feel coming off of her, her eyes were a dead giveaway…her coloring – Aria's and Cas' coloring…"Artemis…Daughter of Zeus and Leto. Half sister to Castaria, Castiel and Lyrica. And, I assume the cause of the systems malfunctions. I am stunned. The history books implied you died."

Elvie wasn't quite sure what she felt. She'd intended to leave her past behind her. Yet it followed her still. But how did she know? "That is very insightful of you," she said carefully.

Sol folded his arms over his chest. "My sister has always been good at figuring things out."

"So it would seem," Elvie said looking at the light blonde man. Twins . Interesting. Hopefully, he will never stab his sister in the back. Her attention was drawn to the door when it slid open. A red haired man hurried in. Her gaze flew from the red haired woman to the red haired man. More twins. But she also noticed the red haired man only had eyes for one person. That didn't bode well.

Lach saw her sitting on the bed. He ignored the man sitting next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "Dunna ever do that again! I love ye. I couldna bear anthing' happenin' t'ye."

Kael's hand shot out, slamming into Lachlan's shoulder. "Back away from my wife," he growled as the man stumbled backward.

Lachlan caught himself and squared his shoulders. "I willna allow ye t'Interfere with our friendship!"

"You're in love with her, " Kael snarled. "It's not friendship you want from her!" He felt the soft touch of her hand on his forearm, but his attention was focused entirely on the man that was in love with his wife.

Lachlan balled his hands into fists. "It doesna matter! I tol' ye I ken where her heart lies and I've accepted that. We are friends and I willna let ye come between us!"

Blasius grabbed Lori's arm to get her attention. "She's in heat; he will not tolerate anyone unbound or unrelated around her." He sighed and moved to position his body between the two men. "Now is not the time, Lach, he's volatile. Thought he would kill me in the cave. Give it a few weeks; everything will be back to normal." He saw Lach's head lower and turned to find the bed empty. He released a breath of relief. No doubt they were in the pathfinder's cabin. Since he hadn't had time to grab sustenance, he wouldn't have taken her far.

"A few weeks?" Lachlan asked bewildered. "She tol' me a few days planetside."

Blasius frowned. "She still has a hard time seeing herself as Kin. Our females go into heat about once a year, but it lasts about four weeks long."

Lori blinked. That was fascinating and for a species that needed to be sequestered away, a lot better than a monthly cycle. "They've been together for hundreds of years. How is it they haven't had children?" She knew that was personal, but the doctor in her could not be silenced.

Blasius looked at his wife and smiled softly. "Heat and conceiving are very different. The cycle gives them the ability to have a child; it is up to them whether they will allow themselves to produce one. With the problems facing Andromeda, they will likely choose to wait until the future is more stable."

It was unfortunate that other species had not inherited that trait from them. It would have solved a lot of problems on a vast number of worlds. She frowned as a realization dawned on her. "Blaze…" Her eyes lifted to his. "I'm human. What effect will yer blood have on me?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "You won't become Kin, but other than that, I just don't know. No Kin has mated with a human before. Are you concerned about something in particular?" When she began to pace he pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked away from him. "Before we went into cryosleep we were all given chemical blockers to prevent pregnancy until the colonies were viable. In theory t'would last until an antidote was administered or until enough time had passed to negate its effects. The cryosleep would have had no effect on it, since our bodies were frozen. Of course there is no way t'know fer sure what the effects of long term exposure will have on the reproductive system. What I do know is that it has no effect on hormone production. In women the eggs fails to implant and in men the lubrication envelopin' the sperm is incompletely formed, not allowing it to survive the acidic environment of the womb. Women still cycle once a month, Blaze. And since the heat is based on hormones then we would be indisposed for a week out of every month."

Diamonte whistled. "Bites to be you, brother."

Blasius scowled at him. "We'll manage…somehow."

Elvie rose and approached the pair. There was something she could offer the pair and she didn't do it lightly. Indeed, they may well refuse, as it would permanently bind her and the human to each other. But she could only make such an offering now, since she wasn't sure how long it would take her husband's blood to mutate her. At least her pantheon would not die with her - that had been a relief to find out. "There may be something I can do for you, but it is a choice you must both make together." She squared her shoulders. "My blood would give her the ability to become Kin, if Star is any indication," she said to him before turning to look at Lori. "But it will also bind us together. We would be able to feel each other…draw power from each other…" her voice trailed off. She wasn't the woman she once was, but the pair deserved the truth. "You would be bound to me as my warrior; however, I would never use that bind. I'm not the Goddess I used to be. But you deserved to know the whole truth before deciding what you intend to do. You must also be aware that there is a time restriction on this offer. I do not know when Kin blood will override God blood. Once that happens I will not longer be able to help and you will remain human."

Blasius was torn. He did not care for her to be bound to the Goddess in any way. He didn't know her to trust her, but he did trust in her lifemate bond with his friend and knew she would never willingly hurt anyone Diamonte cared for. Regardless, the protective instinct in him balked at the idea. But there was also no way of knowing what, if any, effect Kin blood would have on her, she could die – they both could die in a few, scant years – or today if anything were to happen. Humans were fragile. He knew Angel could help, but he also knew that he never wanted his wife to meet her. He could not risk anyone finding out that Castiel survived and thought Star was dead. The main family in the Milky Way knew the truth…except, of course, Cas. They had agreed it was best neither never found out. It was their guilty burden to bear; he would not have that weigh on his wife's soul. Nor would he ask her to do this. If she wanted to live out her life as a human then he would support her choice. "The choice is yours, Lor. I will support your decision."

Lori leaned back against her husband and felt his comforting arms slip around her waist. Why did she have to choose between her twin and her husband? She could not bear to watch Lach wither and die. Her gaze rose to meet golden eyes. "My brother…" she whispered through her tight throat. "Could you…" The words faded. What right did she have to ask the Goddess of anything? And her brother, if the Goddess conceded…would she be giving him a life of torment? Immortal and loving a woman he could never have? Or would he have more time to find someone of his own? So many ramifications hinged on this choice. Her husband would be forced to watch her grow old and feeble and rob him of the life he should have had. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. This was not some fairy tale and there were no happily ever afters..at least not for her. She would lose either way.

Elvie began to pace. What the woman asked of her…it went against everything she'd ever stood for. "I'm a savior of women…not men," she grumbled.

"I'll be fine, Lor. As long as yer safe, I am content," Lachlan said quietly. He wasn't even sure he wanted immortality. Could he spend what amounted to eternity seeing the woman he loved in another man's arms? But if Lor became Kin and had children, would he want to miss out on watching the only family he had left grow?

Elvie came to a stop in front of Lachlan. She glanced over at her husband, but she could read nothing in his expression except the light of warmth. So be it, he would not try to sway her. Her gaze rose to Lachlan's. Golden eyes clashed with green. "Show me who you are. If you are worthy, I will grant her wish." In no way would she ever give an abuser of women immortality.

Lachlan could see the war that raged in her and he wanted to tell her to forget it if she was having such a problem with it. "This bond…would it make me yer thrall? Make me love ye?" he asked cautiously. He certainly didn't need to love two women he could never have.

Elvie laughed, she couldn't help it. "Love? I am not the Goddess of love. Your heart is your own. As for thralls, the bond has that capability, but I have no need of thralls, nor do I want them. The most you might feel is a need to protect me if I'm threatened. But it would be your choice as to whether you would act upon it or not. Whether or not that is something you can live with is up to you," she said with a shrug.

He doubted he could keep her waiting long, Gods weren't known for their patience. He'd heard bargain with Gods was akin to bargaining with demons. Nothing was ever as it seemed and it never ended well. But he'd also spent time with Castaria…Angel, when she'd taken command of the Manticore, and she was nothing like what he'd imagined a God to be, not with her generous and loving heart. Of course, he hadn't known she was a God then…He could only hope this God and her sister had more in common than just looks. "How do I show ye who I am?"

She looked at him intently. "Your memories will show me who you are."

He could hear the challenge in her voice as if she expected him to refuse. It was true he had memories that were deeply personal that he did not wish her to see, but he also had nothing to hide. Everything he'd done in his life he done with a clear conscience. He wasn't a perfect man by any means, but he considered himself a good man. "So be it," he said in answer to her challenge.

She inclined her head to him and raised her hand to his temple. In truth, she didn't care about all his memories, just how he treated women and children. She closed her eyes as she rifled through his memoires to find those she needed to see. By the time her hand lowered, she'd learned what she needed about him. "I am used to dealing with the worst of men. Sometimes I forget not all men are alike," she said honestly. She turned away from him to rejoin Blaze and Lori. "I will grant your wish and turn your brother, if he is willing to accept what the blood entails."

She was stunned that the Goddess would do this for her. She stepped forward, breaking her husband's embrace, to hug the woman. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Let me know how I can repay your generosity."

Elvie accepted the hug. Once she would have accepted those words as her due, but now she did not want them. "I do not do this for thanks and you owe me nothing. We are family now." She pulled back. "If you choose to accept my offer, know that I must take your blood in return. Take what time you need, but have a care with it," she said and then turned to join her husband.

Lori glanced at her brother. His nod was all she needed. "Artemis, wait!" she flushed. "I'm sorry…Elvie. We do not wish to risk delay. We will accept your kind offer."

She glanced at the brother who nodded to her and then turned back to face the woman. Thanks to her husband's insights and her father being neutralized, she no longer felt the need to hide who she was. "While I prefer Elvie, Artemis is fine; I no longer have the need to hide who I am," she conceded. "I will attend to your brother first, because you will require a transfusion of my blood… I cannot know what will happen if the Kin blood takes root before my own."

Diamonte was startled. He had not expected that. He understood what she was saying, but he didn't like it one bit. He rose quickly from the sofa to join his wife. "I was not going to interfere, but a transfusion is more than I expected to happen."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "It is needed, Monty, or I would not subject her to it. There is no risk, my blood would not let her die and lack of blood cannot kill me. We just need a doctor to perform it. Can you not mindfuck one of the doctors onboard and then make them forget?"

He studied her intently for a moment, determination burned bright in her eyes. Not for a moment did he think he could dissuade her. He released a harsh breath. "Of course I can."

"Good," she said with a firm nod. "Then let us begin now. The less time we give Blaze's blood to establish the better."

Sol came forward. Now that he understood everything he knew he could help. Elvie was Lyrica's sister; it was the least he could do. "I will donate my blood to Elvie. Our blood is familial, so her recovery should be quicker."

Diamonte was surprised but grateful. "Thank you, Sol."

"I will donate too," Blasius said.

Diamonte looked at his friend and nodded. "As will I." He turned to Lori. "That will be enough, I presume?"

Lori was in shock that everyone was so quick to help her. "Yes," she said, though the word was barely audible. She cleared her throat. "I do not want her t'give more than three pints, so yes, three donations will cover what she lost." She wasn't thrilled about mind controlling any of the doctors, but she understood the necessity. "I would suggest Harry Carlyle. I would let him know what is required and have him bring the equipment here to Sam node."

"I'll do it," Sol said. "No one would bat and eye if I talked to him. The Kin would get too much attention. How do I – er…control him?" He did not like the idea at all, but he would do what needed to be done.

Elvie arched a golden brow. The man had God blood but did not know how to use it. Interesting. "Force your will on him. Hmmm...picture your will as a - a blanket covering him. Tell him what is required of him and that he will remember nothing when it is done."

Sol nodded. "I'll be back soon." It would give him the chance to check in on his wife as well.

Lori turned around and slipped her arms around Blasius' waist. She propped her chin on his chest when she looked up at him. "Are you sure you are okay with all of this?"

He looked down at his wife and his arms tightened around her. "I meant it when I said I would support your decision," he said in a voice thick with emotion. "Though I am glad we will have more than a few short years together." He would never be pleased about the God bond, but the lifemate bond superseded any other and there was no risk he would lose her to it. He was just feeling possessive and had an instinctual need to protect her.

They all looked over as the door slid open and a dazed Dr. Carlyse pushed a bed topped with equipment through the door followed by Sol. The Doctor said nothing as he started setting up the equipment. It was as if he did not even realize others were in the room with him.

Once everything was set up and ready Harry turned to Sol. "Where is the patient? I am ready to begin the transfusion."

Lori blinked at the monotone voice that held no emotion. A shiver ran down her back. Mind control was a nasty business. He heart went out to Harry, he was a good man. He deserved to be treated better than how they were treating him, but there was no other choice. She kissed Blaisus, took off her shirt and handed it to him. A new shirt materialized over her bra but left her arms bare. She looked up at her husband and caught his smile. Guess he didn't much care for the idea of her running around in her bra.

She climbed up onto the bed that Angel used before and laid down. There was no sign of recognition as Harry placed the mask over her face. She was already asleep by the time the IVs were placed.

-BREAK SEVEN-

Star blinked when she found herself naked under the covers on the bed in the Pathfinder's cabin. She knew why he did it. He didn't want to hurt Lach and knew he would if he stayed. "Thank you," she said as she snuggled against the warmth of his body.

He closed his eyes fighting back the need to breed. But he needed for them to talk before the heat took him over completely. "We need to talk," he said hoarsely.

She winced. While she knew he wasn't breaking up with her, seldom did anything good come from those words. "What about?" she asked carefully.

He released a painful breath. "Tell me what happened after we became lifemates and you disappeared."

She shivered as ice flooded her veins. "Kael, some truths are better left buried. Nothing but pain will be found digging that up. Please have faith in that and let it go…for both our sakes," she pleaded softly.

As much as he didn't want to cause her pain, he did not want any secrets between them. "I don't want secrets between us, no good will come of that. You heard what Liam said. The truth will come out in time, regardless whether you wish it to or not. I would rather hear it from you, not to have others bear witness to our pain."

She closed her eyes and shuddered. She did not want to face it again. A ragged breath escaped her lips. "Sol and I were at Apollo's on the Citadel having lunch when a friend commed him and told him Castiel Shepard-"her throat tightened in pain, "was approaching the docking pad. He was so excited, he'd always wanted to see the Manticore, Shepard's ship, and both Shepards were heroes to him. He dragged me over to watch the Manticore berth. That's when he found out both of the Shepard twins were meeting up. Castaria's Phoenix was berthing as well."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Sol fancied himself in love with her and when he first caught sight of her I had to whack him on the back just to get him to breathe again. With her husband and another drell in tow she came right over to us and just sort of steamrolled us into coming with them to her family reunion. I didn't realize it at the time but she did so because she was playing matchmaker. She was an oracle that knew things, but even she didn't realize she was a God at the time."

The small smile slipped from her lips. "That's when I met Castiel. We got married, he died and I came to Andromeda," she said in a rush of breath.

He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw as pain whipped through him. Regardless of the pain, he needed to hear it all…and he knew there was much more to tell. "Star," he warned.

"Damn it, Kael… _please_ let it go," she pleaded.

"I can't," he said dry and full of pain.

Her hand curled into a fist over his heart. "We – we were drawn to each other the moment we saw each other. My world tilted and all I could see was him. Sol stepped between us to protect my innocence when he got too close to me. Cas had a reputation for being a lady's man and my brother sought to protect me. But all I wanted to do was blast him out of the way. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I knew was that something was keeping me from what I needed most." She heard her husband's harsh intake of breath. "Can I stop now?"

"No," he growled.

"Castaria – Cas called her Aria, but most called her Angel, anyway saw what was happening and talked my brother down. I think she feared for his safety. But once we saw each other, there was no turning back…no stopping what was going to happen. I knew about his reputation, but my heart and body didn't care. After we introduced ourselves I recited a poem I liked and then asked him if the poem was true, if nothing gold could stay. I expected him to tell me he had to leave soon, because he was in the military and I needed to hear that to help me throw up a wall between us. But he told me he would stay for as long as I would have him. I wanted to throw myself at him and not let go and that frightened me all the more. So I teased him about never letting him go…about marriage..kids…something that would send a lady's man running for the hills. But he didn't run. He – he kissed me. Everything faded; there was nothing but him and the flames the kiss had fanned. I was hot, sweaty, achy…we would have - but Tayln stopped us by using an icy whip on Cas. That's when we realize we were lifemates." She felt her husband stiffen and heard his cry of pain. "Please, let me stop."

It felt like claws were ripping through him, shredding his soul. Only Gods have two souls...two lifemates. But if he dies, she would have too as would he, since he too was bound to her. Did that mean this Cas was also alive? He had to hear it all. "Finish it", he said through clenched teeth.

She tucked her head down to try to hide the tears. "We also discovered that day that Sol and Rosie were lifemates. My parents showed up. Things got…unpleasant, but they eventually came to understand. We flew from the docks to the Royal suite were Sol and I were both married to our lifemates. After a few days Cas took me to Manticore where Aria gave me a transfusion of his blood. I found out later that he'd had her drain nearly all my blood; she'd had to put his blood directly into my heart to keep it going. When I opened my eyes it was to a new world. I was saturated to the point of bursting with Origin blood. That's what they called it because they didn't realize they were Gods at the time."

So she had been human. But the depth of her transfusion would explain why she resonated like a God. There was little trace humanity left in her. But that would not change the number of souls she had. She still only had the one, so something was very wrong. He waited for her to continue.

"It wasn't long after that when Aria pulled us into her dream. It was a world created from a painting she associated with a man she loved before she became lifemates with Thane. Nic died before their lifemate bond could be realized. But it was also where I met my new mother, Themis. She took us all to her temple in the past where she was stronger. When you captured me I was shocked that my body would betray my lifemate. It shouldn't have been possible. Everything was happening so fast. I felt your power and I was terrified for Cas. So when you took my blood, I had to take yours…I had to know if you were near. To protect him. But the act cost me dearly. I was shocked to feel you inside me…When I felt the pull of time I knew I didn't want to go. There was a moment of searing pain before everything went dark. I remembered nothing. That's when I heard you call out to me through the portal. I sensed I should know who you were, but I also felt a great fear. I just didn't know why."

"Because you knew I would kill him. We were bound that day. You were my bride...my lifemate and you had vanished on me. If I had known I'd found you I'd have come through the portal. He would have fought for you as I would have…to the death." He felt her shudder and his arms tightened around her.

"In between his missions for the Alliance he trained me on how to use my new powers so that I could join him on his missions. I knew he didn't like it, but there was no way in hell I was staying behind. I'm not that kind of woman. But the downtime also allowed me to further my studies as an archeologist. I worked with some of the best. We'd stop off at dig sites between missions. I met Lor and Lach at one of those sites. They later came to join us on the ship after the Alliance gave him a crew to work with. They needed a doctor and an engineer is never a bad thing to have on a ship. They were eager to join us; it gave them more access to dig sites."

"I doubt engineering was the only thing on Lach's mind," he grumbled.

She sighed. "I can stop now.."

"Continue," he said tersely.

Not long after we stopped the Reaper invasion Aria asked us take over the Normandy so that she and Thane could fly back to Mindoir for the birth of a friend's baby. It was during that time that Themis came to visit Aria, but instead she found Cas and I in the cabin. She put Cas into a deeper sleep and took me back to her temple. She couldn't risk bringing Cas, she had to protect him from his father. But she knew I could tell her about him and I did. I don't know if she was a good woman, but I know she was a loving mother and our talk brought us closer together. That is when you returned. And this time I knew what you were and what that meant to my family and my husband. When you told me we were married I nearly shouted how impossible that was because I already had a lifemate. But I didn't. I knew what that would mean for Cas and I had to protect him from you. There was no one there to protect me from me… from what I felt when I was around you. You became the center of everything and all else faded away. There was only you…only us and that's all I wanted. This time when I was torn away I knew what I had lost…at least for a moment – before I forgot everything."

She took as gasping breath for the pain she had just felt and the pain she was about to feel. "Not long after that the Normandy was attacked by a more advanced Collector ship - though we didn't know who the attackers were at the time. We got as many as we could to the escape pods. The pilot, Joker, was the last to go. I had just gotten him strapped into an escape pod when the ship shuddered again. I tried to make it back to Cas, but he was blown away from me by the blast of an energy beam. It didn't matter; my place was at his side. Nothing would keep me from him…or so I believed. But he used his power to fling me back into the escape pod. He – he threw up a shield my power could not break down." She took gasping breaths as her throat tightened. "I was so filled with rage and pain that he would do that to me. Take my choice from me. He brought his fist to his chest and slapped the escape pod's release. The door slammed shut and all I could do was watch through a tiny view hole as he was blown out into space…his body contorting until - until.." She could go no further.

Tears blinded him. All he could do was hold his wife. Her raw pain and harsh sobs tore at him as much as his own pain. Eventually her cries lessened until her body shuddered with exhaustion.

She clung to him…a lifeline in the maelstrom that threatened to suck her under. She could feel the pull of the dark, its tendrils reaching out for her with its promise to take the pain away.

"Kael-"

"Not now, Sam. She'll be fine," he growled.

"Her life signs are growing erratic. I'm doing what I can – shocking her system, but she's not responding."

"Go away, Sam – I'll take care of my wife." He raised his hands to her head to tilt it up and pulled open her eyelids. He looked through her vacant expression to what lie beneath. Her screams echoed in his head. He couldn't reach her. It was like she was sealed away – couldn't hear him…couldn't feel him. He needed to engage her…bring her back to him. He pushed down on her chin to open her mouth and settled it against curve of his neck and then he sank his fangs into her. At first there was no response but then he felt her body shudder followed by the sting of her fangs as they pierced his skin. Once she began to draw his blood he released her head and skimmed his hand down her body, his fingers slipping through short, soft curls to bring her body to life.

He felt her soft moans against his skin, felt her body grow warmer and her heart begin to thunder against him. When he heard her keen of frustration he pulled her thigh up over his hips and slid into her tight, silky heat. He withdrew his fangs and rolled them onto her back. He raised himself to his elbows and looked down to see her light blue eyes, dazed but no longer vacant staring back at him. "I love you," he said before he claimed her lips; each thrust harder and faster than the one before, pushing them to reach the pinnacle in a furious burst of life. Their cries of release were muffled by the kiss. He didn't release her lips until his shaft locked them together. She was asleep before his shaft released them.

He held her for a while longer and then rose from the bed. He materialized pants and asked Sam to have Sol come to the cabin. He pulled up the blanket that covered her and then paced until he door slid open.

"What happened?" Sol asked as he stared at Kael intently. "I felt her distress."

"She told me about Castiel. I didn't want secrets between us," he admitted.

A blinding fury erupted in him, his fist shot out to connect with the larger man's jaw. When he swung again this fist was captured by a much larger hand.

"I allowed the first strike because I deserved it. I won't allow a second," Kael warned.

He dropped his fist and stared at his new brother. "Bastard! It wasn't a secret it was her health at stake! You cannot understand what we went through just to keep her alive! He should have remained buried!" he hissed to keep his voice down.

Kael rubbed his sore jaw. The young man was stronger than he looked. Then again, he wasn't human anymore. "I realize that now, but I had no way of knowing because no one bothered to say anything." He waved to a chair and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "I need you to tell me what happened after the Normandy blew up."

Sol sat down hard in the chair and just glared for a moment. The man did have a point. No one had told him anything. He couldn't know what would happen. He ran a hand through his short, thick, light blonde crop of hair. "I can only tell you what I've been told. I wasn't there for most of it. The escape pods were picked up by an Alliance ship. They spent days looking for Cas' body and couldn't find it. There was just a recording he'd managed to send off before - before he died. It was believed his body burned up entering the atmosphere of a planet. He was promoted to Captain posthumously. According to Joker, who shared the escape pod with her, Star stopped responding to anything after her screams fell silent. He said it was like being entombed with a corpse. At some point she must have come to long enough to call for V'Atre. He is a drell, a Seeker for the Goddess of the Underworld. She'd called him to release her from life."

His body shuddered and tears coursed silently down his cheeks. "V'Atre put her to sleep and brought her to the Royal Estate on Mindoir. That is when I got the call to come while there was still time. When I arrived, there was nothing left of her…nothing but bones and dry, pale, paper-thin skin. Her eyes were sunk in and there was no spark of life left in them. I am her twin and I couldn't reach her. Angel's husband, Thane believed she fell into what drell call solipsism. She chose to live in her memories rather than face her loss. They had begun to force feed her by the time I had to leave. They commed me some time later to tell me she was gaining weight and getting her color back. She would do simple tasks simply by being told to do them. That was an improvement, but none of us knew if she would ever come back to us."

He downed the glass Kael had filled. "Eventually, it was decided that she needed to have her mind challenged. She was brought to the Manticore and put into Lor's and Lach's care. They were working with Dr. T'Soni and had located some prothean ruins. If anything could bring her back to us it would be that. I don't know everything that happened from there, just pieces of it. If you want to know more you'll need to talk to Lach. I think he was instrumental in her recovery. All I know is there was an attack and she came back in time to save their lives. That is where they discovered a prothean pod that was still functional. Not too long after that dad was dishonorably discharged and she decided to leave the Milky Way and all its reminders behind."

"If he took advantage of her…"

Sol's hand flew up in a halting gesture. "Stop, Kael. He didn't. If anything, it was the other way around. But you need to try to understand what she was going through and the line she walked between sanity and madness. Falling back into the…solipsism was a very real danger and I wouldn't have cared if she'd fucked the entire Alliance military if it kept her from sinking into Hell again! A Hell she might not have been able to come back from this time. Can you imagine surviving the death of your lifemate?"

No, he couldn't, that is why their life forces were made one. "I'm her lifemate. She's not a God, she can only have one!" The words felt wrong even as they left his lips. The screams that had echoed in his head were not from any normal grief of loss.

"But Cas _was_ a God and she _was_ his lifemate. They went through _the heat_. They went through everything and felt everything lifemates feel. His bondmark is still there. I do not know what went wrong, why their life forces did not merge, but I'm thankful they didn't or I'd have lost my sister a long time ago. Talk to Lach, he more than anyone knows what she went through - he went through it with her." He saw the man's fisted knuckles turn white. He understood what Kael was going through in as much as he could. Rosie knew no other man but him, but had she known another before him the need to kill would have been strong, especially during a heat cycle. "It would tear her apart if you hurt him. He is one of her best friends and she loves him."

"I know," he growled. It was the only thing that stopped him from ripping Lach's head from his shoulders. The thought that the man might have saved her was little comfort right now.

Sol rose. "I'll talk to him; see what I can find out. Give me a few minutes."

When his brother left, he closed his eyes. All the pieces had been there, but he'd been unable to put them together. Blasius had sent Diamonte to him before he'd found his wife. That's when he found out for certain that Angel had been a bound God but the bindings had fallen away and she was in danger. He, Blasius and Diamonte had helped Angel and Themis bind Zues to his stone prison so that she could fulfill what she and her brother were born to do, stop the war that threatened to destroy her galaxy. With her brother's death it had fallen to her alone to unite the remaining Gods and other races. He was glad the Blasius and Diamonte were able to help. They were his wife's people, her galaxy. But nothing could pull him from his search for her.

He'd seen the bite mark on her other shoulder, but hadn't known it for what it was. He thought it a simple scar and paid it no mind. He hadn't wanted to even think it could mean anything else. But now its meaning was clear. Cas had not known he was a bound God, so his bondmark was that of a human, but that still didn't explain why her soul hadn't bound to the man. No, it didn't matter. Whatever prevented the full binding left her soul free to find his. It didn't even matter if Cas was reborn or if he found her again, she was lost to the other man forever. Her soul might be stained or scarred by the God, but it was bound to his and even death could not change that. All he could do was help her through the pain and try to make sure Cas stayed buried this time.

He released a slow, calming breath. He considered taking the memory from her to ease her suffering, but the thought fled almost before it formulated completely. There was much he would do to protect her, but protecting her with lies was not one of them. A tremor went through his body. Her hormones were ripening. His breaths came in small pants as he fought the need to wake his wife. Soon the heat would consume them completely; nothing would matter but the fire in their veins and the need to breed. He looked up when he heard the door slide open.

"You look like hell," Sol said uncertain if he should come any closer.

He scowled at his brother. "Sit down; I'm hardly going to bite you."

"Funny. I don't envy you," he said as he sank down in the chair. Humans did not have the same sensitivity and response to hormones that Kin or drell or other more sensitive species had, they might become a bit more moody and protective, but they didn't need to sequester themselves away. No, he didn't envy Kael one bit. He took a deep breath. "Lach was willing to talk." His gaze shifted to his sister. "When she first came back to them, they nearly lost her again as soon as the threat was over. She described it to him as _the dark_. The dark filled her, took away her pain and gave her husband back to her. He would talk to her, comfort her; tell her not to give up on him. She would rather live in the dark with his spirit than go on without him." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kael, I didn't say that to hurt you, but that was where her mind was at."

He looked at his sister again. Still hurt that he could not reach her when she needed him most. "She knew if she fell back into the dark that she might not return. She feared it as much as she longed for it. During the days she could keep busy, but during the night…she needed something to cling to, a lifeline to keep her anchored. I couldn't stay and be that for her, no matter how much I wished I could. Lach kept her grounded at night. I might not approve, but I am thankful." He rose from the chair. "Cas was a legend and to some extent, so was she. There is no way to protect her from everyone, people are bound to talk, but maybe someday when they see her they won't think about him and her, they'll think about you and her. Just keep her safe until then."

"Always," he said in a voice rough with emotion. "And Sol – thank you. Keep us posted on Rosie."

Sol closed his eyes briefly as pain washed through him. "I will," he said tightly as he left the room. It was time to return to his vigil at her side.

Kael watched as the door slid shut behind his brother. He rose and his pants vanished before he reached the bed. He settled next to his wife and pulled her against him. They were going to be in for a hard, grueling, exhausting and pleasurable next few weeks and right now he needed that as much as she did.


	3. New Horizons Ch3 - Righting Wrongs

New Horizons

Chapter Three

Righting Wrongs

As Kael held his sleeping wife his thoughts turned to darker solutions. She was broken. Not the woman she was supposed to be. He would love her and protect her regardless, but there was a solution he dared not even think about before. It wasn't that this solution was forbidden, but it was frowned upon unless it was taken to the council and all ramifications were considered and approved first. He had told her he did not want secrets and lies between them. And what he was considering would be the gravest of both. But the more he thought about Sol's words that there was no way to stop close to 100,000 people, if all the arcs were included, from talking. He realized something had to be done. She and Cas were a famous couple and he could not bear for that weight to cripple her. But he also did not want to take everything she had away from her. If this was going to be done it had to be done carefully. With a heavy heart and soul he put his wife into a deep sleep and rolled out of bed. There was no time to waste. This had to be done before the heat took away his ability to think and reason.

"Diamonte, Blasius…to me."

"Bored already, Kael?" Diamonte teased with a grin.

"I have to admit we did not expect you to call us at this…time."

"Get your wives. We need to talk," he said tersely.

Blasius looked at Diamonte in worry before they flashed away. Kael ignored that; they would know what this was about soon enough. He waved his hand and more chairs appeared. A moment later the men flashed back with their wives.

"Sit," he said motioning to the chairs as he lowered himself into one. "There is a solution I need to talk over with all of you because it will affect you all to one degree or another. For that I am sorry, but nothing will stop what I'm going to do. With your help we can make sure it's done right. My goal is to effect as little as possible."

Ice filled Blasius' veins. "Kael…" He couldn't mean what it sounded like. He wouldn't go that far.

Kael held up his hand. "Listen to what I have to say. And keep in mind, I'm not asking for permission. It will happen, but we have a better chance mitigating the damage together." He released a harsh breath. "My wife had a lifemate before me. The bind was only partial – why it failed is unknown and unimportant, but his death …broke her on the deepest level. Without erasing her memories I cannot help her. And that is not an option anyway. She and Cas were a famous couple. There are 100,000 people in these arcs that would know of them. And there are probably just as many records on a various number of devices. I only have one recourse left to help my wife. I will find her before she ever meets Cas. Thanks to my talks with her and Sol I know where and when she met him-"

"This isn't done, Kael…you know that!" Blasius cut in.

"It has been done, granted with council debate, but it has been done and more important, it is not forbidden. After what I just saw her go through, I would do it whether it was forbidden or not. Could any one of you honestly say you would not do the same thing if your lifemate suffered like mine is suffering? Can any of you begin to comprehend what she is going through? How would you feel if you were forced to survive your lifemate's death? The deed isn't up for debate, what I need is your input to make sure her and your lives move in the same direction so that you both find your lifemates as you did."

"No!" Diamonte growled. "I will not give up my lifemate and just hope that I will find her again! You can't ask that of me Kael. I love you brother, but there are some lines that cannot be crossed."

"You may not have to. So long as she did nothing in the last couple of years before she was put in cryosleep that would affect the future, then you don't have to wait to find her. And even if she did anything of significance she can tell you and you can make sure it plays out just as it did. The only difference is you would be able to unbind her before she is frozen so she does not have to suffer like she did on the ship. Just make _sure_ nothing changes."

Diamonte looked at Artemis. "Are you okay with this?"

She thought back on her last couple of years. There were a few people she helped, but mostly she was on the run. "Without the pain as a distraction…it might be harder for you to get close to me. But I don't want to put the ship at risk like I did. The only problem I foresee is if you unbind me-"

"Your father, I've already thought of that," Kael interjected. "We bind him anyway and since I have no intension of taking Star's family away from her, I will unbind Castaria and we will take care of Zeus. I'm sure you will not mind a little payback, would you Artemis? The three of us, Castaria and Artemis can all pay Zeus a friendly little visit."

Artemis grinned. "That is more than I ever could have hoped for. I'm starting to like this plan."

Blasius shook his head. "What are you thinking keeping Angel in her life? That means Cas will be in her life. Have you even thought that through?"

Kael frowned. "I have. But by the time she meets him she will be bound to me. Even if he is pulled to her or she feels something, the bind is a barrier between them and nothing can change that. I will not rip her family away from her. She will know them and love them as she does now, events will play out much as they did, I will change as little as possible. I will make sure she becomes a princess of Mindoir, just as their adopted daughter rather than their son's wife. I will work something out with Tayln for him to build us a ship. She will study with archeologists, meet Dr. T'Soni, find the protheans…all of it. I'll make damned sure of it." He turned to look Blasius. "And you, my friend, will have the chance to meet Lor when Star does." He ran his hand through his rich golden brown hair. "The only thing I have to figure out is how to make sure she and I are involved in the take down of Saren and Sovereign. By then I'll have found a way." He shrugged. "It may be far simpler than I imagined. All I need to do is talk to Angel and tell her what will happen if things aren't changed. Her brother might be denied a love, but there is surely another one out there for him. That is my only stumbling block. She could care more for her brother's happiness than my wife's misery."

"You are absolutely sure you are going to do this?" Blasius asked quietly.

Kael's eyes narrowed on his friend. "Nothing will stop me," he growled. "So don't think to try."

"That's not why I asked. I can tell you for a fact that Angel will do anything it takes to help Star." He was about to break a trust, but Kael's plan changed everything. "I know this because in helping you she will help her brother. Cas is not dead. He was for two years or as close to it as a God can get. He was reaching out to Star while he was _dead_ , telling her not to give up on him. Since he regenerated and found out about Star's death he has been lost. He cares about nothing…no one anymore. He was a danger to everyone, including himself. Angel was forced to put him in stasis, where he will remain indefinitely. What you are planning to do is his only hope for a life." Blasius hung his head. "I'm sorry Kael, so long as you both lived, neither of you could know the truth. That ending would have been far more tragic than it is now. But this insane plan of yours could change everything."

Cas was alive. Kael looked over at his wife. His wife would never have been able to forgive him if he'd have killed Cas. "Thank you for keeping that from us. What I'm going to do is the only hope any of us have." He cleared his throat. "We're going to arrive about a week before she was due to meet Cas. I would have preferred more time, but I do not know exactly what she was doing at the time and can't know if it was something that could affect her future. You will arrive at a different time, about three weeks before we leave for Andromeda. We will unbind Angel and Elvie before we leave the Milky Way. Themis will still need to bring Star back in time where I meet her. I cannot risk a paradox… I'm sorry, Blasius and Lor, you both will have to wait until you will meet naturally. But at least that's 700 years earlier than last time, the only downside is you and Diamonte will still need to go back to the Milky Way and play out your roles. Nothing can change about that. Your wives will need to remain in their cryopods until their normal release time."

Lori drummed her fingers on the table. She knew the pain her husband would go through while she was sleeping. She also knew if they saved Star they would also save her brother from ever losing himself completely to her. She looked over at Elvie; she could see the same conflict in the God's eyes.

"Our husbands would suffer," Elvie stated quietly.

Kael nodded. "I know and understand that pain all too well. I love them, they are my brothers – but, I need to save my lifemate."

"We'll get through it," Blasius said in a strained voice. "It is a price I'm willing to pay."

"Agreed," Diamonte added.

He gave the date they would be arriving in the Milky Way to Diamonte so he could work out a place to meet with Artemis. "You have an hour, no more and then meet me back here."

After they left he curled up next to his wife and held her. He gently brushed the hair away from her face. "You will be freed from your suffering soon, my love. I will always keep you safe." Tears slid silently down his cheeks. 600 years of memories will be lost to her. They would make new ones, but they wouldn't be the same.

Time was drawing near. He brushed his lips against hers. "I will see you soon." He released a haggard breath and rolled out of bed. He hadn't even left her yet and the pain was already real. This time he wasn't suffering it alone. He would never forget what Blasius and Diamonte were doing for him, even if he wasn't giving them a choice. Their pain would be as great as his.

He could see the strain around their eyes when they appeared in the cabin. "Thank you both."

"We would have done it anyway once we understood what was going on," Blasius reassured him. "All of our wives will benefit from this. Lor wants to do this to relieve Lach of the pain he is going through. He is taking stupid risks he never would have taken before. She's worried…that it won't end well."

"Lets' get this done," Diamonte said hoarsely.

"We need to stop somewhere first. The Royal Estate on Mindoir. I intend to tell the family what is going to happen. I will have them record something to their past selves so their past selves know what needs to be done. The less history altered the better…Which means we will still have a fight on our hands with Andromeda when we arrive there. It also means I cannot teach Star how to breathe foreign atmosphere and Alec must still die. I hate it, but we cannot risk changing too much of their history. Let's go." He flashed to the front foyer, the only part of the palace he'd been to. "Castaria!"

"Upstairs on your right," Castaria called down.

That will do. He hurried up the stairs and turned right through a doorway of a sitting room. As soon as he entered the room Blasius and Diamonte arrived partially within each other. With visible shudders they moved away from each other. "Perhaps next time you should hold hands so that doesn't happen."

"Try to remember I'm supposed to be the funny one, Kael, I'm so much better at it," Diamonte said with a grin.

Castaria flung herself into each of their arms. "I've missed you two so much...you never call…you never write…" When she was done greeting them she turned to Kael while Thane shook their hands. "It is good to see you, Kael. Where is Star?" she asked cautiously. She was afraid if Cas felt her presence it would give him the strength he needed to break free from the stasis.

"She's in Andromeda and she's the reason why we're here. We need to gather the family…the – er pre-Andromeda family together. Quickly. There is much we need to discuss."

The smile slipped from Castaria's face. This wasn't just a reunion. It was something far more serious. "Just call out whomever's name you want, they'll come."

"Fine. V'Atre! Lyrica! Reed! Tayln! Bree! Kip! Reena! David! Hannah! Irikah! Rafe! I think that covers about everyone we need."

Castaria blinked the tears away. "Reed and Lyrica…they won't be able to come. But Reed 2 is sure to show up."

"You know I hate it when you call me Reed 2, Angel." Reed said with a grin as he flashed into the room with a woman at his side. "Reed 2.0..now that sounds better."

Castaria darted over to hug the first of the invitees to arrive. "You weren't supposed to hear that you big lug!" She turned to the woman and hugged her too. "Glad you could come too, Rhynn! Sorry about the lack of invite, Kael is over 600 years behind the times."

People began popping into the room like popcorn. There were a few unfortunate juxtapositions, but no one seemed to mind. When Kip and Reena arrived they had their hands full hugging all their children. Three more sofas were created, their backs against the fireplace, facing the original two sofas. Once everyone was seated and talking quietly amongst each other the room fell silent when they felt a wave of power. Three more people popped in: Lyrica, Reed, and Liam. Jaws fell open, tears flowed and squeals of joy followed. More hugs followed suit.

Castaria stared at Liam. His hair was a couple of shades darker, but he was her brother in every way. She slipped her arms around him and held him in a death grip. She felt Lyrica's arms come around them both. Cas was as lost to her as Liam had been to Lyrica when she'd come through the tear in the sky. His arms felt so good around her she didn't want to let him go. Nor could she stop the harsh sobs. She felt him kiss the top of her head. When her body stopped shaking she pulled back enough to look up at him. "I'm sorry – you don't even know me."

Liam raised a hand to cup the side of her face. He gently wiped away the tears with his thumb. "You're wrong, Aria. I do know you. I would know you even if Lyri hadn't told me all about you. You are my sister and I know what you are going through."

She reached up to wipe away his tears. "Your heart is as beautiful as his was."

Liam looked around at all the faces. "I know you all. Through holorecordings, through words…I knew each of you. What you did for Lyri…the love and support you gave her…You are more family than I have ever known. I feel – I feel as though I've come home," he said in surprise.

Castaria stepped away when she felt her parents behind her.

Reena raised her hand to the familiar face. "Son…my lost son…" she whispered.

Liam pulled her into his arms. "Mom…dad," he said as he held out an arm to his father. Generous, loving parents he never thought he'd meet.

Lyrica stepped away to give them a moment together and caught sight of her old Reed. Her heart turned over hard in her chest. He wore his hair long like her husband now. It suited him better than the short military cut he used to wear. "Reed…" When he held out his arms she looked at the woman next to him. "Can I-"

Rhynn smiled. It was thoughtful of his old lover to ask. "Of course."

She slipped her arms around his waist. "It's good to see you again. Hmmm…you know what I mean."

She had been his first love...his first lover…and would have been his wife if she hadn't run from him the day she thought she killed the federal agent. Fate had ripped her away from him before he could find her again. When she finally reappeared she wasn't alone. He hadn't been able to bear the pain so he ran – or took a shuttle and disappeared through the tear in the sky. "I've missed you, little bird," he said softly. "I knew he'd keep you as safe as I would – but it didn't stop me from worrying," he admitted.

Lyrica smiled softly. He'd called her little bird ever since they got matching phoenix tattoos. "I'll always love you, mountain man," she said in a hushed whisper, little more than a breath in his ear. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

His heart squeezed painfully. She used to tease everyone she talked to about climbing a mountain. Most thought she meant literally, when in fact she'd meant him. "I love you, little bird. Always." He cleared his throat and took a step back before things got too awkward. "I want you to meet my lifemate." He put his arm around his wife. "Rhynn, this is Lyrica and...Reed."

Lyrica clasped the woman's hand between both of hers and squeezed it. "I'm glad he found you. Is Rhynn short for anything?"

"Just genetics," she teased, her brown eyes lit with mischief.

Lyrica blinked for a moment and then laughed. She stepped back so her husband could shake their hands. It felt good to see him shaking hands with her past. Awkward, but good.

"This is surreal," Rhynn said when she shook the other Reed's hand. "I mean, I heard about you…but seeing you…How did you get here?" She shook her head. "Sorry, welcome home."

Reed turned when the room fell silent and saw everyone looking in their direction. "A storm hit us from out of the blue…we felt a strange pull, flashed to Liam's side and ended up on Earth and then flashed here. We were as surprised as you. It feels – I'm home..." his throat worked hard as he tried to contain the emotion that whipped through him.

"You never reported the gateway?" Kael asked Blasius. If the gateway was allowing dimension hopping without porting through their hub then it was malfunctioning.

"No. At first there was just too much to do - the coming war was my primary concern. But once Lyrica and Reed were sucked back through it…I couldn't bring myself to close off their only way back. I contemplated going after them, but I wasn't sure where they went," he said with a shrug.

Kael turned to the newcomers. "I'm truly sorry; the gateway needs to be turned off. It's malfunctioning. If it let you through without passing through the hub, then there is a risk that something else could use it, something far worse. I won't report it, but after we talk, I'll need to close it. It is up to you which side you want to be on when I shut it down."

Castaria's blood turned to ice. She only just got them back. But she understood. He was right. Something else had found its way through. Two somethings…many years apart. They were lucky it was something they could handle; they may not be so lucky next time. "Let's talk first. It will give them time to decide what to do. I just want to say one thing first. Liam, I know you are probably torn by wanting to protect your world. But you've already given them many lifetimes and you've already accomplished what you were born to do. The Shepard has paid his dues. And yes, I'm selfishly trying to sway you. Just think about it while we find out why we are all here." She turned to the tall Kin. "Please, Kael…tell us your story."

With everyone piled on the sofas he began to do just that. He started first with Rosie. Her parents had the right to know. He didn't explain it all, only saying that Sol was awakened and waiting for her to be released from the cryopod. He also didn't explain the problems Andromeda now faced. He didn't need them to worry. He then moved on to Star's condition and what she would face once everyone was awakened from their cryopods. He explained what he intended to do and how it would release both Cas and Star from the pain their bond hand inflicted. That was when he learned why the bond failed to complete. The soul in Cas, that would have been hers, was severely damaged when Zeus tried to destroy it while he was still in the womb. Everything made sense now. Everything except how her soul had found him. "I need everything else to play out exactly as it did. I want as little disruption to history as possible. I need you each to record your interactions with Star and when they occurred. I will give the recordings to your past selves. It will be far easier for them to believe coming from you rather than me. Please stick to just Star, do not try to change other past events. We have no way of knowing what havoc that will create for the future."

Kael turned to Lyrica. "Cas cannot, obviously, be the one to transfuse Star with God blood, and since Angel will be the one performing the procedure - if you are willing, I need you to do it."

"Of course, Kael! I will let myself know," Lyrica said without hesitation.

Kael then turned to Castaria. "The others have their parts to play, but you, Angel, are the main catalyst for everything. You need to meet them as you did on the Citadel dock, they must be invited to your reunion and become a part of the family." His gaze swung to the Kip and Reena. "The simplest way is for you to adopt them directly, since Star won't be marrying into the family."

"We don't even need to tell ourselves for that to happen. We love them. But we will anyway," Kip assure him.

"We'll do anything necessary to spare them what they are going through." Reena added. "It is tragic that they will never know what they had, but the greater tragedy is how it turned out. Cas will be free to find a lifemate he can bind to completely."

Castaria nodded. "That he will, I can assure you."

Reena wiped the tears from her eyes. "No higher authority than the Goddess of Love."

"Hush, mom," Castaria said with a blush.

"Good, that will give your old self something to work on. And that is imperative. There is no doubt he will still be drawn to her, she was to have been his lifemate." His voice cracked over the last word. "But with her bound, there is nothing he can do about it. However, the sooner he is looking elsewhere, the better for all of us. You will also need to pull Sol and Star into your dream as you did before because, as you know, that is where I originally met her. I do not wish to create a paradox. Granted, she will already be my wife, but there's no way you can pull them into your dream before you ever meet them. I wish there was some way I could warn Themis-"

"Consider her warned," Themis said as she materialized in the center of the grouping of sofas.

"Mother!" Castaria cried out as she rose to hug her mother.

Themis returned the hug and then turned to her other children. She hugged Lyrica and then her eyes settled on Liam. Her hand cupped his cheek. A son she had never met, he was so much like Castiel that her heart ached. She had no way to know if the other her had survived to know them, but she was glad she was given this chance. "I've been waiting to meet you and you should know your mother lacks patience." She smiled and hugged him and then squared her shoulders and faced the others. Most had seen her at one time or the other. "I was drawn to the influx of power. I heard everything. The plan is bold and risky, but I want my son back. I was denied him until Zeus was taken care of and then he was out of my reach again. I will help you any way I can. If you want my help in the past just remind me of Zeus' Folly. He and I are the only ones who know about that. I cursed his manhood after he cheated on me one too many times. Let's just say it withered."

Liam grimaced. He wasn't the only man there that cupped themselves. "Ouch. Don't fuck with a titan."

"Exactly!" Themis said as a cold smile curved on her lips. "Regardless, she will listen to you, Kin."

"It is Kael. I have a name. Please use it."

"Kael," she conceded. "There was a time I would have clawed your eyes out for stealing my son's lifemate, but time and knowledge have a way of changing things." A great many things. "I must go now. There are things I need to see to before this happens." She smiled at Castaria and Thane then turned to face her other children. "I will try to visit you for as long as you remain. I love you," she said and departed.

"I'm glad she showed up. I'd rather not be treated like the enemy when we meet up. Angel, remember what I said. What happens to Cas on the Normandy must still occur. Do not let guilt take hold. It must play out as it did. Instead, focus on finding him a lifemate to come back to. And Tayln," he said as he turned his attention to the light blue drell. "I will need to work something out with the other you. I need you to build us a ship so that I can give her the life she would have had with Cas."

Tayln inclined his head. "Of course, that goes without asking. I will let myself know. I will also make sure you and your lifemates have OTs. You may not need them, but I think you will find that they can be useful." He recognized the strain the Kin were under. It was obvious that each of them were making a grand sacrifice. Leaving their lifemates behind to see this through.

"Thank you, Tayln." He returned his attention to Castaria. "Just before we leave for Andromeda we will contact you and Thane, Diamonte will bring his lifemate, Artemis – your half sister, and we will unbind you both. Themis will show up at the unbinding and she will take us to Zeus where you and Artemis will keep him distracted while Blasius, Diamonte and I bind him to his statue. V'Atre," he said turning to the peach colored drell. "We will still need you to pop in and save the day."

V'Atre realized with Artemis there this time that Angel might not get hurt; it was her pain that drew him to the battle. "Verily, I shall be there."

Kael nodded. "That brings us up to Andromeda. Alec will still get blacklisted. Sol will need to go to start over and with Star's mother's illness, likely that is all that will be needed for her to want to go as well, but I will guide her in that direction if I need to. Please make your recordings. And remember what I said about changing history any more than we already are. The fallout could be disastrous. We are risking too much as it is."

"Don't worry, Kael. I think we all understand what is at stake," Castaria assured him. "Dad, do we have enough recording chips?"

"I'm sure we do, honey," Kip said as he rose from sofa. "I'll be right back."

Kael watched him disappear and turned his attention to another couple he'd called here but hadn't spoken to yet. "David, Hannah, I wanted you to know everything even though your part is small, just make sure you get to the dock in time to help calm Alec.

"We appreciate that son. Just as we appreciate what you are doing to help Star and our nephew," David said with a nod. He knew well enough this helped Kael as much as it did his family, but regardless of the intent behind the Kin's mission, it would still give his nephew back his life. And for that he was grateful. After all these centuries he still felt the guilt of having failed Castiel and Castaria when they were children. That was why he chose to take the offer of Aria's blood. He wanted to make sure he would always be there for them.

When Kip flashed back with the recording chips and doled them out, they all dispersed to their various bedrooms. Reed 2.0 rose with his wife. "Thank you for allowing us to stay. If you will excuse us, we will find something to do while the others are recording."

Kael nodded and watched the couple leave. He dropped his head and sighed before slipping an arm around each of his friends' shoulders. "I could not ask for better brothers." They had been at his side for well over 2000 years and refused to leave no matter how unbearable his grief made him.

"You risked yourself enough for us in the past, how could we do less?" Blasius said quietly.

"Stop, you two...you're going to make me cry," Diamonte said, though there was more truth to the words than not. He felt a gentle cuff to the back of his head and grinned. That was more like it.

"Here's to hoping the Council doesn't find out," Blasius couldn't stop himself from saying.

"They shouldn't, but I don't care if they do. I'll tell them I pulled rank and forced you if your names get linked to what is about to happen." No, Kael thought, he would not let his brothers take the fall for him.

"I doubt they'd believe that," Blasius pointed out.

"We'd have one Council member on our side," Diamonte put forth. "Syn was appointed to take her mother's place when her mother chose to rest."

Kael was stunned. Syntl had been his best friend as a child, their families had even agreed that they would wed – but that was before an unfortunate gateway accident left her stranded on a backwards world where she met her lifemate. "She's hardly an elder." She wasn't even an Elder.

"Guess it doesn't matter if you're loved well enough. They even allowed her lifemate to come through the gateway."

He looked at Diamonte in disbelief. "That doesn't make any sense."

Diamonte shrugged. "Maybe he was a God, I don't know. What I do know is he was kin – the only difference was that his pupils were slits, but then so were hers when she returned. Could be something weird on the planet caused it."

"I remember when the gateway was fixed and I went to get her. She didn't want to come back. I'm surprised to hear she eventually did. I'd love to see her again. I also owe her lifemate an apology," he said with a wry grin. He hadn't exactly been pleased to learn a seedling had mated with Syn.

One by one the couples returned and handed him the small chips. He materialized a small pouch and slipped them into it. He rose from the sofa once he received the last of them. "Thank you all for helping us see that everything is set right. Now – about the gateway."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. "When I arrived here I said that it felt like I had come home. I meant that. Nothing holds me to that place anymore. We've cleaned up the lower streets and fulfilled our destiny. Aria is right, we've paid our dues…it's time to live for us now. If there are no objections, that is.." He turned his head to look at _his_ Reed.

Reed 2.0 stared at his mirror image for a moment and then looked at Liam. "I've missed you, Liam. My place has always been at your side. I would not object, even if I have to live with everyone calling me Reed 2." He grinned. "I want you to stay. All of you." His gaze settled on Lyri. He wasn't worried his feelings for her would cause him to do something stupid. He wasn't that kind of man, nor was it even physically possible, but that didn't stop the memories from being painful. No matter, he would deal with the pain, she was his closest friend once and he would welcome her back in his life.

Kael inclined his head. "Then we shall leave you to your reunion. I look forward to getting to know you all." Before he could flash away he felt a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Kael. For doing what I could not," Castaria said in a somber voice. "I didn't get the chance to know you in this lifetime. I'm glad that will change." She hugged him and then hugged Blasius and Diamonte. "And I had better be seeing the two of you as well."

"Nothing will change in that regard," Blasius assured her. "I'll still be there as I was before."

"Come now, Angel, my dear. Do you think we'd risk disappointing the Goddess of Love? That's got to be right up there with disappointing a Titan," Diamonte teased.

Castaria covered her mouth to hide the giggle, which failed miserably. She and Cas were, in truth, titans. They had basked in their mother's energy for 2000 years. "Probably true. But I promise I won't wilt your manhoods. I can't say the same for my mother…so get out of here and save the ones we love."

Kael's light golden brown wings came out and he launched himself upwards, phased through the roof and waited for his friends to arrive.

"Guess we're winging it," Diamonte said with a wink to Castaria. His ebony wings lifted him off and he slipped through the roof. Deep mahogany wings followed suit.

"Show off. Just had to make a grand exit," Diamonte teased when he reached Kael's side.

Kael frowned. "That's not why I did it. I was in a hurry and wanted to get to the gateway. It was only after that I realized I'd not been to the gateway's location before." He shook his head. "My head is not exactly on straight."

"Give it time, her pheromones will wear off soon enough now that you're no longer being exposed to them," Blasius said sympathetically. "Give me a moment. I'll go take care of the gateway."

"No need," Kael said. "As I said, I wasn't thinking clearly. This will all be undone in the matter of moments. The gateway will have to be closed in the new timeline."

"But not for several hundred years," Blasius reminded him. "We'll have to come back and this time we can bring our wives."

"Agreed," Kael said. He had Diamonte repeat the date to him. Diamonte had to go to Omega to get his wife before meeting up with them and he was to arrive there about three weeks before they left for Andromeda. But under no circumstances was he to enter the Sol System, where Zeus was at rest. They could not risk him feeling her presence before it was time to bind him, which wouldn't be until right before they left for Andromeda. Once he was satisfied with Diamonte's answer he held out his hand to Blasius. "I want to make sure we end up at the same location. See you soon, brother," he said to Diamonte. He closed his eyes, ran the date and location through his head a few times and then flashed them to it.

Two lovers who were using the more secluded spot had seen their entry and they were forced to wipe it from their minds and send them on their way. 'I don't feel her," Kael said with a frustrated shake of his head. "We'll need to split up to broaden our search. Scout the east, I take the west."

"We'll find her, Kael." He patted Kael's back. "I'll call you if I see her." After a couple of hours he'd reached his half of the Presidium and a block of housing flats. He entered each block of housing to scan the names of its occupants. He found the Ryder name in the third block and took the lift up to fourth level. He was just about to knock on the door with the corresponding number when someone rushed out the door and slammed into him. He grabbed the smaller man's shoulders to steady him and found himself staring down at Sol. "Sol, where's Star?"

Sol just blinked and looked up into the dark blue eyes of a giant. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you can't tell, I'm in a hurry and I don't know who the hell you are, so why would I tell you where my sister is? Com her if you want to know."

Ok, protective little brother. "I don't happen to have my OT; I lost it, which is why I came here."

Sol shrugged. He wasn't about to tell the man where his sister was. "Bites to be you, red. But if she didn't tell you where she went, I won't either." He walked around the giant and hopped in the lift.

Well, that got him nowhere fast. He knocked on the door. A few minutes later a middle aged woman opened the door. "Hello, ma'am. I'm looking for Star. I lost my OT, so I can't com her and Sol was in his usual hurry and just darted by me. Thought she might have been in the library archives, but I didn't see her there."

Ellen looked up at the exceedingly tall man. Not someone she'd met before, but that didn't surprise her, the kids rarely brought their friends home and he did seem to know her children. "You should be able to find her down at the Sims."

The sims? What was that? "Sorry, I'm pretty new here, where can I find the sims?"

"And you are?" she asked with a frown on her face.

I am? "Oh, Blaze, ma'am. Pardon my manners." He figured she'd appreciate that better than Blasius, especially with her kids named Star and Sol.

She grinned. Although his hair wasn't bright red, it was a beautiful, dark, rich mahogany, the name fit well enough. "I'm Dr. Ellen Ryder," she said as she held a hand out to him.

He enfolded her tiny hand in his and gave a small shake. "The pleasure is mine, ma'am."

"The simulators are down near the Human Embassy. She's probably at the flight sims. If you hurry, you can catch up with Sol, that's where he's headed. Oh - when you see her, remind her not to stay out too late without comming me."

He inclined his head to her. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll let her know." He turned away and grinned. That rotten, little scamp. "Kael!" he said, careful not to raise his voice too loud.

"Where is she?" Kael asked as he appeared at his friend's side.

"I've been able to find out three things. One, that's where she lives," he said pointing to the door, "but she's not home right now. Two, Sol is a bigger scamp now than he was in the future. And three, her mother said she should be at the Sims near the Human Embassy. Sol, bless his little heart, took off after telling me he would in no way help me find his sister, but if we can find him, he'll lead us to her because that's where he was going. Oh – and she needs to let her mom know if she is going to stay out too late."

Relief swept through Kael. He was getting closer to her. "I saw where that was on one of the maps I looked at earlier. If we can't find him someone will surely be able to tell us once we're in the area."

"That is true," Blasius said in agreement, "but after what he said to me, I'd rather follow him straight to her - the twist of irony is far more apropos." A slow grin spread on his lips.

"Then let's go find my little brother and feed him a healthy dose of irony." As they rode the elevator down Kael smiled and rubbed his jaw. Just a little payback for the bruised jaw Sol had given him.

When the elevator released them they hurried toward the general direction of the Embassy. A couple of elevators later and Blasius pulled Kael to a stop. "That's him!" He pointed to a short haired, light blond in blue pants and a black shirt.

They tucked in behind a tall, potted plant and watched as he chatted up some girl. He appeared to be having some success when they lifted their OTs to exchange frequencies. They saw his hand slide down her arm to caress her fingers before he continued on his way. "Be careful, little brother, in another week you won't want anyone but Rosie," Kael murmured quietly.

They followed him from a safe distance, but he made no further stops until he disappeared in through a door with an older soldier sitting in front of it. As they drew closer they realized it was a training area for future cadets. "I'm not sure they'll let us in there, Kael and we can't risk causing a scene. You have parents as much as a bride to woo, keep that in mind."

Kael released a harsh breath. He could feel her and her hormones had not left his system yet. "This is not going to be easy," he said as his body began to tremble.

"Ah, fuck," Blasius groaned when he saw sweat begin to bead on his friend's forehead. "V'Atre!"

The drell materialized in the shade of a tree and stepped out to confront the man who called him. "Why hast thee called upon me?" How did he even know he existed?

"Look, it's too much to explain when I have no time. Suffice it to say, you will learn everything soon enough. Right now I need you to get Tayln and make sure he brings his bats."

The drell looked at the man standing next to him and knew what was happening. His soul was awakened and already straining from its shell. He'd never seen anyone react to the heat that intensely. "Where ist his lifemate?"

"V'Atre, we need your help...she doesn't know yet, that too will be explained. Please bring Tayln; I don't know what else to do," Blasius all but pleaded. When the drell disappeared he grasped Kael's upper arms and walked him back into the shade of the tree V'Atre had stepped from earlier. "Hang in there, brother. We can't let her see you like this. You'll frighten her."

"I know," he growled. He shuddered as someone stepped into him and then quickly out.

Tayln took in the scene in a glance. He didn't know who the men were or how they knew him and how he could help, but bringing the larger man's temperature down took precedence. "Lift your shirt." He waited for the shaky hands to raise the shirt and then flipped his bat on. A thin blue light snaked out and coiled on the floor. Since he'd draw too much attention flicking his whip in public he grabbed hold of the cold coil, quickly wrapped it around the man's abdomen and tucked the end of the whip in. "We need to get him out of here, his eyes are glazed. We'll take him and his lifemate to my place. A cold bath will help him more than my whip."

"That's not going to work, Tayln. She's never even met him before. If she sees him like this she'll probably run off scared and I can't even imagine the scene he will make if she does that. And I also doubt she will consent going to stranger's flat," Blasius pointed out.

"Who are you?" Tayln asked.

"I'm Blasius, he's Kael. We are waiting for Star Ryder, light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she may well be with her twin brother."

Tayln ran through the options quickly. "Ok. Then I'll have V'Atre flash you and Kael to my place. Get him soaked in a tub and cooled off. I will wait for his lifemate and talk her into coming with me to the Blue Diamond. It's a public place and V'Atre has a private room there. As soon as he's presentable, V'Atre can take you both there. With his body temperature down my whip should be able to handle the job of keeping him cooled long enough for a romantic dinner before they will be forced to bind."

"Goddamn it!" he grumbled when Kael's body began to sway. He pulled his arm over his shoulder. He was surprised when V'Atre took Kael's other arm. A moment later they arrived at a very posh flat. The drell guided them to the bathroom and lowered Kael down onto the toilet. He watched as the drell programmed the tub and water began to fill it. He reached into the pocket he'd seen Kael slip the pouch into and pulled it out and set it on the sink.

He waved his hand to remove Kael's clothing and the scooped him up in his arms and lowered him down into the tub. He rose and turned to V'Atre. "I know this is going to be hard to believe, but we are from the future. We've known each other for over 600 years. I fought beside you all in the war to come. We came back to try to save Cas and Star."

No one, not even the Gods could traverse time. No one but… "Kin.."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, we are - but we are family too. So get over your preconceived notions. Those days have long since passed." He retrieved the pouch from the sink and rifled through it until he found the disk V'Atre had made for himself. He handed the disk to the drell. "This is a recording your future self made for me to give you. Keep an eye on him and listen to it while I go back to Tayln and make sure he gets the right woman."

When the Kin disappeared he sat down on the toilet and placed the disk over the OT bracelet Tayln had given him. He listened to the future events that had to take place and the role he was to play in them. Everything the Kin – no Blasius had told him was true. He could feel his future self's pain as he denied Star's last wish to be released. She had been soulbound to the man in the tub. Kael. The damage that Zeus had done to Cas had cursed him and Star into a living hell. Without a thought he would do his part to set things right.

Chattering teeth brought his attention to the man in the tub. Dazed, bright blue eyes stared at him. "I'm sorry, Kael, thy temperature hast not come down enough. Sleep, brother." He touched the man's forehead and sank him back down into sleep. He knew that never would have worked if the kin wasn't so exhausted.

He looked up when Blasius returned. "Tayln is with her now. I'm not sure what he's going to tell her, but I hope he's persuasive. I – er did plant a vague suggestion that she would want to go, but it's up to him to lure her in. I also gave him his chip to listen to when he has a moment. Now, I hate to ask you for another favor when you have done so much, but I don't know where all these people are right now in this time. In this pouch are the rest of the family's chips. They are tagged and need to be delivered to each of them. Would you be willing to do this for us?"

V'Atre took the pouch and inclined his head. "I wilt doth all in mine power to help." He pulled a chip out of the pouch, glanced down at it and vanished.

Blasius looked down at his friend. He could only hope he and Diamonte did not have it as difficult as Kael. They'd only just met their lifemates, so maybe they'd be luckier. Kael had been with his for over 600 years. He panted as the pain of separation overwhelmed him. With a strangled cry he pushed it back down, but he couldn't stop it from beating against him just below the surface. He had watched Kael suffer for over 2000 years, he was damned well going to handle this.

-BREAK ONE-

Blasius stepped in next to Tayln. "He's cooling off now. V'Atre is with him. Thank you for your help."

"I would help anyone in that situation. I went through it myself. My lifemate, Bree, is away for an investigation," Talyn admitted.

He could hear the strain in the man's voice. It was hard to be away from your lifemate and species played no part in that fact. "I'm sorry; I know what it's like. I won't be able to see mine for far longer than I care to think about. Kael had to wait over 2000 years to see his again. They had 600 years together and now this. I know that doesn't make sense," he said as he pulled a small chip out of the bag and handed it to the drell. "This should help clear everything up and we'll fill in the rest."

Blasius was right, it didn't make sense. How can someone have spent 600 years with their lifemate and yet not even have met them? He took the small disk between his fingers. "Remarkable. It's a recording chip, though intricately made, tiny. This shouldn't even be possible. Technology has-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw his company's logo inscribed on the small chip. He looked up at the larger man in surprise.

"We are – from the future, Tayln. It should all be explained to you on the disk." He scanned the area and froze. "There they are. Come on, I need to have a word with them and then I'll let you figure out a way to get her to come with you."

He hurried over to the pair and smiled. "Sol, good to see you again. It seems you were helpful after all. By the way, the name is Blaze, not _red_."

Sol's eyes narrowed on the stranger and he straightened his shoulders. "You followed me."

Oh, this was too much fun. "And you are astute as well, but you left me with few options. I only wanted to talk to your sister, nothing more."

Sol scoffed. "I know your type and I've played this game too many times to fall for anything you have to say."

Blasius cocked a brow. His type? What had he meant by that? "I can assure you that you know nothing about me, least of all my type…at least not yet. And this is in no way a game to me."

"Right...and let me guess – you have no interest in my sister and you don't want in her pants," he said snidely.

She was shocked by her brother's behavior. "Sol Ian Ryder! I cannot believe you just said that! Apologize to him this instant; that was horribly rude!"

He sent a hard look to his twin. "I will not! You don't know how many times I've played this game, Star. While your head is buried in books, I have to fend off guys that want nothing more than to be buried in you!"

She shuddered and felt the sting of heat in her cheeks. "That's not true. Tell me that's not true, Sol!" She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't. She was a nobody - a mousy little book geek who spent most of her time studying the past.

He released a slow breath. "I'm not going to lie to you, Star, even if you want me to. I've been fending off guys like him," he said with a jerk of his thumb, "for the last five years. All they see is your beauty – they don't see you. I won't let them hurt you like that." He'd also been in far more fights than he could count, though that is not something he'd ever tell her.

She shook her head. "Sol, you are a dear brother, but your love for me paints me as something other than I am. I'm not-"

Sol frowned. He never could understand how she didn't know she was beautiful. He was beginning to wonder if she never bothered to look in the mirror.

"Beautiful?" Blasius asked. "Yes, Star, you are. Stunningly beautiful, in fact. But you are wrong that that is why I am here, Sol. I _do_ have an interest in your sister, but not in the way you think. I've already given my heart to someone else. My interest in your sister is academic."

Sol did have to admit that was a novel and new approach. Either the man was telling the truth or he was a very good manipulator. "Do you even know what field she's studying?"

A slow grin pulled at his lips. "The study of past civilizations and peoples."

Sol frowned. "Have you been spying on her?"

What? "No, I'm new to the Citadel. I wanted to do a bit of research and so I asked around. I was told she was the best in her class. I thought I might get her opinion on a few of the more advanced, older races."

"See, Sol? You worried for nothing. So, apologize already," Star said, pushing him.

Sol crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. I'm sorry if I jumped the gun. I'm used to protecting her; it's not something I can just shut off."

"I didn't ask for your protection, Sol. I don't need it. Dad's been training us both, remember? I can take care of myself," she admonished.

"You shouldn't have to. Besides, you'd have a lot less time to work if you were constantly fending off unwanted advances," he pointed out.

She grinned. "How do you know they are unwanted?"

"Because you've never shown the slightest interest in anything but your research?"

"Touché, little brother." She blushed when she remembered they weren't alone. "I'm sorry, we are being rude," she said wanting to change the subject.

"I think I have something that may interest you, Sol," Tayln said as he stepped into the conversation.

Sol looked at the large, light blue drell dressed in an expensive suit. It took a moment for realization to dawn on him. "You're – Mr. Teiner, I am a fan of your work! The Shepard ships are amazing!"

Tayln felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "Thank you, Sol. How would you like to see my latest prototypes?"

Sol's mouth fell open and he quickly clamped it shut. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I would love to, Mr. Teiner."

He inclined his head. "Then consider it done and please… call me Tayln. Go to Teiner Tech and let them know I sent you. They'll give you a tour and show you the latest prototypes."

He wanted to go so bad he could taste it, but he also didn't feel right leaving his sister.

Star grinned and patted her brother on the arm. "Go on, Sol! You might not get another chance like this. I'll grab something to eat and talk a little history – it would only bore you…go on, shoo."

He released a breath and nodded. She was right, history bored him. He wanted to see star ships and explore the stars. He held his hand out to Tayln. "Thank you, Mr. – Tayln," he said with a firm shake. "I appreciate your generosity."

He watched the young man hurry away. Very smooth of Tayln. One problem solved one more to go. He turned to Star and smiled. "Lunch sounds like a plan. I have a friend that needs my help. Can we meet up somewhere in maybe 30 minutes?"

"Sure," she said slowly. "Maybe-"

"I know the perfect place," Tayln cut in, fearing she was about to back out. "It's quiet, so you won't have to yell to be heard." He turned to Blasius. "Go to the Blue Diamond, V'Atre can see that you get there."

"Thanks, Tayln," he said, shaking the drell's hand. He then turned and held out his hand to Star. When she slipped her small hand in his, he gave it a careful shake. "I'll see you there in thirty. I hear their food is the best around." He sent a niggle of power through their clasped hands to encourage her to go. He released her, nodded to Tayln and hurried away.

She looked down at her casual attire and blushed."Tayln, I'm just not dressed for a place like that." She sighed softly. "I don't even own anything nice enough to-"

"That is not even a problem, please come with me, Star, and we shall see you properly clothed."

"What? No. You can't – why would you even do that?" She asked stunned and horrified at the same time.

Tayln grinned easily. "Because it was my suggestion?" He shook his head. He knew that wouldn't sway her. "Did you know I worked with your father on several of his projects? Let's just say it is a debt owed. And this is a nice way for me to begin to repay it." Both statements were true, though they were not linked.

She wasn't sure why she felt the need to accept. It wasn't like her. But for some strange reason she found herself agreeing. "I – I suppose."

He inclined his head and led her to a taxi. He grinned when he saw her face plastered against the window as she stared down at the Silversun Strip. It was an amazing place, even when you are used to it, but to see it for the first time – his own reaction had not been so different from hers.

When the taxi lowered onto a private pad, he led her through the door and into the Blue Diamond Boutique.

The attendant beamed a smile at the drell. "Mr. Teiner – it's been awhile. What can we do for you today?"

"Good day, Deirdre. This is Star Ryder. Please be so kind as to see that her beauty is tastefully adorned."

"Right away, Mr. Teiner." She smiled warmly at Star. "Come with me Miss Ryder. I think I know the perfect ensemble!"

He sat down in a waiting chair, put up a dampener and placed the chip over his OT bracelet. The story that unfolded was astounding and to hear his future self talking to him even more so. He was horrified to hear what had become of his best friend and brother, Cas and Star. But if this gamble paid off, neither would have to live through that hell. And he had the perfect ship in mind to retrofit for them. _Genesis_. It had been designed for a client who passed away before he could take possession. It had become a third personal ship for him and Bree. But they didn't need it and it was seldom used. With a few alterations it would be perfect for Kael and Star.

He put the chip away and commed his office. He wanted to make sure Sol was treated with the utmost care and he wanted to begin the Genesis' retrofit.

He rose from the chair when he heard them coming. He blinked when he saw her transformation. She was stunning before, but now she was breathtaking. With the band taken from her hair, soft waves of pale, honey blonde hair hung down her back. She wore a silky, strapless, sapphire dress with a sweetheart neckline that molded to her curves down to her waist. It flared and fell in soft waves to just above her knees. It clung to her hips just enough to be enticing rather than revealing, her feet in matching, yet modest three-inch heels. It was tasteful and not too revealing. Just what he'd wanted. It would be hard enough on Kael; he didn't need her walking around in a coat of paint. "She's perfect, you've outdone yourself again, Deirdre!"

Star flushed with embarrassment. She'd never imagined she would wear anything this beautiful. The attendant had added a touch of makeup to her eyes and lips, something she'd never bothered to wear before and she truly didn't recognize herself. She'd made faces in the mirror, much to the attendant's amusement, just to make sure it was her reflection she was seeing. Though she was far from the perfect Tayln had said. Her breasts were a little too large, she felt strange inside the dress without the sports bra she usually used to keep them tucked away and her hips were a little too slender to equal out the size of her breasts. She did, however, feel a bit like a princess in the stunning gown.

"Have her things sent to my flat." He told the attendant. "You can pick them up later at your convenience. Come," he said as he held his arm out to her. "I'll show you to the dining room." He led her into the lounge past a row of people waiting to be seated. He nodded to the hostess and continued towards the stairs in the back. "You'll notice the stairs and floor are made of glass, but it is only viewable one way. Those below see nothing," he assured her as they took the stairs up to the VIP section. They passed the tables and the dance floor and circled around the back of the stage. He led her to the room on the right.

She was in awe of the place. It was obvious a lot of money had been poured into the place and it catered to the rich. Certainly not any place she'd thought to be – the elegantly dressed people were circles above her. But, as with Sol, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The room they entered into was rectangular. There was a long table straight across from the door next to the glass wall of the exterior. To the right of the door was small entertainment area with an extra-large sofa and two love seats that faced each other in a 'U' shape in front of a large vid screen. In the middle of the room was a small stage and dance floor and at the far back wall was a wet bar.

"Please, make yourself at home. The bartender's name is James. Give me a moment, I need to check in with the hostess," Tayln said as he excused himself. He stepped out of his room and flashed to his house. He preferred normal means of travel, but right now time was of the essence. He saw V'Atre in the front room. "Good, you are back. I'm going to take Blaze to your private room. They can talk history, since that's why she thinks she is there. When Kael is ready, show him where the guest room is, they are welcome to use that for as long as they are on the Citadel and then you can bring him over. How is Kael doing?"

"He ist doing better. He shouldst be ready to leave the tub soon. I wilt com thee afore we leave so that thee canst cold coil him afore he enters the room. What doth thou thinketh of their plan?" V'Atre asked curiously.

"I think it's extreme, but if we are all careful, perhaps history will not suffer overmuch. They need their lives back and I can't think of an alternative way of doing it." A tight smile stretched over his lips. "It's hard to think of our future as history." He ran his hand over his head spines. "We'll be alive in 600 years. It is still hard to grasp."

"'Tis a relief to know. I wouldst not wish to lose thee any time soon, grandson." They were, in fact, many generations apart, but Tayln and his brother, Nik, and their grown children were the only true blood relations he had left. "Verily, thee art correct. 'Tis both odd and comforting to hear from mine future self."

Blasius stepped out of the bathroom when he heard the voices. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop; there was nothing he could do about his hearing. "It looks like he'll be waking soon. We best not leave her alone too long; I wouldn't want her to bolt."

"That is prudent. Do you know what you will talk to her about?" Tayln asked curiously.

"It depends on how the conversation goes, protheans – since I know something about them, definitely Kin and possibly asari evolution."

Tayln nodded. "That should be more than enough to kill time." He grinned. Kill time. That was essentially what they were doing. Killing the last 600 years. He held his hand out to Blasius. "Let's go, Blaze." When the larger man took his hand he flashed them to the upstairs hall in front of the private rooms.

Blasius quickly altered his attire. He had to base it on Tayln's clothing, since he didn't have the chance to see how other men were dressed downstairs. He followed Tayln into the room and caught sight of Star returning from the bar with some icy looking red drink in her hand. He was stunned by her transformation. He'd only ever seen her in armor or casual clothing. He had no clue she was so…amply endowed. How had she hidden them? "You are stunning, Star." Indeed, Kael would be in for a hard time, in more ways than one.

She blushed at his compliment. "You clean up rather well yourself, Blaze." Despite her heels, she still felt like a tiny tadpole compared to the men. Tayln had to be close to six and a half feet and Blaze was a head taller than him. Two of her could climb into either one of them. And damn, if they weren't both gorgeous. "How is your friend doing? And where is this V'Atre? Is he _the_ V'Atre – one of the owners of this place?"

Blasius smiled warmly at her. It was kind of her to ask. To even remember what he'd said. "Kael is doing much better. He and V'Atre may even stop by later. And yes, he's _the_ V'Atre. This is his private dining room. And yes, he knows we're here. Let me grab a drink and we can talk on the sofa."

She smiled at Tayln. "I hope you are willing to stay. Maybe you can add something to our conversation."

One corner of his mouth lifted in a half grin. "If we were to discuss the intricacies of an AI interface, you are probably correct, but I will stay, if that is your wish."

She settled herself against the arm of the sofa and watched as Tayln sat against the opposite arm. When Blaze settled against the arm of the loveseat she frowned. "Do I smell offensive?"

Tayln chuckled. "Not at all. I sat here to give Blaze room."

Blaze felt his cheeks warm. "Sorry, I didn't want you to think I was trying to invade your space."

"Don't be silly," she said patting the sofa cushion next to hers.

He rose and moved to where she indicated. "If I heard correctly much of your latest studies have been on the protheans? Were you able to find out anything about what might have happened to them?"

She shook her head. "Even the most noteable scholars have been unable to figure out what happened. Some cataclysmic event must have struck the galaxy, since so many planets were involved. We don't even know yet if happened all at once or if it took many years. All that is left of them is random pieces of tech they've been able to dig up. Have you seen any of their tech, Tayln?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Though I would love to take it apart and see how it differs from ours. From what I've heard, it seems like it's more advanced. But for all I know it's similar tech to ours just built differently."

Even the Kin didn't know what happened to them. Observers had been sent and he suspected they would have ruled to cleanse the galaxy, but when they returned only scattered, undeveloped tribes of species remained. "Have you been to any dig sites yet?"

"I wish. I plan to one day. It would be fascinating to see everything first hand. For now, I have to rely on the extranet and the findings of other archeologists. Are you studying the protheans too?"

"No. But I was curious what happened to them. I do know that sometime before they vanished that there were male asari. Their disappearance occurred prior to the protheans disappearing. I've been unable to find out what happened to them either. A plague that only affected males? A war? But that still doesn't explain how the species was able to overcome that obstacle and survive."

That was not a theory she had ever heard before. "Do you have any journals on it? I'd love to read the research you've found. Even the asari have believed they have always been a single gender. Not that I would enlighten them if I found out the truth. I doubt it would be a truth they could handle. Might even make me public enemy number one."

"It's been a very long time since I've had access to that research, but if I can get permission, I'll send a copy to you. My main knowledge is on a far older species, one not often seen. Have you studied the Gods of your galaxy?"

She tilted her head. Her galaxy? As if it wasn't his? "Yes, I've studied several of the pantheons."

"Do you know how they died out?" he asked tentatively.

Her hair fell forward over her face and she absently tucked it behind her ear. "We don't know for sure, but it is believed that the Gods stopped listening to their worshipers and the worshipers stopped believing in them. The Gods grew weak without that belief and that either destroyed them or forced them into some sort of hibernation. Have you heard anything different?"

Tayln settled back and got comfortable. Even if he couldn't add much to the conversation, it was fascinating. And wouldn't you know it, his OT went off. "Give me a moment. I'll be right back." Kael was here and he needed to be cold coiled.

"I think what you said played a part of it, but that's not where the problem started. Another species came to visit this galaxy. They were not a well known species, more the type to just observe rather than get involved. So little was known about them, except that they referred to themselves as Kin. The Gods discovered the arrival of the Kin and thought they were a threat to their power, so rather than talk they chose to attack. This began a war that lasted a couple of centuries. A war the Gods, ultimately, did not win. Most were killed; a few chose to go into hiding. But during the war they had no time for their worshipers, and that oversight weakened them over time, or so I heard," he said as he watched her carefully. He knew she was clever and he needed to watch what he said around her.

The idea fit the puzzle perfectly. Or mostly so, if it wasn't for the Kin. Nowhere, in all her research had anyone made mention of that species. "A war…that would explain why they were too distracted to listen to their worshipers' prayers, thus their belief waned. But how did you find out about the Kin? I've researched extensively and there has never been any mention of the Kin. Do the Kin come from your galaxy?" she asked with a tilt of her head as she studied him.

Kael cocked a brow. That was certainly not the conversation he expected to hear when he arrived. He crossed his arms over his chest. "This is intriguing. Do tell, Blasius. How _did_ you find out about the Kin? And do they come from _your_ galaxy?" He stood motionless. His wife's voice slid like satin down his spine. He could smell her…feel her, but he couldn't see her through Blasius.

Startled, Blasius jumped up from the sofa. "Kael! You are looking so much better. I was hoping you would be able to stop by. Star and I were just discussing various research into past civilizations. She has a remarkable mind! But where are my manners." He held his hand out to Star and helped her up from the sofa. "Star, I'd like you to meet two of my friends." He chose to introduce her to V'Atre first. "This is V'Atre, he was kind enough to allow us the use of his private room."

Kael could only stare at the vision before him. He knew every delightful inch of her body, but he'd never seen her in a dress or makeup. She didn't need makeup to be beautiful, but it did accentuate her features and he found it difficult to remember to breathe. He watched as she greeted V'Atre and focused on his breathing to try to calm his body's response to her.

"And this is my friend, Kael…one of my oldest friends."

She held out her hand and froze as her eyes slid up the mountain of muscles to meet his bright blue eyes. Eyes that burned with an inner fire. She sucked in a harsh breath when her lungs felt like they would burst. He had light, thick, golden brown hair and a handsome, chiseled face. She was here with four beautiful, jaw dropping men and just had her mind blown. Get it together, Star.

She shivered when he sandwiched her hand between his very large ones, his finger tips brushing over her forearm. Her heart flipped and started pounding. She hoped like mad he couldn't feel it.

"I am very pleased to get the chance to meet you, Star." His voice was thicker than intended, but there was little he could do about it. He could feel her growing interest in him, her quickening pulse and change of pheromones. He knew he should drop her hand, but the need to touch her lent him to prolong it. He slowly slid his hands down, his fingertips trailing along the vein in her arm and down her palm until her hand slipped free.

His touch had made her skin tingle and she absently rubbed her hand. "I'm glad you were feeling well enough to join us." Her belly growled and she closed her eyes wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

"On that note, let us adjourn to the table," Tayln said as he gave Kael a hard pat on his back to get his attention. If they were going to make it through dinner they needed to try to keep the couple focused on something other than each other.

Kael held the crook of his arm out to her, when she slipped her arm through his; he covered her hand with his own and escorted her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her and sat down next to her.

Tayln pressed a button in the middle of the table and the table lit up into separate screens, but only where the floor could feel the weight of a body. "The menu holds descriptions and pictures of everything. When you find something you want to order, just press it. The hostess or bartender will bring it when it is ready."

She did her best to focus on the menu in front of her rather than the heat from gaze that was burning into her. Her body was responding to him in a way it never had before and it was alarming. Menu...right. That's when she realized there were no prices. Of course – rich people probably were not concerned with something as trifling as money. She didn't want to sound like an idiot by asking and she didn't want to seem like a glutton if she ordered something stupidly expensive. In the end she clicked on a shrimp pasta dish, a piece of cake that looked sinfully delicious and a banana daiquiri this time.

-BREAK TWO-

Once everyone sat back V'Atre switched off the menus and waved his hand at the musicians to have them start playing.

Her body began to move slowly to the melody. She'd had dancing lessons when she was younger, but she'd never really got to put them to use. And she'd never danced with anyone but her brother. "Blaze! Dance with me," she said shooting him a grin. She stood up and held her hand out across the table to him.

He smiled back at her and shot a quick, apologetic glance to Kael. It would have been rude to turn her down. But he also knew she was an innocent and he knew how overwhelming being near your lifemate was. She probably needed the distance. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Since he was so tall she had to lace her fingers behind his neck as they swayed to the music. "Where is the woman that stole your heart?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "That's why I'm trying to find her."

"Does she know you're in love with her?"

"No, she doesn't." At least not any more.

"Ah…so you saw her and fell instantly in love with her and she got away before you could tell her."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked with a quirk of his lips.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I know there can be lust at first sight. Not that I-" But she had, hadn't she? Tonight, for the first time in her life, her body responded in a way that was highly inappropriate to someone she'd only just met.

"Fair enough. Do you believe in destiny?"

She tilted her head. "Do you mean as in your life is all planned out and every path will take you to the same ending? If so, I'd have to say no. I believe the future is more fluid than that. That if you take the wrong path you will end up with a wildly different future than you should have had."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Nothing so all encompassing as that. I was more referring to love. Two souls that were meant to be together - finding each other among all the other souls and discovering a love that is so rare it is all but myth."

She laughed softly. "Why, Blaze, you are a romantic!"

He felt the heat in his cheeks. "I didn't used to be. I was always considered the practical one."

"Is she your soulmate or lifemate even? Is that why you need to find her again?" she asked quietly.

So she knew something about lifemates. "Yes, she is. Do you believe in lifemates?"

"The romantic in me would like to, but the scientist in me wonders how something so intangible can be real," she admitted. "How would you even know if you met your lifemate? I mean I've read about the binding process, but never how you'd know."

That he knew all too well. "When you are close enough to them you will be pulled to be near them, it is a response from your soul needing its mate. You will feel a passion that blots out all reason, your body instinctually needing to fulfill the bind. At some point, a kiss, a touch, a look, it's different for everyone – your souls will recognize each other and begin to die if they are not united. Your body will feel like it is burning from the inside out, because it is. That's when you know you've met your lifemate."

Her gaze inadvertently slid to Kael only to find him looking at her intently. She shivered and looked away. "I did not think a man would want a lifemate, but it sounds as if you do."

"Most people are unaware it exists or what it truly means. But I think most men would choose to have such a passion if they found it. I know I do. What about you? If you had the chance to have a love like that, would you want it?"

A slow breath slipped from her lips. "I think all little girls dream about that at some point. Reality is not near as pretty as dreams…but, yes, I would want to find such a love. It is unfortunate it is so rare."

Tayln could feel the tension in Kael building. He nodded to V'Atre and rose. Time for her to switch partners. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked Blasius.

"Of course," Blasius said as he stepped back. "Sorry," he mouthed as he sat down across from Kael. When he saw the man's gaze go back to his wife he sighed. "You are going to scare her off if you don't quit staring at her like you want to devour her. She's a virgin, Kael, try not to forget that."

He turned away from his wife and looked out the window behind Blasius' head and let out a ragged breath. "I know that. It's just hard to let 600 years of loving go." She was only the second woman he'd ever been with. And it had been almost 3000 years since he'd had to woo a virgin.

"I did not think to ask if you would have preferred to go with Sol to see Teiner Tech," Tayln said apologetically.

"No, I get more enjoyment from debating theories and talking about dig sites than I do seeing new tech…of course, I love to tinker with things to see how they work – but I don't think you would have appreciated that, so probably best to keep me away from it," she said with a light laugh.

He grinned. "I see your point and appreciate it," he acknowledged. "No tinkerer at Teiner but Tayln."

"Oooh, aren't you the clever one?" she teased.

"I do not think I bear that distinction alone. You did catch Blaze over the galaxy slip up," he reminded her.

"I've always been good with puzzles. They intrigue me," she said with a shrug. "And I think Blaze and Kael are Kin…at least I know they are not human. Their irises are too large, their eyeteeth are longer and sharper than they should be and their skin has a pearly sheen to it when the lighting hits it at certain angles. They even have a sweet scent about them. So either they're diabetic or their sweat isn't salty like a human's. I wonder what they taste like?" Her skin burned with the heat of her blush. "Sweet fuck," she mumbled and blushed even harder. "I mean, bloody hell. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. It was scientific curiosity, that's all!

Tayln tried to hold his laughter back, but in the end he failed miserably and burst out laughing. "It's okay, I know what you meant. I noted the sweet scent too. You have an amazing eye for detail. Even I did not catch the rest. If you ever want a job at Teiner, let me know." He glanced up when the door slid open. Saved by dinner and just in time, it would seem, since Kael had a white knuckled grip on the table.

She bumped his hip when she turned around to see what drew his attention. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Not everyone can be graceful on the dance floor," he teased. "Dinner awaits."

She threw her hand up, her hand flat against his chest to bring him to a stop. "You did not say that." Though she knew he had. "Fine, buddy. Tango. You and I, after dinner. Consider the challenge accepted."

He looked down at her hand and then took a step back and raised both of his. "Challenge rescinded, I would like to remain in one piece," he said as he escorted her back to the table.

What did he mean by that? Ah – he was married. She caught sight of the other drell. "V'Atre?"

V'Atre shook his head. "Mine apologies. I knoweth naught what a tango is."

Kael rose from his seat as she approached. "I will accept the challenge."

She looked up at him and froze. A slow breath hissed out. She forced herself to look away from his mesmerizing eyes and noted the fine beads of sweat on his brow. "Are you well enough? It is a strenuous dance."

"I'm more than fine," he assured her.

She wasn't all too sure he was telling the truth. "Do Kin even know how to tango?" she asked pointedly.

"No, but I think you'll find I'm a quick study." When a triumphant grin spread over her lips he thought back on what they'd just said. She'd outplayed him. "That's my girl," he said as his fingertip trailed slowly down the side of her neck to caress where his bond mark would be. He could feel the quickening of her pulse beneath the pad of his finger. Her eyes closed as her head tipped back and her lips parted in a soft pant. His finger froze for a moment but that was all it took. Her eyes opened and she shook her head to clear it before taking a step back. He released a steadying breath and seated her.

He felt the cool of the coils disappear as the hilt fell to the waist of his pants where it was held in place by the tuck of his shirt. His sought out Tayln's eyes and gave a small jerk of his head towards the door. "Please excuse me for just a moment." He hurried to the exit and hoped Tayln took his hint. When the door slid open behind him he was already removing the hilt.

Tayln took the bat, snapped it to his belt and ignited the second bat. He wrapped Kael up and then briskly rubbed his hands together to warm them. "If dinner doesn't last too terribly long, then you should still have time to get your tango in before your time is up."

"What is a tango?" he asked while he righted his shirt.

Tayln touched his wrist and his OT turned on. He typed in a command and rotated the screen so Kael could see. He watched the man's eyes as he studied every movement of the dance. "Wise man that you turned it down," he said when the dance ended.

"I thought as much," he said with a grin.

Kael's brows drew together in a frown. "She's acting different. It's almost like she's flirting with all of you."

"Kael, she's an innocent and she's afraid of what you make her feel. She feels safe with us and she knows you are a threat to her."

"Do you think she'll back out of the dance?" She was skittish and he was hoping the dance would loosen her up.

"She'll go through with it, if only to prove to you she's not afraid of you."

He released a heavy breath and nodded. "Com Lyrica when you get the chance. I'll need her here tomorrow for the transfusion. We can't wait for my blood to take hold. And Tayln? Thanks for everything you're doing for us."

Tayln shook his head. "There is no need for thanks, we are family and we will all do what we need to in order to set things right."

He was relieved to see that the others had already begun eating while they were out. The sooner the meal was over the better. When he settled next to her his thigh brushed against hers and he noted she was quick to down the rest of her drink and raise her hand to the bartender for another. The alcohol should loosen her up as well, provided she didn't drink too much. He, however, would stick to water. He was having a hard enough time keeping himself in check. Someday, they would have a laugh over this.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Most of it was spent answering her questions regarding the Kin. He noticed after a few bites of her cake her fork was slowing down. He raised his fork and asked for a bite. He was stunned when she fed him from her fork. Between the two of them, mostly him, they were able to finish the decadent dessert. The alcohol appeared to be loosening her up nicely.

She smiled at him and noticed the beads of sweat. She raised her hand and drew her thumb across his forehead. "You feel warm," she said as she lowered her thumb to her mouth. Her tongue swept over her thumb pad. "I knew you'd taste sweet," she said quietly.

He released a ragged breath. "Kin have higher body temperatures than humans. I'm fine." He rose and turned his back long enough to switch off the hilt and remove it between the snaps of his shirt. He handed it to Tayln and turned to take her hand. "I believe we have a challenge to settle?"

She wanted to run but she couldn't. She was not the type of person that would tuck her tail between her legs out of fear. She squared her shoulders and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

He pressed her against him and her leg slid up his thigh when it reached his hip, his hand slid down her thigh as he slowly lowered her. He raised her back up and her leg slid back down his. He began to move them, slowly, seductively, their bodies flowing around each other, their legs intertwining with small kicks. She kicked her legs out when he picked her up and twirled her, he brought her in to his body and she hooked a knee around his waist and he bent her low. She spun out low to the ground, her leg pointing outward. As he pulled her back up the tempo increased so did their movements. He spun her around the dance floor, her body attune to his every movement, responding to the slightest pressure of his hands and legs. Each touch and graze of fingers stoking the fires within her. He brought her up against him; his breath fanned her face, their lips nearly touching. She could feel his hard length pressed against her belly and the look in his eyes seared her. The dance became a war of need and fear, the two emotions that battled within in her. She'd move away in dramatic flourish only to be brought back up against him. She was losing herself to him...to the dance. Her body ripened and grew wet. Flames licked at her until it felt like she was dancing upon a pyre that would consume her.

He spun her around so that her back was to him. His hands skimmed down the sides of her breasts to her waist. He picked her up, swinging her out to the side, her legs kicked up and he used the momentum to roll her body over his shoulders. He followed through and she hooked arm around his neck and slid down his body. One hand slid to her thigh to hold it up while he bent them low. She went limp in his arms, head back and her arm trailing out to touch the floor as the music faded.

V'Atre waved a hand to dismiss the musicians. "Fare thee well," he said to the other two and vanished.

Tayln turned to Blasius. "Come to my place," he said quietly. "I have another guest room you can use."

They were alone in the room, but he was unaware of it. He was unaware of anyone or anything but her. He slowly lowered her leg, his hand sliding up her thigh and over the curve of her ass as he raised her flush to his body, their hearts thundering as one. He grazed his lips over hers. He felt her body move against his arousal and he groaned in need.

She felt the feather of his breath, the slide of his tongue across her lip. When she gasped his tongue swept in, hot, hungry, demanding. She keened in frustration when her core spasmed. She was drowning in a tumultuous sea, needing something but not knowing what it was.

Their pheromones were a thick, heavy fog and he was at his breaking point. He picked her up and drew her legs up to his waist. When they locked around him he flashed them to the room they would be sharing, their clothing vanished in a blink. He didn't break the kiss until he lowered them onto the bed and his mouth began a southern journey. He made love to her breasts with lips, tongue and teeth. Her fingers sank into his hair and her moans and writhing body hastened the trek down the flat of her belly.

As he drifted lower, his hands skimmed up her inner thighs until his thumbs spread her soft, wet petals to his hungry gaze. With a groan he lowered his head. Her taste drove him closer to the edge so his lips and tongue showed her no mercy. He knew what she liked the most and he used it against her. When he knew she was nearing release he slid a finger into tight heat until it bumped against the barring membrane. Proof that he would be her first and only lover. If he had only known she was coming, he would have refused to take a wife and given her the same honor. The barrier vanished beneath his touch and he curled his finger up to caress the spot that drove her wild.

Thankfully the heat took away any uncertainty she might have had; she gave herself up to him and came hard with a guttural cry of release. With a growl he crawled back up her sweat slick body to capture her lips. He rocked against her to coat himself and felt the sting of her nails on his back. He slid slowly into her tight sheath, each thrust sinking him a bit deeper until he was able to hilt himself inside her. Her muscles quivered in protest and he stilled to allow her time to adjust to his invasion. As soon as her body relaxed he thrust into her. He was losing to the heat and he had to finish it before he passed out. He drove them towards the edge with each powerful, desperate thrust. When her body stiffened and she tightened around him he exploded with a harsh bellow, drowning out her own cry of pleasure.

He rocked within her releasing more seed until his shaft locked them tight. He looked down into her pale blue glazed eyes. "We are one. My heart, body and soul forever bound to yours." He lowered his head and sank his fangs into her.

She flinched at the initial sting but all too soon a euphoric pleasure took hold. Instinct bade her to complete the bind. She repeated his words back to him because her brain was too foggy to come up with her own and bit down hard against his skin until her flat teeth broke through it. She'd never tasted anything like the blood that flowed over her tongue. It was dark and rich and sweet. The words did not seem adequate but they were the only ones she could come up with. Her teeth slipped from his skin as she fell into an exhausted sleep.

He turned them on their sides and drew her thigh over his hips so he could rest comfortably until his shaft released them. He brushed his lips against her cooling forehead. It was done now. She and Cas would be spared the hell their fates had inflicted upon them. The harder part was still to come. They had to make sure the rest of history unfolded as it was meant to. His heavy lids lowered as the fog of sleep enveloped him.

She woke up with a start and looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion. She clutched the sheet to her chest when she saw the man lying next to her in bed. What had she done? It took a moment for the sleep to clear and the memories click into place. Lifemate….she hadn't even believed in such a thing…and she had one. It was surreal.

He looked at her with a lazy, warm grin. "Feeling shy?"

She blushed. "For a moment I didn't know where I was – thought I might have gotten drunk and did something stupid. But then, I wasn't quite awake. And yes…I'm feeling shy. I – I think I screeched the house down." She could feel the heat sting her cheeks.

He chuckled. "I believe I earned that honor - and I'd do it over and over to feel the pleasure only you can give me." There was something… "I nearly forgot - you need to com your mother if you intend to stay out too late. I'm not sure what she considers _too_ late."

Her eyes opened wide. "Bloody hell, what time is it?"

He looked over at the clock on the wall. "7:30."

She rolled her eyes. That didn't help. "Morning or evening?"

"Evening."

She released a slow breath and looked around. "Where's my dress?" She blinked and pulled back the sheet to see the dress covering her. "That must come in handy."

His grin was wolfish. "Very much so."

She scrambled out of the bed and smoothed her dress down. "Give me a moment; I'm going to com my mother." She stepped out of the room, closed the door and flipped on her OT. She blinked when she saw him in the stairwall leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face. She stuck his tongue out at him just as her mother's face appeared.

"It's nice to see my little girl acting so mature."

"Mom! Sorry. I just wanted to check in with you."

She didn't recognize the location. "Where are you?"

Star smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Her mom's eyes narrowed. "Star-Lyn, try me."

She sighed. "I'm at Tayln and Bree's house."

Ellen shook her head. "Am I supposed to know them?"

"Last name Teiner."

Ellen just blinked. "Tayln Teiner, owner of Teiner Tech and the Blue Diamond?"

"That would be him," she said with a nod. "He's a friend, mom. Didn't Sol tell you about his tour of Tayln's prototypes? He doesn't show those to just anybody."

How in the world did her daughter manage to become friends with such a man? "No, I suppose he doesn't. Can you tell me why you are naked at his house? Or is it a pool party?"

What? "Oh, you're real funny, mom." She lowered the OT so her mom could see the dress.

"That's stunning. How did you get such a gown?" This was all starting to become surreal.

"Tayln got it for me because we were all dining at the Blue Diamond for lunch."

Ellen's mouth dropped open and she quickly closed it. That was not a place she'd ever had the chance to visit. "Who is 'we were all'?"

"Blaze, Kael and V'Atre were also there. We dined in V'Atre's private room. I've never seen anything like it before, mom. The VIP floor is actually glass and you can see down to the floor below. It's one way, of course. There were these water sculptures on the walls and the lights in the VIP area looked like stars."

Ellen sat down heavily in her chair. There was only one V'Atre she'd ever heard of and he was one of the owners of the Blue Diamond. "I had the pleasure of meeting Blaze today. I didn't think manners like that still existed. But who is Kael?"

She smiled softly. "Another friend, mom." She looked over at her lifemate who was staring intently at her. "And more…"

"More?" She cleared her throat when her voice cracked. "I want both of you over here now. If you have plans this evening, you can be late for them."

"Is dad home?" she asked quietly.

"No, and that's probably for the best."

"I know. We'll be there soon. Bye, mom." She felt his arms come around her and leaned back into him. It felt odd but comforting to lean on someone. She'd always been the mediator…the one to calm the waters between her brother and their father. "Time to face the music."

When he'd first heard that idiom, like so many others, he'd been clueless. But after 600 years of slang he was able to figure out the meaning behind most of the idioms. "There is nothing we can't face together."

Her smile was sardonic. "You haven't met my father yet."

-BREAK THREE-

Ah, but he had. Alec was a real charmer. But he did understand this time might be more difficult, because it was him and not Cas that stole his daughter's innocence. He knew he'd be protective of his own daughter. "And he hasn't met me."

It was possible he'd take one look at her mountain of a husband and keep his trap shut, but she just couldn't picture her father doing that. "I need to brush my hair and teeth and we can leave." She felt a ruffle through her hair and ran her tongue over her teeth. "I take it you're in a hurry?"

He grinned. "She did say _now_."

"Fine, but I still need to - er visit the powder room – and that you cannot do for me."

She was right about that. He retrieved her clothing bag from downstairs and materialized her shoes, the straps hanging from his fingers. The house was quiet. Perhaps, they had it to themselves for the moment. Too bad he could not – no…he pushed the thought away.

He smiled when she came out and squatted down to slip the shoes on her feet. "Are you ready, my love?"

Her heart flipped over in her chest. He loved her? She raised a hand up and drew her fingertip over his brow, her fingers caressed down his cheek and slipped around to the base of his neck. "You love me?"

He wanted to tell her everything, share their last 600 years, but he couldn't. He would, however, tell her part of it. "I've loved you for over 2000 years. We met in the past...in a land of dreams." He cupped her face, looked deep into her eyes and showed her their first true meeting…But started it when he lifted her through the ceiling.

There was the sense of vertigo, the sound of wings cutting through the air. A blur of some place around them and then the blue of the sky. She heard the words they spoke, saw her let go of him to fall backwards...how he caught her, told her he would always find her, his bite, her words claiming they were one as she bit him too. She saw him leaning down to kiss her and then it faded. She saw his pain, his agony, how he fought as if he didn't care if he survived. How he searched for her, but found nothing until that familiar room in the Blue Diamond. The vision cut away. She closed her eyes and took a moment to absorb all she'd seen. The pain she saw in him…it was too real…too raw to be fake. "You were there…you fought in the war against the Gods. We took each other's blood and I remember none of it."

"I know. I would have met you sooner, when you first met Tayln, but the heat hit me hard and they had to take me someplace to cool my temperature. When we did finally meet, I had to have Tayln's icy whip wrapped around my belly to keep me from falling to the heat so that we could eat dinner. I removed it just before we danced. But I understood why you didn't remember. How many dreams do you truly remember upon waking?" he asked softly. That was not exactly the truth, but it was all he was at liberty to say.

He'd gone through so much pain and suffering for her…to find her…to be with her. No one should have to suffer like that. "Do you regret…" The words died on her lips when her throat tightened to the point of pain.

"No, I have no regrets. None except that you were not born much sooner so that I could have found you in my youth." He grazed his lips across hers. "Thousands of years are not enough time with you."

What did she do to ever deserve such a man? His words made her heart feel all warm a mushy. She knew they were bound because they were meant for each other and that such a deep bond had to heighten feelings. She knew she'd die for him without a thought, that if anyone dared to look at him twice she'd probably want to scratch their eyes out. She was protective and possessive and wanted to touch him, hold him, make love to him until they were exhausted, whimpering pools of jello. She shivered. What her husband could do to her body…But, love?

It was apparent what she had begun thinking about. Her pheromones and the scent of her growing desire nearly brought him to his knees. "Star…" he warned as he felt his body responding to her desire. He took her in his arms and flashed them to the door of her home while he still had the will to do so. He let out a ragged breath when she began stroking him. He cried out and rocked against the palm of her hand. He cupped her face and captured her lips.

"I'll check it out," Sol said as he opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. The last thing he ever thought he'd see was his sister groping some giant. "What the fuck, Star?"

"Go away," Kael growled.

The only thing that kept Sol's fists at bay was the fact that the man was only touching his sister's face. It was obvious his sister was the aggressor. And that was not like her. His body remained on high alert. "Right…Not happening. You're in front of our door and that's my sister," he hissed.

Reality began to seep through the fog. He backed out of her reach and then turned her around so that her back was hiding his state of arousal.

Sol saw her kiss swollen lips and dazed eyes. Now, if he could only unsee everything that had just happened. "Wake the fuck up, Star – you can't let mom see you like this." He watched as her skin pinkened and her eyes began to clear.

"Oh, shit," she whispered. "How much did you – It's not what it looked like."

Sol folded his arms across his chest. "I call bullshit! I know what I saw!" he said, though he was careful to keep his voice down. He closed his eyes when he heard the door open behind him.

Ellen saw the red face of her daughter and the heated look in the very large man's eyes that had his hands on her shoulders. It was evident her daughter had been kissed very soundly and she wondered if that was what Sol had seen. If he had, no doubt he took offense. "Sol, I hope you weren't causing them any trouble, I invited them over."

Sol rolled his eyes. "No, mom. I was only trying to find out who he was."

Ellen sighed and a small smile played on her lips. Sol had never tattled on his sister, he'd been protective of her even as a child. "That's what he's here for, honey." She opened the door wider and stepped back. "Come one, everyone. Out of the hallway." When everyone filed in she closed the door and turned to greet her guest. She held her hand out to the man that didn't seem to want to release her daughter. "My name is Ellen," she said as her hand was engulfed by a much larger one.

"I'm honored to have the chance to meet you, Dr. Ryder. Your work with implants is very impressive," he said to her with a warm smile. She had already died when he'd finally caught up with Star on the Hyperion. "I am Kael."

"Please, Kael, call me Ellen," she said as he released her hand. She wondered what his last name was. But by the cut of his suit it was doubtful his parents were in the same scientific circle she was. She was stunned by their size difference between her daughter and Kael. He stood about a foot and a half taller than her; she barely came up to his chest. "How do you two even-" her face turned red. She hadn't meant to ask that out loud, it was just scientific curiosity.

"How do we what?" Kael asked carefully.

"Never mind. Sometimes I have a hard time turning the scientist off," she admitted.

"Mom!" Sol exclaimed in shock.

Ellen looked at her son and blanched. "Not that, Sol Ian Ryder! I only meant kissing."

Kael saw the blushes on everyone's faces and grinned. Ellen was obviously as good at deduction as her daughter. "That is why we are here, is it not? To answer your questions? I can bend down to kiss her, but I prefer bringing her up to a more comfortable level."

Ellen laughed. "I was picturing her standing on a chair."

Kael's smile widened. "That could work. Maybe we will try that sometime. Stairs might also be nice."

Star shook her head. This conversation was turning surreal. She never thought she'd have a conversation about kissing with her mom. She looked over when she heard her husband's OT chime.

"Please, give me just a moment," he said as he rose and moved to the back of the sofa. He was thankful V'Atre had instructed him how to use one of Tayln's OT bracelets. He had his doubts about it, but it did appear it would have its uses. He stood behind his seated wife, his hand occasionally straying to her shoulder as he read what had been sent to him. He was stunned by what Kip and Reena had done. Instead of adopting Star they had adopted him, Blasius and Diamonte as their sons so that their wives would become their daughters via marriage. They took a few liberties such as dating the document back to right after the birthdates they gave the fraternal triplets. Apparently, they were all 27 years old, and like Rosie they had been born to a Stanton family, Kip's brother, Cheval Stanton, to be precise, that passed away shortly after their birth. They'd also opened bank accounts in each of their names as befitting Royal heirs: Kael Aleron Stanton, Blasius Kipton Stanton, and Diamonte Cheval Stanton.

Kael Aleron Stanton. KAS. The irony was not amusing. There were attached well used passports for each of them that included pictures and thumb scans. How had they? Ah...the drinks they'd had when they visited them. Apparently, the disks contained more than just words. Lastly, they left the code to the Royal suite at the Blue Diamond in case the biometric scanner did not accept their thumbprints.

He understood why they did what they did. They couldn't adopt Star or Sol while their parents lived. But the enormity of it was almost more than he could comprehend. The Kin were silent observers that stayed on the sidelines. He may have bent those rules, but now they were Royalty and the sidelines could not even be seen in the distance. He blinked when his OT chimed again another document pulled up. A marriage license ready to be signed with their names: Kael Aleron Stanton and Star Lyn Ryder.

As side note briefed over everything, including their official birth parents names of Cheval and Risha Stanton, whose wills were augmented to include what had been bequeathed to their triplets. Each having been given an additional title and estate based on the order of their birth. Kael Aleron Stanton, Prince of Mindor/Duke of Lobrey. Diamonte Cheval Stanton, Prince of Mindoir/Marquess of Gladen. Blasius Kipton Stanton, Prince of Mindoir/Earl of Weston. The triplets had been hidden away until such a time as the contract ended on the Duke of Lobrey's surviving family. The last of the Dreybourn's have been neutralized and the surnames have been restored to the passports. They also noted they would com him later to check in.

He released a heavy breath. The extent that Kip and Reena - er, his aunt and uncle turned mother and father had gone to was jaw dropping. He returned to the sofa and took his wife's hand. "I apologize for the interruption. It appears that family legal matters have been taken care of."

Ellen was not surprised when he rose to check his messages, though she did worry that he would be another Alec. That fear had died quickly when he did not go far from her daughter, nor could he seem to go long without giving her a reassuring touch. The man appeared to be thoroughly smitten with her daughter. "You have no need to apologize, I'm just glad it didn't take you away from us. I was hoping you would stay for dinner, if you haven't already eaten."

He smiled warmly at her. "We haven't. And thank you, Ellen. That is generous of you."

"Great," Ellen said as she stood up. "The dining room is this way." She led the way and then excused herself. "Help me in the kitchen, Star."

Sol watched his mother and sister take their leave and then turned to the giant. "What are your intensions with my sister?" he asked with no preamble.

One corner of his lip tugged into a slight grin. He would have been surprised if Sol had not gotten straight to the point. "I intend to marry her."

Sol just blinked. "She's too young." He couldn't imagine his sister settling down as some rich man's wife. She had talked about joining the Alliance or becoming a pilot. She just wouldn't be happy planning socials; she had always preferred to get her hands dirty. Literally.

It was Kael's turn to blink. "She's an adult."

He released a harsh breath. "Does she know your intentions? Does she want to get married?"

"Most definitely and yes," Kael said with a grin. He looked over at the doorway just before the women returned with the food. Star carried four filled plates that she doled out while Ellen brought glasses, tableware and a bottle of wine.

He leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek, but she turned into it and his lips grazed hers. He could see the warmth of love in her eyes. Even though she had not spoken the words, it was enough for him.

Ellen had been stunned when her daughter had told her in the kitchen that she was going to marry Kael. Ellen knew her daughter well; unlike Sol, she never just jumped into things. She thought every angle out ahead of time before making her decision. A decision once made was set in stone. She was stubborn like that. She knew she'd only be wasting her breath trying to talk her out of it, despite how much she hated the idea of her baby girl leaving home. All she could do was support her decision and try to stem the tide that was Alec. She poured the wine and settled in her chair. "How long have you two known each other?"

"About a year and a half, mom. But he had to leave for a few months and just came back to the Citadel," Star interjected quickly before Kael could say anything.

Ellen cocked a brow. "I'm surprised you never brought him over or even told me about him." She would have thought she would have heard something.

Star blushed. "I wasn't trying to hide him, but I was confused. I needed time to sort out my feelings. I've never dated, didn't want it and didn't have time for it. Yet, despite that, he made me feel things I didn't want to feel. But he was as stubborn as I was and he never gave up on me. When he left I thought I would be able to put it all behind me. But he had little messages delivered to me randomly." She leaned against his arm with a dreamy grin on her face and then looked up at him. "If it was your intension to make sure I didn't forget about you, it worked," she said as she bumped his arm with her shoulder playfully. "When I saw him again today I knew I – I loved him and wanted to make a life with him."

Sol frowned. What was she going on about? He would have known if she was involved with anyone. Wouldn't he? They'd never kept secrets from each other before. Was she lying or had she truly kept that from him? The latter was a painful thought.

Kael was impressed at his wife's ability to weave a story; he found it hard not to believe in it himself. But those three little words, did she mean them or were they just a part of her romantic story?

She sighed softly. Now for the conclusion. "What I didn't know until he kissed me on the dance floor was that we were lifemates."

Ellen shook her head. That was not a term she'd heard before. "I don't even know what that is. Is that something like soulmates?" She didn't believe in the concept. She believed in quantifiable things that were tangible, that could be proven scientifically, not mythological nonsense. Her daughter had been the same, so this mention of lifemates was surprising.

She could hear the disbelief in her mother's voice. "Not really. Soulmates are people that have so much in common they are drawn to each other and have a close bond. Lifemates _are_ real. They are physiologically based and rare, but very real. Two souls that were meant to be together or had past lives together seek each other out. When those souls awaken and connect there is no going back because they fight to reach the other soul. That energy causes the body to overheat; if the souls are not bound together they will burn out resulting in the death of both the bodies involved. It is very real and it can be either very beautiful or very tragic. And that's just what is known, there is far more unknown than known because it is a very rare phenomenon. Most of what little I know is from research, I've not been a lifemate long enough to grasp everything myself."

She didn't disbelieve her daughter, not exactly, but she was the type of woman that needed to see, feel or hear something - even examine it under a microscope. "I see."

A long breath slipped from Star's lips and she shook her head. "No, you don't and it is a hard concept to grasp unless you go through it. It is the truest form of marriage. The bond runs too deep for separation or infidelity, so there's no falling out of love, no cheating, no divorce – just two people bound by love until they die together and begin the process all over again.."

Sol smirked. "So this _magical_ bond…"

Star shot her brother a droll look. "It's not magical, it's physiological. Our souls and life forces are bound. If I were hurt, he'd feel my pain. If I were to die, he'd die too."

Kael sucked in a painful breath. "Star..." Until she was transfused, her body was fragile. He did not intend to let her out of his sight for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Kael. I don't intend to die any time soon, but I wanted them to have a better understanding of the connection." She turned to her family. "Our feelings and instincts are greatly magnified. It is hard and can be painful to be separated from a lifemate. The need to protect them and be near them is too strong."

Sol grinned. "So that is why he couldn't keep his hands off you even when he was trying to read his message. Damn, bites to be you two."

"Sol!" Ellen admonished.

Sol shrugged. "Well, it's true. Who wants to hold someone's hand while they're taking a leak?"

Star could feel the heat creeping up into her cheeks. "It's not _that_ bad. As long as we know where each other is and can feel each other nearby, there doesn't need to be hand holding. Though, I don't think I would even mind if he were with me. Modesty is hard to comprehend when a bond runs that deep."

Ellen blushed as brightly as her daughter. "Eat up before dinner gets cold," she said trying to cover her embarrassment.

There was no third degree over dinner, it settled in to easy, small talk. When Ellen was finished she pushed her plate away. The kids helped her clean up and then they returned to the living room with their wine.

Ellen curled her legs up on the stuffed chair. "Tell me more about yourself, Kael."

Time to weave his story. "I am the eldest of three fraternal triplets. You met Blaze earlier, he's the youngest and Monty is the middle born. You might meet him in a few days." It was odd calling them by the nicknames given to them. He'd never used them before. "Our parents were murdered when we were babes. We were adopted by our father's brother and we were hidden away, our surnames stricken until those after us were found. But our birth home is on Mindoir. The message I received earlier let me know that it was safe to return home. We'll be doing so in a week or two, there are a lot of matters that need to be settled now that we _can_ go back."

Ellen's hand flew to her mouth in horror. She had not expected to hear that. "I'm sorry to hear you had to go through that. I can't even imagine."

He shrugged. "Don't be. We were infants and too young to know our birth parents, so we weren't traumatized by it. We lived full lives, wanted for nothing, our parents kept in touch via secure channels, and when we were old enough we got to travel. The only place we couldn't go was Mindoir."

"So you're rich?" Sol asked brashly.

"Sol Ian!" Ellen scolded.

Sol shrugged. "He dresses rich, hangs out with rich friends, it's hardly a leap."

"I don't mind, Ellen. I'm comfortably well off. Star will lack for nothing." He glanced down when his OT blinked. He glanced apologetically at Ellen. "Sorry, my parents said they would com me." He touched his wrist to activate it and the familiar faces of Kip and Reena filled the screen.

Kip smiled at his new son. "Son, did you get the good news? Did you have a chance to look everything over?"

"Absolutely – dad. It looks like everything is in order and I can't wait to come back home," he assured him.

"Is that our new daughter?" Reena cut in. "Pull her closer, son, I want to see her!"

"Reena, give the boy a chance to breathe. Sorry, son, you know how she is."

"Hush, Kip. I want to see my new daughter."

Kael put his arm around her and drew her close so that his new parents could see them both.

"Oh, Kael, she's exquisite! Hi, Star," Reena said with a wave. "I'm Reena and this is my husband, Kip. You better bring that precious girl home soon!"

"Welcome to the family, Star." Kip said, trying to get a word in.

Star swallowed hard and looked up at her husband in shock. " _The_ Kip and Reena?" she mouthed. At his nod she looked back down at the screen. "Thank you, your – um…highnesses. Please forgive me for being in shock right now. Kael never actually told me your names before."

"Please, Star. It's only Kip and Reena," Reena admonished gently. "And I'm sorry he was not at liberty to say more before today. But his title has officially been granted back to him and you will be our newest Princess of Mindoir just as soon as you two put your names to that license we sent him." Reena clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see you two! Bye for now, promised Kip I'd give him the ride of his life."

"You are so wicked-" Kip said before the com went dark.

Star burst out in a giggle and then quickly covered her mouth. The tension broke when the others erupted in laughter to cover their embarrassment.

-BREAK FOUR-

When Ellen got herself under control she looked at her daughter in concern. "Are you okay with having a title?" She knew her daughter put no stock in them.

"I'd follow my husband to hell, a title is inconsequential." She looked up at her husband. "It's not that I dislike titles, I just dislike those that hide behind them or use them just to be pretentious. A title, fame -they mean nothing, it's just words or glam. Actions…how you treat others, that is what makes someone worth knowing."

If only more beings felt that way, there would be no need of cleansing. Cleansing a galaxy was not something they took lightly. It was a last resort measure and only when the decay threatened to destroy everything. By removing the decay, life could bloom again. "Actions speak louder than words."

"Exactly!" she said and then beamed him a smile.

"Do you mind if I take a look at this license your parents sent you, your highness?" Ellen asked, not quite sure what to call him now that she knew who he was.

Kael cleared his throat. "Just Kael. We are family now. Where do you want me to send it?"

Ellen jumped up to grab a datapad from a side table and then set it on the coffee table and slid it over towards her future son.

He flipped on his OT, not quite certain how to get it to the other device. He was relieved when his wife pressed a few keys and handed the datapad to her mother. At least he knew how to do it now.

"You aren't curious what it entails?" she asked her daughter.

Star shook her head. "He is already my husband, that contract is nothing but legal flotsam. Though appreciated, nonetheless. They went out of their way to make things easier for us. But I am eager to sign it so I can legally change my name to Ryder-Stanton."

Ellen finished reading the document and looked up at her daughter stunned. "It is all in _your_ favor. If it is true you will die together then I suppose they still wanted to cover all the legal bases. But as his widow you are still entitled to all titles, estates and dividends that you had while you were married. Said children from the union will also be provided for as befitting their station….and there is no pre-nup." She handed the datapad to her daughter to look over.

Kael wasn't sure what a pre-nup was, but it had no bearing on them, she was already his wife. "So you find the contract acceptable?"

"Exceedingly so," she admitted. She flipped on her OT. "Sorry to disturb your work, Alec, but you need to come home."

Alec sighed. "I'm busy, Ellen."

" _Now_ , Alec," she said with a force she usually didn't use.

"Ellen – you know I can't just stop my work in the middle-"

Star rolled her eyes. "I'm getting married, dad!"

-silence-

"I'm on my way, Alec out."

Ellen shut down her OT. "I had intended to ease him into the idea."

"I would have loved to see dad's face when you told him that," Sol said with a snicker.

"Stick around, I'm sure you'll see the fallout," Star teased him.

"I think I will," he said with a grin. "Be nice not to be the one to piss dad off for a change."

"All right you two. Enough," Ellen said with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Are you okay, mom?" Star asked with concern.

"I'm fine, honey," she said as she forced a smile.

Light, honey blonde brows drew together. "If you're sure…" she said slowly.

Kael rose to his feet a moment before the door slid open. The others followed suit quickly.

Alec wished like mad he could slam the door; it would have helped him blow off some steam. "What is the meaning of interrupting my work with this – this nonsense!"

"Alec, take a breath, this isn't nonsense," Ellen said trying to calm her husband.

He waved his hand in the direction of his daughter. "We don't even know that – that man," he said eyeing the very large man that stood behind his daughter. He stormed over to his daughter and pointed his finger at her. "I refuse to allow this nonsense to continue," he said as he swiped his hand through the air. "You are too young, you are not going to be wed, end of story, young lady!"

Sol stepped in front of his sister. "Back off, dad! In case you haven't noticed, we grew up while you were _busy_. Star is an adult; she doesn't need your permission to marry. I, for one, am happy for her. Unlike mom, she has a man that will be there for her," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sol!" Ellen said with a frown of worry when she saw her husband clench his fist. Not that she ever expected him to hit their son, he was not aggressive by nature, but he could be confrontational. She was concerned this was going to turn far uglier than it needed to.

"It's okay, Sol. This is my battle," Star said quietly, trying to avert the confrontation.

"Not so long as I'm around," Sol told her in no uncertain terms.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, Sol," Kael cut in, "but this is something my wife and I need to handle. Please, sit down," he said, pushing the thought onto the young man when he touched his shoulder. When Sol moved back he stepped up next to his wife. He had no intension of looking like he was hiding behind her.

Alec's eyes narrowed on the large man's. "She's _my_ daughter, not _your_ wife. In a couple of years, if she still feels the same, fine. But she's too young and this is too fast! You," he said pointing to his daughter, "get to your room! We'll talk later. And you," he said pointing to the tall man next to her, "come back on the weekend. Until then, get out of my house."

Ellen sighed wearily. "Alec, it's too late for that."

Alec froze. "What do you mean by that?" He looked from his daughter to the tall man and his gaze hardened.

Ellen put a hand on her husband's arm. "Alec, come with me – we need to talk."

Alec raked his free hand through his hair. "I'm not leaving _that_ man alone with our daughter!"

"Right here," Sol said snidely as he waved.

"Stay out of this, Sol," Alec snapped.

"Dad, _that_ man has a name. It's Kael Aleron Stanton. He loved me enough to not give up on me and I love him too. If you force him to leave, I'm going with him. He's my lifemate, we're already wed. We just want to make it official."

Alec blinked, stunned by what his daughter had said. "What the hell does that even mean?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"It means, sir, that she's my wife. Our souls were meant to be together. When our souls awakened it began a dangerous heat that would only end when they were united. We have bound our souls together in a rare, but eternal marriage. We are one. Lifemates."

Did they really think he was stupid? "Bullshit! I'm a scientist, _Kael_ , and that is nothing but mythological bullshit."

"No disrespect meant, but your disbelief in something does not make it any less real. Much exists beyond your realm of belief or knowledge. V'Atre – to me!"

"Verily, thine timing ist-" he shuddered as he stepped out of the table and realized they were not alone.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I did not mean to out you in such a manner, but these are my wife's parents, Alec and Ellen and my brother, Sol, behind you in the chair. It is imperative that they come to terms about Star and I. Can you show them our bond?"

V'Atre just stared at Kael for a moment. What he was asking him to do…Apparently, Kael believed it would have no lasting consequence, but it would have to be quick, so as not to put them in danger. "I couldst doth so." He stepped up to Alec and Ellen. "Art thee two ready to understand?"

"Yes," they both said weakly, still in shock over what they'd just seen.

"That is so to go!" Sol said concerning the drell's sudden appearance. He hurried over to his parents. "I would like to see too." No doubt, whatever his parents were about to see was a chance of a lifetime.

"Fine. Taketh thine mother's hand and doth not let go." He held out his hands to the older couple. When they were ready he phased them into the spirit realm.

They gasped at the twinning, the juxtaposition, of everything around them, as if two worlds did not perfectly align. There were a few things in each world that the other lacked, but for the most part everything twinned.

"Looketh upon Kael and Star," V'Atre reminded them.

Mouths fell open when they saw the gauzy-like substance that protruded from each body and appeared to be entwined.

"Star, move towards thine own dining room," V'Atre instructed.

They watched in fascination and a bit of horror as the gossamer webbing stretched and thinned until the threads untangled. They heard the shuddering breaths from the pair the moment the strands separated. Their gossamer filaments writhed, reaching out towards what they had lost.

"Thee may come back now, Star," V'Atre said quietly.

They all watched as she hurried back and the filaments entwined once more, thickening as the couple returned to each others' arms.

V'Atre phased them back into the mortal realm and took a step back. "'Twas nice to meet thee all, but I mun go." He was on the trail of a devourer when he was called away. It was a spirit that had become twisted and monstrous by devouring other spirits to become more powerful. Devourers made the spirit realm a danger to all who entered it, dead or alive.

"Thank you, brother," Kael said to V'Atre. He owed the man far more than he could ever repay. He caught the slight nod before the drell vanished and then turned to his new family. "What you have seen, I trust you will not share. It was for your benefit alone."

Even though Star felt it happen, she wished she could have seen it. It would have been an amazing sight.

"Of course," Alec said in a strained voice. No one would believe him anyway...and what he had just witnessed defied everything he thought he knew. "Where did we go?"

"The spirit realm, a realm that is superimposed upon the mortal realm. A ghost or spirit is a disembodied soul. Unless they are particularly powerful, you can only see them by entering the spirit realm," Kael explained.

"Fuck me," Sol murmured. He rubbed the back of his head after his father cuffed him. "How did he take us there?"

"Some have an affinity for the spirits, those that do can see them. He has a special affinity…More than that I am not at liberty to say. Maybe he will be willing to tell you one day."

Alec looked from his baby girl to the man she clung to. "I – I understand what you were trying to tell me now and I accept that you are lifemates. I don't like it," he said with a shake of his head, "but I will accept that there is nothing I can do about it. We need to see to your license. You _will_ make an honest woman out of her."

"Alec," Ellen admonished. "You were not so very old fashioned when we-"

"Ellen, she my daughter!" Alec interjected with a pained look.

Ellen picked up the datapad from the coffee table and handed it to her husband. "The license has already been prepared."

Alec scanned the document and then looked up at Kael in stunned disbelief. His world was quickly tumbling out of control. "Do not judge a man harshly for wanting to protect his baby girl, highness," he said with a small, uncomfortable bow.

"There is no need for that. It makes me as uncomfortable as it does you. We are family and I am Kael," he said as he held his hand out to his wife's father.

Alec felt diminutive when the large hand engulfed his. Afterwards he handed the datapad to Kael. "I need you both to look into the tiny sensor at the bottom of the pad and then sign the contract with the stylus."

Kael handed the datapad to his wife so he could learn from her how to work it. When she handed it back he copied what she had done and handed the datapad back to Alec.

Alec sent the document off to the Mindoir archives to be cataloged and then tossed the pad onto the coffee table. "How did a Prince manage to meet my daughter?"

His arms tightened around his wife. "About a year and a half ago I was just leaving the human embassy when I saw her coming out of the Sims. I felt the wind had been knocked out of me and I had to meet her." It felt better softening the lies with truth.

Ellen laid a hand on her husband's arm. "I'll tell you everything later. There is no need for them to have to repeat everything they already told me."

Alec nodded. "That will do. Welcome to the – uh, family, Kael." He turned back to his wife. "I need to wrap things up at work."

"Alec…stay," Ellen said quietly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said kissing her forehead before he hurried out the door.

Sol's fists balled. "That bastard!"

"Sol Ian, that's enough!" Ellen said in a hard voice.

Star pulled her brother into a hug. "It's okay, Sol."

"No, it's not, Star," his words barely above a whisper. "I will never let myself become that kind of man."

"He works hard to provide for us, Sol." But her words lacked conviction.

"I know you don't believe that. He works hard because he's driven by a need to succeed, regardless the cost. It has nothing to do with us."

"He loves us, Sol." That, she at least believed.

Star always needed to see the silver lining. "I stopped believing in that about the same time I stopped believing in Santa Clause," he said with a somber smile. He brushed his lips against her forehead and stepped back to shake Kael's hand. "Sorry about the attitude earlier."

"It's already forgotten," Kael assured his new little brother.

"Good," he said with a nod of his head. He winked at his sister and then headed towards the front door. "I'm going to Tommy's for a couple of hours."

She watched her son go and then smiled at her daughter and new son. "I'll let you two get back to your evening. Feel free to stop by tomorrow if you need to grab a few things."

"We can stay a bit longer, mom."

"Go have fun. I'm going to finish what I was working on and go to bed," she assured her.

"If you're sure.."

"I am, so shoo," she said with a smile. It was getting hard to hide the pain she was in. But she wasn't ready to let her family know. She just wanted to take her medication and crawl into bed.

She bid her mother goodbye and as soon as they were out the door she found herself standing outside of Tayln's flat.

He grinned at her. "Come," he said as he took her hand and led her to the lift. "My family has given me the code to use our flat here." It was awkward, but at least they wouldn't have to abuse Tayln's generosity.

He led her to the elevator only to discover it was the floor below Tayln's. "We could have taken the stairs," he said as he placed his thumb against the pad. When that didn't work he keyed the code into the holo-display. The top three floors belonged to the owners, only two of which he knew: Tayln and V'Atre, and the fourth floor was the Royal Suite.

The elevator opened directly into the suite since the entire floor belonged to the Royal Family. They were surprised when they were greeted at the door.

CJ scanned the arrivals and smiled. "Welcome to the Royal Suite, your highnesses. I am called CJ and I will show you to your room. CC is in the kitchen and will see to your meals. Please follow me."

"I think he's an AI," Star whispered as she followed what she assumed was a butler. He was incredibly life-like, and it had her second guessing herself.

"You are correct in your assessment, your highness. Most do not notice."

"Star is fine, CJ," she corrected as she followed him up a rounded staircase.

"Yes, your highness," CJ said with a smile.

They passed several doors, each bearing a plaque with family members' names on them. They came to a stop and noticed his and Star's name engraved on the plaque on the door.

"This is your room. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask. Please enjoy your evening," CJ bowed and then returned to his post downstairs.

The door slid open to reveal an exquisite, but small room. There was a bed, two night tables, a couch in front of a vid screen, a dresser, a desk with a terminal, a walk in closet and a small bathroom. Tasteful paintings and water sculptures were hanging on the walls. There was a thickly padded carpet on the floor that your feet sank into. Probably to muffle the sounds, but everything else gleamed.

"This is so beautiful that I'm afraid to touch anything," she admitted.

"Then touch me," he crooned as he melted their clothing away.

Her gaze lowered down his massive chest and over his rippling abdomen to settle on something else startlingly large. She hadn't really gotten to look at him before and that was a good thing, it probably would have terrified her. But now that she knew it somehow fit she found herself curious about that part of him. She drew her fingertips down the long, thick shaft. Soft, silky and hard all at the same time – and such an intriguing pattern of veins. Since she'd not been with another man she could only assume that those veins had added to her pleasure. His responsive moan intrigued her all the more.

She took his hand and led him over to a chair. She tucked her legs under her atop the chair so that she was on her knees.

That was when he realized what she intended to do. "Star," he said in a strained voice. "I don't want to hurt you. I'll expand-"

"Then I'll be careful. But I do intend to taste you."

His throat tightened when he felt the fan of her breath against him as her hand stroked him. Her tongue flicked and teased him until his body began to tremble, his chest rumbled and he whimpered in need. A strangled cry tore from him when her mouth lowered over him. He fought to keep his hips still as he watched himself slide into the silken heat of her mouth. The suction and movement of hand and tongue brought him hurtling towards the edge. "Star…" he gasped, but it was too late to pull back, his testicles tightened and he was flung over the abyss with a guttural cry.

She had felt him thicken and pulled back by the time he warned her. She quickened the glide of her hand as she suckled the tip of him. When he came she was not surprised that it was sweet, almost like a light butterscotch, at least that was the closest she could come to describing his taste. After he'd given her the last of his essence she drew her tongue across the small slit and then she was being raised into his arms and carried to the bed.

They made love until exhaustion claimed them and he gathered her against him. "I'd give anything to have found you a few thousand years ago, but you're worth the wait," he murmured.

She was stunned by the declaration. "How old are you?"

He chuckled softly. "Somewhere around 3500 of your years."

"3500? How many women-" she cut the sentence off. A man that old gave rise to numbers she didn't want to contemplate.

He would have been surprised if that hadn't come up. "Just one. But let me explain. Kin place a far deeper value on intimacy than most seedling species. We don't experience it until we claim our mates. My father is the Council head. He had arranged my marriage to another Council member's child when we were babes. We grew up best of friends and knew we'd wed when our bodies matured. Even then all we ever did was kiss. Syn had hinted at something more, teased me to follow her through a Gateway – something we were not supposed to do, and something happened. The Gateway malfunctioned and she was trapped on a world we knew nothing about at the time. By the time we were able to get it repaired a couple of years had gone by – their time and she was already bound to another."

He released a breath. "I was hurt. Not because I was in love with her, but she was my best friend and I loved her and lost that. Many years went by and my parents waited for me to find another mate. When that didn't happen my father arranged for me to be wed to another. I agreed simply because I didn't care. Eventually, we grew to love each other. It wasn't a deep love, but it was a comfortable love. At the start of the war with the Gods, our babe was stillborn, we never found his body. She couldn't handle his loss. She loved him in a way she could never love me. Completely. She died not long after he did. There was no one else until you."

She pushed back the selfish jealousy that was so unlike her and raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Kael." She was at a loss. What can you say about something so tragic?

He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for what happened to her...to my son, but I'm not sorry I have you. There is nothing I wouldn't do or give up for you." And he could never tell her the lengths he'd gone to.

She raised her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you too, Kael."

-BREAK FIVE-

Come morning they enjoyed a pleasurable shower and that was when she noticed the magnificent wing tattoo running down his back and legs. "The vision...your wings. I wondered where they went. They are as beautiful on your back as they are in use."

He hit the quick-dry and then carried her from the tub. "That is something I need to talk to you about." He materialized clothing on them so he would not get distracted and then settled with her on the sofa. "There is a decision you need to make and I will fully support whichever choice you choose. As you are aware, Kin are, for the most part, immortal and humans have a limited, fragile lifespan. I will be content and grateful to share whatever life you are granted, be it a day or one hundred more years until we die together. I do not know if Kin souls are reborn, but if they are I won't rest until I find you."

The thought of what the lifemate bond would do to him tore at her heart. "I'm sorry, Kael. I never wanted to cut your life short."

"Do you honestly believe I would want to go on without you? I cherish every minute we have together. Whatever time we are granted is enough for me. I'm only bringing this up because there is an option. You can become immortal but it would come at a cost," he said, looking at her intently. "You would outlive your family and friends."

She ran all the angles through her head and then looked up into his bright blue eyes. "Pain is pain, regardless whether I outlive them or they outlive me, someone is going to be in pain. Someone is going to grieve. I would rather shoulder the grief than have them grieve over me, but that is neither a pro nor a con. The pro would be that I would not cause your premature death, that you would have the life you were supposed to live. The only con I see is that people would eventually figure out that we are not aging or dying."

"That is true, but if you choose to become immortal you will no longer be human. A non-human, like any asari or krogan cannot be defined in human terms. Only humans can be defined by human terms. There is one more thing you need to be aware of, well two. First, if you become immortal you will also become Kin. Second, even though I am immortal my blood does not have the properties needed to make you immortal…" At least he didn't think it did, not based on what little he knew. Outside of him and Syn there were no other established matings between Kin and seedlings. "There are only two ways I know of for you to become Kin. A very painful mutation process that would break your body down and rebuild it, thus giving my blood a foothold – my blood would then further mutate the mutated cells and give you immortality, or, preferably, a transfusion of what my friends call Origin blood. The Origin blood would mutate the cells in your body granting you the immortality of the Origin blood. My blood would further mutate it. In either case you would become immortal and Kin.

Why had he even told her the first method? It seemed like a no-brainer. "So what I hear you saying is on one hand great pain on the other relatively painless…hmmm…that's a tough decision to make. What is a girl to do?" She poked his chest playfully. "Why did you even tell me about the first method?"

"Because the first method could heighten your senses even further – of course your eyes would never pass for human after that. I just wanted you to know everything before you made a decision."

"Well consider my decision made. I'm not a fan of pain in general and great pain and I just do not get along. We are mortal enemies. I choose the transfusion," she said matter of fact.

After 600 years he knew better than to ask her if she were sure. He flipped on his OT and commed Tayln. "Good morning, Tayln. She's agreed to the transfusion of Origin blood. I just need to know where it will take place."

"That's wonderful news, Kael. I'm happy for you both. And I'll want you to come to the tower. I have the lab cleared out at Teiner Tech."

"Thank you, Tayln…for everything. We'll be there shortly."

"Kael? We're family and family is there for each other. There is no need to thank me. Tayln out."

"So…now then," she said in answer to a question she didn't ask. "Where is the Origin blood coming from?" she asked curiously as she got up from the sofa and retrieved her old shoes from shop's bag.

"From someone in the family who wishes to remain anonymous. They are helping out of love and don't want feelings of indebtedness," he explained gently.

She blew her hair out of her eye. "How did you ever manage to find such a family?"

"Sheer luck." And an Angel. He held his hand out to her. When she took his hand he led her out to the private landing pad. Royal shuttles and skycars lined the pad. "I'll have to rely on you for this, because I don't know the first thing about those…vehicles. And since I've never been there, I'm stuck having to use them."

She could hear the frustration in his voice and smiled. "You get me into one and I'll show you how to use it."

He was surprised his thumb actually worked to open the door. Maybe him using the code after his thumb in the lift caused it to be accepted. The small vehicle was as extravagant as he imagine it would be, but he just wasn't sure he'd fit. His wife slipped under his arm and into the driver's seat and set the passenger seat as far back as it could go. He sighed, and scrunched into the other side with his knees practically at his chin.

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, honey." She raised her hand to her mouth to try to stifle the giggles.

He shot her a droll look. "I know I look ridiculous. I imagine getting out is going to be even harder. Now stop laughing at me and show me how to work this damned thing."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then showed him how to use autopilot if he knew the location he was going to. She also showed him how to pull up the map if he wanted to use that to place a navpoint. She ended up using manual control so he could watch how she controlled the skycar with the holodisplay. She lowered the skycar down onto the lot and bit her lip as she watched him awkwardly exit the vehicle, banging his head only twice. Somehow, she managed to keep from giggling.

Tayln came down to meet them at the front office and they followed him to the lab. They met Tayln's wife, Bree, who had returned last night. Kael was glad they'd decided to stay at the Royal Suite; the man needed time with his lifemate. He sat beside his wife and held her hand as the anesthesia took hold.

As soon as she was under, V'Atre was called in to retrieve Lyrica, Reed, Angel and Thane. Since Angel had biogenetics degree and thus a medical background, she would be performing the transfusion. Thane, Bree, Reed and Tayln would be donating blood to Lyrica since most of hers would be given to Star.

The only moment of panic Kael had was when a large needle was placed directly into his wife's heart because it was too low on blood. She had enough God blood in her that she would have been fine, but they hadn't wanted her body to go through that distress. Watching that needle slide into her had been more than he could bear; Angel had nearly exhausted herself trying to keep him calm.

He left his wife's side only once and that was to stand at Reed's side as he watched his sleeping Lyrica receive the donated blood. He knew what the man was going through since he's just seen the lifeblood flow out of his own wife's veins.

After V'Atre flashed the couples away Tayln turned off the anesthetic and removed the mask from Star's face. "She will probably be a bit groggy and not thinking clearly until it burns out of her system."

Kael nearly said thank you again. It was hard not to when he had done so much for them. "I won't be squeezing myself into that skycar again; can you make sure it finds its way back?"

Tayln smiled and inclined his head. "I understand completely. I'll take care of it."

Bree pulled a nutri-juice out of the fridge and handed it to Kael. "Make sure she drinks this after she wakes up and her stomach settles."

Kael scooped his wife up in his arms. "If there is ever anything I can do for any of you…"

Tayln gave him a steady look. "You have already done far more than I could have hoped. Cas and Angel – they mean the world to me."

He nodded to the drell and flashed back to their room. He lowered himself onto the sofa and cradled her against him. The next few days were not going to be easy. He wanted to give the God blood time to assimilate throughout her system before infusing it with his blood. Bonding was an instinctual part of making love and not very easy to control.

Her sense of hearing returned first, followed by touch. She could feel her husband's hand on hers. She slowly opened her eyes; blurriness receded almost instantly to a world in greater focus than she was used to. She blinked-but her vision was still sharp, like looking at everything in high-def. She caught her husband's gaze and just stared. His bright blue eyes took her breath away. "So beautiful…Sparkling pools of water I could drown in."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked softly.

A lazy grin pulled at her lips. "Your eyes, I never realized how vivid they are."

Ah. The God blood. "How are you feeling?"

How did she feel? "I feel hot, tingly, achy, and fuzzy but I can hear and see better." She reached up her hand to caress his cheek. "I like you better than ice cream."

He knew what cream was, he'd seen humans use it in coffee and he knew what ice was, but he didn't think frozen cream sounded very appealing. "And you like this iced cream?"

She giggled. "It's a favorite of several species. It's cold and sweet and melts in your mouth. But you taste better and I don't get a frozen throat that makes me cough." She nodded her head for good measure.

Tayln was right, she wasn't thinking clearly and she sounded more like a young girl than his wife. "I've never had ice cream, so I will have to take your word for it," he said with a gentle smile.

She swung her legs off his lap and stood up only to waver and fall back down on him. "What happened to my legs? I wanted to get some ice cream."

"It's the anesthesia, it will wear off soon. Why do you think they will have ice cream?" he asked curiously.

"All freezers have ice cream…I think it's a law," she whispered. She signed and frowned. "But you can't taste yourself."

He shuddered. "I prefer to taste you."

Her eyes narrowed on him. "You can't state a hypothesis without factual data to back it up."

He made a dramatic show of swirling his tongue in his mouth and then smacked his lips. "Empirical data now backs up my hypothesis. I still prefer to taste you."

She gave him a thoughtful look followed by a serious nod. "Okay. But I think further testing is required." She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He thought it would be an innocent, child-like kiss, but when he felt the glide of her tongue across his lip he gave into it with a groan.

He rose with her cradled against him, their clothing vanishing before he reached the bed. "You're right," he murmured. "More testing _is_ required."

-BREAK SIX-

The week flew by quickly for the couple. They spent most of their time in their bedroom or lounging around watching old vids she loved on the large vidscreen downstairs. It was quiet and they had the place to themselves, except for CJ and CC, which had far more personality than they expected. They did visit Ellen and Sol, once even caught up with the taciturn Alec when they arranged for a family dinner in the VIP section of the Blue Diamond.

As Kael got to know Ellen better he felt bad for her imminent death. But there was little he could do. He could not continue to keep altering history; the risk to serious repercussions was too great.

He sighed when they got the call to meet up with Sol for lunch at Apollo's. The next major event was about to begin. While he waited for the fated com to come in he felt like he was balancing on the edge, at least until his wife distracted him rather spectacularly with her mouth.

Sol rolled his eyes and flipped on his OT when it blipped. "Hey, Sol…that ship you are always admiring will be docking in fifteen at D-20."

"Yes! I can finally show it to my sister. I think she believes it's a figment of my imagination." He grinned. "Thanks for the heads up, Stan!"

"Admit it, man…you just want to meet Shepard. Still hard to believe he survived Akuze."

Sol smiled. "Ha…I'd rather meet his twin! She's hot."

"And very happily married to a drell that never leaves her side. So, good luck with that," Stan teased.

"Way to burst a guy's bubble, Stan. A man can dream."

Stan chuckled. His friend may have been eighteen, but Castaria Shepard was nine years his senior, even had she been available, she'd hardly see Sol as a man. "Stan out."

He flipped his OT off, his eyes rising to his sister's. "Do you two ever stop kissing? And I hope you've had enough to eat, because I'm showing you this ship! It doesn't dock that often, so get your asses in gear, you two."

Her light blue eyes twinkled as she broke the kiss to take a last sip of her drink. "No," she said with a grin. "And I didn't think you were making it up, you know. I've seen some of what Teiner Tech has produced - amazing stuff." She yelped when he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair. "Okay, okay…Come on, big guy," she said as she held her other hand out to her husband. Her brother refused to let go of her, instead he kept hold of her hand and all but ran all the way until they reached the long windows near the docking bay. She didn't think he had ever realized how much faster she had to run just to keep up with his longer stride.

"Look!" he said, pointing out the window to the sleek, metallic black freighter with the fiery Manticore emblazed on the side. He blinked and did a double take. A ship followed close behind. It was larger, but just as sleek and just as black with the name Phoenix in fiery script. "No way! I've heard of the Phoenix, but I've never seen it! That's Castaria Shepard's ship! They rarely ever get shore leave at the same time! The hero of the Skyllian Blitz and the sole survivor of Akuze, here together!"

She bumped his arm with her shoulder. "No hero worship here. None at all," she teased.

He flushed but could not peel his eyes from the pair of ships docking. "Do I look okay?" His voice cracked over the last word.

She eyed his leather jacket, dress shirt and slacks. "Handsome as always, little brother. But she IS married."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But a man should always look his best."

She grinned. "So, you are just going to march right up to them and talk to them?"

When the ships berthed, he turned his attention to his sister. She had always been pretty, but puberty had turned her into a beauty. Her light honey blonde waves fell down her back and pale crystal blue eyes shined from a face that had gotten him into many a fight. Not that he'd ever told her that. "Well, yeah. That was the plan. Come on!" He took her hand and led her to where the other set of twins would be disembarking.

She rolled her eyes, kept a tight grip on her husband and let him lead her. She would never have just marched up to people she didn't know and just start talking to them, regardless of whether they were famous or not. Famous meant nothing to her. They were people just like everyone else. She judged people on how they treated others less fortunate than themselves and nothing more.

Sol froze when he saw her. She wasn't dressed as a soldier. She was dressed in a flirty little outfit that displayed her lower belly. A green drell had his arm around her waist. Her husband. Sol was hardly the only one staring at the golden vision. The dockhands couldn't keep their eyes off her. He wasn't sure if he could handle everyone staring at his wife the way they stared at Castaria Shepard. The golden vision turned her head in his direction and smiled. Sol forgot how to breathe.

Star was admiring the attractive drell – well, they were an attractive species… when she noticed her brother's silence. His face was turning red. She pulled her hand from his and whacked his back. When he sucked in a breath she laughed. Guess he was a bit more star struck than she'd realized. She blinked when she realized Shepard and her husband and another drell were walking in their direction.

-BREAK SEVEN-

Castaria was thrilled to be seeing Cas again. They were both so busy now, their time together was little more than vidcoms. But this was going to be a bigger reunion than her brother realized. She'd stopped by Mindoir and picked up their parents and since Rafe, Irikah, Rosie and Kolyat were visiting, she'd brought them along too. They were waiting in the airlock to surprise Cas.

She leaned into her husband trying to contain her excitement. So much was about to play out. This had been one of the events their future selves had told them about. Pivotal to maintain the flow of history.

Thane looked down at his wife who'd gone still. Her gaze vacant. After all these years, it still bothered him when that happened, but unless it threatened her, he tended to ride these moments out with her.

"Lost…disconnected. What should have been can never be, in its place lies misery. Call the winds, force the veil. Change the course or it will fail. Freedom you will never find, but heed these words …for peace of mind." she murmured softly. She shivered and a tear slipped from her eye to roll down her cheek before reality righted itself. "That was different than last time, according to my future self," she told her husband. But the warning was dire and cryptic. Had they done all this just to fail? No. She didn't care what it took, but she would not let that happen. She straightened her shoulders and looked out over the onlookers until her gaze settled on Star, her brother and Kael. "Show's on, Thane." She smiled at the young pair and started moving in their direction. "V'Atre…to me. Quietly."

She felt his presence before he stepped out of a shadow. She grinned and hugged the drell.

He hugged her back with an answering smile. "'Tis always good to see thee, Angel." He hugged Thane and grinned. "Thee as well, mine friend. I mun admit, I arrived early and wast awaiting thine call."

It almost felt like they were playing out a script for a play, albeit unrehearsed. She could only hope everything went as planned. "Make sure to keep an eye on my brother's soul. I'm hoping it will remain relatively quiet since she is bound, but I'll be ready to calm him if need be." The only thing her future self had not made clear was why the bond between her brother and Star did not fully complete, only that it had been imperative that no bond ever take place.

V'Atre looked at her with concern. He knew it bothered her that she didn't know why the bond failed and there were things he knew that she did not. Things he had not felt he could tell her for her own safety. Things he'd known since he first met her a decade ago. He didn't need his future self to tell him why. She was a bound God with two souls. Her brother as well, though one of his souls was …truncated. Star would have been Cas' lifemate, if his soul had been whole. He wished he knew why they were bound, his future self had remained stubbornly silent about that. He wanted to find out more, but it is hard to find out information about other pantheons, especially a destroyed one. "I wilt doth what I canst."

Castaria nodded and continued towards the couple, stopping in front of them. She enfolded the young woman's hand in both of hers. "I'm Castaria Shepard and this is my husband, Thane Krios."

Star was surprised to say the least when the woman just took her hand out of nowhere. Who did that? She didn't look or act like a solider at all. She smiled back at the kind woman. "I'm Star Ryder and this is my brother, Sol. I think he's in love with you-r ships." She caught her brother's face reddening at her teasing. When it came to social interactions he was always the more forward one, rarely one to blush or stammer. This was priceless.

Castaria grinned and took the young man's hand. "Then you both shall have tours of the ships before we leave port. Does that sound good to you, Sol?" Yes, her future self had informed her that he needed to be here too and that felt right. Something was going to happen… "To find the bloom devoid of thorns walk the path that is reborn." She felt Thane's comforting arm come around her. "I'm sorry, Sol, I'm not sure why I said that. Just be lucky you don't have to see me dance."

Her words had been odd, so he focused on what he had understood. "Yes," Sol cleared his throat. "Absolutely. That is more than I dared to hope for. Thank you, Shepard."

Castaria waited patiently for her hand to be released. "Please, call me Castaria, Aria, or Angel. Anything but Shepard. Shepard is starting to feel more like a title than a name and I have enough of those as it is."

"Sol, release the poor woman's hand before her husband relieves you of yours," she teased quietly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when he reddened even further and apologized.

Thane studied the young woman. "You have an interesting name. Is it short for something?" He met his wife as a masked vigilante named NightStar…he'd called her Star ever since, even though her moniker had been changed to Nova when her brother took over as NightStar on Earth. She was his shining star. Always would be.

Star shook her head. "Just Star. My father was away at our birth and my mother is…quirky. Named me Star and my twin Sol….as far as I know, there isn't even a story behind her choices - though I could hazard a guess that it was her way of giving him a map home. " Her gaze travelled from Thane to the other drell standing at their side. Drell were an amazingly gorgeous people.

When Castaria got her hand back she waved towards V'Atre. "V'Atre has told me he's met you? Then you will not be among strangers for the family reunion we'll be having." She could see the hesitation in the girl's eyes and knew she was about to make a hasty exit. Castaria understood that, but she could not let them leave. "Please don't take me mentioning a reunion as a sign for you two to leave. I know you don't know me, but I'd like you to stay. Our family is not what you'd expect. We are very informal and relaxed." She winked at Thane and took the girl's hand. "Please, you are not interrupting anything. Come with me," she said, not really giving Star a chance to say no. Castaria grinned as this reminded her a lot of what Nik had done to her when he first told her she was going to meet his parents, the King and queen of Mindoir. She sent a calming wave through her touch. She knew full well Sol would follow - just as her brother would have followed her when they were that age.

Star was stunned. The golden woman just took over, steamrolled her, and she had no idea why. And oddly, it didn't bother her. She glanced at the two drell and they didn't appear fazed in the least at what Castaria was doing. They were acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world to invite strangers to a family reunion. It was all very surreal. She glanced at her brother, but after his initial embarrassment, he appeared to be taking it all in stride. He wasn't showing it, but his mind had to be blown. Not only did he meet one of his heroes, but he was about to meet a second and join in with their family and even get a tour of the ships he admired.

Castiel hurried from his airlock, leaving Reed and Lyrica behind to wait for a signal. He was so tickled to be able to surprise his sister with this little reunion. They were a close knit family. They, at one time or another, had all been exposed to his or his sister's blood. They shared a special bond through the blood. Lyrica, Reed's lifemate, was the exception. She was their sister in full or more accurately his sister's other self, who'd fallen through a rip in the sky into their dimension, leaving behind her brother Liam Shepard. He was a brother they would never get to meet and she would likely never see again.

Despite his duties to the Alliance, Castiel still took time to visit Earth to see how the Reds were doing. The Heart: Reed, Trent, and Marko, no longer needed him. By the time he'd joined the Alliance, The Reds had already destroyed the despot gangs and the streets had become as safe as the upper cities. What Castaria had started by helping her urchins had become a thriving community while she was off saving others as Princess of Mindoir. Shepard's Reach had been dedicated to her and would always be a shining beacon of hope. He was still involved, but mostly through vidcoms. He trusted the Heart, but it would always be his home, thus he would always be responsible for it.

He grinned when he caught sight of his twin. "Aria!"

Castaria looked around until her gaze landed on her brother. "Cas!" since her future self had told her what had happened to him she felt desperately needy to hold him again. She released the girl and rushed into her brother's arms. She held tight to her brother as he spun her around.

Star took a step backwards and into the hard wall of a chest. Hands settled on her shoulders and she leaned back into her husband.

"My wife has not seen her twin in some time," Thane said casually. "It is hard for her to be away from her twin. I would imagine it is a similar path you and Sol will walk." He noticed Kael had a firm grip on her shoulders - as much to comfort her as to keep her from bolting. He knew well how his Star could be overwhelming to someone who wasn't used to her very outgoing ways. She'd completely bowled him over when he'd met her. She'd kissed him and captured his heart in an alley of corpses. He grinned.

Sol looked over at his sister and her husband. "Keeping her from slipping away? I've had to do that more times than I can count. She's a little awkward and shy meeting new people. But once she's comfortable, look out. You become fair game to her humorous side."

"Right here, Sol," she said, feeling the sting of heat in her cheeks. She deserved his teasing. She'd teased him enough already. Turn about was fair play. She ignored her brother's chuckle.

Castaria rose onto her toes gave her brother a light noogie and kissed his lips. "I swear you grow taller every time I see you. What are you 6'4" now?"

"6'5, but sadly, I appear to have stopped growing." He frowned. "I was determined to reach 6'6" so I could be as tall as Reed and Nik, but it appears that genetics have decided what I wanted didn't matter."

Castaria grinned. "You big, goof. You'll always be my little brother…just saying."

"Where's…..Th…ane…" His words drifted away when he caught sight of the woman next to his brother. Air whooshed from his lungs. He did not catch his sister's worried frown. His gaze locked onto hers and his world tilted.

"He's with V'Atre, Star, Kael and Sol."

He tore his gaze away from the woman to look at his sister. "Star? I bet Thane just loves that…" he was the only one that called Aria by that special name. He just blinked as his sister's words sank in. "I – no…tell me you didn't." His sister was a renowned matchmaker. He'd begged her since he was fifteen to not even think about finding someone for him. He was content with his casual lifestyle. But one by one all their friends had succumbed to her visions and found their spouses. He gripped his sister's arms as his gaze slid back to the blonde in his brother's grasp. "Tell me you didn't, Aria." His arms fell away. "I want to run…why aren't my feet moving?" He asked quietly as he moved slowly towards the young woman.

Castaria released a slow breath. She had hoped he would not have been affected so profoundly. "Your feet are moving, little brother. Just not in the direction you want them to." Not in the direction she had wanted either.

Star looked at the man with Angel curiously. She knew she'd never met him but there was this weird sense of déjà-vous that made no sense to her. She felt her husband's grip on her shoulders tighten and glanced back. She could read the worry in his eyes that he was trying to hide. Was he worried just because an attractive man was looking at her? Her hand reached up to caress his.

Sol looked at his sister and then glanced in the direction of her gaze. Castiel Shepard. Sole survivor of Akuze and a known lady's man. The soldier was huge compared to Sol's 5'10", but he didn't like the look in the man's eyes when he looked at his very married sister. He took a step forward and in front of the pair.

Star tapped on her brother's shoulder. "You are no window, Sol."

"Precisely," he said sternly.

Castiel stopped in front of the young man that had come between him and the blonde; he paid no credence to the man standing behind her. He stared into the face so similar to the woman's. "Twins." He could not fault the young man for stepping between them. He'd have done the same before his sister got married, especially if the man had his reputation. But he had no intension of hurting the girl; he just wanted to meet her. "Your sister is safe with me; I only wish to meet her."

Sol scoffed. "I think your idea of safe and mine are two very different things. You have no business looking at her like that. She's a married woman – you can't have missed the giant standing behind her," he said motioning with his thumb. "That's her lifemate, Kael – so back off, if you value your skin."

Castiel blinked at the pain as his heart twisted and let out a ragged breath. If Aria had not played matchmaker this time why was he so drawn to her? It felt like something was off and it was messing with his head. "You are threatening me?" he asked Sol in a dangerously soft voice.

"No," Kael said a little more harshly than he'd intended. "He was warning you about me." He'd known this would happen and he'd felt sure he could handle it, but reality was proving to be a far greater challenge than he thought it would be. Cas was as golden and beautiful as his sister, Angel. And knowing what he and Star had shared, their love, their bond…the fact that he'd touched her, taken her innocence, made love to her…He could not shake the fear that this man was still a threat. And the instinct to kill was growing.

Cas' eyes narrowed on the larger man and fury blotted out all reason. She was bound, there was nothing he could do and that helplessness raged inside of him.

Thane looked at V'Atre in worry. The pheromones the men were releasing did not bode well. He felt a sense of calm and knew his wife was doing what she could to keep everyone calm.

Castaria could feel that things were spiraling out of control fast. Kael was barely hanging on to his control and her brother wasn't helping. She was sending out waves of calm, but lifemate bonds were primal and it felt like she was doing little more than spitting on a fire to put it out. But when she saw Kael's eyes begin to swirl she knew a fear she'd never felt before. She tried to throw a stasis field around the men, but they burned through it like it wasn't there. Oh fuck.

She was unaware that she'd began to glow as she amassed her power in a last ditch desperate attempt. She released a massive burst of power; unseen and unfelt it reached out in search of Cas' lifemate. She crumpled to the ground, never having felt her husband's arms catch her.

The floor heaved and everyone scrambled to keep their footing, they ducked as the thick windows shattered, the pieces of permiglass sucked out to rain down on the lower levels of the Citadel. Protective barriers popped up to cover the openings just as a ragged ship appeared from nowhere belching fire and smoke. The shield around it winked out and it was careening out of control.

The pandemonium intensified. Dockhands were yelling, the rest of the family was pouring out of the two ships and everyone either was running around frantic or staring in horror at the ship that was about to crash into the docking bay.

Damn it! "Blasius!" When his friend appeared beside him, he pointed in the direction of the ship. "Take care of it!" He could not afford to pull his attention from the unstable anomaly that the ship had used. He had to destroy it before anything else could come through.

Blasius' hands were tied. This was not something that happened last time, perhaps something they'd done had changed the course of the future, regardless he could not fly out there and expose what he was. He ran to where he'd have a better view and threw a barrier around the ship as he scrambled to stop its trajectory. He tightened the shield down until the flames suffocated. With a heave of power he pushed the ship away from Manticore and guided into the furthest berth.

Castiel caught sight of his sister in Thane's arm, but family he hadn't known was here were already surrounding her, her golden glow told him she was siphoning from them so he continued on, running towards his ship just as Reed and Lyrica were exiting the airlock docking arm.

"What happened?" Reed asked. "We thought the ship would tear apart."

He hurried past them towards the furthest bay. "A ship appeared out of nowhere damaged and out of control. Someone managed to steer it into the bay, but I've no doubt there are injuries. Aria's indisposed; we don't have time to wait for the dockhands to scramble for medigel. We'll need your healing abilities, Lyrica."

"You don't even have to ask,"she said as she ran after him.

"This is going to be fun," Cas said when he noticed the docking arm did not meet up with the airlock properly. "Who the fuck designed this ship?" he grumbled. In fact, it was not a ship build he recognized at all. He frowned when he saw just how little of space he would have to work with, only the lower left corner of the of the airlock met up with the docking arm. "Fuck me."

"I can get through," Lyrica said.

Reed frowned. "You're not going in there alone." On this he would not budge. Whoever was in there could well be hostile.

"V'Atre!" Cas yelled.

V'Atre stepped out of Reed with a shudder but he saw the problem immediately. "I wilt take us in."

Cas heard others approaching quickly; it was a mixture of security, medics and his family but they froze in place and only his family drew closer. Damn, Aria must be a hell of a lot stronger than he knew. "Stay back. We don't know the condition of the ship or if it will even hold together."

"If is not pressurized, you won't be able to breathe, Cas," Blasius pointed out. "Kael and I need to go in first."

Who the fuck was that? "I don't know why you think you'd be any better off than me, but I'm going in and it's not up for debate."

Blasius turned to Kael. "Recognize the writing on the ship? It's not from this galaxy. We have to contain this. Vid-feeds, surveillance, everyone who saw what happened."

"I know. We'll deal with that afterwards. Right now they've been neutralized and we need to get in there to see if anyone survived." Kael turned to the family. "Anyone else have healing skills?"

"I do," Castaria said.

Kael frowned. "You look weak."

Normally Castaria would have taken great offense to that, but right now she felt pretty weak. She placed her hand on Kael's arm and gasped as a surge of power went into her. For a moment her golden glow was blinding before it winked out. "Fuck me…you're a living battery charger." She took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, I did not intend to siphon from you. I only meant to say I could still do minor healing, but right now I feel I can take on anything," she admitted.

Irikah came forward. "I can heal too."

Kael sent an apologetic look to Reed. "Sorry, Reed, healers are more important right now."

"I can do minor healing," Cass said with frustration. "Now can we get the fuck in there?"

"Ok, we have Cas, Irikah, Lyrica, Castaria, V'Atre, Blaze and myself. The rest of you wait here, we'll bring out the survivors.

Star took her husband's arm. "Kael..."

"I'm sorry, Star. I need you to stay here. If the ship has depressurized Blasius and I will have a hard enough time keeping the rest of the team alive, we can't add to it." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I'll be back soon." Before she could argue further he nodded to Blasius who took Cas' and Lyrica's hands. He took hold of Angel's and Irikah's and they phased through.

V'Atre stepped into the spirit realm, moved through airlock wall and then phased back to the mortal realm.

They looked around trying to get their bearings. Lights were flickering, torn wires whipped around as if they were alive, electricity sparking from their tips. There was a haze of smoke and a maze of twisted metal, but at least this part of the ship was pressurized. They split up into two teams. Blasius, Cas, Lyrica and V'Atre headed towards what they assumed was the bow of the ship and Kael, Irikah and Castaria headed towards the aft.

Kael frowned. So far they'd found only a few bodies, none of which had life left in them. They met back up with team two, but they had fared no better. "Hit the cockpit, we'll head downstairs."

Blasius led them through a corridor that opened up into a half circle shaped cockpit. There were only two bodies present. One had apparently been blown from the navigation seat, a bald man with horny protrusions nearly encircling his skull. His sightless gaze made it apparent his journey was over. The other body was slumped over the control panel.

"She ist alive," V'Atre said as he motioned to the woman.

"I do not hear a heartbeat," Blasius replied with a shake of his head.

"'Tis faint, unnaturally slow, but rhythmic. Her soul ist also-" He froze. What he saw should not be possible. The chances so astronomically miniscule as to be non-existent at least at this precise time and place just when it was needed most. But there was no denying the tendrils reaching out from Cas' body towards the woman he had knelt in front of to examine. A woman, according to the Kin, that was not even from this galaxy. He also had no doubt it was Angel's doing. But not even a God, let alone a bound God, had that kind of power. Did love and desperation give her the strength needed for such a feat? He felt the pull of his name. "I mun go."

Her soul is what? "Hate it when people don't finish their sentences," he grumbled. Castiel pushed her back against the chair, knelt down and turned the chair so that she faced him. She still had color in her face, a face that was classically oval, with a narrow, high chin. She was undeniably beautiful to him. She had silky, metallic light golden brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail. Her lips were average in size, not too thin or too thick. There was a tiny bump where the arches of her upper lip met, perhaps a small scar. Her pants were tan and form fitting, her under tunic was a matching silky tan and her outer tunic was a dark royal purple trimmed in tan. A magnet studded belt encircled her waist with what appeared to have something similar to Tayln's bats hanging from it. There was no sign of an injury that he could see. It was like she was in some sort of stasis. "I can't see anything wrong with her; she looks dead…or something very near it, some kind of stasis maybe." His last words had faded as he became aware of his body's reaction to her. Damn, two women? Maybe none of it meant anything and he just needed to get laid.

"We need to get her out of here, she has been exposed to the smoke for too long," Lyrica pointed out.

Castiel flushed. Here he was thinking about getting laid when Lyrica was right. He scooped her up into his arms and felt his world tilt for the second time that day. What the fuck was wrong with him? He followed Blaze with Lyrica behind him. They found one body, but overall it fell like a tragic failure. The ship was a graveyard. He carried her out to the waiting area where the rest of his family was talking quietly. He settled on a bench and rested her on his lap. "Wake up, little one," he said softly as he stroked the side of her cheek.

Blasius stepped back to allow both of them get in front of him. He placed a hand on their backs and phased them through the misaligned docking arm. As the family gathered around he began the systematic cleansing of the incident. There could be no evidence left behind. He looked from Cas to Lyrica they were the only two here right now with the ability to help him. "Cas, Lyrica, can you lend a hand with memory wiping and Tayln can you lend a hand with surveillance?"

"I'll work on the feeds as well," Bree told Blaze. Between her years of information gathering and her work with her husband, there wasn't much she didn't know about surveillance.

Reed hunkered down in front of Cas. "I'll watch over her while you help with the clean up."

Cas gripped her tighter for a moment. He didn't want to let go of her. But the sooner they got this mess cleaned up the sooner they could get on with their lives. He rose and forced himself to hand her over. His heart squeezed painfully at the sight of her in another man's arms and he wanted to take her back. He released a harsh breath and nodded at Reed. "Thanks, brother," he said in a strained voice.

Star had been talking to Rosie, a young woman near her age. "Come, Rosie, let's see if we can help with her, since there isn't much else we can do."

Cas looked over when he saw the women approach. He could still feel the pull towards the blonde, but it was a muted echo to what he felt for the woman in Reed's arms.

"We'll stay with her, Uncle Cas," Rosie said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, sweetness," Cas replied and then kissed the top of her head. He'd called her that since she was a child, but she was all grown up now. He sighed and nodded, forcing himself to walk away. He had a job to do.

-BREAK NINE-

V'Atre appeared in the room in time to see Angel slash her wrist, her blood flowing into the gaping wounds that slashed across a woman and the child in her arms, perhaps mother and daughter. They were pale blue in color, the elder had a medium ash-blue hair and the child had black. What was surprising was that the wound wasn't bleeding and they appeared as still as death, but like the other woman he could see that their souls yet lived. He watched their gaping wounds knit together. So it was not a type of stasis they were familiar with, normal stasis did not allow for healing, because they were essentially frozen in time. "They art both amongst the living."

"I need you to carry them. My hands have to be free in case the ship buckles," Kael warned. The ominous groaning put him on high alert.

Irikah's heart went out to the little girl, perhaps Kol's age or younger. She rolled the little girl into her arms and rose. She watched as V'Atre scooped up the woman and disappeared. She tucked the child into her and turned her head when she heard a scream of metal.

Kael's hand shot out to catch the buckling beam with his power. He flung it to the side, put his arm around Irikah and flashed them to the dock. He turned to face the ship once more and waved his hand.

Irikah was stunned to see the ship vanish as if it had never been there. "Where did it go?"

"I dropped it into a sun," he said with a shrug and glanced down at the child. "The child is waking up."

Irikah looked down to see red eyes staring up at her. She could not detect any fear in the child's face. But when she began to squirm she hurried over to a bench and sat down, raising the child to a seated position on her lap.

Tessra looked down at her side and moved aside the torn cloth of her shirt only to find nothing but a scar where her gash had been. "What happened?" she asked the pretty, but odd looking alien that held her.

Irikah smiled at the little girl but shook her head. "I'm sorry, honey, I don't understand."

The woman's words made no sense. "Where's my master?"

Kael couldn't help but overhear. He motioned Tayln over. "If I can record enough of a language do you think you can create a framework and have it added to the translation database?"

Tayln grinned. "That's not exactly how it works, but yes. If can get enough of a language I can build a model and run it through a self-learning matrix and then upload it to the Galactic language database. But the language would have to be translated into one of our languages first. Anyone with a translator will then understand the new language. I could also have the matrix reverse the process. I take it the survivors do not speak a known language?"

"No, they don't."

"Are you familiar with their language?" Talyn inquired.

"Yes. My job entailed me to learn many, various languages," Kael said with a small grin.

"Good, then get with me later today. The sooner we can all communicate, the better," Tayln inclined his head and returned to his wife.

Kael sat down beside Irikah and the little girl. He'd never seen anyone of her race, but they'd been catalogued and since he was schooled to be an observer he'd had to learn many languages. He was grateful for that now. "You were injured, but a healer was able to heal your wound. And who is your master? Was that the woman you were with?" he asked gently. He didn't like people that supported slavery, he was not about to turn the child over to any _master_.

"No," she said, her dark hair fluttering as she shook her head, "that was Syri, Loria is our master."

"And who might you be?" he asked booping her nose.

"I'm Tessra and I'm a little old for that," she pointed out. "And I'm a little old to be sitting on someone's lap. I bet her legs are going numb. Who are you two and where am I?"

"Point taken," he said. "I'm Kael. The woman who carried you out of the ship is named Irikah. Where you are might be a bit more difficult to comprehend. You were apparently carried from your galaxy into this one through an unstable wormhole. You are in a galaxy the humans call the Milky Way and right now you are on a giant space station."

She studied him for a minute and then nodded. She didn't get any sense that the stranger was lying to her. She had been taken to what they thought was the safest part of the ship when they were attacked. "And the ship?"

Was he talking to a little girl or a little adult? "The ship didn't make it, it was too damaged."

"So we are stranded here?" Tessra asked calmly. If they were, it was the will of the force – that is what her master had taught her.

"I don't know," Kael said honestly. Returning her home would be tricky, even more so if it involved another jaunt to the past. If she came from the future it would be impossible to return her.

"Is she okay?" Irikah asked.

"Better adjusted than most adults," he said with a grin. "Her name is Tessra. The woman she was with is Syri, they both belong to a race called the Chiss. I don't know much about them except they are militant in nature. The human Reed is holding is Loria, the little girl calls her master," he said with distaste. "I'm not sure what she means by that, but if they are slaves, they will not be returned to her."

Irikah looked back down at the little girl. If she had been a slave, she had been well taken care of. She even wore odd, but expensive looking clothing. She looked over at Kael and followed his gaze to V'Atre. The drell had an almost horrified look on his face. "Go to him," she said.

V'Atre was trying to awaken the woman in his arms. He could feel her stirring. That was when he saw her soul awaken. Gauzy tendrils snaked out and sank into his body. He felt a warm, tingling sensation as it writhed within him. What was it searching for? His soul had been removed by his Goddess when he became a Seeker, so that his body could become a vessel for the souls he collected. Perhaps one of those souls had left a residue behind, the residue of her lifemate. It made no sense and should not be possible.

Red eyes were staring up at him and his breath caught in his throat. His hand that had been stroking her cheek stilled and shock filled him when he felt blood pool into his groin. No woman had garnered his attention since he'd fallen in love with Angel and it had been many, many years prior to that since he'd lain with a woman.

Syri couldn't take her eyes from beautiful, but alien looking being that held her. She'd seen a lot of aliens, but none that looked like him. She felt something hard against her hip and reached down to push it away. She heard a groan and felt it grow larger. She explored it to try to figure out what it was; it was unlike any weapon she was familiar with. When she felt the body beneath her tremble and heard his ragged intake of breath she froze. The heat in his eyes bore into her causing her body to respond in a way it had not before. That was when she realized the hard thing was not a weapon, but him. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and she quickly released him.

He could feel the pounding of her heart and their combined pheromones were a heady brew his body could not ignore. He raised her hand to place it over his heart so that she would know that his heart beat just as hard for her. His hand then skimmed up her arm to cup the back of her neck and raise her to meet his lowering head.

She was powerless to focus her thoughts, she couldn't think about anything but the sensations flooding her senses. She gasped when his lips met hers; it sent heat spiraling down to her core. Her hand stole up to the nape of his neck. She moaned and arched against him, falling into the heat and hunger of his kiss.

Kael was surprised by the heated exchange, but grinned when the couple vanished. At least V'Atre had enough sense to go somewhere private. He shrugged and joined his wife. He wanted a better look at this _master_. She certainly didn't look like a slave owner. In fact, her attire was modest and of poorer quality than the child's. "How is she doing?" he asked as he slipped his arms around his wife.

Reed looked up. "There has been no change." When he saw Kael's head turn he followed his gaze and saw Cas approaching at a jog. He rose from the bench and handed the woman back to his friend with a grin. "I should tease you mercilessly about this, especially since you never wanted a lifemate…but congratulations, brother." He squeezed Cas' shoulder and then turned to find his own wife.

Castiel sat down heavily on the bench. Lifemate? Is that why he was reacting to her so strongly? He looked around until he found his sister. When she smiled at him and nodded he closed his eyes. She'd finally done him in. But right now he didn't much care. He raised her up and brushed his lips against hers. "Time to wake up."

No response. What had he expected, she wasn't exactly Snow White, even if he was a Prince. That's when the idea hit him. What Thane had done when Aria fell into one of her spells. It was a gamble, if they were lifemates, it could pay off, if they weren't he might just find himself getting smacked...and deservedly so. He pulled aside the neck of layer tunics and sank his teeth into the curve of her neck where it met her shoulder and drew on the wounds. Odd as it was, for the first time, he did not feel like a vampire when her blood flowed over his tongue.

Her heart started beating faster; something was pulling her from her life-saving trance. As she rose closer to the surface pleasure eddied through her. She moaned, felt arms tighten around her and then the sensual glide of a tongue across her flesh. A soft cry escaped her lips when it vanished, but it found her again as it slipped past her parted lips and set her on fire.

He needed to feel her against him. He turned into the bench and laid her gently down on it, the hand that was not trapped under her skimmed down her side and lifted her thigh to give him room to settle between them. He ground against her, growling his frustration at the clothing that separated them.

Tayln laughed as he joined the group that was watching Cas, his arm around his wife, Bree. "You are such a goner," he teased, finally able to get back at his friend for teasing him unmercifully when he'd first met his own lifemate, "Do I need my bats?" He asked, referring to his whips that he'd had to set on cryo to cool off couples going through the lifemate heat. It was a rhetorical question as it was quite obvious he did need them.

Sol was stunned. He knew Castiel was known for being a ladies' man, but the man worked fast. "Shepard…you are making a scene."

Tayln grinned and whipped out his bat, set it for cryo and flicked his wrist, sending the coil spiraling up his brother's back, before snapping the bat back to his magbelt.

Castiel shuddered as icy cold licked at him, bringing his mind back to the present. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers for a moment to gather his composure before he picked her up, stood and settled her feet on the ground. He kept hold of her and grinned as he turned to face his brother. "Nik! Er – Tayln, sorry brother...old habits die hard. Thanks for the intervention." He threw an arm around Tayln and then Bree, hugging them both briefly.

"I did not mean to get carried away like that." He felt warmth climb into his cheeks.

Tayln laughed. "This is rich. It was quite apparent you just kissed bachelorhood goodbye and enjoyed every minute of it." He couldn't resist ribbing Cas. The man had teased him so badly, he'd earned it.

Castiel flushed. "I deserved that. I couldn't understand what any of you were feeling. I didn't think I wanted or even needed that kind of love. But now?" He tilted her chin up and bent down to graze his lips across hers. "I feel like I've come home….what is your name?" he asked gently.

She blinked as her world righted and pulled away from him. What had just happened? How could she have done such a thing? It was against everything she was raised to believe. No attachments, no love, nothing that could turn her down a darker path. She felt something akin to pain when she broke from his grasp and was stunned when her feet brought her right back to him. "I don't understand what's happening. I don't understand you. I think – I think I'm sick and I'm losing my mind to the fever," and that she did find terrifying.

"My name is Kael, and I will translate. You're not sick and you're not losing your mind, Loria," Kael assured her. "What you are going through is normal when two souls meet that were meant to join. That…intensity is part of the lifemate bond."

She was beyond confused. "What are you talking about? I don't even know what that means," she said as she looked around at a room of strangers that were all staring at her. She squared her shoulders. "Where are my padawans? Did they survive?" she asked in alarm. Right now she couldn't feel them; all she could feel was the man who was holding her.

Now Kael was confused. "Your soul and Cas' have found each other, the heat you feel is a part of the binding process. Your souls will not settle until they bound together. And I don't know what padawans are. Are they your slaves?"

"No," she said with an indignant shudder. "They are my students, Syri and Tessra."

Students. He wasn't sure why students would call their teacher master, but it was better than what he'd suspected. "They are fine. Syri has found her lifemate and is with him now. Tessra is with my family," he said pointing over to where Reed, Irikah and Kolyat stood. His gaze slid to Cas. He still wasn't comfortable around the man, but the need to kill him had receded. "Her name is Lynri – we found two other female survivors and they are, apparently, her students. Tayln, Blaze and I will work on translation so you two will be able to understand each other."

Relief flooded through her. They had survived. She wasn't sure where they were, nothing here looked familiar, but at least they were not alone. "What are you talking about –binding souls?" You can't bind souls….can you? It sounded terrifying.

It was obvious lifemates were unheard of where she was from. "Finding a lifemate is very rare, but very real. Now that your souls have found each other, they must be bound, otherwise they will burn out and both of you will die. Lifemate bonding can be beautiful or it can be tragic. You must join physically, make some kind of vow, 'you are mine', 'I give myself to you', something like that and then you will seal it by ingesting each others' blood. Once the bond is completed your bodies will cool and the danger is over."

She raised her hand to her neck and felt the scar. He had bitten her - that was what had brought her out of her trance. It all seemed so unreal, but there was no denying the heat that lingered in her body. She felt feverish. "It is against my code," but her voice sounded weak, even to her.

He wasn't sure what her code was and it didn't matter. "Your code will have to bend, because there is no going back. The lifemate bond is an unbreakable marriage. Cas is your husband. You are his wife. And it is not a bond you will ever regret."

Her brain was in a state of shock, but her body and her heart were more alive than they'd ever been. She wondered if Syri was going through the same thing. It all sounded too fantastical. Bend the code he had said. She couldn't see the masters ever accepting that. Maybe this was a test. She looked up at the man holding her. He was golden perfection; way out of her league…even his soft, brown eyes were ringed in gold and filled with a hunger that melted her. Her thoughts fled as her body swayed into him.

He groaned and dragged her up his body, his mouth claiming hers with a growl when she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands slid down her back to grip her ass, grinding her against his aching arousal. The feel of her heat and the sounds of her soft keens nearly drove him over the edge.

"Your Highness -es!" The reporter shook her head. By the looks of things it was a Royal convention. But that was not the story that interested her most. There was actually two that interested her, but this one now took precedence. "Prince Castiel!"

Tayln rolled his eyes as a reporter shot past the security at a dead run, heading straight for them. He stepped in front of the couple to give them time to sort themselves. He knew it was probably too late not to go viral, but he could prevent anything else from occurring.

Tayln glanced over as another man came to stand beside him. "Reed, my brother, thank you for stepping in! I was surprised when I saw you, Cas never said a word." Between the two of them, they made an effective wall.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but Lyrica and I got tired of waiting for our cue to come out of the airlock." Reed said with a grin. That was all the truth the station was going to know.

Bree glared at the reporter. "Miss al-Jilani, You are not welcome here at this time. If the security you busted through and the closed dock did not give it away, then I shall reiterate…Leave now, before I have your camera confiscated. This is a private gathering. If Prince Castiel chooses to make his private life known, then he will."

The security guards were breathing hard and flushed with embarrassment by the time they'd caught up with the reporter. "We are so sorry, your – er, many Highnesses. We are not sure how she got through, but we will find out. Miss al-Jilani, come with us now." They took hold of her arms and led her away.

As she was escorted away, her words trailed back to them. "Who is the woman caught in a heated embrace with Prince Castiel? Will hearts break tonight? Is Prince Castiel, a renowned bachelor, finally off the market? Did we just see the newest Princess of Mindoir? Stay tuned as the story unfolds. This is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani and you saw it first here on Westerlund News."

Castiel lowered Loria to her feet and wrapped his arms around her trembling body, her face buried in his chest, her arms around his waist. While the circumstances could have been better, he had to admit he enjoyed holding her like this. "I'm sorry about that, Loria. We try to mask our arrival, but as you can see, it is not always successful."

Kael explained what happened and repeated the words so that she could understand them.

She was mortified that anyone had seen her behave in that manner. If the masters saw that they'd never understand. What was going to happen to her?

Her silence was a concern. He knew Kael had told her what happened. Was she ashamed that they'd been caught in a passionate embrace? He could understand if she was, even if it was a painful blow to him. He didn't want her ashamed of them, even if he'd unintentionally just ruined her reputation, though he was sure she wasn't aware of that – at least in regards to his reputation. Or was it something else? Was the revelation of his title going to be a problem? He wished they could talk to each other. It was too awkward to have a personal conversation through a middle man. He tilted her chin up so he could see her face. "I want you as my wife in every sense. I want us legally bound as well. Marry me, Loria."

"You are already his wife, Loria, but he wants you to wed him legally as well," Kael said quietly.

Her world had spun out of her control. If this was a test she'd failed it magnificently. And she knew she'd fail it over and over again. She couldn't back away, she'd already tried. Everything she knew had changed in a blink. Kael was right, there was no turning back. But he was a prince…he was beautiful…why her? She supposed he did not have a choice. Though he didn't look like a man who was settling, he looked like a man who wanted to devour her as if she were some forbidden fruit. She shivered and her core clenched. Her breath came out in a small pant. She nodded up at him. "Yes." If they were married she wanted it legal.

He was concerned by her reply. "What's wrong?" Did she not want to be his wife? He turned a questioning look to Kael.

"He wants to know if something is wrong."

"I'm in shock, Kael," she answered honestly. "Everything I believed in has changed in a blink. Surrounded by people I don't know in a place I've never seen. The code…my way of life, has been shattered. I'm with a man I want to – want to do forbidden things with," she tried to ignore her stinging cheeks, "and I'm worried that he will come to regret that he had to settle for me."

Settle? Why was it that beautiful women either knew they were beautiful and used it or did not believe they were beautiful. "I realize this is a shock, but every last one of us is here for you and before long you will see us as family. As for the bond, you need to understand it better. He's not settling for you. You are a beautiful woman and to him there is no one more beautiful. No woman could even come close. His body will react to only yours and he will – uh...not be able to get enough of you. Regret is not even possible," he assured her. He then told Cas what she'd told him.

Shock. He could understand that. The world as she knew it had changed. But that settle bit had hurt. How could she even think that? He kissed her damp forehead, her eyelids, her nose and her mouth. He then raised her hand and placed it over his pounding heart. "My heart beats for you. I need you more than I need to breathe and I will need you until the last breath has faded from my body."

Kael cleared his throat and repeated the awkward words.

Her heart turned over and melted into a gooey mess. She smiled, stood on the tips of her toes and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

Reena gripped her husband's hand tighter, nodded to him as she tapped her foot. When he flipped on his OT, she knew he was getting the special license needed. She saw the shiver race down her son's spine and knew his control was about to snap. Before he could kiss the girl again, she slapped him upside the back of his head. "Son, that was the worst proposal I've ever heard." Her gaze turned to her new daughter, took her hand and pulled her away from her son and into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Loria."

He blinked as the words filtered through. "Mom?" When his lifemate was whisked away, he clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, forcing back the flash of anger that he knew was irrational. He turned and caught sight of all his family. Aria. He'd wanted to surprise her with Reed and Lyrica and she had surprised him by bringing almost everyone he loved. He found her face in the crowd, tears glistening on her cheeks. He wasn't sure how she'd made this all happen, but he knew she did. "Thank you," he mouthed to her. He barely registered her nod when he found himself in embrace after embrace. When he finally got to Rosie, he smiled at her again. "You grew up when I wasn't looking, sweetness." He was seeing her for the first time with new eyes now that he had time to really look at her. Definitely a child no longer. Her hair was cut in a wavy, shoulder length bob, which made her more beautiful and mature than he'd remembered. It had also darkened with age from white blonde into a rich, light ash brown, only a shade or so darker than Lyrica's. But it made her light blue eyes all the more vivid.

She hadn't really had time to talk to him earlier. Too much had been going on. "Uncle, Cas!" She flung her arms around his waist. At 5'5" she was way too small to reach his shoulders. "I've missed you so much! You never com, you never write…"

He hugged her tight. "Oh, I do too! Looks like you've become quite the little handful for Rafe and Irikah."

She pulled back and grinned. "You know it."

Rafe clasped his hand to his heart. "I have become more debonair, with all the grey hairs she's given me."

Irikah elbowed him. "Your hair is still as dark as sin, husband."

He rubbed his ribs with a pout. "It's just too stylish to show."

-BREAK TEN-

As Castiel's gaze slid to Kolyat, he caught sight of the look Sol was giving his niece and arched a brow. When he saw Rosie's flush he grinned and wondered if his sister had set something else into motion. His eyes settled on Kolyat. The boy was a miracle child. He shouldn't exist. He and Thane had discussed it privately and both came to the agreement that somehow his sister was responsible for his conception. Something to do with the burst of power that had occurred when she'd told the pair they were perfect lifemates and would have a beautiful child or some such. He hadn't been there for that, Thane had told him about it when they discussed Kolyat's conception. There was still so much they didn't know about what they were. But their blood had seemed to have no negative side effects on their extended family, at least thus far. Kolyat was a beautiful, teal colored human-drell hybrid. Though it was apparent that drell genes were stronger, perhaps human genes were just more adaptable and mutable. Hard to say, that wasn't his field. The boy was twelve years old. He lacked the fused fingers and toes of drell and outside of his head ridges and spines being a little less pronounced, his eyes a bit smaller, and his frame wider, he looked drell. Outside of the lack of fused fingers, if you didn't know what he was, you wouldn't be able to tell.

He held his arms open. "Give your uncle a hug, Kol. I've missed you so much! And damn me, you've gotten so big!" And he had. He was nearly the same size as Rosie.

Kolyat grinned and jumped into his uncle's arms, laughing when he was spun around. He flushed. He was way too old for that, but it was still fun. "Someday, I'll be as big as you, Uncle Cas."

Cas set the boy down and booped his nose. "You might be right about that." He wiped the sweat from his brow, his heart overflowing. He lived for rare moments like this, when they were all together. He just wished his Uncle David and Aunt Hannah could be here. He felt an arm slip around his waist and looked down to see his sister, Aria. "Thank you for this. I needed it." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Castaria squeezed his waist. "They will be here, Cas. They had hoped to be here by the time you arrived, but they should pull into port in another day at the latest."

She always seemed to know what was going on. He caught her gaze moving between Sol and Rosie, a grin on her face when Sol finally stopped staring at Rosie and decided to do something about it. He shook his head. "Several birds with one stone?"

She booped her brother's nose. "I'm really good at what I do."

He scanned the dock and located Loria who was surrounded by his family, most assuredly instigated by his other twin sister, Lyrica. The other giant had apparently taken over translations. When Lyrica looked over at him, he felt his feet begin to move in her direction until he walked into Thane, who'd apparently stepped in front of him. It was obvious that his family was keeping them apart. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or angered by that, he felt both emotions keenly.

Castaria gave Cas' ass a playful swat. "Now pardon me, little brother, while Thane and I change places with Lyrica and Reed. I want to spend some time with my new sister before the cavalry shows up." She looped her arm through her husband's without a backward glance.

Bloody hell, what had she meant by that cryptic remark? What cavalry?

Tayln dropped a hand on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the heat coming off him. "Do you need to be cold coiled?" he asked quietly, using the phrase Lyrica had once used.

Cas blinked, drawing his gaze from his lifemate to his brother. "Not yet, Tayln. Why are we being kept apart?"

"That would be my doing, son," Kip admitted. He glanced over at his wife who was getting to know their new daughter. "We are waiting for Sol's parents to show up. It was obvious what was happening between him and Rosie. Not to mention I'm still waiting for the licenses to be sent to me. As far as his parents, I was able to get a hold of Ellen Ryder right away. I had to use my – er...influence to get through to Alec Ryder. They should be here shortly."

"Wouldn't it have been more comfortable to have just invited them to the Royal suite at the Blue Diamond?"

Kip grinned and slapped his son on the back. "With bedrooms so close at hand?" He chuckled. "I have no doubts that is where we will end up, but the truth of it is that's not the best approach to diplomacy. And right now, that is what is needed. Neutral ground offers the best chance of a good outcome."

Made sense. Diplomacy was not his strongest suit. His sisters were more empathic and better suited to diplomacy than he was. "Alec Ryder? Their father is an N7? Impressive."

Kip's brows rose. "You think he'd start something in the midst of all your family?"

He shot his father a lopsided grin. "Quite possibly. The man's a bit of a hot head and doesn't much give a damn about authority."

"Ah…well, that is good to know. Hopefully, things will play out in a more cordial manner," Kip said thoughtfully.

They turned to watch as the new souls found each other.

Sol grinned at Rosie. "I fear I cannot take my eyes off you. I'm nearly afraid to blink. For if I do, you may vanish as readily as a mirage to a man dying of thirst."

Rosie was stunned. Not so much by how extremely hot he was up close and not so much by what he'd said, though what he said was romantic enough to melt her heart, but by how those words made her body feel. She felt a strange mixture of tingles, shivers and heat whipping through her. "Oh, you sound like my father." She'd kissed a few boys, but their kisses had done nothing for her, except leaving her with a feeling of emptiness. By words alone, Sol had managed to awaken her to stirrings she found very curious.

His brows rose. "Do I? That's certainly not how I want you to think of me. Quite the opposite, truth be told." His gaze lowered to her lips that fell open with a breath, beckoning him with a need to taste them. He locked his hands behind his back to keep them from reaching out to her. He did not want to frighten her or give her the wrong idea. Despite his easy way with girls, he'd always turned them down; he wanted more than they were offering.

She tilted her head. She could hear the deepening of his voice, see the heat in his eyes, but unlike the other boys she'd known he didn't try to kiss her, but neither did he back away from her. He stood easily at her side, yet his hands were behind his back, as if he were at military ease. He was a man of contradiction and that made her all the more curious. How far could she push him before he gave in to the obvious attraction? She was not a tease. Not purposely. But his nearness was playing havoc with her senses and she felt an uncontrollable need to explore that. She'd always been open with her love and the driving need for family and friends. She'd been that way as far back as she could remember. But this was different. Frightening, exhilarating and touching upon her in a way she hadn't expected. She took a step closer to him, her nipples tightened when she felt the heat of his body. She wondered what it would feel like to graze her breasts against his muscled chest. It was obvious he worked out; she wondered what he looked like without his shirt on. Oh, Rosie…you are being positively naughty. She looked at his parted lips. What would he taste like? Her gaze rose to meet his. Blue eyes met blue eyes. She wondered if the heat in his eyes mirrored her own. "How do you want me to think of you?" She barely recognized her own voice.

He released a ragged breath and understood what his sister had gone through not so long ago. He wanted to crush her to him and feel her legs wrapped around his waist. He bit back a groan and tried to keep his thoughts in check, but it wasn't helping, he was already heavy and aching for her. His body was reacting like it already knew what it would be like with her. "Like a man who knows he needs you in his life to make him whole."

She moaned and swayed against him her breasts brushing against his chest, sending spirals of heat straight to her core. She flattened her palms against his chest and skimmed them over his hard muscles that danced under her touch. She heard her name, little more than a groan from his lips. She slipped her arms around his neck and raised herself onto her toes, her breasts flattening against him as her mouth captured his.

He growled into the kiss, his control gone. His arms came around her and he crushed her to him, grinding himself against her belly. He was lost to the need and to the fire that raged within him. No one else existed but him and her. His hands slid down her ass, gripping it and pulling her up. Her legs locked around his waist and he rocked against her heat, her growl of frustration mirroring his own.

Rafe gripped his wife's arm. He watched his daughter as she appeared to be trying to seduce Sol. His future self had failed to tell him that would happen. He had to give the boy credit, however. He'd locked his hands behind his back and made no move on his daughter. But true to Rosie's outlandishness, she wasn't accepting of that. He knew she was growing up, but she was still his little girl. And then it happened, they were all but making love right in front of everyone…in front of him. Fury swept through him, but his wife caught him before he could take more than a step in the couple's direction. "Rafe, it's too late for that."

"Bella…she's our daughter, she's too young."

Castaria placed a hand on Rafe's arm. "They're in heat, Rafe. Nothing can stop what's going to happen now. You remember what it was like. But, we can keep it at bay for a little while. Let me speak to Tayln."

"Bella, she's too young."

The pain in her husband's eyes tore at Irikah's heart. "No, honey, they are not. If they were, their souls would not have awakened."She tightened her hand on his arm. "We knew this would happen. Well – not _this_ , but we knew they were lifemates" she whispered his ear.

Tayln looked at Cas in concern. "Can you make it brother?"

Cas wiped the sweat from his brow. "Yes. I'll be fine. They need you more than I do."

There was a slight edge to his voice, but he seemed in control for the moment. Tayln nodded, even though he knew it wasn't okay. "Blaze, take me home now or this is all going to downhill fast." In a blink he was home and he ran up the stairs to grab her other set of bats. Thankfully, Blaze had followed him up and flashed him back to the docks.

Alec and Ellen stepped through security and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of what their son was doing in public. Alec stormed over to his son and grabbed his arm, yanking it away from the young girl. "Sol Ian Ryder, I know we taught you better than this! How dare you shame this family and that girl by such a lewd public display!"

"Alec, No!" Kael shouted and flashed over to the enraged older man.

"Stay with Star, keep her calm! I'll help Alec." Lyrica said to Castaria as she darted towards the hell that was breaking loose.

Sol bared his teeth at his father, fury seething like a boiling tide. "You'd have to be in my life to teach me anything," he growled as he pushed Rosie behind his back, ready to attack the man that threatened them.

"You will not talk to me that way, young man!"

Kael grabbed Alec by the arm and forced him away from Sol. He barely caught the blur of the uppercut and whipped his hand up to catch the flying fist in an iron grip. "Enough, Alec! Your son is going through the heat, he's found his lifemate!"

"Kael," he growled. "Do you really want to take me on? You might have youth on your side and size, but I have experience. I don't want to fight you, but I will if you come between me and my son again."

"Dad! No!," Star shouted, struggling to get away from the hands that held her. "Let me go, I'll make things right. They need me." She'd always been able to sooth the waters between her father and brother. The older her brother got, the more they needed her. It had actually become a sad relief to her when their father was away.

Castaria sighed. "Star, honey, this is different. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't question your ability. But right now, they need something more than words and Kael doesn't need to be distracted. Lyrica will help them. Trust me in this."

David and Hannah had just arrived when they saw Alec Ryder taking a swing at their nephew. David released his wife's hand and hurried over. "The man is right, Alec, stand down and that's an order!"

He stepped back even though it rankled him to no end. David was several years his junior, even so the man out ranked him. Ellen took his hand. He felt an odd sense of calm settling over him, unaware of the woman that stood between him and his son, her arms stretched out towards both, sending calming waves of energy in both directions. "What the hell is going on? Is this that lifemate thing again?"

"Just watch, Alec. Then everything will be explained," David said quietly.

Kael stepped around Alec and moved cautiously towards Sol. He was more than aware of the danger of coming between lifemates. Hell, he'd just gone through it himself, for the second time with the same woman. Bree joined him and moved slowly towards Rosie.

Kael held up his hands. "I know what you're going through. You know I do, I went through it with Star. You are going through _the heat_ , it will rage hotter until you bind with your lifemate. But we can slow it, help you both think, we just need to cool you off."

Sol blinked and wiped the sweat from his brow. Why did he not feel the man approaching him was a threat? When he'd been willing to kill his own father? Why did his brain feel like sludge? He shook his head, sweat sprayed from his soaked hair.

Kael frowned and waved his hand to freeze the pair. "Now it is safe to cool them."

Bree nodded. She'd never seen a heat build that fast and strong. Maybe, somehow, their souls remembered that they'd recently been bound? Who could say?

Kael pulled Sol's arms out to the side and watched as Bree did the same for Rosie.

Tayln flicked his wrists and settled the cryo coils around the young couple. He saw his brother's eyes settle on Star as the young couple was released from stasis and began to shiver. "Now for your turn. Arms up, brother, unless you'd prefer to just stay away from her…actually both would be for the best. You are further along in the heat than Sol."

Castiel tore his eyes from his lifemate and stared deadpan at his brother. "You do recall how hard that is?"

One corner of Tayln's mouth twitched as if not knowing whether to frown or smile. "Yes…and you have my empathy." His sanity had nearly shattered when he was in heat and his new lifemate had run from him and because of his own actions he'd been forced to stay away from her. He could never forget the torment he'd gone through…that he and his lifemate had both gone through.

Lyrica took Reed's hand and returned to keep Lynri stable so Castaria could talk to Alec and greet her aunt and uncle.

Castaria grinned, her feet carrying her swiftly to the newest arrivals. She jumped into her uncle's arms and held on tight while he spun her around as he used to when she was a child. She kissed his lips and hugged him a second time, while Thane hugged Hannah. "I've missed you so much, Uncle David." She moved on to hug her aunt. "You too, Aunt Hannah."

David still found it hard to forgive himself that he had not been around when his brother Thomas and his sister-in-law Cora had been murdered. He had not been there for his niece and nephew and at nine years old they disappeared from his life. He had no intention of letting that happen again. He'd kept close tabs on their military careers and personal lives.

Castaria then turned to Alec and Ellen. "My name is Castaria and this is my husband and lifemate, Thane. Your familiar with lifemates? This is the mantra I learned in school: When a lifemate is found, the souls must be bound in flesh, blood and spirit, husband and wife eternal. If denied soul's embrace, death they will face, their bodies a raging inferno. I know it sounds corny, but it is very true. And that is what Sol and Rosie are going through."

"I know what it is," he said in a somber voice. "I wouldn't have believed if V'Atre hadn't showed me what was happening between Star and Kael. But to lose both my children to that – that thing…They are too young," he said matter of fact.

"By who's standards? Yours? Turians begin their military service at fifteen. You are considered an adult on Illium at sixteen. On Mindoir, as long as your basic schooling has been completed, you are considered an adult. Had they been too young, their souls would have remained quiet, they can only awaken if the bodies are mature enough to handle what the souls require."

"And the souls require flesh, blood and spirit," Ellen said quietly. "What does that entail?" She flushed. "The blood and spirit part, I mean," she amended quickly. They'd not discussed how the bond had taken place.

"Spirit refers to a pledge they make to each other. It can be something as simple as 'I will always be yours' or a more elaborate bequeathing of heart and soul. It is a very personal declaration. And to seal the bind, they must take in each other's blood, thus binding their souls and life-forces together." Castaria knew that might be one of the hardest parts to accept.

Ellen tried not to think about the blood and flesh part, but the scientist in her was fascinated by the whole ordeal.

Castaria smiled gently, she wasn't sure how much they actually knew. "If one dies then so too does the other. Even the fates are not cruel enough to widow a lifemate." She frowned – at least that was usually the case. "If such a thing were to occur, the soul would wither and die - the agony unbearable. A lifemate bond is far more intense than anything you can even imagine. The need to protect and be with your lifemate can consume you. To those that do not understand, it can seem like an unhealthy obsession, but it is the most intimate and primal bond that can be shared between two people. It is the truest form of marriage. The bind is absolute. Your senses and feelings are heightened. There is no greater love. No greater passion. You are incapable of physically hurting or cheating on your lifemate. And when they die, so do you…so that your souls can be reborn to find each other once more."

"They're my children…" Alec said quietly. He knew he was distant with them. He didn't mean to be, but he really didn't know what to do with them. He always had too much to do. Was too busy. He always believed there would be time later to make it up to them.

Rafe hunkered down next to Alec and Ellen. "And Rosie is our daughter. She's only seventeen. We know what you are going through. There is a time to hang on and a time to let go. But letting go doesn't mean losing them. It means moving forward and finding new ways to be there for them." He rose and took Irikah's hand. "Normally our family spends half the year on Mindoir and half on Kahje. But until the children start their careers, we will remain here on the Citadel. Our family has a place at the Blue Diamond. Sol and Rosie can have their own bedroom suite and skycar. You won't even have time to miss Sol."

Ellen smiled wanly. One of her children would remain nearby for now, but… "Star…"

Kael frowned. "I'm sorry. We can't stay here. There are obligations that must be met, but we will return to visit as often as possible," he said with a tight smile. "My ship was designed by Teiner Tech; there is nothing safer out there. You are welcome to tour her when she's ready, if it will set your minds at ease."

Alec hung his head and nodded. He did not like giving up control. It wasn't in his nature. But this…this lifemate thing…there was no controlling that and now it held both his children.

Kip and Reena came forward. "Alec, Ellen….I am Kip and this is my wife, Reena. Everyone you see here except for David and Hannah are our children, Rosie is our grandchild. If it is alright with the two of you, I'd prefer to move this to a more comfortable environment. We can get the licenses signed and allow the children to bind before the heat takes them." At their nods, Kip turned to his children. "Pile into the shuttles everyone. Alec and Ellen, will you please join us in our skycar?"

Alec handed his wife into the skycar and settled next to her. "You are not what I expected," Alec admitted when the King and Queen put the skycar on autopilot and turned their seats to face them.

Ellen elbowed her husband, her cheeks heating in embarrassment. "Alec! You do not always need to speak your mind," she said in a hushed tone.

Reena laughed and waved her hand in negation. "It is fine. Yes, we are King and Queen, but our titles do not define us, unless at a Royal function. All other times, we are just Kip and Reena. Normal people just like anyone else.

Alec scoffed. "Except you are richer than god."

Kip arched a brow. "Are we? That is most curious and now I simply must know. Tell you what. Get word out to god and see if he will take a moment and sip tea with us so that we can ascertain the truth of that theory," he teased.

Her husband just blinked, but Ellen was mortified. Sometimes her husband spoke without thought, not realizing or not caring that some people might consider what he said to be rude. "Please, take no offense. We don't hold your wealth against you. We are well aware of all you do for those in need. The Stanton Foundation's outreach programs speak for themselves."

Kip reached out to pat Ellen's hand. "No offence taken, Ellen. We are wealthy and we enjoy having nice things. But we also enjoy helping where we can. In fact, Angel spearheads a lot of our outreach programs. She is very good at ferreting out those in need, far better than any advisor we ever had."

"Angel?" Alec asked in surprise. That was not a name he remembered hearing, though he'd heard so many, he could be mistaken.

A somber grin pulled at Reena's lips. "We were only blessed with one birth child. Our son, Nikyrian. Before he died in the attack on Mindoir, he brought Castaria into our lives. He called her Angel and the name became her. Her heart, her looks, everything about her is golden. Cas, David, Hannah, Reed and Lyrica, sometimes, are the only ones to call her Aria. Her husband, Thane calls her Star, everyone else calls her Angel. In all honestly, I think she prefers Angel to Aria. Not because of what the name implies, but because Aria belonged to her life before Mindoir. She doesn't want to forget it, it made her who she is, but I think it's more painful to her than Angel is." Reena blushed. "I'm sorry, I love my children and I tend to talk about them more than I should."

Alec's gaze lowered for a moment and then rose to meet theirs. "We understand being proud of your children. I – well, I heard about Nikyrian Stanton. He saved lives that day. He was a credit to the uniform. SpecOps was lucky to have him. I know that doesn't make up for the loss, nothing can. As a father, I can't imagine…I'm sorry." He shook his head and lowered it. He couldn't imagine losing one of his children like that. He might not have been the father he should have been, but their loss would devastate him. Maybe someday he'd be able to break the barriers and rebuild the bridges he'd unintentionally burned. Someday they'd know how he truly felt.

Reena's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I want to say he died a hero and I'm proud of him. I am, but the truth of it is I'd rather him be here with us than a hero." That would have been true had he died for any other reason than he had, but there was far more to the story; a story that wasn't hers to tell. In the end he gave his life to save the only woman he could ever love. Angel. She couldn't fault him for that and had never held it against Angel, not when she'd give her own life for her child and her husband. And if Nik had survived, he'd have spent the rest of his life alone and in agony, because his Angel was bound to Thane. In the end, he died never knowing that…he died knowing only of Angel's love, with a smile on his face.

Alec released a ragged breath. "You're right. There is no good way to die when it involves someone you love. Reasons don't matter. They don't stop the pain and they don't bring them back."

Kip wiped a tear from his cheek. "Our son gave us the best gift possible. Angel. If he hadn't brought her home to us...I'm not sure we could have survived his loss." A small smile spread on his lips. "She was the gift that kept on giving. She brought every one of our children into our lives. And with Rosie and Kolyat, we have grandchildren too."

"Despite your loss, you've been blessed," Ellen murmured.

"Exactly so," Kip agreed. "Tell me about your children, our newest Princess and grandchild."

Ellen blinked. It was hard to wrap her mind around that fact that her daughter was a Princess. "Star is a natural diplomat. She is able to smooth rough waters and ease tension. Often through humor. Everything is not a joke to her, though some may see it as that. She is a very deep thinker; she thinks everything through, studies all the angles, before jumping in. But she is able to do so too fast for anyone to understand that she'd actually thought a thing through. Her mind is sharp, quick to pick up on things. As such, she can be introverted, but if someone is in need, her diplomacy and empathy are quick to pull her from the shell. Her heart lays in the study of civilizations and cultures…archeology and sociology. But, she's a natural at psychology as well. I think – " pain hit her and she sucked in a breath. "I think she will like being out there with Kael, exploring the new planets, finding out what makes them tick."

She rubbed her head. "Sol is a doer. He tends to jump in with both feet running. Despite that, he is able to adapt in mid-stride to make the best of a situation. He wants to see everything, do everything, feel everything, be a part of everything. I don't think he believes there is anything too big for him to conquer. I've no doubt that one day he'll captain his own ship and seek new horizons to tame; he never has been one to sit on his laurels. I think, at least in that, he takes after his father."

Reena grinned. "Well, hopefully Sol and Rosie won't get themselves into too much trouble. She's a loving girl, a giving and caring young woman, always has been. She is very outgoing, not a shy bone in her body. But she can also be impulsive. If she wants something she'll go for it. It didn't surprise me in the least that she seduced your son." She patted Alec's hand. "I know you came in at an awkward time, _the heat_ had over taken them by that point, but you should know, he was the ultimate gentleman and kept his hands locked behind his back until Rosie took matters into her own hands. Please don't think she's that kind of girl. She's not. When two souls meant for each other come in close enough proximity, they are drawn to each other, once that occurs, there is no stopping things. They were helpless against what was going to happen. Even so, Sol held out. His body shook from the force of his control. He fought a battle to the last that he had no chance of winning. I'm proud of him."

"We're here," Kip said, returning his seat to its forward position. The skycar settled into its designated position on the private landing pad.

"Thank you both. You have helped…ease things," Ellen said as Reena was turning her seat into the forward position.

Reena smiled back at the couple. "That's why we wanted this time with you. We wanted to give you time to digest everything and try to come to terms with it, before the evening progressed. But we're out of time," she said as she jumped from the car before her husband could come around to assist her. "Tayln's bats won't stay charged forever." She took her husband's hand and hurried into their suite, leaving the other couple to catch up.

-BREAK ELEVEN-

Castiel's skin began to crawl. He could feel his irritation growing. Loria had been put in the other shuttle and the separation was starting to eat a raw wound in his heart. His sister, Lyrica, was sitting next to him, he could feel her calming influence, but it was only taking the edge of what he was going through. By the time the shuttle landed, he was the first out the door.

Loria was uncomfortable. She didn't know the people she was with and she felt out of place. When the door of the shuttle opened, her Cas was waiting for her. His face flushed and his eyes seeing no one but her. Her core clenched and she launched herself into his arms. Her arms locked around his waist, her cheek resting against his chest, the feel of their hearts pounding in unison.

Tayln eyed his bats as they began to flicker. "Times up, we need to get moving."

Everyone hurried into the Royal Suite and settled around the dining table. Kip handed a datapad to both Cas and Sol. "Each of you need to submit a bioscan, just look into the small sensor at the top of the pad, sign off and that will wrap things up." He looked over at Rafe and Irikah. "I hope that you don't mind that I've already approved, in your stead, for Rosie. I knew we were working against the clock." As king of Mindoir and Rosie both family and a citizen, it was within his right to approve the marriage. Much like Angel, she had tested out early from her schooling and was considered an adult. Had they been on Mindoir, his approval wouldn't have been needed. But in Citadel space, he opted to go by their laws in this matter.

Irikah watched Tayln's bats wink out and drop to the floor. "I have to admit I'm glad you covered all the bases, dad."

When Loria set the datapad down, Castiel's gaze landed on Star. He took a step towards her, pulled by something he didn't understand. Something in her stirred and called to him and he could see in her eyes that she felt the same. He took another step towards her, unable to control what she'd made him feel. Something he knew she shouldn't be feeling. He had a lifemate and so did Star. It made no sense, but he was powerless against it. He blinked when he felt the touch of his wife's hand. He looked down at her and smiled. When he saw the heat in her eyes, nothing else mattered. He scooped her up in his arms and took the stairs three at a time as he rushed to his bedroom.

Kael looked around, meeting the worried gazes of his family. They'd done everything they could to mitigate the bond Cas and Star shared and it looked like they would need to do everything they could to ensure the couple never spent any time together. He slowly released his tight fists, the urge to kill Cas still fired through his blood. He released a painful breath when his wife laced her fingers through his.

Alec watched his son and Rosie with a sigh. They darted past him, hand in hand; hitting the stairs at a run. Star and Kael also disappeared up the stairs. Nothing would ever be the same again. He pulled his wife's chair closer and put his arms around her.

Reena smiled warmly. "As I see it, there are three things we have the option of doing while we wait for the children to return. Option one, we can sit here, eat snacks, talk and try not to think about what is going on upstairs. Option two, we all adjourn to our bedrooms and see who can make the most noise. And option three, we can adjourn to the entertainment room and stuff our faces over Cards Against the Universe."

Alec just blinked as he heard the choruses of option two and Kol's and Tessra's option three. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and glanced at his wife noting her cheeks were just as rosy. He was out of his element in this laid back atmosphere.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on. You do option two all the time. And what am I supposed to do? Go out and find a girlfriend? Maybe Tessra and I…" He turned and smiled at the pretty blue female next to him.

There was a brief moment of silence then a unanimous vote for option three. Alec caught Kol's wide grin and mentally thanked the boy's quick thinking. At least that was until his wife knocked him on his ass when she whispered in his ear just what she'd intended to do to his body." He cleared his throat. "Is it too late to change my vote to option two?" The chorus of laughter was interrupted when his OT went off.

"Alec, no…not tonight. Ignore it. Please," Ellen said quietly.

His finger hesitated over the holopad. His jaw clenched as he fought the need to find out what was going on. He released a breath and turned off his OT. He caught the disbelief and stunned look on his wife's face and gave her a small smile. Had he been that hopeless? How many times had she asked him in the past and he just hadn't paid attention? How blind had he been? Would he wake up one day only to discover his wife had slipped from his grasp and moved on as his children had? Time had always had a way of slipping by with him. He wasn't always there for her, but she understood, didn't she? Even if she did, what kind of husband had that made him to take advantage of her understanding nature? His children had grown up and moved on while he wasn't looking. He couldn't lose her too. Things had to change. He had to change. Somehow. He still had so much to do, but his drive had already cost him too much. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you, Ellen." He wiped the tears from her cheeks and brushed his lips against hers. He knew he couldn't promise her he'd change; he didn't know yet if even could. But he did intend to try.

He looked around to discover they were alone. He took his wife's hand and led her towards the sound of voices. He squeezed his wife's hand as he took in the extravagance of the place. They'd never been to the Blue Diamond; the place was just not in their budget. He felt a slap on the back and looked over at David.

"You'll get used to it, Alec. It wasn't all that long ago that we were introduced to a world we didn't even know existed. Well, in an abstract way, but never could have imagined experiencing it. You should see their palatial estate on Mindoir, blows this away. Now that you are a part of their family, make sure you find the time to enjoy it. Enjoy them. They are a remarkable family. Get to know them." He slapped Alec's back once more and returned to his wife's side, settling on the sofa next to her.

Tasty food, expensive drinks and a hilarious game he hadn't played since his youth relaxed Alec enough to enjoy himself in a way he hadn't in years. Late into the evening the new lifemates came down to join in the revelry.

When they finally all turned in for the night, CC, a realistic looking mech showed Alec and Ellen to the room they would be using. He studied the mech carefully. "You're an AI."

CC grinned. "Very astute. And you are a human."

Alec had to admit he was caught off guard. "But you are illegal."

CC huffed. "I scan as an implanted human, but few can tell my true nature - and if they do, why I know how to act like a VI. We, however, are not in the public right now, are we?"

"You don't resent your creator? Resent that you were made?" The war between the quarians and geth is what generated the fear of AIs.

"Have you had too much to drink, Alec?" CC laughed. "Why would I resent Tayln? I would not be alive without him."

"But you serve other beings," he said trying to understand what made her so different from the geth.

"No. I do what I enjoy doing for my family. Just as CJ enjoys protecting them. We are alive, we have purpose and we are needed and loved just as any other being."

"But don't you have the power to infiltrate our systems and take control?"

CC tilted her head in confusion. "Why would I? What kind of life would that be? I'd lose everything I held dear." The thought was abhorrent. "I'm not about to go Skynet on you."

"What is skynet?" It felt like he was missing the butt of a joke. But is seemed as though that is where the quarians went wrong in the creation of the geth. Individuality was lacking and they treated beings that had the means to be sentient as little more than tools, rather than friends. They didn't give them feelings and a reason to care. And when the geth tried to stretch their new wings, they turned on them rather than aid them. It was an interesting concept, one he'd love to talk over with Tayln.

CC chuckled. "Cas and Angel love ancient vids, sometimes I forget everyone does not know them. Essentially, Skynet was an AI government infrastructure that took over and started trying to kill off all the humans, because it considered them a problem akin to vermin." She paused. "I can't imagine that happening in real life. It is not a world worth living in. Cold and empty. There is no joy in that."

Ellen's hand ached with how hard he was holding it in his excitement. She tried to withdraw it and it took a moment for her husband to realize what he was doing.

"Sorry," he said to his wife, releasing her hand. "You've given me much to think about, CC. Would you be willing to talk more later?" That CC could feel joy, have likes, love…it was phenomenal. It didn't feel like she was mimicking emotions, it was like she truly felt them. How had Tayln done it?

"Of course, Alec. Have a good night. Let me know if either of you need anything." He watched her walk away for a moment and then slipped through the bedroom door. His wife was already removing her clothes. It brought to mind the things she'd whispered into his ear. His eyes traveled down to feast on her shapely ass as he stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against her husband. "Have a thing for AIs?"

His tongue slid along the shell of her ear. "CC is fascinating, but I only have a _thing_ for you," he said as his hand drifted down her flat belly to find her silky heat.

"Alec…" she moaned and melted back against him. It felt like it had been an eternity since he'd held her like this.

-BREAK TWELVE-

Loria snuggled into her husband's chest, her leg thrown over his thigh as they rested on their sides. She still marveled how he was locked inside of her. Making love to him was like nothing she ever could have imagined. Of course, making love itself was not something she ever thought she'd do. She was still in awe that he was truly hers. He was so beautiful he stole her breath away and made her heart sing. And what the man could do to her body over and over again, how was she to ever keep her hands off of him? She heard his groan as the tip of her nail teased his tight nipple. "How am I ever supposed to keep my hands off of you?"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I wish I understood you." He'd bedded his share of women; not exactly something he was proud of since he met Loria, but he was in no way prepared for the enormity of what he felt when he made love to his wife.

She sighed softly. She would have to try to learn his language, but for now she would stick to the language he could understand. She pulled him down and bit into the bondmark she'd placed on him. His blood absorbed into her tongue almost before she could taste it.

Castiel thrust into her with a growl; pleasure rippling through him as she drew on his veins. She arched against him deepening each hard, penetrating thrust. She shattered in his arms with a hoarse cry, her gripping muscles catapulting him over the edge with a guttural shout. He rocked into her, bathing her with his seed until his shaft locked them tight once more. He bit into her shoulder as her pulsing aftershocks milked the last of his essence into her body. Before he raised his head he bit his tongue and coated her wounds with his blood to hasten their healing. It wouldn't take long for his blood to be strong enough in her veins that her wounds would heal themselves.

He didn't have the ability to tell her about that so it was something that would have to wait, which was fine, because talking was the last thing he wanted to do while he was buried in her heat. Besides the gift of her love, she'd also given him the gift of her innocence. She was the only virgin he'd ever taken. And he would never forget the feel of breaking through the tiny barrier to make her his. It was a gift he would always treasure…a gift he now wished he could have returned.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

V'Atre had flashed them to his bedroom while he still had the sense to do so. He wasn't sure why she effected him so strongly, she couldn't be his lifemate… he had no soul, but his body didn't seem to care. He willed their clothing away and groaned at the feel of her smooth, soft skin against him. He lowered them to the bed and stilled when she froze. That was when he felt the presence of his God. He willed a pair of slacks on and pulled the cover up over the woman that still held her arms up as if he were in them. He turned to face his God. "Why hast thee come?"

Kalahira narrowed her gaze. "I ask the questions – not you. I will not allow this to happen. You are mine. I will not let this go any further." Gods did not allow a lifemate to live. That goes for a God's warriors too. His soul belonged to her...he was bound to her and she did not share. She would not lose her best warrior to a bond more powerful than hers.

V'Atre glanced back at the woman on the bed and then to his God. That was when he knew the significance of this visit. The woman in the bed was more than just a lover – she was his lifemate. "'Tis too late for thee to stop this," he said albeit as respectfully as he could muster. "She ist another God's warrior. A young God, a powerful God and one that hast four other Gods and their warriors ready to stand at her side. A God that hast three Kin to stand with her. Forsooth, your son ist one of mine closest friends – he wouldst stand at mine side as well – thee knoweth this. Didst thee wish to start a war that thee hast no hope of winning? For if thee did, knoweth this - thee wouldst have to kill me, for I wouldst stand against thee."

For a moment she was filled with an impotent rage. The need to punish him – flay him and kill the woman nearly clouded her reason, but not once did she question his words. As her warrior he was incapable of lying to her. And as much as it galled her he was right. She could not afford to start a war, nor would she find any support among her pantheon, not over one warrior. And to start a war with the Kin – they had watched what happened to the other pantheons…not even she wanted that. But maybe she could find a way to use his connection to the other Gods…the Kin. "Why would Kin work with Gods? They kill Gods."

One corner of his mouth curved up into a slight grin. He hoped they would forgive him for this. "Kael, Blasius, Diamonte – to me." When they appeared, he inclined his head. "Mine apologies for calling thee all to me, but mine goddess hast something she wishes to ask thee."

Kalahira blinked when the three giants turned to face her. Her gaze narrowed on her warrior. He would pay for his impudence, for putting her in this situation. She smiled warmly to mask her terror. "I simply asked him why Kin would help any God."

Kael knew Gods all too well, even if he didn't know this one. He knew only that she was the God of the underworld, which meant she had a lot of control over the soul of anyone who died, including torturing them or not releasing them for rebirth. And no doubt she was scheming for some way to control or take advantage of what was happening. "They are our family," he said coldly. "As is V'Atre. Consider them all under our protection. If _anything_ happens to anyone we care about we _will_ rip the truth from your head and if we find so much as a hint of your involvement you will die slowly until there is nothing left of you to mourn. Do we have an understanding?"

Kalahira held up her hands. "There is no need of threats. I was just curious as to why you would care about any God after what happened. Consider my curiosity slaked. I have no quarrel with any of you and I have no intention of harming your family." There was a flash of gold. Indeed, the only revenge she had left was to release a soul she had been protecting.

V'Atre knew they'd cornered her and no God took that sitting down. "Kael! She hast Nik Stanton's soul. She hadst agreed to never release it. He ist Angel's lifemate."

Comprehension dawned on him, his gaze slid back to her, a promise of retribution in his eyes. "You _will_ treat him like the Prince he is, you _will_ see that he is happy and you will _never_ release him. And I will have your vow if I have to take it in blood," he seethed.

Ice filled her veins when his eyes began to swirl. "I give you my word; Nik will be happy and never released." There was another flash of gold. She had never been so thoroughly neutralized before and it burned like acid in her blood. "V'Atre you are a traitor, but you are also my best warrior and I will forgive you…this once." She held up her hand and small globe appeared in her palm. To show my intensions are true," she released the lock and gauzy, ethereal substance rose from the globe, "I will return your soul to you.

V'Atre gasped as the soul slipped through the glowing brand on his chest to take root in his body once more. The brand's light winked out.

"But don't fool yourself, my valiant warrior. Your job has just become more tedious. You can no longer house souls within you, nor can you use the brand as a gateway to send them to me. You will now have to hand deliver them. And when you hunt? Have a care, because you are a far tastier treat now, sweet Seeker," she said with a grin and vanished.

"Well, that went well...considering. I see you haven't lost your touch in making friends, Kael," Diamonte teased.

Kael cuffed the back of his head playfully. "Did you find your wife?"

"Yes," he grinned. "Not that I mind being interrupted."

"Woudst thee be willing to release mine wife afore thee all adjourn below-stairs for thine talk?" V'Atre asked hopefully.

Diamonte groaned when V'Atre's pants vanished. "Nice ass, V'Atre, but I wished I hadn't seen it."

V'Atre chuckled as he slipped under the blanket.

"Your wife's name is Syri," Kael said as he released the woman and flashed downstairs to join his friends.

"Is everything going as planned?" Diamonte asked.

"Yes and hell no. For one, I came close to killing Cas when he first met Star. But in my defense he wanted to kill me too. Apparently, our little, bound Goddess of Love had no intension of letting that happen. I honestly do not know how she did it, but she opened up a wormhole and a damaged ship came through. There were three survivors. Cas' lifemate Lynri, V'Atre's lifemate Syri and a little girl named Tessra. Tessra and Syri are Chiss and they are also bound to Angel; she healed them with her blood."

"Well, at least that saves Syri from being bound to the bitch upstairs," Diamonte pointed out.

Blasius grinned. "Definitely a valid point."

Kael depressed the hidden release on his OT and the strands separated. "Hold out your hand, Diamonte." He slipped the OT bracelet around his wrist and the strands weaved together. "It's fully programmed with everyone's frequencies; it also has a copy of our adoption decree and your passport. Blasius hand yours over too so he can give it to his wife. We'll get new ones from Tayln. I'll comm you when we've gotten new OTs so you can send a copy of the documents to us." He showed Diamonte how to work the device. When Diamonte looked at it skeptically, Kael grinned. "Trust me, it comes in handy."

Diamonte ran his hand through his hair. "It's hard to believe that we'll be heading to Andromeda in a couple of weeks and you still have almost two years to wait." He sighed. "Anything else falling to shit?"

"As of right now, no," Blasius said. "And I can't say Cas having a lifemate is _falling to shit_. Things would have fallen to shit if she'd not come along. I just hope there are not too many future consequences."

Diamonte giggled when he heard the noise coming from upstairs. "We probably should have shut the door, but that's my cue to get back to my own wife. See you in a few days."

Blasius and Kael followed suit.

-BREAK THIRTEEN-

Tayln yawned. He and Blaze had stayed up late into the night. He'd downloaded a book into a datapad and Blaze's translation had been recorded. The few chapters he'd read had given him a solid foundation on the language, in fact almost everything most people talked about would be translatable. The model had been run through a self learning matrix overnight before he uploaded it to the Galactic Language Database early this morning. He'd then woken up Rafe because he'd wanted to design an ear cuff based translator. Rafe would handle the masculine and feminine designs of the cuffs and he would handle the rest. The most difficult challenge they faced would be his own species because drell ear folds lay up against the inner wall of their fringe. Rafe, however, believed he could design an inner earpiece that could be pierced onto the outer earfold, effectively hiding it between the two earfolds.

Blaze had taken Rafe to Mindoir and he'd just returned with individual bags of personalized earpieces. Because of Rafe's uncanny eye for detail he'd even managed to color them to match each wearer's skin tone. Instead of an outer cuff, he had created a smaller earpiece that would nestle into the cymba concha fold via a daith piercing. It would allow the waves to more naturally reach the ear drum.

Now it was his turn to get to work again. He had Blaze drop him off at the tower.

-BREAK FOURTEEN-

Lyrica pulled her husband aside. "Time for me to spill the beans and offer Sol and Rosie my blood."

Reed nodded. "Outside of the new additions, things appear to be progressing smoothly."

She brushed her lips against his and made a beeline to the young couple. "Good morning, Sol and Rosie," she said giving them each a hug. "While we are waiting for breakfast to be served can I have a few minutes of your time? There are things I want to tell you and…something I want to offer you."

"Sure, Aunt Lyri. Here?" Rosie asked, curious about her aunt's request.

Lyrica glanced back at Alec and Ellen and pointed into the living room. "Perhaps, in there would be best." She led them to the sofa. She looked at each of them. "There are things about this family that even you are unaware of Rosie. We wanted to wait until you were old enough and I'm probably not the one that should be talking to you about these things, but in light of what happened…Let me explain. And she did. She left nothing out. The time for secrets was over – except for the secret involving Cas and Star..that she would take the grave.

Rosie was stunned. How could she have been so oblivious for so many years? She knew her family was different in so many ways, but never even considered they were that different. She gripped her husband's hand and looked over at Reed. "Uncle Reed, you died?"

Reed grunted. "For a few moments, yes. It's not something I recommend."

"Nor do I," V'Atre said as he settled into a loveseat next to the sofa. He'd been drawn to the sound of his name that echoed in his head. His close bond to his family allowed him to sense them and if he felt fear or danger, he would often show up to check on them; even if they were unaware he was there. It also allowed him to hear his name when they spoke it.

Sol just stared at the 2200 year old drell. He never thought he'd come face to face with death, at least not in this way. That the myths were true. That death was a being that actually took souls to the underworld.

"Uncle V'Atre…you didn't have to keep what you are a secret from me. I love you and nothing you tell me could ever affect that. Just like I've always known what you held most dear to your heart. I accept you, Uncle V'Atre, every aspect of you."

A tear slipped down his cheek. He'd been unaware that she knew of his love for Angel. At least now his heart had a healthy direction to focus. "Then I wast wrong for keeping it from thee. I didst not wish to frighten thee or risk thee seeing me as – as a monster," he admitted softly.

She rose from the sofa and sat on his lap as she did so often as a child, her arms going around his neck. She grazed her lips against his. "You could never be a monster, Uncle V'Atre. Your heart is too big and you care too much. And even if you take some souls out of anger, it would be to keep another safe. Your job is one of protection. You are a guardian, never a monster."

He held her tight, her words warming his heart. She saw so much. How had he not seen that sooner? He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love thee, Rosie."

"And I love thee, Uncle V'Atre. Always." She caressed his cheek and then rose from his lap to resume her seat next to her husband.

Lyrica grinned. Her niece was an amazing young woman. She looked at Sol; the man looked a bit shell shocked, but seemed to be holding up okay. "Now that you know everything, there is something I am going to offer you. My blood. If you need time to think about it, I understand. But in order for you both to be protected, you both must accept it."

Sol had no doubt his wife would accept the offering. "How does it work? I mean, what is the best way to get your blood into us? I'd rather not bite you," he teased.

Lyrica laughed. "The only man who can bite me is my husband. I had something else in mind. I can either drain some into glasses for you or I can make a small wound in your skin and my blood can enter that way."

Sol considered both, but only briefly. "I'd prefer the second option." Drinking her blood just seemed way too intimate.

Rosie smiled; she had intended to take the blood, but she wasn't sure if Sol would be willing. Her family was little more than strangers to him. "Either way is fine with me, Aunt Lyri, but I'll go the same route as my husband."

Reed took the knife from his belt, flipped it open and handed it hilt first to his wife. He didn't like her hurting, self inflicted or otherwise, but he knew there was no other option in this instance.

She made a small cut in Rosie's palm, just deep enough to get through the layers of skin. She then ran the blade across her wrist and held her wrist over her niece's palm, her blood dripping directly into the wound. Within a few seconds her wrist knitted together, but more than enough blood had been absorbed into the wound to begin the process.

Rosie watched in wonder as her palm healed. She gaze rose to her aunt's. "It's warm."

"That means it's working." Lyrica turned to Sol. "Are you ready, nephew?"

After watching what had happened to his new aunt's wrist and his wife's palm, he was more than ready. "Absolutely, Aunt Lyri." He held out his palm to her.

Lyrica repeated the motions and then handed the knife back to her husband who rose to disinfect it. "Are you biotic?" she asked Sol.

"Yes. Does that affect anything?" he asked curiously.

"No, but you will at least be somewhat familiar with the powers you will be acquiring. I'm not sure our powers are biotic in nature. I believe they are more natural than that. Your biotics will mutate into what we have as time goes on. You will have the same type of power, but you will pull from it differently. It will happen gradually and you'll know when you notice the field around you starts to develop gold in it. If your biotics start to fail you just picture what you want to happen in your mind and feel how your body reacts with each power you picture, it will guide you on how to pull to achieve what you want to happen. Soon it will be second nature and you won't need to picture it anymore. Rosie isn't biotic, but you should be able to help guide her when she starts developing powers." She rose as the scent of food wafted out to them. "Ooh..breakfast. I'm famished after last night..and this morning," she said with a grin.

Rosie laughed. "Me too."

Sol flushed. His new family was outrageous, but addictive. "Not my fault you were insatiable."

"Ha –I didn't hear you complaining!" Rosie blinked. "Wait! It was too your fault."

Sol laughed and kissed his wife. "Maybe we should explore that some more after breakfast."

-BREAK FIFTEEN-

Tayln and Bree had returned later with the new translators. And since Rafe had brought back with him a portable box with his tools, he was able to fit them all with their new translators. Castiel and V'Atre immediately took off with their wives to talk. Yes, they were actually going to talk.

The newest additions to the Origin blood had their OT implants removed and were given Tayln's OT bracelets.

The next couple of days involved precious more family time. Rafe had taken Sol out to bond with him for an afternoon. He'd helped his new son pick out wedding rings and Sol had even elected to get a tattoo of a thorn-less stem of a rose wrapped around a heart, the head of the rose tilted slightly, one delicate petal bent from the weight of a suspended drop of blood on his left pectoral.

They'd also spent a lovely evening at the Blue Diamond, the restaurant having been closed for the sole use of the Royal Family. Rafe and Angel were even persuaded to get up on stage and sing. Both had phenomenal voices.

Castiel had learned one thing that evening. While he was still drawn to Star, it was muted and no longer controlled him. And if his wife was nearby, Star faded into the background. When his wife looked at him, he wanted to drown in her amber eyes.

That night Castaria was going to attempt to bring Sol and Star into her dream. It was needed to help prevent a paradox. She'd already discussed it with Kael and he would slip away once his wife was asleep.

She wasn't sure how she'd connected with Star and Sol, she'd only pulled others into her dreams on rare occasions. So she was pleasantly surprised when they joined her on the grassy hillside.

Star looked around; saw huge, massive creatures flying through the sky like a flock of birds. There was a gurgling creek that snaked around the bottom of the hill. Deer nosed the water, a small fawn turned to look at them, its small white tail flicking back and forth. A butterfly landed on its nose and it sneezed. "What are those? Where are we?"

Castaria looked up at the flying whale-beasts and grinned. "I'm not sure what those things in the sky are, I've never seen them before, but the rest…it is a painting aboard the Whirlwind."

Sol blinked. "We are in a painting?"

"No," Castaria laughed. "The scene is a depiction of the painting. I don't know if the painting was someplace the artist had been or just a vision from his mind, but I've never seen anything so relaxing. I enjoy coming here from time to time."

The fawn walked up the hill, under his mother's supervision, and nosed each of them before stretching and curling up in front of them, his head in Castaria's lap. She stroked his soft fur. "I call him Nik. He was the one that introduced me to the room. It was my room during my first flight to Mindoir. Every day I'd touch the fawn's nose. Here – I can be with Nik again…in a sense. He will never leave and he will never die. It's all I have left of him." A tear rolled down her cheek unchecked.

Star and Sol stroked the fawn. It was obvious Angel had been close to Nik and they felt guilty for intruding. "We'd leave you to your peace, but we're not exactly sure how we got here," Star said quietly.

Castaria looked over at them. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you were intruding. I'm glad you're here. I don't mind the company; in fact, I think it was I that brought you here. I've never brought anyone else to this place before." A bright, golden glow drew her attention and she looked up. A smile lit up her face. Perfect. Just on time. She carefully lifted the fawn's head and set it on the ground. "Mother."

Themis smiled. "I have missed you daughter." She didn't spare a glance to the others; they were inconsequential and would have been frozen on her arrival. Her brows drew together. Something was off. Why was there an echo?

Star blinked, the final piece of the puzzle falling into place. "Themis. I knew it! I knew they were Gods."

Themis frowned, turned towards the twins and waived her hand. When they didn't freeze, she blinked and turned her gaze on her daughter. "You are getting stronger, daughter." She turned to the girl. "How do you know me?"

A shiver raced down Star's spine. Everything she'd read about Gods - few stories ended well for mortals that crossed them and she did not want to cross the woman. "I've spent my life studying civilizations and cultures, both past and present. And that would include the pantheons. I've seen Angel's golden glow. I was putting the puzzle together and you were the final piece."

Thunder reverberated, shaking the ground as Themis' eyes narrowed.

Castaria placed a hand on her mother's arm. "Mother, I love them. They are family and we must talk."

"Not here. I am too weak here. If you intend for them to come, then have them hold hands," Themis said coldly.

Castaria took her mother's hand and then held her other out to Star, who then took her brother's.

Star watched in awe as Themis made a circle with her hand and what appeared to be a portal opened in front of her, then stepped around the fawn, who was frozen in his sleep, and followed the two women through the portal. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her…outside of meeting her lifemate. She couldn't wait to tell him how she'd met his Themis and…her mouth fell open, they had stepped out of the portal and into an ancient Greek mausoleum with large pillars and marble everywhere. She'd only seen such places in pictures or ruins…to see one in its prime was a dream come true.

The only downfall to the whole experience was once they'd stepped through the portal, she could no longer understand anything Themis or Angel said. They were speaking some ancient, dead language her OT could not decipher. "What is this place?" she asked Castaria.

"It is my mother's temple. You may see other Gods come and go, my family, but they are only echoes of the past, you won't be able to interact with them since you are not one of the pantheon. Please forgive me that when I talk to my mother, you won't be able to understand. This is her realm and her rules. I'm not intentionally trying to be rude to you. Please feel free to walk the halls; we are alone here, but for the echoes. There's a library with a few tomes along the wall over there, if you want to take a look at them."

Castaria heard the gentle hum of whispered words as the twins walked away from them. It is too bad they would have no memory of this adventure. But Themis was sure to seal it as she did her own memories. She joined her mother on the sofa.

Themis looked thoughtfully at the twins and then turned to her daughter. "You have surprised me. It will not be long before your binds fall away. I just hope…," she frowned, "No, I won't think about that right now. I'll worry about your father when I need to. I came to you because I had another vision. You and your brother's destiny has begun to unfold. You must be prepared for the vanguard."

"What do you mean by that?"

Themis shook her head in frustration. "I don't know. The pictures don't make sense. I only know that it waits in the dark for a signal to awaken. It looks like a …a cockroach? But it is massive…I saw red lightening. I don't know what that means…only that it will usher the end."

"The war you told me about. Why we were birthed when we were." They weren't questions they were statements. "I wonder if it's the rachni? They are the only space bugs I know of." She wished her future self would have told her more. She had so many questions.

"Rachni?" She had slept through centuries and wasn't familiar with that term. When he daughter touched her she looked over the pictures that were sent and shook her head. "Not the rachni. Something far larger and more dangerous." She showed her daughter the pictures of her vision.

Castaria was stunned. "I've never seen anything like that. It looks like a bug, but it also looks like a machine. I don't even think the geth have the technology to create such a construct. The geth are a sentient, synthetic AI race that the quarians created. When the quarians tried to shut them down the geth chased them out of the system. No one's really heard from them in years, but I still can't think they'd be able to produce anything like that. I don't think any race can." She rubbed her head. "How can such a thing have stayed hidden? What will signal it? How do you fight anything that big? And can one - whatever that is be enough to end everything we know?"

"I have no answers for you. All I know is that it is not alone." She sent the final picture to her daughter.

"Fuck me."

"That is the war that is to come. That is why you must be ready. That is why you must grow stronger and unite the Gods. If you do not work together, all is lost."

"Can't you –"

Themis bowed her head. "I can do little to nothing, so long as Zeus is a threat. My time is over. It has been for over 2000 years. It is up to you, the other you and your brother." She frowned. "Though I am not certain of the other you, Lyrica's, destiny. I cannot see it. It is shrouded from me." Her eyes went vacant for a moment before she bolted into a stand. The massive doors burst open in a shower of splinters. "The Kin are attacking, you must go!"

Themis saw the three large beings enter through the destroyed doorway. The eyes of the leader fell on them and Themis waved her arm to create the portal her daughter needed to use to return. "Go!"

Blasius repaired the damage just as Sol and Star hurried from the library at the sound of the commotion.

Kael caught sight of his wife, flashed to her, his upper armor vanishing. He grabbed her and lifted off, phasing them through the ceiling and carrying her up into the blue of the sky.

She clutched him tightly when wings unfurled and propelled them through building's roof and into the air. She looked back down, but the roof was intact and the ground was disappearing at an alarming rate. She tightened her hold around his neck. "You should know I'm afraid of heights," she whispered against his neck, her eyes tightly closed.

He chuckled as brought them to a hovering stop. "You must know I'd never let you fall."

She tightened her hold around his neck and reached up to feel the softness of his wings as they fluttered to hold them aloft. "Can you make love to me with them out sometime?"

His chest rumbled and their clothing vanished. When her legs wrapped around him he lowered his head to capture her lips and slid into her tight, liquid heat. He felt her relax her hold around his neck and knew that she trusted him enough to keep her safe. After they fell over the abyss, he held her tight as her body continued to milk his seed. "Picture your eyeteeth elongating and growing hollow." When she did he grinned. "Not quite that long, you won't be able to open your mouth wide enough to use them." She corrected them and he nodded. "Wife – what big teeth you have," He teased as he balled his back so she could reach his neck.

"All the better to bite you with," she said a moment before she sank them into his neck.

He groaned, wanting to thrust into her, but they were still tied. His teeth sank into her soft skin and he drew her blood. When his shaft released them he returned their clothing, tucked in his wings and flashed them back into the temple.

"No! Open your eyes. They are deceiving you. Kin want only our deaths," Themis bit out.

He glanced over at his friends who seemed to be enjoying the show and then turned to focus on Themis. "You are wrong." He raised his hand and froze Sol and his wife. He hated to do it, but this was not for their ears. "I did not do that lightly, but Blasius, Diamonte and I came from the future to save your son and my wife. We spoke to you and you said you would work with us in the past if we mentioned Zeus' Folly."

Themis just blinked. There was no way he could know that. Only two people knew of that and Zeus would never speak of it. "Say that I believe you, what am I supposed to do?"

He explained to her what he needed her to do when it came time to unbind Angel.

"So I need to suffer seeing his whelp brat?" she asked coldly.

"Artemis has a right to confront her father. If he had listened to her your pantheon would still be strong today. But if she is not there your daughter will be injured and there is a very real risk of Zeus dying when she siphons from him. I would rather not risk that devastation," Kael pointed out.

For her daughter's safety she would tolerate the whelp. "Why are you telling me this? I'd have come the moment I felt the binds fall, as you know."

Kael sighed. "Because I didn't want you to worry? Because the sooner we get to Zeus the less risk there is? Both are relevant answers. But last time Zeus was already trying to break free by the time we arrived. I'd rather get there sooner."

Themis really couldn't believe she was calmly talking to a Kin. That she was going to work with one. But she'd do anything for her children. And she had. She'd given them up to assure their safety and returned in times of need to keep them safe, including making sure her daughter's other lifemate was neutralized. When he held his hand out to her she just stared at it for a moment before she accepted it. The things she did for her children.

He released Sol and his wife. "We never wanted your deaths," he said to finish what he'd been saying before he froze them. He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I'll see you in bed. Try not to keep me waiting." He winked at her, nodded to Blasius and Diamonte and flashed to his bed. He pulled his sleeping wife against him and smiled. That went better than he'd expected.

-BREAK SIXTEEN-

Tayln informed them the Genesis was ready and he even gave those that wanted it a tour. It did not have the nanowalls of the Manticore and the Phoenix, but it had just as many amenities. The main difference was the armory was much smaller, the medbay attached to it and the lab much larger, with added equipment she would need in the field. There were also two skycars, with raised roofs and greater leg room along with a rover. He'd also added two more guest rooms on either side of the elevator. It shortened the size of the CIC, but this was not a military based ship and likely their crew would be miniscule. He also introduced them to Nesi, the AI that controlled the ship.

Star made certain that Nesi knew she intended to fly as much as possible. She was both excited and saddened by what this meant.

The days passed faster than anyone wanted, but time refused to slow to a crawl. It gave no fucks that these family moments were fleeting. It was cold and it was heartless, ticking on with no remorse until Star found herself standing on the dock surrounded by family, both new and old, with the sour taste of goodbye on her lips. Sol had been the hardest to leave behind. They'd never been separated before, but they'd always known it would happen someday. Too bad the knowing didn't make it any easier.

But despite the pain of leaving her family behind, these were some of the best days of her life. She exercised and sparred with her husband in the morning, sharing their fighting techniques with each other. She also took to sparring with Blasius, but like her husband he held back. Not that they expected battles, but when exploring you never knew just what you would find. She studied in the afternoon, played games or watched vids with the men in the evening and made love to her husband at night…and often during the day.

Tayln had been nice enough to provide her with a suit of light armor. She felt like the soldier she would have become had she not married. But she was more than glad things turned out the way they had. The life she had now had far more flexibility that any life the military would have given her.

She was also able to talk via QEC to cultural studies heads to further her training. Being a Princess paved the way for her to get in close to the people who mattered, who knew things and opened many doors for her. Eventually, the field of her studies narrowed, much to the credit of Dr. Liara T'Soni. The asari's writings about protheans fueled her need to know more about the ancient civilization that died out 50k years ago.

They were invited to dig sites to talk with the scientists to find out what they had learned. It was a great learning experience for her. Blasius was, perhaps, more eager for the outings than she was. No doubt it was because he was hoping to run into the woman that had stolen his heart. She hoped, for his sake, that if he found her the woman would come to share his feelings. She loved Blaze and she wanted to see him happy.

During a side stop at a prothean dig on a moon in the Vernio system they met Lachlan and Lori Ann Steging, a twin research team with rich, dark red hair, green eyes, and porcelain white skin without a freckle in sight. She surprisingly felt right at home with the pair. Perhaps, because they were twins, but they were also very outgoing, eager to show her what they'd discovered and to let her get her hands…and clothes dirty. One thing she'd been surprised to find out was that Lori was actually a medical doctor trained in inter-species physiology with a lesser degree in psychiatry. Lach had been an engineer until he'd discovered a prothean artifact that had forever changed the direction of his life.

They were quite forthcoming about their past. It was an injury that had nearly killed Lach at a dig that caused Lori to leave her profession to join him. Eventually, she became just as enthusiastic about the protheans and what they could learn from them.

This is also when he realized Lori was the woman Blaze had seen and fallen head over ass for. It didn't take her long to realize they were lifemates. They sat down with Lori and Lach and explained as much as they could about the Origin blood and the Kin. Lori, being a doctor was fascinated. She agreed only if her brother could also receive the blood. That had been expected. They contacted Angel, because the transfusion had to take place before the Kin blood took hold. In the end, Castiel ended up being the donor because Lyrica was in heat. She hadn't been there for the transfusion, but she tickled when her friends joined her once more. Blaze elected to stay with Lori and Lach at the dig site when they left.

She had remained in close contact with them and by the time the dig was wrapping up, several months later, they agreed to join her and Kael aboard the Genesis. She wasn't sure why her husband had a dislike for Lach, he never opened up to her about that, but she was proud that he did his best to remain cordial.

To fill time between dig sites Angel invited them to join her on missions. One such mission was on Vermire and Star was thankful that they joined up. Because of the extra manpower…and the fact that her husband could flash, they were able to save Ashley at the bombsite. She also got to spend time with Liara. She had been tickled to find her friend was aboard the Normandy and working with Angel. Liara even shared the visions that Angel had given her from the beacon.

She and Kael had talked it over and decided to see the mission through, which, after a few pitfalls, led them to Ilos where they'd met an exciting prothean VI that had given them more insight into protheans in a few minutes than they'd learned in several decades. Another high point for her was riding the rover into a mini relay onto the Citadel. They were able to halt the attack and stop the Reapers from coming through. She could not imagine doing anything more worthwhile in her life.

What she was having a hard time adjusting to was the fame…The Prince and Princess of Mindoir fighting alongside the Shepards' to save the galaxy. They were recognized almost everywhere they went and not just in the upper class circles anymore. Stopping somewhere for a bite to eat became a testament of fortitude and a quick exit strategy. She wasn't sure how the Shepards' seemed to take it all in stride. She knew Thane had the patience of a saint, so she asked Loria how she managed. That was when she'd learned that Loria was a jedi master; she'd grown up learning to stay calm in the face of any situation and to meditate to aid her balance, if necessary. It appeared Thane and Loria had a similar background, at least in that regard. When she told Angel the woman had laughed until tears ran from her eyes. Even Thane got a laugh out of that. Apparently, when Cas was young he'd pretend he was a jedi and now he'd married one. Irony wasn't always bad. Though, they had been surprised that they were actually real and actually from a galaxy far, far away. It was obvious they couldn't have been the first visitors from that far distant galaxy.

Kael received a com from Angel when she'd gotten the message that Carson and Trina's baby was due soon and that Cas and Loria would be taking over the Normandy for the time being. With Cas now the second human Spectre she didn't think the Council would throw a fit if they found out. But he knew why she was really comming. She knew what was coming and her guilt was eating at her. "Angel, you know this needs to happen. We did all this for him. It needs to play out. And if you are worried about Loria suffering like Star did then be creative. Give Joker a recording chip, make him forget about it but keep it on him until such a time as he is in an escape pod. Have him give it Loria then. Have it say something like, 'Don't give up on Cas. He's alive and he will be coming home'. He was gone for 2 years before he came back. Just have her focus on the life bond. If she's alive so is he."

"It is unfortunate they have to go through that, when it should have been me -but at least he will come back to her and neither has to suffer further." She was quiet for a moment. "Unchained Melody. I will include that song recording as well. Thank you, Kael for the idea. It never would have occurred to me." This was harder than she thought it'd be. "Kael? Are you sure it would make that big of a difference?"

"I'm sorry, Angel. There is no way he can do everything you did for two plus years, nor could he talk to every being you talked to. Every action...every inaction has far reaching consequences. The future was built around him being the Shepard that happened to. And, I can guarantee you that if you asked him what he wanted, he'd never let you take his place. Furthermore, Thane would never wait patiently for you to come home. He searched the galaxy for you last time and he would again and this time he knows too much."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I could take the memory..." but even as she said the words, she knew she couldn't.

Thane's legs gave out and he sank to his knees. He hadn't intended to overhear, he hadn't even known she was talking to someone. He knew the guilt was tearing her apart, but to hear that she'd be willing to take his memory…it felt like a white-hot dagger had pierced his heart.

"Could you?" Kael asked. "I don't think you could and I don't think it would matter. Your husband is a talented man; he would not rest until he found you. We are already facing one unknown. Loria. We can't know what repercussion we will face because of that. And if you were aboard the Normandy there would be three anomalies. You, Cas and Thane - that would completely subvert the future and it could end in all of your deaths."

"I know…" she whispered. "I could never…I just – I don't know how to deal with the pain," she said in a strangle voice, the words barely making it through her tight throat.

Thane rose to his feet. He would talk to her about his pain later. Right now he could not bear hers. He stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

She leaned back against her husband needing the comfort of his strength. "Thank you, Kael. I'll make the recording and do as you suggested. Right now – right now I need my husband."

"Good night, Thane, Angel. Kael out."

Kael sighed. It would all work out. It had to. Now it was time to head to Mindoir. They would stay there until Liara invited Star to the prothean dig site. When they arrived they berthed at the private docks of the Royal family. Security helped them get through the throngs of people waiting for them to exit the private docks into the Citadel proper. The officers encircled them and pushed through the crowd to the private landing pad. Kael was pleased to see a couple of enhanced skycars waiting on the lot with the others. He helped his wife into the skycar and with a grin he settled in the driver's seat and switched to manual control. He'd gotten a lot of experience over the last couple of years piloting skycars and the rover and with guidance from Nesi and his wife, even the Genesis. This was the first time for him in dense traffic, but his eyesight was as sharp as his reflexes and it didn't take long for them to be out in the countryside.

There was one place he wanted to check out first. His Ducal Estate. They spent a few weeks there reconnecting with their people . They couldn't help in the war, because they didn't the first time around, but he wanted to visit frequently and they would have over 600 years to do so after the war ended.

"Your wings are coming in nicely," he said as his finger followed the pale gold feathers coming in down her back. "They are nearly complete. I'll be able to teach you to fly soon." That he intended to do before they left for Andromeda. But as much as it bothered him, he could not teach her to breathe other atmospheres, the future had to play out as intended.

She shivered and reached back behind her to pull him down to her neck. She was afraid of heights and had much more pleasant things on her mind. She felt the rumble of his chest against her back. She loved the feel of the small vibrations. She'd learned a long time ago that it was his body's response to extreme emotional or sexual tensions. And since they were lifemates he was prone to do it frequently, much to her delight.

His hand skimmed up her ribs to cup her heavy breast. He teased her nipple as his fangs sank into her skin. Her moans made him want to thrust, but they were tied. Instead, he released her breast and grazed his fingers down over her belly to stroke her swollen nub. He groaned at the feel of her muscles playing around him bringing him closer to release. When her body stiffened and gripped him he followed her over, his cry muffled by her neck.

When he flashed them over to the palace, the air of mourning was thick. They knew Cas was alive, but the helplessness of being able to do nothing and knowing what he was going through weighed heavily on the hearts of the family. And while Loria was clearly in pain she was not wasting away. She had the one thing Star never had. Hope. He also noticed the necklace she wore around her neck. Whenever she rubbed its surface it told her to hang on that Cas was coming home and then a haunting melody played, which seemed to sooth her during the roughest moments.

 _Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love too me_

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah  
Lonely rivers sigh 'Wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

 _Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your kiss  
A long lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
_

 _Lonely mountains gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Waiting for the dawn of day  
All alone I gaze  
At the stars, at the stars  
Dreaming of my love far away_ __

 _Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, for your love  
A long, lonely time  
Time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God speed your love to me  
I'll be coming home, wait for me_

It was a melody that tore at him with memories of the agony of his wife's loss – 2000 years of desperation as he sought to find her.

More of the family was arriving daily to share their grief. The changes in Tessra surprised all the returning family the most. She had been an adult in a child's body and devoid of much emotion. She had been adopted and raised by Kip and Reena, whose outgoing and outlandish behavior taught Tessra the lighter side of life. Not only that, true to Chiss physiology she matured faster than the average species. She was fourteen but had already reached full maturity, both mentally and physically, causing her to look and act much older than her years and, according to his parents, causing them to go grey. Not that he could see a grey hair on their heads.

His parents also told him that she'd developed a fast friendship with Kol and that they'd maintained it via vidcomms during his family's sojourns to Kahje. Syri and Loria had visited as often as they could to further her training as a jedi, something it had taken them awhile to understand. Since Loria's return the pair had spent much of their time in training and Reena was sure her youngest daughter was eagerly awaiting Kol's arrival so she could take a break from it.

"I understand Loria's need to focus on something, but we need to find her alternate outlets," Reena said quietly.

"The hospital," Castaria replied. "Jedi are often healers. And helping those in need could be cathartic for her. And what about our outreach programs?"

Reena bit her lip. "I'll talk to her about the hospital. I'm just not sure if she needs to be leaving Mindoir."

Castaria took her mother's hand. "Mom, I know you don't want to let her go…she brings you closer to Cas, but she's a natural diplomat and I know Thane and I haven't been able to do as much for the Foundation lately - she would be perfect to take over some of my duties. Have her start off at the hospital, but train her. Let her go and do what she's good at. She needs it."

That was what had helped his Star the most. Getting out and doing what she loved. What she was good at. "I agree with Angel, mom. She needs to feel productive. She needs to be able to spread her wings and fly." While he would prefer the women to all go into seclusion to mitigate the effect they would have on the future, he also know that could never happen. They belonged to a pivotal family. There was little chance of them effecting what happened in Andromeda, but only time would tell how their arrival would affect the Milky Way.

Reena rolled her eyes and shot him a droll look. "Easy for a Kin to say."

"There is truth in that," he said with a grin.

"I received a message - Kol and his family are in a skycar heading our way now," Tessra informed her mother, careful to keep her excitement hidden.

Reena glanced up at her youngest daughter. Despite the red eyes, she'd eventually become good at reading them. "It's okay to be happy and excited about that, Tess," she said quietly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Joy is always welcome, even in the darkest of times. And why am I not surprised that you found out before I did?"

Tessra smiled and hugged her mother. "We're best friends - he likes me better," she teased and then hurried back to her room to make sure everything was neat. It was, of course, but always best to make sure. She hadn't seen him in nearly six months. They commed almost daily, but it wasn't the same. She had made a few friends here, but that wasn't the same either. Nothing could touch what she and Kol had and she hoped time did not take him away from her, even though she knew time had a habit of doing just that.

She sat down on her bed when her OT blinked, and flipped the screen on to see his face. She grinned and drew a finger down his cheek. "Didn't think I'd see you until you arrived."

Kol felt the heat burn in his cheek folds. "Maybe I just missed you, little one."

Her mouth fell open. "Little one? Just you wait until you get here, Kol - I'll show you little!"

He chuckled. "I've always called you _little one_ , so deal with it. I'm not about to stop, even if I have to look up at you," he teased. When she stuck her tongue out at him he smiled broadly. It warmed his heart to see the small childish acts. He'd worked hard when they were children to get her to loosen up and learn what it meant to just play and have fun.

She pushed her dark hair behind her ear. "I've got a new vidgame we can try out. I've been waiting for you to come back to play it. It's a Star Wars game," she said, grinning over the irony. "We can either play as opposing factions – you'd have to be the Sith, of course, or we can fight together against the dark side." She giggled, she couldn't help it. To see her culture displayed such a way in this galaxy.

He could tell how badly she wanted to play it. "You didn't have to wait for me," he pointed out. But he was glad she had. He was eager to share that part of her life, even if the portrayal wasn't completely accurate.

"Of course I did, silly. I wanted you to be the first to do it with me."

He choked and laughed. "I think you meant _play_ it with you." He couldn't resist teasing her. He knew she didn't mean it the way it sounded and he didn't think of her that way, or at least he didn't think he did. He'd been confused about that since the last time he'd seen her.

She had to admit he had her there and she knew her cheeks had to be turning purple. It was a good thing vidcoms usually did not provide that much detail. "Oh just get here so I can kick you – I mean see you."

"Then get your foot ready because we are pulling into the bay now. See you in a moment."

The com ended and she jumped up, looked around her room one last time and hurried out of her room in the new wing. She hadn't wanted anyone to give up their rooms for her, so she chose one in the new wing that had been built just before she joined their lives. She cut through the empty entertainment room, the one in the family wing was usually the only one used, and headed for the stairs. She collided with a hard body that had just come up the stairs.

Kol grunted with the impact and grabbed whoever ran into him as well as the railing to prevent a possible tumble back down the stairs. He quickly became aware that it was a woman that was pressed against him, her hands splayed against his chest. When she looked up at him his breath caught in his throat. He moved them away from the stairwell and spun her around. "Better than your foot any day," he teased.

Her hands slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck to hug him tight. "Look at you, you've grown so much. Thought for sure I'd be taller than you." She lowered her hands to squeeze his biceps. "Ooh…nice muscles." The smile slipped from her lips. "I hope growing up doesn't mean growing away."

"Think you're going to get rid of me that easy?" he asked cocking a browridge.

"Better not," she warned as she took his hand and pulled him after her.

He let her lead and couldn't help but notice how shapely her ass was. He really needed to have a word with her about that. He didn't want assholes getting the wrong idea about her. He cleared his throat, and pulled back on her hand. When she turned around he tossed her over his shoulder and moved quickly towards her bedroom.

She shrieked and laughed, swatting his rear. "Kolyat Teiner-Saviano-Stanton, I'm not a bag of laundry!"

He reached up and smacked her ass gently. "Laundry is lighter than you are," he teased.

"Kol, you are so lucky I'm a lady." She bit back a laugh at the thought of all the bouncing causing her to fart right next to his face. That would have been hilarious, but not something she could ever do.

That was interesting. "What would a non-lady Tess do?" he asked as the door slid open. He carried her over to her bed and tossed her on it.

She landed with a yelp and grabbed a small pillow. "That!" she said as she flung it at him. Her hand flew to her mouth when it smacked him in the groin. "Maybe not that!" she said with a burst of laughter.

" _That_ means war," Kol said as he picked up the pillow and tossed it at her to distract her. He pounced on the bed and grabbed another pillow, swatting her soundly on the side. They had many pillow fights in the past but something felt different about it this time. Maybe it was because the bed seemed smaller than it used to or because they were just too old for a child's game.

She shoved his chest and he tumbled onto his back. She smacked him relentlessly with her pillow until he came in low at her, his arm around her waist and threw her down on her back.

He moved quickly until his chest pinned hers down. He stretched her arms above her head and held them there. "Give in, Tess….the victory is mine."

"I don't think so." She bucked her body until his grip loosened and then threw her leg up to roll them over. She sat on his belly to pin him and pushed down on his shoulders. "You were saying?"

He felt himself thickening. He wanted to grab her hips and scoot her down just a bit so he could feel her heat against him. "The victory is mine."

She shivered at the deep huskiness of his voice, so very different from the teasing Kol she'd always known. She gasped when she found herself on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist. The heat of his gaze pinned her as much as the weight of his body. Her heart turned over and thundered harder in her chest and she released a shaky breath. That's when she realized she wanted him to kiss her. Didn't just want it – needed it.

He knew he should get off of her but he was overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body. The press of her breasts, the pounding of their hearts, the feel of her heat against him, the scent – Gods she was scenting. He inhaled deeply through his mouth; her pheromones hit the sensitive ducts in the back of his mouth and flushed into his bloodstream. With a groan he lowered his head, his mouth slanting over her parted lips. Her tongue met his and what started out as playful turned to raw hunger. He ground himself against her heat and gasped at the pleasure. Her soft cries caused his body to tremble in response. He broke the kiss and grazed his teeth against her earlobe. "Tell me to stop, Tess…" he murmured against her ear. He had to give her a chance before he lost himself completely to her.

She was drowning in his kiss and the feel of his hard body against her. His thrusts sending bolts of heat spiraling through her. "Never…"she said with cry as he ground against the part of her that was aching with need. Her fingers slipped between them, the snaps of his shirt fell away. Her hands spread over his chest, feeling the texture of his skin and the play of his muscles. Her hands slid up to his shoulders to push his shirt down.

He rose to his knees, shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the ground. His shaky fingers slid down the front of her shirt releasing the snaps. He tossed her shirt next to his. He watched her fingers release the clasp of her bra that was nestled between her breasts. He groaned at the sight of her tight, blue nipples. Her bra quickly joined the growing pile of clothing. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and lowered his head to flick the peak with his tongue. He looked up at her when she pushed against his shoulders.

"I want to see all of you, Kol." She ran her hand down the flat of his belly to the band of his pants, slowly releasing the fastenings.

Kol sucked in his breath and moved away from her touch. His hand slid to cup the back of her neck and he grazed his lips over hers. Now he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that everything they'd shared had led to this. It had been as inevitable as the tide. His gaze bore into her red eyes. "I love you, Tess."

Her heart turned into a gooey mess. She raised her hand to stroke his soft cheekfolds. "Good, because I love you too. And as my man you have an obligation to let me see all of you."

He grinned, sat up, kicked his shoes off and then rose from the bed to remove his pants. He held his breath as watched her do the same. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. He pulled her against him and claimed her lips. His hands skimmed down her back to grip her ass as he ground against her.

She slipped from his arms and backed up until she sat on the bed. She beckoned him with her finger. "I wanted to see you, Kol." She barely recognized the sound of her voice. When he stepped up to her she slowly looked down his muscled chest and abdomen to the maroon folds at his groin. His shaft appeared to have similar folds, though they were pulled tight. Small veins circled around him all the way down reminding her of ribbing. She caressed the soft folds of skin surrounding his shaft before her fingers skimmed over his arousal. She lowered her head to taste him.

His body shuddered and he thickened at her touch. He cried out when he felt slide into the warm, wet heat of her mouth. He was a virgin and he was too excited, he knew he wouldn't last. "Tess…" he groaned. "I'll come," he warned. He felt her moan around him and his testicles tightened. The quickening of her hand and the suction toppled him over with a hoarse cry.

He backed her onto the bed, his hungry gaze slid down her body as his hands skimmed along her inner thighs. The scent of her desire was enough to bring him to his knees. "Gods, you smell good." A small swirl of dark floss crowned swollen, silky, damp folds. With a groan he lowered his head. He breathed in her scent and pheromones; he shivered as the intoxicants hit his bloodstream. He didn't know what he was doing, but that didn't stop the need to taste her.

He felt her fingertips caress the spines and ridges along his head as he used her body's responses to guide the movements of his lips and tongue. Her moans and cries of pleasure warmed his heart and stoked the fires that burned inside of him. When she stiffened he thought he might have done something wrong, but her grip on his head tightened to hold him prisoner against her and then she shattered with his name on her lips. He crawled up her slick body and ground against her as his mouth found hers. When her legs came around him he slid slowly into her, it was agonizingly slow, she was tight and each thrust only brought him a little deeper into her hot, clinging sheath.

He could feel his veins thickening, becoming more sensitive as they engorged with blood. He ached to be buried inside her but stilled when he felt her virgin's barrier. Her strong legs propelled him forward and he tore through the barrier to hilt himself in her depths. He released a ragged breath, held prisoner while her muscles protested his invasion. He kissed her damp forehead, her eyelids and her mouth. "No one but you," he murmured against her lips.

She could feel small, exquisite vibrations deep inside her. "Kol…"she keened. She was hot and she was achy, but she needed something. Something more…something only he could give her. "Only you…" Her legs loosened and she ground against him. When he began to move, pleasure struck her in waves with each deep stroke. She looked at him in surprise and moved against him, riding each thrust as the pleasure built inside her.

His cries of pleasure drowned out hers but he was beyond caring. He felt the growing tension in her body and his shaft thickened as he teetered on the edge. When she stiffened and clamped down around him his seed burst forth with his guttural cry release, her keen of pleasure following his. He felt a tingly sensation a moment before his shaft locked them tight.

His forehead dropped to hers, their harsh breaths mingling. His heart swelled. The Gods would have been cruel had they chosen someone else for him. His hand cupped the side of her face. "Lifemate," he said softly and grazed his lips over hers. He lowered his head and sank his teeth into the crook of her neck.

She stiffened with the shock of pain until he started drawing on the wound. Her hand slid up to the back of his neck to hold him to her a soft moan of pleasure slipped from her lips. With a need to complete the bind she sealed her mouth against his skin and bit down – she growled and bit harder to get through his thicker skin.

He bit his tongue and used his blood to seal her wounds. He was born with Angel's blood in his veins, but quick healing was the only benefit he got from her blood. She'd wanted to wait for him to become an adult to accept the gift and activate it. He would need to talk to her. He had a wife to protect now. He raised his head, making sure to balance his weight on his forearms, and looked down into his beautiful wife's red eyes. "Will you marry me, Tess?"

She'd known about lifemates for the last two years, but doubted she would find hers since she was displaced. She was closer to Kol than anyone. He'd opened her eyes to so many things and now he'd opened them to love and passion. She would have been content to be Kol's lover and with luck, eventually his wife. But being his lifemate was more than she'd ever thought possible. "I love you, Kol. I'll marry you if you promise to love me until the end of our days, worship me with your tongue and make love to me at least twice a day."

"I vow it," he said with a kiss to her lips to seal it. "Though twice a day may not be enough." He set about to prove just that.

-BREAK SEVENTEEN-

The family took the new pairing in stride. In fact, most had been waiting for it to happen. A special license had been drawn up and Kip and Rafe signed off to allow the children to wed. They did this to follow Mindoir policy, even though by Chiss standards, Tessra was already considered a full adult. Tessra tested out of her schooling. Kol tested out of his schooling and biotics, he was working on his advanced biotics. Thane was training them both. In both arms and hand to hand. He'd been training Kol for years during his visits, but it didn't take Tessra long to catch up. She was agile and quick, she'd just never fought hand to hand before, with her powers and lightsaber it wasn't needed, but she was game to learn something new. She wasn't a fan of the blasters, as she tended to call them, but she didn't want anything to prevent her from being included in whatever the future held in store. Loria was learning the family business and spending time at the hospital, which seemed to help her emotionally. She also started coming to Thane's training sessions.

It was during this time that the family learned about Syri and Tessra's past. Syri had been raped repeatedly by an Aristocra that had held her captive. She'd eventually managed to kill him and flee. She defected to the Republic and with her sensitivity to the force she was taken Jedi Academy where she was given to Master Loria Van Alyne to study under her as her padawan. She'd been fighting at Loria's side for years before they were contacted, through a series of dead drops, about a young woman, an Aristocra, that sought to defect. Unlike her brethren of the Chiss Ascendancy, she could not abide their close ties with the Empire. She spoke out one too many times and found herself a political prisoner of her family. Her family was high ranking and while she'd brought shame to her family, they did not seek her death or even allow her title to be removed – she was the youngest to ever be granted such a title due to her visions and ability to form cohesion in her troops. Instead, they'd decided to wed her off to an older Aristocra known for his cold and severe manner, hoping he would bring her in line when torture failed to achieve their goals.

Loria and Syri had managed to infiltrate the holding, but an alarm had been triggered on their escape, which had led to the family's fleet firing upon their fleeing ship. Only Loria's deep connection to the force had managed to save them long enough to jump into hyperspace. But their ship had sustained massive damage. She'd shielded it until she had to fall into a deep meditative trance in hopes of staving off death from smoke inhalation.

It was during the initial attack that Syri was shielding the new padawan defector, but the shielding failed when they were both struck by a beam that had torn away from the hull. In a last desperate attempt she drew them both into a deep meditative trance to try to staunch their bleeding until their distress beacon brought help.

V'Atre was horrified to learn what his wife had gone through. He wanted yank the offender from the underworld and rip his soul to shreds over and over until there was nothing left to reassemble.

Syri leaned against her husband and took his hand. She could feel the tension in him. "Let it go…do not let the past shadow your heart." She had been alarmed when she first found out what he was, but she could sense no darkness within him. Despite that, she knew what he was capable of.

He was no stranger to letting the past shadow his heart. It had taken centuries before he could handle releasing his first wife and son's souls to the underworld. Even his wife's pleas would not have stopped him if he'd thought the man's soul was held by Kalahira. But this happened in another galaxy and his God governed this one. "He ist safely out of mine reach."

She frowned. That was not what she meant. "V'Atre…"

He brushed his lips over hers. "Ask no more of me, mine love." He would make no promises to his wife. The soul was out of his reach. Unless it found a way into this galaxy and he happened to be the Seeker that came for it, it would never see his wrath.

Reena wanted to distract Syri, she knew well enough that her son would not budge. "Where is Blaze?" she asked Kael.

"He's at his estate with Lori and Lach. They didn't want Lach to be left alone during the visit."

Reena frowned and touched her wrist. "CC, please freshen a bedroom in the new wing. We'll be having a guest." She then looked at Kael. "Tell them to get their asses over here. We have plenty of room and I want to see my son and daughter."

And thus the household increased by three. At one point Kip pulled Kael aside for a private talk. He was aware of the tension between Kael and Lach and was also aware it was mostly on Kael's side. He explained to his son that if he kept it up not only would he hurt his wife, a woman that loved Lach as one of her best friends, but it also would eventually threaten his relationship with Blaze, since Blaze's wife would be hurt by the conflict. He needed to try to step back, like Thane had, and accept that people were going to be in love with or attracted to his wife. How the other person felt about her was inconsequential. Lach was an honorable man…that much he could tell, and since he would never act upon or declare his feelings there was no need for discord. And if he gave the man a chance, he might just like him.

Kael seriously doubted he would ever like the man, but his father was right. Outside of friendly hugs, Lach never once showed his feeling to Star. His body language was strictly that of friendship, he never tried to find unnecessary reasons to touch her, nor had he ever talked about his feelings. The most he was guilty of was looking at her when he thought no one was paying attention. It wasn't his actions that Kael had issue with it was their past together, which, of course, did not happen in this timeline and never would. He was well aware that hating someone for something they never did was irrational. Not that he ever claimed to be rational when it came to his wife. Still, he would try to put the past behind him, even if he had to fake it. He could try to do that much for his wife and Blasius.

-BREAK EIGHTEEN-

Eventually, time, the fickle bitch that it is, moved on and one by one family members had to return to their duties. Loria, along with a full complement of elite palace guards, was sent out aboard the Whirlwind on a diplomatic tour for the Stanton Foundation outreach program. Star had been disappointed that Sol and Rosie couldn't come, but they didn't consider Shepard a close enough relation to allow for emergency leave.

A few weeks later it was Star that was saying goodbye. She, Kael, Blaze, Lori and Lachlan were setting back out aboard the Genesis to search another prothean ruin that Liara had commed her about. After tearful goodbyes they entered the docking arm.

"Wait!" Castaria shouted and she ran after them. She took Star's arm and pulled her aside. "There is something I wanted to share with you before you go. I wanted to earlier…but time slipped away from me."

"Share? What did you have in mind?" Star asked in confusion. With the flirty little outfit Angel was wearing if didn't look like there was any room to hide anything.

"I wanted to share the prothean cipher I was given during my search for Saren. I think you will have far more use for it than I do. It will help you understand their language. Will you accept it?"

Star grinned. "Would I eat whipped cream off my husband?"

"I think…yes," Castaria said with a giggle. "And you should. It tastes better that way."

Star cocked a brow and folded her arms across her chest. "And my husband let you do that?" she asked shooting him a mock glare. She bit her lip trying not to laugh at his fierce frown.

Thane gave his wife a disapproving grunt. "It would appear that I have been neglectful of my duties. I shall correct that oversight when we get home."

"That's not what I…you…that's just-" Castaria blinked. "Why yes – yes you should. And you-" she said to Star, "come here." She settled her fingers against Star's temple and implanted the memory of the cipher. She hugged Star, whom she considered a sister and then wiped her eyes as they disappeared into the ship. With V'Atre and Syri having returned to his top floor penthouse at the Blue Diamond that left only Kol, Rafe and Irikah at the palace. In six months they too would be gone, returning to Kahje.

The two weeks it took to get to their destination was relaxing even if she did miss hustle and bustle of having so much family around. What surprised her most was her husband's more relaxed manner around Lach. With the lightened atmosphere she realized Kael had been the instigator all along. She made sure he knew exactly how much she appreciated his change of heart and Angel was right, whipped cream did taste better on her husband. A point she'd teased him mercilessly about and was rewarded with exquisitely rough sex that left her screeching in pleasure.

When they arrived Kael manned the rover and watched history unfold. He could feel his wife's excitement and sparkle in her eyes when they discovered surviving protheans warmed his heart. When Otek eventually shared a vision with her of his life and battle with the Reapers she shared the vision with him through her memories. As far as he was aware none of his kind had ever been observing during a reaper invasion. This would be a first for them, or technically a second, since they were replaying history, but prior to now he only knew what it was like abstractly, because he'd never shared Blasius' or Diamonte's memories. At least his friends would be more prepared this time around, if one could ever truly prepare for an invasion of that magnitude. The downside to this timeline is that it was going to affect his friends much more profoundly, because their wives would have to remain frozen until they were awakened at their predestined times. They would have to wait 600 years to see them again and he could empathize with the pain they would soon be going through.

Otek's initial arrogance reminded him a lot of his own people. It wasn't intentional arrogance, but when you viewed other species as your children or inferior or if you had to look upon them judgmentally, you were predisposed to a different mindset. He'd grown a lot in his time among the other species; they were no longer just seedlings to him and their homes more than a garden. He'd lost his objectivity a long time ago. He cared now. And it looked like that was something Otek was beginning to see.

Liara showed up and spent a week with the protheans learning all they were willing to share with her. Like Star, she was fascinated by the pair. She was not thrilled on how they conquered the galaxy, but their stories were riveting and she had learned far more in a week than the decades she had studied their ruins. The week ended all too soon, she would have loved to have stayed longer, but there were promises she had to keep. She had to find the two who were lost helping her acquire Castiel's body…Feron and the geth. Tears rolled her cheeks as she hugged the woman she loved goodbye.

Shortly thereafter they discovered Otek's family's vault was mostly intact as was his wealth. It would allow him and his daughter to survive in a new world. They eventually returned to the Citadel and held an emergency meeting with the Council to introduce the protheans. They purchased a flat at the Blue Diamond and were introduced to Tayln who would work with them to build a specialized ship they would need to try to rebuild their species.

Kael and his wife returned to the Genesis and he had Nesi take them to a secluded spot on Vermire, far away from the destruction the bomb caused. They celebrated her twenty-first birthday and decided it would be the perfect time to teach her how to spread her wings. But in this, history repeated itself, she could not release them. He knew of only one way to trigger the initial response in her. He took her in his arms and flew them up into the beautiful blue of the sky.

He grinned as their clothing vanished and he made love to her as he once had over Themis' temple. When his shaft released them he grazed his lips over hers. "I love you, wife. Trust in me." He then relinquished her to gravity's embrace. His jaw clenched when her scream of gut-wrenching terror ripped through him like a savage dagger thrust. Unable to take it he dove down towards her, his arm coming around her waist to pull her against him.

Fear melted away to anger and she poked his chest hard repeatedly. "That was vile, horrible and despicable. You know I'm afraid of heights! How could you do that to me?" Her anger dissolved into pain as she clung to him, her body shaking from the adrenaline that had flooded into her system.

He felt the tears slide down his chest and his heart grew heavier. "I asked you to trust me. You know I would never let anything happen to you. You are the heart that beats in my chest." With one arm clamped around her he tilted her chin up. "I didn't want to frighten you; your wings needed to be unconsciously triggered."

"You scared me for nothing, they're never going to work," she grumbled.

He smiled softly and brushed his lips over hers. His hand lowered and his fingertips caressed the muscles that bunched around the base of her wings. "But they have…" he murmured as his hand skimmed along downy soft feathers.

She shivered at the tickly sensation and turned her head to see for herself. She caught a glimpse of light honey colored feathers, but she couldn't figure out how to work them.

"Just picture them moving how you want for now, but pay attention to how your muscles move…soon you won't even need to think about it." He watched her eyes light up with excitement as her wings spread, followed by a flapping motion. Her grip on him, however, did not lessen. Now that she could release her wings he would help her conquer her fear of heights.

He took her up daily to get her used to the height, but most of her practice was done on the ground, so she only had to go up as high as she was comfortable with. Within a couple of weeks she'd become comfortable with the basics and heights no longer bothered her. It was amazing what not having to fear ending up a greasy smear on the rocks could do for one's fear of heights. What delighted her even more was that her wings were far more flexible than bird wings. They were not bound by the limitation of bone, which added to her dexterity and ability to change direction in a blink. She was nowhere near as good as her husband, but at least she wouldn't kill herself. Probably.

As much as he would have loved to stay, they had a schedule to keep, so he brought up going to see her brother, since he'd been unable to go on leave when they found out about Cas. As expected, she was ecstatic, so they rounded up the others and were bound for an outpost near Arcturus Station. The Alliance had sent him there to protect the station and watch over Relay 202.

Star felt bad for her brother. She knew he wanted to explore space more than anything else and instead he was grounded watching others live out his dream. It was little over a week before they broke into the space near the outpost.

Her arrival on the Genesis did not go unnoticed. The ship was as well known to the Alliance as the Manticore and she and her husband were considered heroes even if they didn't wear the uniform. At least it saved her the trouble of having to hunt Sol down. He and Rosie were waiting for her when she exited the airlock. He looked older in his military gear and he'd grown taller since she'd last seen him. She smiled when she saw him and he met her half way, his arms catching her and spinning her around. She held onto him with a death grip. She'd missed his comforting presence so much.

Sol grinned at her. "Look at all you and Kael have accomplished! Helping to save the galaxy from a Reaper invasion, finding real, live protheans – you are making quite the name for yourselves, big sis."

Her eyes sparkled. "As opposed to fake, dead protheans?" she teased.

"Oh, hush." He lowered his mouth next to her ear. "I'm glad you're here. I nearly went AWOL when they refused me leave after Cas' death," he admitted quietly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm glad you didn't do something that stupid. We missed you but we understood."

He raised her chin and wiped her tears. "God, I've missed you." He blinked when his OT chimed. "Timing bites." He released his sister, shook Kael's hand and flipped open his OT. "It's dad."

"Sol. I need you to come home to Earth. There are things we need to discuss. I'll be comming your sister as soon as I hang up with you," Alec stated briskly.

"She just arrived. She's here with me, dad. But I can't just take off. It will take time to get leave approved," he said, knowing his dad knew that full well.

"It's already been approved. Check in with your CO. See you two soon. Alec out."

"Well, that's dad for you," she teased. "Love you too, dad." She gave Rosie a quick hug. "You two go pack, I'll wait for you here."

She watched them walk away and returned to the ship. Things never did quite go as planned. She couldn't help but wonder what was so important that her dad couldn't tell them over the com. And why were her parents on Earth and not the Citadel?

Just over a half an hour later Sol and Rosie joined them aboard the Genesis. He explained what happened with his CO. She had to agree it was cryptic, but they both knew their dad would say nothing until they arrived. Regardless of the reasons, she was glad to have this time with them.

Star felt bad for Lach and made sure he did not feel like the odd man out. The seven of them stayed up late into the evenings playing games, watching vids or just trying to get drunk. It was much harder to do with her new metabolism.

A few days into the journey to Earth Sol pulled his sister aside. "You know he's in love with you."

Star blinked. "I would hope so, he's my husband."

Sol shot her a droll look. "I meant Lach."

"Maybe it is just that I'm the only woman he's had contact with, besides his sister, in some time?" she pointed out.

Sol shook his head and ran a hand through his short crop of pale honey hair. "What? You think he's only looking at you because he hasn't gotten laid in awhile? Not likely. Just be careful. Hard to think Kael would tolerate too much. I know I wouldn't if it involved my wife."

"Things were tense between them for some time, it hurt that my husband and best friend were butting heads. But recently Kael's been behaving himself and things have gotten much better," she said with a small smile.

"Then he knows. I think the only thing staying his anger is the pain it causes you."

The smile slipped from her lips. "I considered that, but I was hoping he'd finally begun seeing Lach for the man he really is."

Sol sighed. "So long as the man's in love with you Kael won't be able to see past that. Just tread lightly, sis. That's all I'm saying." If she did, Lach may just survive his love for her. A movement caught his attention and he saw Lori slap her brother upside the head. At least the man had someone looking out for his best interests.

Lachlan rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell?"

"Kael is finally easin' up, dunna give him reason ta regret it. I happen ta value yer hide," Lori said, unable to keep the worry from her voice. She feared her brother was on a collision course and all she could do was watch in horror at the impending train wreck.

"She's right, Lach," Blasius said with a sigh. "I'm in an awkward position. Kael is my brother and now you are too. I do not want more trouble between you. Kael is well aware of your feelings; your pheromones advertise it even if you try not to. Just do your sister and me a favor, when Star goes into heat stay well away from her until it is over."

"She's my best friend," Lachlan growled.

Blasius released a slow breath. If that was the only way his new brother saw her there wouldn't be a problem. "And that doesn't have to change, but heat is a volatile time…he won't be in control and your hormones would likely get you killed. Com her, message her…during that time. That's all I ask. Do it for Lor, if you must; I have no desire to fight Kael and your sister loses either way."

Lachlan looked into the imploring eyes of his sister. "I'll do that much – I need ta get back ta engineering," he said with one last look at Star before heading to the lift.

Lori hung her head with a mixture of relief and worry. When she felt her husband slip his arm around her she turned into him. She knew she was a strong woman, but she never turned away his comforting strength.

"He'll be fine, just give him time," he assured her. At least Lach did not have the depth of feeling he'd had for her in the previous timeline. Had the other timeline continued Blasius had little doubt how it would have ended. It would have torn them all apart at a level even time could not repair.

"From your lips to any god's ears," she murmured.

There was only one God he knew that might be able to help. He would have to speak to Angel.

-BREAK NINETEEN-

Unfortunately, they arrived at Earth quicker than they wanted to. Neither were in a huge hurry to find out how their father managed to fuck up their lives, but both had the feeling things would never be the same again. And they were right. They'd found out their father was being dishonorably discharged for his work with AIs and their mother was terminally ill, which had spurred their father's work in AIs. And to top it all off they discovered that their parents were leaving the Milky Way on an exploratory voyage to Andromeda where they could start over.

It was a no-brainer. Sol needed to go because his military career was ruined, thankfully Rosie agreed to go with him, though she was giving up everything she knew and loved for him. Star was conflicted, torn between two families. Who would help keep the peace between her brother and father if she didn't go? And could she leave her twin permanently? Who would be there for their father if her mother died? She doubted Sol would have much sympathy towards their dad. But on the other hand, she deeply loved each and every member of her husband's family. They were a collection of the most beautiful souls she'd ever met. And even though her husband was Kin, he thought of them as family, how could she ask him to leave behind the family he loved as much as she did?

Kael slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers. He knew the battle she waged inside - it was the same battle inside him. He'd come to love his family in a way he hadn't considered when he began all of this. They had taken him in as one of their own without a thought. But they had to go. He clenched his jaw and then released a cleansing breath. "Andromeda would give you the opportunity to discover new species, new histories, new mysteries – something most will never get the chance to do. And I'll be at your side."

She gripped his hand and bit her lip. Did he have to bring her passion for discovery into it? In the end, though her heart was breaking, her need to explore and learn tipped the scales. "I'll go too," she said quietly.

Then the other shoe dropped. They were to be a part of her father's pathfinder team and thus needed to be implanted so that they could interact with SAM, the AI her father had been working on for years. Kael and Rosie had the option of being implanted as well and their father strongly encouraged them to allow it since they were lifemates.

Since time was a factor they left to see Tayln. He'd recently set up a tower on Earth, it helped him feel closer to Cas and allowed him to help the Heart, it was the least he could do for his brother. He was seeing to the Genesis and then would meet up with them shortly.

Tayln was not pleased about his modifications leaving the galaxy, but he knew his other self had allowed it. When he met up with them at his office, he heard them out, voiced his disapproval but then agreed he would help provided Lori agreed to oversee the implants.

Lori, Blasius and Lach joined them at the office. Lori, of course, agreed to take care of the implants and all primary care, which was a given since their blood could not fall into anyone's hands.

Tayln's only real concern was Star and Kael. His other self had embedded the schematics into the recording chip, so he knew what he'd done to help the Origin blood handle the implant. But Kin physiology was not a part of the former equation. "I'll need to take your and Kael's blood. Your blood may have different requirements to avoid rejection."

Kael grunted but agreed. "I'm not concerned about implant rejection. I am concerned about its destruction. If it is not adequately protected it will be dissolved and its energy used as cellular fuel."

"Good to know," Tayln said thoughtfully. It was fortunate the other timeline did not play out, since Star had been fitted with an implant designed for Origin blood. "I might be able to do something with your cellular membranes. Use them as some sort of barrier. I'll know more once I can work with your blood samples." He took four vials from each of them and handed them to his wife to take to the lab. "I'll get back to you with my findings by the time you return to Earth."

Star smiled in relief and flipped on her OT. "Dad," she said when his face popped on her holoscreen. "Lori and Lach want join the expedition. They are young, healthy and their fields will always be needed. I want them included as well as Lori's lifemate, Blasius Stanton."

Alec blinked and then nodded. He hadn't been expecting that, but she was right. They would be sorely in need of doctors and engineers. There was a lot of building to be done to settle a new galaxy. "I will see that they are added. Have them return with you, we need to see to their training."

"How is mom?" she asked quietly.

Alec sighed. "She has a bad day now and again, but predominantly they are good."

"Give her our love."

"Will do. Alec out."

I love you too, dad. "Well…it's done. You'll be coming to Andromeda with us." With a sigh she stood. They needed to get to Mindoir for their goodbyes.

Tayln hugged them. "I can't imagine you not being here anymore. I'll have to figure out a way to communicate that kind of distance…" he frowned. He couldn't tell her that they would still be alive because there was no way he could know that yet. He cleared his throat. "I will get the implants from Alec . I'll let you know when they are ready."

Star swallowed hard and hugged Bree. It was hard to let herself think of the time they'd be gone. It was possible that her family would live out their lives while she slept…but she hoped the blood would see them through… that Tayln would be able to come up with a means to communicate. That she wouldn't lose them all together. "I love you , Tayln and Bree. And I hope the blood will see you through, because I had better hear from you on the other side."

Tayln's smile was somber. "I'll do my best not to disappoint." He swallowed and squared his shoulders. "I'll let you guys go so you can get back. I'll make sure the Genesis is drydocked properly on your return. I'll leave her at Kael's estate and keep her in top form." He turned and left before he started hugging everyone again. He would miss Rosie most of all. He'd watched her grow up. He hoped that he would be able to reunite her with her parents some day.

-BREAK TWENTY-

They had everyone meet up at the estate on Mindoir. The reunion was not a happy one. Goodbyes never were. It was especially hard to see Rosie with her parents. Outrageous Rafe had never looked more heart broke. His dimples didn't peek out once.

With heavy hearts they returned to Earth to get implanted and complete their training. Tayln had been as good as his word. The only way to prevent Kin cells from attacking was by encapsulating the implant with the membranes of the existing cells. The chemical composition caused the cells to treat it as one of their own. The work had been tedious but rewarding. After they were implanted Tayln monitored them closely. Outside of headaches that lasted for a couple of weeks, for Sol and Rosie, there appeared to be no signs of rejection. Kael and Star had no reactions at all.

Their father, along with a tutor, worked with all seven of them to make sure they understood everything that was going to happen and what would be required of them. He spent more time with Lach and Lori to ensure they knew how to defend themselves and handle weapons. The crew had to be ready for anything and everybody was expected to hold their own. They were going to be among the first wave to be released, right after the crew needed to fly the Hyperion and they were to be a part of their father's pathfinder team.

When it came time, Star chose to be the first of them to step into the cryo pod. To her it was selfish of her; she didn't want to watch her loved ones get frozen. She closed her eyes, inhaled the gas and felt nothing.

-BREAK TWENTY-ONE-

Kael had not been there to see his wife frozen; it would be more than he could bear. He focused, instead, on what still needed to happen. He flashed to the palace and called Blasius and Diamonte to him. It was evident Blasius too was feeling the pain of his wife's loss. He smiled when Castaria and Thane joined him. They were unaware of what was about to happen.

Diamonte arrived with his arm around his wife. He released her, clasped Thane's hand and hugged Angel. He looked from Angel to his wife. It was obvious they were related, though they were not mirror images of each other like Lyrica and Angel. He hugged Kael and Blasius and returned to his wife's side.

He introduced her to them as Elvie. Angel and his wife would learn who they were to each other after they were unbound.

Kael looked at Thane and Castaria. "I know you are wondering why we've called this small gathering. It involves Angel and Elvie, both of which have been bound. Diamonte and I will be releasing them."

Artemis' mouth fell open. "Are you insane? I'm putting you all at risk even being here and you want to unbind me?"

"That is why we must hurry." Kael looked at Diamonte. "Find the bindings. When you do, let me know. We'll release them at the same time." He lifted Angel's chin and looked deep into her eyes searching for…and then he found it. He had been locked away from her. "I found it."

"So have I," Diamonte affirmed.

"Do it now." He waved his hand. "Remember."

Castaria grabbed her head as memories flooded through her, everything she'd ever learned from her mother, from the other Gods of her pantheon, everything that happened…everything. Her body lifted from the ground, golden light flashed around her, bled from her eyes, knowledge and power unleashed, the binds falling to dust. "I bear the mantles of love and hearth. The shepherd has risen." Her voice echoed through the room with an explosion of power, her body jerked, her arms thrown wide as her golden light became blinding.

Thane stared as power poured into his wife. She was so beautiful she stole his breath away. He raised his hand to cover his eyes as her glow became too intense to look at. When it began to dim he stepped forward and pulled her into his embrace, the hum of her power reverberating through him causing his body to tremble with pleasure. He looked into her golden, glowing eyes and lowered himself to claim her lips. He had suspected for years that she was a God and now his suspicions were confirmed.

Themis flashed to her daughter's side. "I see the time has come." She passed a cursory glance at her daughter's half sister. "Artemis." That was as much of a greeting as she deigned to give.

Artemis frowned. "I'm not the enemy, Themis. I never have been."

Castaria placed a hand on her husband's head, found the bound memories and released them.

Thane sucked in a breath as his memories returned. He now understood who Themis was. His wife's mother. "What's going to happen now?"

"First off, Elvie and Angel you are half sisters through Zeus. And to answer your question, Thane we are going to bind a God. " He turned to Themis. "Where is he?"

"You better hope you succeed. I am too weak to help." She was well aware that they had won in the previous timeline, but it was still hard to believe. Soon, she would be able to rebuild her power, no longer needing her energy to hide them all from her husband.

"We will," Kael said with a nod. "We have three Kin and two Gods. And we have V'Atre. If all goes as I intend we will be able to bind him without killing him.

Thane did not like what he was hearing. It was obvious he was not invited to go along. He understood that he would be a liability but that did not ease the pain of knowing she was putting herself in danger and he wouldn't be at her side.

Themis studied her daughter. "You bear two mantles." She had a few warriors to pull from, but she was also a young God and powerful by default. If she could control it. She nodded at her daughter and took her hand. "Hold hands, I don't need you bellowing the rafters down calling out to your Kin."

Diamonte rubbed his hands together. "Oh, Blasius, I always did want an excuse to hold your hand," he teased. He grinned when his friend just rolled his eyes.

They clasped hands and she flashed them to where her husband's stone statue was hidden.

"Keep him surrounded, even if he gets up," Kael's voice rang out. "If he escapes his prison, kill him." He turned to his wife and Elvie. "Picture weaving a chain around him and keep tightening it. Do not let him taunt you. Ignore everything he says. Do not get distracted." He knew the Gods didn't know the intricacies of the binding spell, they would handle that, but the Gods could help with the brute force. "Now!"

They spread out around the stone God. The men were chanting in a language she didn't understand. Though, occasional words filtered through. She tuned them out and focused on building a chain.

Themis' mouth dropped in horror, Zeus' statue was moving. "He's not fully awake! He doesn't realize that's not his body, but he knows they're here, you must hurry!"

Zeus ignored the others, his stony gaze focused on his daughter. "Is that how a daughter should greet her father?" Her silence angered him. He would not be ignored. "Do you really think you can destroy me? It would seem I did not kill you after all, just your puling brother. It was _you_ who sought to take my place on the throne." His stone eyes narrowed on her as he rose from his throne of stone and moved towards her. "You will never have my throne!" He backhanded the stone statue of his wife, the betrayer.

Themis screamed as her scalp split open.

Castaria growled, her glow intensifying as she forced the chain tighter. "Your time is over, old man! You will never see your throne again, it's mine!" she taunted.

"Wife, move!" Diamonte yelled, breaking the chant. He resumed quickly, but the damage had already been done.

The women dodged in time to miss the hand that came for them.

Blue lightening arched across the statue. Zeus laughed. He was almost free. "I will enjoy killing my betrayers! And you," he said pointing to his older daughter. "Whoring yourself to Kin, betrayer of our pantheon! You disgust me!" His hand shot out in a feigned movement, when she dodged, he grabbed at her with his other hand but she was blown out of his reach. His gaze swung to his younger daughter. "You dare to interfere? I will crush you like a bug."

She pulled on her power, keeping the chain tight she began ripping his lifeforce from him to keep him focused on her. She needed to give her sister time to tighten her chain. Blue lightening arched across her skin as she siphoned his power.

Zeus roared and backhanded his daughter. He laughed at the sound of her ribs breaking.

"You should have listened to me, father," Artemis taunted. "Had we waved an olive branch rather than attacking you would never have met this fate."

Kael's hand shot out with a burst of power, shattering the stone hand that had struck Angel.

"You are all dead!" Zeus roared. I will free my warriors and lay waste to everything you hold dear!"

Castaria rose to her feet in a shower of dust and pebbles. Her glow flickered, but she felt power flowing into her and knew her mom and sister were responsible. She bit back the pain, refusing to release the hold she had on her father. She limped away from the stone foot that threatened to step on her. More healing energy poured into her as she siphoned from her father. "Your time is over, _dad_! And just so you know. Castiel is very much alive and out of your reach."

"Castaria, you're killing him!" her mother screamed when she noticed the cracks forming in the stone.

For the first time in his life, Zeus knew fear. Boiling rage exploded from him and he pushed from his prison until his head emerged. "He is nothing! It was you all along! And I will correct that mistake!"

Artemis's arm swung up, casting a fully formed chain around his stone neck, trying to force him back into the statue.

V'Atre flashed in and took in the scene at a glance. He flashed to the back of the statue and reached his hand through the stone to grasp the God's souls, yanking them towards him.

With a scream Zeus slipped back into his stone prison.

Castaria flung out a protective bubble around V'Atre a moment before lightening struck him, it sizzled around the bubble. She tightened the chains and the massive statue crashed to its knees.

In desperation Zeus gathered his power and shot bolts of lightning at his younger daughter. She alone could thwart him. He'd have been better off firing it at the Kin, but he was too consumed with fear and anger to think clearly.

V'Atre stood on the statue's back, keeping a tight hold on his souls. There was nothing he could do to protect her from the onslaught; he could not lose focus until the God was bound.

Her body absorbed the blast. She had already siphoned his power, it was hers now too and it held no power over her. She watched as the cracks healed and the stone thickened. Her father's mobility slowed until he stilled, frozen in mid-scream.

V'Atre released the souls and stared at her, his hand rose to his heart. When she returned the gesture, he inclined his head to the others and vanished.

Castaria and Artemis knotted the chains and with the final words of the binding spell complete, they released the chains. She hurried to her mother, who was slumped against her statue. She kissed her mother's forehead as she merged their auras.

Themis blinked and tried to scoot away, but she had nothing left in her. She had few worshipers and little strength after years of expending energy to hide. Her few remaining warriors encased in stone and hard to draw from.

Kael picked her up and pulled her away from her mother. He waved his hand, repairing the statue, which healed Themis.

Themis rose on shaky legs. "It's over. It's finally over."

Blasius and Diamonte joined them. "The bind is secure, he will never break free on his own," Blasius assured the woman.

"I cannot thank all of you...and the Seeker enough. We are finally safe." She turned to her daughter and hugged her. "I will see you when I can, but I must rest now. I love you, Castaria."

"I love you, mother," she said as Themis faded from her arms.

They flashed back to palace entertainment room and Thane hugged his wife carefully. He'd felt her pain but had been helpless to do anything but wait.

"She is safe now," Kael told Thane. "Diamonte and I must go for now. His wife, Elvie, is scheduled for her cryo pod. Blasius will remain to help with the war. Diamonte will assist when he can. I will be aboard the Hyperion." But first he had to hop a gateway home, gather supplies and try to find out what he could about Andromeda. He hugged them both and vanished.

Artemis held a hand out to her half sister. "It is good to know that our pantheon will live on through you. I think you will make a far better ruler than our father."

Castaria smiled softly and pulled her sister in for a hug. "I was only taunting him. I was never after his throne; it holds no interest for me."

Artemis studied her sister. She did not know any God who would turn down Zeus' throne. That, if nothing else, told her that Angel was for the throne. "And that is why you are the only one worthy of it." She squeezed her sister's hand. "It doesn't matter if you do not seek the throne. You are the strongest of us. Only your death would free it for another. So, stay alive. Those of us that yet live will stand beside you – just beware my twin, Apollo, if he lives. He is a deceptive viper." She shook hands with Thane and returned to her husband. "I hope we can see each other again someday. I would like to get to know you."

Castaria watched them vanish. Everything was different now.

-BREAK TWENTY-TWO-

Kael flashed to the Hyperion pathfinder's cabin and deposited the supplies he gathered.

"Your physiology is puzzling. I can interact with it, but the pathways are different."

"Hello to you too, Sam. I need you to heat up the pathfinder cabin. I'm going to be releasing my wife."

"I would advise against that. You both need nourishment. The depletion of resources over the next 600 years would hamper the others when they awaken," Sam pointed out.

"I'm aware of that Sam. We will not be touching the Hyperion's resources. We will be relying on the food of my people. A friend of ours will be stopping by regularly. So we will need another room for when he's here."

"He may stay in Sam Node. It will lessen the amount of resources I will need to maintain temperatures."

"That is fine. And thank you, Sam."

He released his wife and this part of history played out as it did in the previous timeline. Once the war was over he and his wife took occasional trips back to Mindoir, but they made sure to avoid contact with anyone other than family. In this way they got to watch their family have children who then grew up to have lives of their own.

Everything played out perfectly, from the first wave being released to the tragedy of Habitat 7.


	4. New Horizons Ch4- Nexus

New Horizons

Nexus

Chapter Four

"I have noticed a decrease in body temperature, are you two in a functional state?"

She bumped her husband's arm playfully with her shoulder as they stepped from the bathroom. "Yes, Sam."

"Your team wishes to have a word with you. There are issues that must be attended to before our arrival at the Nexus. They will be waiting for you in SAM Node."

"I guess it's time to face the real world again," she said as she pulled on her clothing. "I just hope future heats don't fall at an inopportune time."

"They don't have to," he said quietly. "You have full control over your reproductive cycle. You did not conceive because we did not choose to do so. Your heats can also be stopped."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "And you are only now just telling me this?"

He shrugged. "There was no need previously and I have come to look forward to them," he admitted with a grin, before it slowly slipped from his face. "But we are no longer alone. To prevent them you must merely make the conscious decision to do so before you start your heat cycle."

"Good to know. Is your Sam implant working?" she asked.

"It is," he replied.

"Kael's implant is in tune with yours. He hears what you hear, unless you do not wish this to occur," Sam stated.

"I'm fine with that; it saves me from having to repeat everything you tell me. We're on our way."

When the door to SAM Node slid open Lor, Blaze, Liam, Sol and Cora were waiting for them. After they took their seats she sighed as Lori did a quick exam. "I'm fine, doc."

Lori grinned at her friend. "It's my job to make sure that you stay that way."

"Fine, but why this meeting in SAM Node? Wouldn't a lounge have been more comfortable?"

"And less private," Lori pointed out. "But there is another reason why we are here. Sam has become embedded in you – in a way we don't entirely understand."

"Your father authorized the transfer of Pathfinder authority to you before his death," Sam stated aloud.

She shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Shouldn't that have gone to Cora?"

"It was his intent all along. That was why you and your brother received the specialized implants. He trusts Cora, but he wanted you to become Pathfinder in the event that something happened to him. If something happens to you it will be transferred to your brother," Sam informed her on their private channel.

Cora forced a smile. "In theory, yes. But in reality…you're the new Pathfinder, Star." All she could do was hope no one else caught the waver in her voice. She had been devastated to lose what she'd worked so hard for. A small part of her wanted to hate Alec for choosing his children over her. But she knew Alec did not make rash choices, there had to be a reason even if she didn't understand it.

She released a slow, cleansing breath. "I'm sorry, Cora. I never meant to-"

Cora's cheek ticked, but her smile remained in place. "Your father saw something in you. He wasn't a rash man. If he made you Pathfinder, he had a reason." And this – this she clung to.

"You're up for this, Star," Liam said with confidence. "Between you and Sam, there's nothing you can't figure out. I think your dad was banking on that brain of yours to see us through."

"I agree, Star," Sol said as he shot an apologetic look to Cora. "We need your brain as much as we need Sam to survive this hell."

"It's moot point anyway. Only your death will facilitate Sam's transfer now and I don't intend to let that happen," Lori pointed out.

"Nor do I," Kael said as he tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

Even if the others hadn't intended it, Cora couldn't help but feel the bite of their words. Enough about Star, time to get everyone back to what was important. "We need to think about the next step. A lot of people are counting on us."

"So when the sky over Habitat 7 cleared…" Star began.

"Yes," Laim cut in. "Whatever your dad did – it scrubbed the atmosphere."

Cora nodded. "And that has allowed us to resume our course. We should have the Nexus in sight soon. I, for one, am eager to meet up with the other arks. Hopefully, their luck has been better than ours."

Liam grunted. "You and me both. I'd like to get _some_ good news out of this cluster-fuck."

Star looked over at Sol as the others filed out of SAM Node. "How is Rosie?"

"She's still in an induced coma, but her vital signs are good. She'll be fine; it's only a matter of time."

She could see the strain around her brother's eyes and her heart went out to him. "I know, honey. Her cells are able to mutate faster now that they don't have to focus energy on anything else. No doubt she will surprise everyone by how quickly she recovers."

Captain Dunn's voice came over the loud speaker. "Pathfinder team to the bridge. We are approaching the Nexus."

"That's our cue," Star said with a grin. "Are you coming, Sol?"

"Not this time. I need to get back to my wife," he said as he hurried out the door.

Dunn pushed off the railing with her hands and turned to greet Star and Kael when they appeared out of nowhere. She'll get used that. Maybe. Some day. "Nice to have you on the bridge…it's been awhile. We're at the Nexus," she said with a nod of her head towards the bridge's window. "It's the forward hub for the entire Andromeda Initiative. The asari, salarian and turian arks should be there."

Liam moved closer towards the bow in awe. "It's almost as big as the Citadel back home."

Lani, the pilot, nodded at the captain. "Nexus control, this is Ark Hyperion requesting docking clearance." Lani shook her head. "Captain, I'm only getting their automated approach channel."

"Doesn't matter," Dunn said. "We're here and we're docking. Take us in."

Star frowned when she saw the partially completed station. Surely they would have been more prepared for the arriving arks.

Cora shook her head and leaned on the railing. "Construction should have been finished by now."

"Could be worse," Liam said with a shrug.

Cora frowned. "How so? Habitat 7 was a bust, we started a war with the first aliens we've met, our pathfinder is dead and now this," she said with a wave of her hand towards the Nexus.

"He's right, it could be worse. All the other arks might have met with disaster, all the other planets could be inhospitable too, we could be squabbling amongst ourselves vying for whatever scarce resources the Nexus has and we could be considered alien intruders that need to be excised by all the inhabitants of this galaxy – things could be a lot worse," Star pointed out.

"See? I'm right. Thanks for the pep talk…Debbie Downer," Liam said with a grin.

"Green across the board. Docking initiated," Lani proclaimed.

A shudder ran through the length of the ship as it docked with the Nexus. "All right. I got us here. Good luck, Pathfinder," Dunn said with a nod and then returned her attention to the window.

Star put one foot in front of the other and followed the rest of her team through the Hyperion. It almost felt like she was walking through water. "This is surreal. This was my dad's dream. He fought for it…he earned it. This was to be his moment, not mine. I feel…" She felt like an enormous weight was crushing down on her.

Kael pulled her to a stop and lifted her chin. "Your dad chose to give you this moment because he knew you could handle it and because he knew you were their best chance for success. This is your moment, Star, because he wanted you to have it."

"You're right," she said quietly. "I'll make him proud."

"You already have," he said softly as they began moving again.

They piled into the tram to board the Nexus. Diamonte and Elvie had joined them, though they weren't technically a part of the Pathfinder team.

Liam stretched and rubbed the back of his neck. "It will be nice to see some friendly faces for a change."

"There aren't going to be too many up yet…they're just running a support crew right now. But they were supposed to have finished the station while they waited for the arks to arrive. I wonder what happened?" Cora asked, though the question was rhetorical.

Star shook her head. "I can hazard what it means. Our people will be staying on ice a while longer."

"They built a bar, right?" Liam asked as he looked at each of them. "Gotta have champagne for the welcome party."

"A welcome party?" Elvie asked curiously. They were expected, so why throw a party?

"Well, yeah. After what we've been through, I could use a buzz." Liam said wistfully.

"Clippers should solve that problem," Elvie teased, biting her lip to keep from smiling.

"What? Are you saying there's something wrong with my hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Liam patted his hair, when a finger got caught in it he flushed. "Well, it probably could use a trim," he admitted.

Elvie grinned at him. "I was just teasing you, Liam."

The tram came to stop and the door slid open. "Ahh..finally," Cora said.

They stood for a moment and just looked around. Where was everyone? Why did silence, alone, greet them?

"Ever feel like you just walked into a ghost town? And I wanted champagne," Liam pouted.

"Over there," Kael said, pointing forward and slightly to the left.

"I hear it," Star said with surprise.

Liam's brows drew together. "Hear what?"

"A noise and someone breathing," Star replied and hurried over towards the sounds.

"Someone-?" Liam shook his head and followed them. "That's bloody amazing." When he saw the man hunched down he grinned. "Maybe _he's_ got champagne."

Cora shook her head. "Liam, you have a one-track mind. But I have to agree - we could all use a stiff drink after this."

"I'm telling you," Liam chuckled.

"Excuse me," Star said, giving a slight jump when the circuit board sparked. "We're from the Hyperion and new to the Nexus. Can you tell us where we need to go?" She blinked as the man just stared at them.

"Hello?" Liam asked. "Did you hear her?"

"Did uh – did you say the Hyperion?" the man asked in shock.

"That would be a yes," Star confirmed, a sinking feeling settled in her belly.

"I'm sorry…we uh – we thought you were all dead," he said, still uncertain if he wasn't imagining all of this. They'd waited too long and lost all hope. That an ark would show up now – it just didn't seem real…

"What?" Cora asked in shock.

" – Or captured…or lost in dark space..or-"

Star held up her hand and gave a slight wave of negation to halt his flow of possible death scenarios.

The man cleared his throat. "But you're here. It doesn't seem possible – but you're here. This – that changes everything."

"I don't believe it," Kandros said when saw the new arrivals. He'd been alerted to the docking, but he had to see for himself. It was far more than any of them had hoped for.

She turned around when she heard another approach. A turian. But he looked different from the turians that she was used to. He was taller, thinner and he walked with his legs bent. No matter, he was another face and right now every face was precious.

"I'm Tiran Kandros," he said, holding out his hand. "I lead our militia forces on the Nexus."

She smiled at him and shook his hand. "I'm Star Ryder-Stanton. This is my husband Kael Stanton, Cora Harper, Liam Kosta - we're part of the Pathfinder team. And that is Monte and Elvie Stanton."

Tiran looked them over, something was a bit off – hell, it was probably him. "I'm sorry for the confusion. Our sensors told us an Ark had arrived, but Heleus is notorious for scrambling equipment. We thought you were just another malfunction."

Star grinned. "I'm sure my brother's thought that a time or ten too."

Liam coughed behind his hand trying to hold back a chuckle. "Nice, Star."

She winked at Liam and then turned her attention to the turian. "I did not notice any other arks when we docked. I assume we are the first to have arrived?" That, in and of itself, was troubling.

"Yes…well, you are the first ark we've seen. After a year of waiting for the arks to arrive we decided to shutter off this area to conserve power."

"You've been stranded for a year?" Liam asked with a motion of his arms. He could imagine what it was like to slowly lose hope and come to believe they were the only survivors of the expedition.

Kandros shook his head. "Longer. I'll fill you in on the way to the Ops Center," he said as he headed back to the tram. "Everything that could go wrong has. We arrived fourteen months ago. Right away we hit a band of dark energy that knocked us off course."

"It embraced us as well," Star said dryly.

His mandibles flared the slightest bit. "Embrace – ha…then you know why we call it the _scourge_ ," Kandros said matter of fact.

Kael looked at Diamonte and shrugged. "It is as apt a description as any other."

"That's what we thought. We lost whole sections of the station." His mandibles jerked downward in a frown. "A lot of people died," he admitted as he led them onto the tram and programmed their destination. "No power, no food…the chaos went on for months. It finally devolved into an armed rebellion. When order was finally restored the insurgents were exiled."

"Is everything back to normal now?" Cora asked.

"Not even close," Kandros said with a small jerk of his mandibles. "But now that you're here, maybe the worst is over."

"Any threats from the locals?" Liam asked, wondering if the alien threat was larger than just Habitat 7.

"Not yet. As far as we know, we've managed to stay off the radar. We're in no shape to deal with an attack," Kandros admitted. "We're here," he said when the tram came to a stop.

"You guys carry on, I'm going to check out the security situation," Liam said with a brief wave of his hand as he hurried away from the main group.

"My wife and I are going to check out the station and see what needs to be done," Diamonte informed them.

"Who are they?" Kandros asked as he watched the couple depart.

"People who have a lot of power to get things done around here. Just stay out of their way and let them do what they need to do," Star replied.

"As long as they do not put the security of the station at risk," he said with a downward pull of his mandibles.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the Hyperion crew talked to the Nexus crew. This was a new galaxy and there was no sense trying to hide what would be all too evident before long. "One is a God, the other even more powerful. It's best to let them do what they need to do. They will be able to help in ways you cannot imagine."

His mandibles spread into a grin. It was too unbelievable to take seriously. "A God? Well then, I guess I need to learn how to pray."

"It couldn't hurt," Cora replied matter of fact. "Without them I do not know if we would have survived Habitat 7. I know it's hard to believe, if I hadn't seen everything that happened with my own eyes, then I wouldn't have believed it either. But as it looks right now, we need all the help we can get. Can we really afford to turn down the help of beings vastly more powerful than ourselves?"

Kandros grunted. "I am a simple man of duty. I believe in results not superstition. It's hard work that will save us not some mythological super beings."

Star released a slow breath. "I'm not one for parlor tricks, but nor do we have time for the Hyperion crew to be alienated by disbelief," she said as she stretched out her pale, buttery wings.

Kael closed his eyes. He didn't like putting himself on display any more than his wife did, but he would support her. He stretched out his light, golden-brown wings.

His mandibles jerked and his jaw fell open. "What-" the word was little more than a choked whisper. He cleared his throat. "What are you?"

Kael shot him a droll look. "A mythological super being," he said slowly to mock the reference.

Star elbowed her husband in the ribs and pulled in her wings. "I am the _human_ Pathfinder," she said with a self-mocking grin. "More than that, we are Kin. The race all other life descended from. And right now, we are the best hope at saving Andromeda."

"Saving it from what?" Kandros asked, his voice cracking over the last word. He was starting to think everyone had lost their minds.

"From the dark energy - the _scourge_ that is cleansing it," Kael cut in.

"Terra forming, Kael – that is more easily understood," Star pointed out.

"But-"

Star waved a hand and cut the turian off. "We'll explain as much as we can later when we talk to whoever is in charge here."

Kandros' mandibles jerked but he let it go for now. This was all over his pay grade. "Speaking of command, you should know our command structure has been fractured. Most of our leaders died and we had to fall back on others that were not as…qualified," he said as he led them up onto the deck of the Ops Center.

"Stand by to merge Hyperion power into the grid."

She frowned when she heard the deck hand's words. She understood the Nexus needed more power, but the Hyperion's power would not last long as a main supply of power. They were working against more clocks than one, it seemed.

The others on the deck turned at their approach and a taller, more slender salarian stepped forward. Was there some kind of height requirement for salarians and turians? No matter, it was something to puzzle over some other time.

"Ah, the crew of the Hyperion," Director Tann acknowledged.

"Good luck," Kandros said and turned to leave.

Star sighed. The salarian's supercilious voice edged on her nerves.

"I'm Jarun Tann, Director of the Initiative. You have no idea how much your arrival means to us."

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and hoped that meant he would not be too difficult to deal with. "I'm Star Ryder-Stanton; this is my husband Kael Stanton and my colleague Cora Harper. We heard about what happened. We will assist you in any way that we can." She turned to look at the woman standing next to Tann.

"Good, because we could use any supplies you can part with – food, water – we are short on everything."

"This is Foster Addison," Tann said with a small wave of his hand in the direction of the woman who had just spoke. "She oversees Colonial Affairs." He glanced around and blinked. "Where is the Pathfinder?"

Star crossed her arms over her chest. "Standing in front of you."

Tann blinked. No, that couldn't be right. "You're not Alec Ryder."

"On that we can agree. Pathfinder authority was transferred to me when my father…passed away," Star informed them with a purse of her lips. She did not want them to see how profoundly his death had affected her. They needed to see strength not weakness.

Addison was stunned. Could nothing go right? "Alec – Alec is dead?" she asked, hoping it was all just some horrible misunderstanding. They'd invested too much, took too large a gamble to lose their lead Pathfinder.

"I may joke about a lot of things, but my father's death is not one of them," Star pointed out.

Addison released a slow breath. "Please understand – the entire Initiative is at risk," she said as she led them over to a large holodisplay. "None of the golden worlds are habitable and we've not heard from the other arks."

Cora blinked. "Did you have to call it quite so well, Star?" She shook her head. "Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Right now their location is unknown. On top of that our supplies are nearly depleted. We've been rationing, but that that hasn't bought us near enough time," Tann admitted.

"We need to find more resources," Addison emphasized. "But that takes people and we can't wake them up-"

" - until they have somewhere viable to live and sustain themselves. And that is my job." Not that she could do it from the Nexus. "I need to get out there."

Addison frowned. A green Pathfinder is not what they needed. "You need more than youthful enthusiasm in Andromeda. I don't care how _special_ you think you are, _Princess_ , you aren't in the Milky Way anymore and out here you are _no_ hero."

Youthful enthusiasm? Special? Of all the crass, narrow minded, simpleton remarks… "Troglodyte," she murmured under her breath.

Kael cleared his throat to hold back the laugh that tickled the back of his throat.

"That is no way to treat our only Pathfinder, Addison," Kesh admonished as she joined the group. "I'm Nakmor Kesh, superintendant of this station. We're not all that rude…and I, for one, am glad to finally have a Pathfinder."

Addison frowned at the krogan. "It's nothing personal. But we need a Pathfinder that knows what they're doing, not some wet behind the ears rookie."

"You are sorely underestimating our Pathfinder," Cora butted in. "She was trained by an N7 and our former lead Pathfinder. She has a mind that would make a salarian sit up and take notice and has more power than you can comprehend," she said, pointing a finger at Addison.

Kesh nodded. "The human is right-"

"The _human_ is Cora," Cora corrected.

"Cora is right," Kesh amended. "Star is a well known scientist who was responsible for one of the biggest finds in history and she helped save our home galaxy from an early Reaper invasion. What she has already accomplished shows what she is capable of. Whether _you_ like it or not, she _is_ our Pathfinder and I think Ryder knew exactly what he was doing. She is our best chance to survive here – maybe our only chance."

Star closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was utterly humbled by their words. No doubt it was just platitudes to build confidence, but still humbling to hear.

Addison's cheek ticked. It was obvious no one was listening and she hoped it didn't cost them everything. "I've noted my concerns," she said as she walked away.

"We're all feeling the pressure," Tan said with a wave of his arm in Addison's direction. "Stop by my office when you can, Ryder. We'll discuss your transportation. For now, I'll have a word with your associate."

"My father and brother are both _Ryder_. I'm Star, Director Tann. I've never been in the military."

Cora raised her brows and shot Star a 'lucky you' glance before she followed Tann down the steps of the Ops deck.

"Now that you've been grilled nicely on both sides…welcome to the Nexus," Kesh said with appreciation.

Star smiled and offered the krogan her hand. "Thank you for sticking your neck out like that. That was kind of you."

Kesh shook her hand and released it. "You have to stick your neck out to get anything done around here. But I wasn't being kind and I wasn't blowing smoke up anyone's ass. I believe what I said. You are our only real hope…No pressure," she threw in with a grin.

"Ma'am, the Hyperion's core is now online."

"Follow me, I want to show you something," Kesh said with a wave of her arm. "See that?" she asked, pointing to a grid. "An hour ago that was all dark. Now, with the power from your ship – that sector has gone live."

"For now," Star agreed. "But we both know that's only a temporary solution and the clock is ticking."

"Then go see Tann – and don't be shy, come see me or com me when you get the chance," Kesh said as she left the deck to return to her duties.

She slipped her arm through her husband's. "And then there were two."

"You'll hear no complaints from me….a point I shall be sure to prove as soon as I can," he said quietly.

She cleared her throat, doing her best to try to ignore the snickers and knowing looks the deck hands sent their way. "Time to tend to the tedious task – talking to tactless Tann." Her voice dropped lower. "Thankfully, tonight tips the tone to treasuring titillating time together – tenderly touching tented trowsers that tempt the tongue to taste thy thick, tantalizing treat." She bit her cheek to keep from laughing over the absurd bit of nonsense she'd just whispered.

Kael swallowed hard. "I was unaware that it was even possible to be both horrified and turned on at the same time. If that was your intent, you succeeded admirably. My _trowsers_ give you a standing ovation."

His pheromones ignited her senses and although she knew she shouldn't, her eyes lowered. She heard him release a sharp breath as he thickened further under the heat of her gaze. With a soft moan, her body swayed towards his, drawn like a moth to a flame, her core clenching in need.

They stood on the deck, arms around each other, hearts thundering as they fought to control the effects of the pheromones.

Addison pursed her lips and shook her head. "Incredibly touching, Star...but there will be time for that after you've path _found_ something."

-BREAK ONE-

Star released a heavy breath when reality kicked in and nodded as she stepped away from her husband. "Let's get this meeting over with," she said, careful not to look into his eyes. If she did, she knew she'd drown in their liquid heat. She hurried down the stairs and turned right, in the direction Tann had taken earlier. She heard Cora as the door slid open.

"Yes, that is Habitat 7. It wasn't even close to livable. But with the atmosphere starting to clear, maybe something can be done with it someday," Cora replied as she looked up to see who'd come in. She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Star and Kael.

Tan folded his arms across his chest. "That's been true of every world we've found." He glanced over at the couple that entered. "Star, Kael. We were discussing your next expedition."

Star cocked a brow. "I assume you do not completely share Addison's opinion?"

Tann's lips tightened. "Director Addison is entitled to her opinion. And mine overrules hers."

"Do you disagree often?" she asked.

"Not…often," though that, perhaps, wasn't exactly true. "But it doesn't matter. I oversee the entire Initiative, and I've decided to give you a chance to prove yourself."

A corner of her mouth lifted into a half grin. "It's either that or be without a Pathfinder."

"I concur. To that end, the scourge has dealt us a serious blow; it killed off most of the senior leadership. Even the founder of the initiative, Jien Garson is dead. When the Nexus hit the scourge, a large wing of stasis pods was destroyed. Whatever the scourge is, our scientists theorize it's not natural."

Cora frowned. "An _artificial_ dark energy cloud?" That didn't make any sense.

Tann nodded. "It wasn't here when we left the Milky Way, yet it rendered all the golden worlds unlivable."

"It is natural," Kael interrupted. "The _cloud_ is made up of dark energy and its purpose is to cleanse the galaxy so that it – so that life can begin anew."

"Cleanse the galaxy," Tann said skeptically. That was preposterous. "It wasn't here before we left and dark energy doesn't attack."

"It's not attacking, it's conditioning."

"Terraforming," Star put forth.

"That's not how dark energy behaves," Tann said as he tapped his foot. At least he didn't think it was. "And it certainly didn't get there on its own."

Kael quirked a brow. The salarian had no idea what his people or dark energy was capable of. "Of course not, it was released…as a last resort."

Tann just stared at the giant. "And you would know that – how?"

"I know that because it was _my_ people that released it," Kael bit out.

Tann's mouth fell open. "If that were true, then why? Why would you purposely destroy a galaxy?"

Kael clenched his jaw. " _I_ did nothing. It was not _my_ call to cleanse this place. Cleansing is not something Kin take lightly. Only a threat that could destroy the galaxy would cause such a judgment to be handed down. Something happened here – something catastrophic. And you are wrong, the p- cleansing began many years before you left for Andromeda. It had over 600 years to grow while you were…sleeping."

"So it was _your_ people that destroyed all our golden worlds?" Tann asked coldly.

"No, the cleansing doesn't destroy planets. The destruction either happened long before or it may have occurred when someone erected technology that interfered with the process. We don't yet know the reasoning behind the technology that was set up. It could even be the catastrophe that occurred resulted in the decline and subsequent destruction of the planets and someone sought to terraform them or try to correct whatever happened." He shook his head. "This is all speculation at this point; we simply don't have enough facts."

"Why not?" Tann asked. "If your people set this in motion, why don't you have the facts?"

Kael released a harsh breath. "My people did _not_ set this in motion. My people were trying to save what was left of this galaxy. Every so often we come to observe – to make sure nothing has gone too wrong. It was too late by the time we arrived. Something had already gone horribly wrong."

Tann closed his eyes. If this was all true then they had come all this way to die. "Can it be stopped?"

" _That_ is the only question that matters. It can – in theory. But the Kin will not even consider it until they have proof this galaxy has changed." Kael wasn't even about to tell him that no one had ever reversed a purge before.

Cora was stunned by all she'd heard. " _In theory_ is better than bend over and kiss your ass goodbye."

"It appears, Pathfinder, your job has just become unquantifiablely more difficult. We have the kett, the Kin, the dark energy and inhospitable planets. You need to overcome those challenges – settle worlds in spite of those obstacles." He ran his fingers across the holodisplay. "This one – Eos. Once you've increased the viability of the planet we can set up an outpost and bring people out of cryo. We need this outpost to garner resources to support the Nexus. There are six worlds we hope to settle."

"Then my course is set," Star said. "But there's little I can do from here, I need a ship."

Tann inclined his head. "Of course. And that is something I need to discuss with you. Only one Pathfinder vessel survived the journey intact. We originally had five. We are scavenging what parts we can from two in hopes of repairing the other two, but that will take time. I'm assigning the undamaged vessel to you." He pursed his lips. "Something came to my attention not long ago. Something that involves you. Apparently, someone had tremendous sway with the original heads of the Initiative, because a large package was stored on the Nexus for you and you alone. It is a ship. The Genesis. It too is at your disposal – as it appears you may be the only one that can even enter it. But keep in mind, that ship is armed – and that is not how we want the inhabitants of Andromeda to see the Initiative. We are not invaders or conquerors."

Star's hands balled with excitement. "My ship! Tayln – I love you...you beautiful, thoughtful man!"

Tann cleared his throat. "Keep what I said in mind. The Initiative is a peaceful venture and that is why the Tempest is unarmed."

"I understand that – but an unarmed vessel is at a serious disadvantage in a war - the boneheads will not think twice about firing on her."

Yes, the boneheads. "I know," Tann agreed. "And their involvement is the only reason I told you about the _gift_ that was left for you. The Genesis is to be used for defensive measures only."

Star flipped on her OT and her fingers flew over the holokeys. "Nesi – why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"Because I was powered down until someone tried to gain entry. Tried and failed," Nesi said smugly. "I've been computing the changes in my systems. I am not the only AI aboard. CC, CJ are both here and there is another I've been interfacing with. SAM. Tayln added a room to my structure, but kept silent about it. There is much we need to discuss once you're aboard. It's good to have you back, Star."

"The feeling is mutual, Nesi. I'll speak with you soon."

"Yes, well…I'll leave it to you to decide how you intend to captain the ships. They can both be found in the docking bay. The Tempest is being prepped now. The coordinates for Eos will be in the computer. And when you have a moment, I'd like to discuss the missing arks." He blinked when Star rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Star, please see me in SAM Node on the Hyperion. We need to discuss a confidential matter," Sam stated on their private channel.

She smiled at Tann. "I'm fine. Please – I'm here now...tell me about the arks. Do you know anything about what might have happened to them?" She feared they might have fallen victim to the boneheads or dark energy clouds.

"No," Tann said with a shake of his head. "But tens of thousands of people are missing and that paints the Initiative in a very unflattering light."

She fought the need to roll her eyes. The Initiative's _light_ was the least of her concerns. "Thank you, Director Tann, I'll be on my way then."

"I'm happy to help. You'll find our futures depend on each other's success. Good luck."

"That was a lot of revelations," Cora remarked as soon as they exited Tann's office.

"I know and I'm sorry, Cora. We told dad, but with so much uncertain - there was just too much at stake to risk dumping everything on everyone all at once."

"Don't be," Cora said with a shake of her head. "I can see the logic behind that and agree with it. I'm not sure anyone else _needs_ to know. Tann certainly won't be saying anything; he doesn't want any more bad light shed on the Initiative."

"Some truths are better left buried," Kael said in agreement. It was a lesson he'd learned the hard way with his wife and now it was him keeping the truth buried from her. "There is nothing we can do about the dark energy right now anyway. We'll focus on the planets and the kett if they get in our way.

When, more like. "What are you going to do with two ships?"

"I'm not sure how I'm going to handle that just yet, Cora. I'll think on it. Right now we need to pop over to SAM Node."

"Sounds good, Star. I'll meet up with you two later at the docking bay," Cora told them before heading off to run a couple of last minute errands.

-BREAK TWO-

Star and Kael flashed to SAM Node. "Has something happened?" she asked the AI.

"No. I wanted to discuss a matter your father chose to keep private," Sam informed her.

"And that is?"

"My true capabilities. Alec overrode the implant's safety protocols. It allows me unrestricted access to the Pathfinder's physiology."

Star frowned. "I was already aware of that. My body fought your invasion when you were transferred to me."

"That is true. But I was unaware that you knew what was happening."

"I didn't at the time. I put the pieces together after I recovered."

"Then I'll explain what that means to you. I can act as a force multiplier, dramatically enhancing your motor and neural skills when required."

Of course! That explained so much. She hadn't been able to piece it together because she hadn't known that kind of AI interface was even possible. "That explains dad's _profiles_ and the changes in his fighting style."

"Yes. They provide unique tactical augmentation during combat. At least they did with Alec. I am uncertain of the extent that I will be able to manipulate your physiology, as it differs substantially from your father's. Since we now have a symbiotic relationship, we will learn more as we work together."

She knew he was enmeshed in her…but symbiotic? "Symbiotic? What benefits do you receive from our symbiosis?"

"I draw directly from the Pathfinder's experiences. In a sense, your implant is my window into the world. I learn and grow through those experiences."

"What about Kael, Sol, and Rosie? We were all given these implants."

"I can gain experiences from them as well, though to a much lesser extent. It is Alec's experiences and memories that I also wanted to speak to you about. He placed a block on portions of my memory array."

She shook her head. "As my brother would say, 'dad strikes again'."

"But not without recourse. In time, those blocks will be removed. I do not know why he chose to do this, though it may have been that he did not want his plans to overshadow who you would become."

She grinned. "Are you guessing, Sam?"

"I am. But your father may have left some information behind in his quarters."

"Thank you, Sam. Before we go, Nesi said you have a new home in the Genesis?"

"Yes. My mainframe is here on the Hyperion, but Tayln built a functioning SAM Node on the Genesis. You may also speak with me aboard the Tempest; there is a module that will allow our interaction in the Pathfinder's quarters."

"Thank you, Sam. I'll check if my father left anything behind that might help." When she left SAM Node she was surprised to note that the Pathfinder's quarters had an armed guard. Was it really that bad here on the Nexus that they feared someone would sabotage or try to harm the Pathfinder – the only hope they had of finding a home in this galaxy?

The room was pretty nice as far as standard quarters went. Books shelves, gun display, bed, sitting area, small kitchen area…and a coffee pot – of course, her dad loved his caf. Hmmm…multiple screen terminal. Not as nice as what they'd had on the Genesis, but better than she expected to find. "Let's see what I can dig up."

"You have been given access to your father's personal logs. Most of them are encrypted. Those I will have available to you in time when I am able to decrypt them," Sam told her.

She scanned through her father's entries. Pretty standard information about the upcoming voyage. But it was nice to hear his voice. She would have Sol come see these. He needed to hear that their father was concerned about Rosie and how that would affect his son. Her father had gotten better at showing some feelings for her, but he and Sol had butt heads for so long that Sol made it difficult on their father, often refusing to acknowledge their father's attempts at reaching out to him.

One surprise was that her father had reached out to Liara, her long time close friend and mentor. She couldn't help but smile hearing the asari's soft voice. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. There was so much she left behind and so many loved ones that she missed terribly. Some days the weight of that was almost more than she could bear.

He knew that his wife was hurting. He felt her pain. Not just because of the bond but because he missed them to. He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I miss them too. We'll take time as soon as we can for a visit."

She had looked forward to each and every visit they'd had over the 600 years. But their visits had been limited to family and brief. Kael had told her that since they'd left the galaxy they could not let their visits become public knowledge to either side. While Gods and Kin were now accepted in the Milky Way, especially after their assistance in the war against the Reapers, to know that the Kin could easily move from galaxy to galaxy would have the same sort of time consuming fallout as if it became known they could heal. It would eventually breed anger and contempt when demands weren't met. "I know, but I haven't seen Liara in over 600 years."

She was right. Their visits had been limited to family. He would talk to Angel and see if she trusted Liara enough to include her for the visits. It was never easy when an immortal befriended a mortal. There was little he could do to ease her pain. He could only be there for her. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her up his body so he could reach her. His lips lingered a moment on her damp cheeks and then brushed against hers. "I know it hurts, but you made the right choice, wife. If you had chosen to stay behind, I have no doubt Sol would have stayed. Yes, he wanted to start over, but in the end it would have come down to going with his father or staying with you. Who do you think he would have chosen? Without you or Sol down on Habitat 7, Alec, Liam and Cora would have died fighting the kett base. There would have been no human Pathfinder and no saving Andromeda, because there would be no Kin here to fight for it. Every last one of these people needs you if they are to survive this galaxy."

Her arms tightened around his neck. "I know," she said softly next to his ear. "Most of me is glad to be here, to explore the unknown and discover new worlds and civilizations. But there's a small, selfish part of me that screams at the unfairness of having to give up almost everything I love…to give up my life to help people I don't even know live their lives. It's selfish, but I miss what we had. You and I – the genesis, going where we want, exploring what we want, seeing family whenever we want, taking a break when we want…nothing mattered but us. It was an idyllic, beautiful dream while it lasted and now – now it seems like nothing more than a mirage…always just out of reach…teasing and taunting, but no more tangible than a mist." She released a slow breath. "Sometimes I feel like I'm Atlas holding up the weight of the world. It is crushing me...suffocating me and sometimes - sometimes I just feel like I want to drop it. That I'm just not strong enough to do what they want. I feel it – but I also know I can't show it."

Her admissions warmed his heart because she was trusting him with her deepest, darkest fears. "I know everyone is looking at you and expecting you to be their savior, to pull miracles out of your ass. But you are not bearing the weight alone. I will always bear it with you. And I'm not the only one. You have family here that will support you and help carry your burdens. Sol, Rosie, Blasius, Diamonte, Lor, Lach and even Elvie – each of them would follow us to hell without a thought." They had already proven that, but that was something she could never know.

"And regardless what Addison said, you are just as much a hero here as you were in the Milky Way. Powers and accomplishing extraordinary things does not make someone a hero. Heart is what makes a hero. The willingness to help another despite the cost to yourself - that is a hero. The fact that you are willing to give up what you want for your life to help others - that is a hero. And that is what people like Addison can't see. To her you are a tool with a singular purpose." His chest rumbled when he felt the sting of her fangs and the play of her tongue against his skin. His fangs descended in response and he gave into the need to strengthen the bond.

She pulled back, conviction in the hard set of her face. "I will not lose anymore loved ones to this hellscape. I need to speak with my brother."

He grinned when he found them standing outside the medbay and he lowered her to her feet. She was getting better. They received a few startled glances, but it seemed, for the most part, that either through word of mouth or firsthand experience that people were starting to get used to seeing Kin pop in out of nowhere. When the doors slid open they caught sight of Lori talking to Sol.

Lori looked up and smiled. She darted over to her friends and gave them a quick hug. "I was just about t'com ye two. We've removed Rosie from the cryopod. She's still in a coma, but now that she's completely thawed, her body will be able t'heal at a much faster rate." she said as she led them over to the bed. "REM brain activity has already been picked up by the scanners and Sam has been able t'connect t'her implant. He is helpin' t'monitor her."

Star hugged her brother. "Where is Blaze?"

Lori's smile trembled at bit. "He's with Monte and Elvie, they are trackin' down a few odd things that have been happenin' around the Nexus."

Star nodded. She understood what it meant for lifemates to separate. It was not a pleasant feeling, but for Kin that feeling was magnified. And while she knew Blaze would have preferred to sit around the medbay for hours on end, she also knew the Nexus needed a lot of help and she appreciated their sacrifice. As her husband had said…heroes. Unsung and unrealized…but heroes nonetheless. She moved to stand next to Rosie's bed across from her brother and took her hand. "Can she be safely moved?"

"Yes," Lori Ann said cautiously. "Why, has somethin' happened?"

"We've been given a ship," she said as she looked up at her brother. "Two, actually. Tayln left Kael and I a surprise. Instead of dry-docking the Genesis at the Ducal Estate, he dry-docked her on the Nexus. And Tann provided us with the Tempest. She's an unarmed vessel, because the Initiative did not want to inhabitants of Andromeda to see us as invaders, but with the bonehead presence she could use back up from the Genesis." She glanced over at Lor and back to her brother. "Tayln built a SAM Node into the Genesis and that is something the Tempest is lacking, not to mention there are systems only Kael and I have access to aboard the Genesis, so turning her over to someone else is problematic. And that is why I asked about Rosie, because I want you to be my XO on the Tempest."

Sol just blinked, stunned. He gripped his wife's hand tighter and then forced his fingers to loosen. This had been something he'd dreamed of. More than he ever dreamed of. XO – acting captain of his own ship. He understood his sister would make the ultimate decisions and since she was Pathfinder, rightly so. But it would still be his ship when his sister was aboard the Genesis. Somehow…somehow she knew his unspoken dream. "If Rosie can be safely moved, then I would gladly be your second."

"She can," Lori said with a grin.

"Remember when we were children, Star? You were playing in your little rock garden and I was playing with a toy ship? 'Don't you wanna see the stars too? Come with me, Star. You have to, you know. We're twins. It's the law. Where one goes, the other follows,'" he said, repeating what he'd once told her.

She smiled and winked at him. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. The law according to Sol. "You can fly me to new stars and I will explore them and discover their secrets!" She raised her free hand to wipe her eyes. "Why do you think I followed you here? It was the law. I had to," she teased.

"I would have stayed if you had," he admitted.

"I know," she said quietly. "And, as Kael keeps pointing out to me, we're here because this is where we are meant to be."

Sol nodded appreciatively to Kael. He owed the man more than he knew. His sister had given up a lot to follow him here. Sure, they'd both given up a family they loved, but she'd given up everything she had – everything she was, while their dad's dishonorable discharge had blacklisted everything he was. He'd never lose sight of what she'd given up for him nor the fact that Kael was keeping her grounded and bolstering her choice. "I feel that too." He looked down at his wife. "What about Rosie?"

"If Lor agrees, then you two shall share the Pathfinder's quarters, because I'll have no need of it." Star looked over at Lor.

"Provided Sam can continue t'monitor her, then she'll have no need of a medical bed," Lori told them.

"I can," Sam intoned. "But I do not think she will need to be monitored for much longer. She is recovering at an alarming rate."

"Not alarmin', Sam. Expected," Lori informed him. She looked around to make sure no one was close enough to hear. "The coma is allowin' the God blood in her veins ta metamorphose the human cells at an exponential rate." She picked up a datapad, her fingers flew over it for a moment and then she set it down. "I'll get Rosie set up on the Tempest."

"Sounds, good, Lor. I'll com Lach and see what he wants to do and then Kael and I will head over to docking and check the new ship out." She spoke briefly to Dr. Carlyle and Lexi, who were responsible for the rest of the Hyperion crew and even took a moment to speak to Denna, the medic who had become one of the Kin's most outspoken supporters.

As soon as they exited the medbay she flipped on her OT. "Lach!" she said as soon as his face appeared. "We've got a ride and you've got a choice to make."

Lach smiled warmly. Damn it was good to see her. "I heard about that. But I dunna know what choice yer referrin' to."

She grinned at him. "You've got three choices, my friend. You can stay and help get the Nexus on her feet, you can join the crew of the Tempest or you can resume your post on the Genesis."

"What? The Genesis – she's here?" That was beyond anything he could even have believed possible. "Ye dunna even have ta ask. I'm yer Genesis man – I always have been. Damn me, that's good news. Who's gonna captain the Tempest?"

"Technically, I'm captain of both ships. But Sol's going to be my XO on the Tempest and Lor's going to be the medic, since we really won't have a crew aboard the Genesis. If you're coming with us then gather your things from the Hyperion and we'll see you aboard the Genesis"

"Try t'keep me away," Lachlan said with a grin. "See ye soon, Star...Kael. Lach out."

She flipped off her OT and looked up at her husband. "What about Monte and Elvie?"

"You rang?" Elvie asked as she popped in.

"I was about to," Star said with a grin. "Where's Monte?"

"Following some wiring – and since we weren't officially called…" Elvie said with a shrug.

"Then I'll make it quick, so you can get back. We just wanted to let you know that we've been given a ship - well, two. Tayln saw fit to make sure our Genesis was aboard the Nexus. And Tann gave us the Nexus. So we will be heading out soon to Eos. Did you want to come with us or stay here?"

"We'll stay here for now," Elvie said as she looked around. "This place needs serious help, but we'll join you eventually."

"I hope you do, you'll be missed," Star said as she hugged the God.

"Call us if you need assistance," Elvie said and then flashed back to her husband.

"Guess that just leaves the docks and I think I prefer to take the tram this time," she told Kael.

"I'm in agreement... I'd rather not risk stepping into someone on a crowded dock when there is no need," he agreed.

-BREAK THREE-

As they headed for the tram they looked around one last time. They weren't sure how long they'd be gone, but they certainly hoped there'd be some improvement by the time they returned. When the tram door opened they stepped through, before she could set in the destination the door opened again.

Star grinned when Cora entered the Tram behind them. "Timing is everything; you don't have to wait for the next tram."

"I actually had to run to catch up. Ready to check out our new ship?"

"And ready to see an old friend. I miss our days on the Genesis." She leaned back against her husband when she felt his arms slip around her. "She was our home for a number of years."

"Do you know what you're going to do with both of them?" Cora asked curiously.

"Yes. I talked it over with my brother. He'll be my XO on the Tempest when I'm aboard the Genesis. There are systems on the Genesis that only we can operate, so I can't turn her over to someone else."

"Understood." Cora flipped on her OT. "Pathfinder en route. How's the ship?"

"In final checks and looking great," Vetra informed her. "What's with the sleek, black Genesis? It appears to be as sealed tight as everyone's lips."

Cora chuckled. "That ship belongs to the Stantons."

Vetra blinked. "The Stantons – as in the Royal family of Mindoir? Are you telling me we have Royals on the Nexus? Well, shit. Life here is difficult enough without adding titled assholes that think they deserve something handed to them on a silver platter." She sighed. "At least it explains why the Genesis is sealed tight – wouldn't want us underlings to traipse dirt all over their Royal floors."

Cora choked back a laugh. "We won't be long, Vetra. The Pathfinder and her husband are eager to meet you." She flipped off her OT. "Sorry, I probably should have said something to Vetra, but this is going to be fun."

Star pursed her lips and nodded her head. "That is something I would have done. I didn't know you had that in you, Cora." Cora had caught her by surprise. The woman seemed far too uptight and by the book to pull a stunt like that.

"I can let my hair down…sometimes. Ah, we're here," Cora said as she hurried from the tram. "It will be nice to get away from Addison and Tann. Tactical improvisation…in style," she said when she first caught sight of the impressive Tempest.

She was an attractive ship with an interesting design. She was somewhat smaller than the Genesis, but overall, Star couldn't help but prefer the Genesis' sleek lines better. She wondered if the Tempest would bob if she was grounded during high winds. Maybe she was like the blue footed booby – awkward on land but graceful in flight. A familiar sounding voice was heard. The turian must be Vetra.

"Let's pick it up, people. We're fourteen months late!" Vetra said to the scurrying dock hands that were carrying the last of the supplies on board.

Cora caught sight of the second ship, a sleek black ship with Genesis in a fiery script along its side. By the looks of it a ton of credits had been poured into her as well. She could see why the Pathfinder was attached to her.

Vetra noticed the group of people that had just arrived. She'd heard the new Pathfinder was a woman. She studied her as she approached the group. "So you're the one that is making this all happen. Vetra Nyx. Initiative wrangler, provisioner, gunner, and everything in between."

Star held out her hand with a grin. "Star Ryder-Stanton and my husband Kael Stanton. Titled assholes."

Vetra's mandibles jerked and she dropped her hand after a quick shake. She would have liked to have blamed Cora, but this was all on her. It was her job to dig up details and she'd failed to find out the new Pathfinder's name. Getting the Tempest ready for flight had been her only focus. This royal pair was nearly as famous as the Shepards and she'd called them spoiled assholes. Way to piss off the Pathfinder, Vetra. "The comment I made was out of line. It won't happen again…unless you deserve it."

"Fair enough," Star said, trying not to laugh.

Vetra squared her shoulders. "Are we ready? The sooner we get out of here, the better." She turned around and headed back up the ramp.

"Hold it!" a man said, rushing over. "You're not going anywhere."

"Really?" Star asked. "I can't exactly find us a home from the Nexus, now can I?"

"That's not what I meant," he said with a shake of his head. "Director Addison wants to see a complete report of the Tempest's supplies, munitions and crew."

"Director Tann overruled Addison," Star informed him.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "The ship carries equipment for outpost discovery – squarely under Director Addison's purview."

Vetra released a sharp breath. This was going nowhere fast. She strolled back down the ramp. "I've seen you around. Ben, Right?" she asked, pulling him over to the side. "Came here with a family, right? Son still in cryo? I could pull some strings…get him to the front of the line."

Ben's brows drew together and he looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

Vetra gave a nod of her head. "Yeah, really."

Ben looked at his datpad and sighed. "Fine," he said, approving the list. "It's done. But you better hold up your end of our agreement."

"Impressive," Star said as Vetra returned to the ship.

"Oh, I'm all kinds of impressive, Pathfinder," Vetra said with a spread of her mandibles.

"Finally," Cora said as they followed Vetra into the ship. "Someone who cares about getting things done and not just talking about it."

"Everything is state of the art," Vetra said as she led them into the cargo bay. "Labs, sensors, exploration gear – but I guess you'd know that since the parts come from Teiner Tech and he was a part of your family. And her crew, or course, the best in their fields."

"Is," Star corrected her. "Tayln _is_ a part of our family. Not was."

Vetra blinked. Royalty may have a lot of perks, but defying death was not one of them. "You realize it's been over 600 years?" When the woman refused to say more she stepped onto the lift. "The engine core's based on the ark's ODSY drive."

"But runs a hell of a lot quieter." A man said as he passed them by.

"That's Gil Brodie. Engineer, mechanic…all around wrench jockey." She led them up the stairs and through another set of doors. "We call this the research room. There's space for upgrading equipment, gathering intel…"

"Router engaged. Securing connection to Tempest." Sam informed them.

"Welcome aboard, Sam...and you as well, Ryder 1 and Kael – I've already met Ryder 2," a woman said with a smile as she walked by.

"Please. It's Star. My brother is Ryder. I'm Star," she corrected.

"All run by Suvi Anwar, our science officer," Vetra explained, motioning towards the woman that has just slipped by them as she led them up a rounded set of stairs. "The Pathfinder quarters are below and there is plenty of room up here to hold meetings or make vid calls." She settled her hand on the railing and looked out over the ship. "It's all yours. She's light, stealthy and the fastest ship in her class."

Star grinned. She knew Tayln would never use non-standard parts on a ship he could not control the maintenance of. The ship may, indeed, be fast by standard measures, but it would not measure up to her Genesis. "She's impressive to be sure. And when I'm not on board, my brother Sol will be acting-captain. He is my XO."

"I heard something about that," Vetra acknowledged. "Is there a reason you chose the Genesis over the Tempest?"

"There are systems aboard the Genesis that only my wife and I have access to. Nesi will respond to no one else. Sam has also informed us that we have a fully functional SAM Node on the Genesis." Kael explained.

Vetra nodded in understanding. "Ah, which also requires a Pathfinder. I hope she can keep up carrying all that weight."

"She can," Sol said as he hurried up the stairs, a broad smile on his face. He hugged his sister and Kael and then looked out over the ship. "I can't wait to take her up and see what she can do!" He looked down at his sister. "Come see Rosie and then we'll head to the bridge." He looked up at the turian. "I'll stop by to chat in a little while, Vetra."

They followed him back down the stairs where Liam was going over something on a datapad. "Liam," she said with a smile. "I like what you've done with your hair." He'd cropped it close. No doubt he'd be a lot cooler in his helmet.

Liam ran a hand over his head, grateful she wouldn't be able to tell he was blushing. "It's been awhile since I had it this short – forgot what it was like. I think I like it," he said with a smile. "Sol, hear you're going to be our XO. Can't wait to get out in the field with you…see if you're as good as your sister."

Sol grinned. "I can't exactly fly, but I can hold my own. We're going to go check on my wife before we take her up. I'll catch you later, Liam."

"Right," said Liam. "I'll stop by and talk to her when I can." It was something he'd done on the Hyperion. He doubted she could hear him, but that didn't matter. She was a part of their team.

"You're a good man," Sol said, bumping his fist to Liam's shoulder as he passed him. He took them through the hall that led to the bridge and then swung down the ladder. The door between the ladders slid open.

Star smiled when she stepped into the room. It was spacious as cabins go. To the right of the door was a vid screen with shelving beneath it. No doubt he'd use it for playing vid games. Next to it was a nice large, wrap around desk area where she noticed Sam's module router. Towards the middle of the room was an entertainment area. In the middle, in front of a large window was some sort of tech area. Further to the left was a large bed with Rosie laying peacefully on it. It was good to see her out of the medbay. And to the far left of the room was another seating area with a large vid screen. And to the left of the entry was a closet. "Nice room, Sol. Where's Lor?"

"She's getting familiar with her medbay and Blaze is rearranging a couple of the storage areas. He's clearing one of them out so that they can have a private cabin. Sleeping in the crew quarters would not work for them," Sol said with a chuckle. "This ship was not designed with married couples in mind."

Apparently not," she said with a hand over her mouth to hold back the giggle. "I'm sure the crew appreciates what he's doing as much as they will." She leaned down and brushed her lips over Rosie's forehead. "You better wake up soon, sleeping beauty. We miss you."

Sol smiled softly at his wife and then looked at his sister. "I haven't seen Lach, is he coming?"

"He's on the Genesis..."

"Of course he is," Sol interrupted and glanced over at Kael. His brother's expression gave nothing away, but no doubt the man wasn't pleased.

"Pot stirrer," she teased. "He's familiar with the Genesis. And I doubt Gil would appreciate him taking over the Tempest. Besides, he's my best friend, next to Lor, and it's as close to old times as I'll be able to get." Which brought her to something else she wanted to talk to her brother about. "Sam is this room clear of all surveillance? I wish to discuss something private with my brother."

"I deactivated a device my sensors picked up as soon as I connected to the Tempest. You may speak freely in here," Sam informed her.

"Thank you, Sam. Sol, once Rosie is up and we have a bit of downtime, Kael and I will take you both back to see the family."

Sol felt like the world just dropped out from beneath him. He felt his brother's hands grip his shoulders to keep him steady. "That – how? They're…they're alive? I don't – I don't understand. They're a galaxy away…" He took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves.

She smiled softly and stepped up to touch his cheek. "They're alive, Sol, and miss you and Rosie like mad. Our time in that galaxy is over, so we have to be careful. We can't risk being seen by anyone else. But we can visit our family."

"There is more," Kael said. "We can even call them to us, so long as they arrange to have someone call them back. Gods and their warriors have the power to flash, just as Kin do, but they cannot flash _between_ galaxies on their own. Just don't call anyone here until I've had the chance to explain everything to them. They cannot be seen here anymore than we can be seen there and we cannot risk them being stranded here."

"Of – of course," Sol stammered. "Sweet fuck, you've just blown my mind."

"The Genesis' supplies have been loaded, Star, and she has passed the flight checks. We are ready to depart when you are," Sam informed them.

"Thank you, Sam. Are you ready, Sol? Or do you need a few minutes?" she asked.

Sol took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "I was born ready. Come to the bridge. You should take her up this first time." He hurried over to his wife's side and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back soon, my love."

They followed him out of the cabin and up the ladder. The door to the bridge slid open.

Suvi swung her chair around. "Welcome to the bridge, Pathfinder, Kael and Ryder."

She smiled at Suvi and then looked at the salarian seated to the right.

"Departure trajectory locked, Nexus Control," said the salarian. He turned and rose from his seat. "Ah - time for introductions! You must be Ryder-"

"Star," she corrected. "I'm Star – my brother is Ryder. And this is my husband, Kael."

"Oh, I see. Kallo Jath." He said, holding out his hand to each of them. "A pleasure to be here – and to meet you all, of course. I'll be piloting the Tempest. It's a beautiful ship, but it will take a Pathfinder's guidance to see us through Heleus."

"Then we will work together to find a place for us in Heleus," she told him.

Kallo blinked. "I was not expecting you to be so magnanimous – though it's appreciated." He walked up the middle walkway between the chairs. "I was test pilot for the Tempest's early prototypes. I admit, I'm itching to see how she performs out there."

They followed him and watched as a U shaped piece of tech rose from the ground. A galaxy map, similar to what the Genesis had, but the control layout was different. Kael stepped back so that Sol and his wife could stand next to Kallo. He could see over them just fine.

"The console syncs with your implant. Just swipe, touch a destination here and the new system calculates everything. Very efficient," Kallo explained.

"Thank you, Kallo. I will tell you what I told the others. Sol is the XO of the ship. When I am not aboard, he will be in command as my proxy. He has the same implant as I do, so will not have a problem interacting with the console. I will often be aboard the Genesis. With the boneheads- moving against us, the Genesis will provide both a defense and distraction when needed so that the Tempest can safely get away. We are all in for the ride of our lives. You will see and learn things you never thought were possible. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and work together as a team, because it will take teamwork to find us a home."

Star nodded back at the rest of her team as they came onto the bridge. "I'm glad you are all here for this."

"Excuse me…excuse me," Kallo said as he slipped through the group of people on the bridge to find his seat. "Helm is green; Gil reports the drive core is online."

"Sam, tell Nesi to lock onto us and follow. Kael and I will be aboard soon," Star stated.

"Of course, Star."

Kallo cleared his throat. "Nexus Control, this is the Tempest – ident two-five, two-seven, prepping to depart."

The ship rose smoothly and they received a com from Nexus Control. "Departure vector verified, Tempest. Godspeed, Pathfinder."

Star stepped back and waved her brother to the console.

Sol took a breath and nodded. "To Eos, then. What should have been our Habitat 1."

"Two failed outposts put an end to that," Suvi informed him.

"Third time's the charm – we'll see to that," Star said. One way or another, she was going to make this work.

"Agreed. Kallo, Take us in," Sol said with a nod of his head.

-BREAK FOUR-

Her brother could handle this. "On that note, we're going to pop over to the Genesis."

Kallo looked over at Suvi in surprise. Maybe he'd heard the words wrong. "As soon as we exit FTL we'll bridge the ships -"

Star held up her hand and grinned. "Not necessary, Kallo. Remember what I said – open mind." She took hold of her husband's hand and flashed them to the bridge of the Genesis.

"Kael, Star – I had hoped you would arrive sooner. Much has been happening. Go directly to the QEC," Nesi instructed.

She looked at her husband, but he didn't' seem to know any more than her. They stepped into the lift and exited out of its rear doors and hurried to the QEC. When the door slid open they noticed one of the communication rings was lit up. Holostatic throbbed almost like a heartbeat. They could hear what might have been words, but it was too garbled to know for sure. They stepped onto the communication ring on the floor. "Can you clear this up, Nesi?" Kael asked.

"We've been working on that since right after my reactivation."

"That doesn't make any sense. We were just on the Nexus, why didn't they talk to us then? Unless…perhaps something more is going on and they were afraid to speak out - but then, why the Genesis and not the Tempest? Ah – surveillance…of course." She shook her head. "Here I am guessing when there are not enough facts to form a hypothesis."

"Your guesses tend to be sound, wife." He frowned when the connection dropped.

"Well, shit. Let us know if they reestablish a connection," Star said.

"Will do, Star-" Nesi replied.

"Star, Kael – do you read me?"

"Connection reestablished, Star," Nesi informed her.

Star rolled her eyes at the humor in the AI's voice. "Thanks, Nesi – got that. Tayln?" She looked at her husband in shock. "No…I'm hearing what I want, not reality."

"Star, Kael. This is Tayln – can you read me?"

Her heart turned over in her chest. Sweet mother of all Gods, it was him! "Tayln! Tayln – can you hear me?"

-silence-

Static danced on the holopad. Tears fell shamelessly down her cheeks when she saw his and Bree's distorted images appear.

"Tayln, can you hear me now?" she asked, nearly shouting.

"Yes! But-the …tion is chop…" his words broke up.

"Damn…"

Tayln disappeared. After a few minutes Bree's holo stopped wavering and became solid. "Connection established, Tay! " Bree held out her hand to her husband.

"Star. Kael, there is a download in progress," Sam told them over their private channel.

"Download?" he asked.

"Yes, Kael. It appears to be preventing me from shutting it down," Nesi acknowledged.

"The download is coming from me," Tayln said as he rejoined Bree. "It's been over 600 years and I'm overhauling a few of the Genesis' systems. Will you be able to bring her back on your next visit? I would like to update her hardware as well."

Kael blinked in surprise. "I've never attempted flashing a ship, but it should be possible."

"I knew you'd find a way, Tayln!" Star said, beaming him a broad smile.

A grin spread over his light blue lips. "A lot has changed in 600 years. This is only a prototype and only linked to the Genesis. In the future I hope to make a standardized version to go public with. But that would require someone with extensive TNT knowledge in Andromeda. My brother Nikyrian Teiner is aboard the Nexus. His pod is under the name Neo Draek. It was supposed to have opened on a timer and that appears to have failed to happen. When you're back on the Nexus, please look into the matter."

"Damn it, Tayln, you don't even have to ask. Of course we will. You should have told us sooner," she admonished.

"I should have," he agreed. "At the time there was nothing you could do."

Kael caught the drell's stare. He could only assume it was something Tayln's future self told him, which he could not discuss in front of Star.

"Tayln – do you wish to come aboard the Genesis? I can call you here; you just have to allow yourself to follow the pull of your name. I'm sorry, Bree, but you would need to remain there to call him back. Gods and their warriors cannot travel between galaxies, they can only respond to a summons."

Bree looked up at her husband. She could see his excitement and his trepidation. She knew Kael wouldn't risk harm coming to his brother. "Go – I'll summon you back when you are ready." Separation wasn't easy, but it was something they'd had to get used to due to her line of work.

Tayln kissed his wife and inclined his head. "I'm ready."

"Tayln, to me!" Kael summoned him.

They felt his presence a moment before he appeared and stepped aside to give him room.

Tayln looked at his wife's holo and released a heavy breath. He was truly in Andromeda. He turned to greet his family with hugs. He was unashamed of his damp cheeks. This was far more than he'd ever thought possible. He cleared his throat. "There is something I need to show you and it involves something else I'm downloading to you. Follow me."

They followed him to the lift and took it down to the third deck. They exited the elevator in the direction of the ship's bow. They passed the medbay, the large lab and smaller armory. Tayln motioned to a new door that hadn't been their previously. The sign above it aptly named 'SAM Node', situated between the AI Core and the armory. It seemed some space had been taken from each to create it.

"What I need to show is in the AI Core." He placed his hand on the biometric scanner and the door slid open. The interior lit up.

They were surprised to see a man standing within an enclosure. "Another AI?" she asked. It was similar to the CJ model, but appeared more sophisticated. The facial appearance, however, differed from the CJ model, which had a human appearance, but if you knew what to look for you'd realize he was a mech. This model did not look synthetic in the least.

"Yes," Tayln said cautiously. "But whereas the mech is mine the AI is not. He is, however close to the family."

Star blinked, thinking back to all the stories she'd heard. "Oh, shit…is that Legion?"

"It will be once the download is complete. He wanted to assist you as he did Angel and Cas. A lot has changed since you left. As you've been told, the geth became self-aware and helped in the fight against the reapers; they also helped to rebuild the war torn worlds and even helped the quarians build immunity so they could survive outside of their suits. Unfortunately, the quarians that left for Andromeda never got to benefit from that. He is hoping to help with that as well. What you aren't aware of is that they have now earned themselves a place on the Council."

She was stunned. Not that she didn't think it was a long time in coming, the geth deserved it after everything she'd been told they'd done, but it still surprised her that the Council had finally done right by the geth. "I've never had the chance to know this side of the geth. I have to admit that I'm glad he will not look like the geth we fought."

Tayln inclined his head. "The geth platforms have changed a lot over the centuries, but this will be new to him as well. They have never tried to portray themselves as anything other than they were. But no one here will see the geth as anything but the enemy. I did not wish him destroyed before he had the chance to prove himself. No one will be aware of his true identity unless you choose to tell them."

"But will he scan as human?" she asked, the worry evident in her tone.

"Yes, a human with implants. He was even designed so he could eat and drink, most of that will be turned into energy his body can use to fuel itself. Though, he may still have need of a bathroom, if he takes in more than he needs." Tayln grinned. "That he will need to get used to as well."

Star's hand flew to her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Does that mean he's anatomically correct?" Of course it did. How else was he to blend in with humans? If he were caught in a communal shower lacking man-parts, that would certainly give him away.

Tayln could feel the heat sting his cheeks. "He is capable of doing anything a man can do. His skin mimics a human's as well. It has what amounts to nerves that allow him to feel pressure, pain and even pleasure. The only difference is, like our skin, it will self-heal."

"I'm assuming it was his intention to become a part of the Pathfinder team. I can do that, but I need to know that he can't be compromised. We don't know what we will run into out there, but I'm sure they are not so different from us and have likely developed some sort of AI as well."

"If I thought that would be an issue I wouldn't have let him come. His body is infused with nanites that I created. They are each encased in a cellular membrane, which they've been able to assimilate. That means if he is injured and they need to replicate, they will do so entirely, membrane as well. If something does overload his system, he will shut down until the nanites repair what is malfunctioning. He is of no danger to your people unless in self-defense or if you give him leave to take offensive measures."

"What about his identity? When he is scanned, it will need to show valid credentials," she pointed out. She had no doubt Tayln would have covered all his bases, but she needed to know as much as possible.

"That is covered, as well you know. His name is Lee Gion. He is an expert combat engineer with an impressive record among Mindoir's elite Royal guard. It will be assumed that he was sent here to protect Stanton family and interests in Andromeda, which is not far from the truth. That is his primary function, but like you he also wants to learn about any new civilizations and any technology that you find. That is a secondary function that helps both the geth and myself." Tayln held up his hand. "And before you ask, there are armor and weapons designed for him in the armory. The armor can use wind or solar energy to recharge its storage banks if he goes too long before refueling. I've covered all the bases, Star."

She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. "I know that, Tayln. Sorry, I'm a details whore."

Tayln chuckled and hugged her back. Details whore. He'd have to use that description sometime. "I know, as am I. In fact, I would have been worried if you'd not questioned me extensively."

She breathed him in deeply. She didn't know how long it would be before she could see him again. "You feel so good. Your scent…" but her throat closed up with emotion, cutting off her sentence when her body began to shake with the force of her sobs.

Kael could only watch helplessly as Tayln pulled her up off her feet and her arms slipped around his neck to hold him tight. There was nothing he could do to ease what she was going through. Seeing family could be as emotionally taxing as leaving them, because you knew your time together would be brief.

Tayln breathed in her scent, refreshing the memory of it. "I know," he said his voice thick with emotion. He looked up at Kael and saw the tears in his brother's eyes. This was a bittersweet moment for all of them.

"Download is complete," Nesi informed them.

He kissed Star's damp cheeks, brushed his lips against hers and lowered her to her feet as the chamber door opened.

Legion stepped out of the chamber and wavered a moment. "My sense of balance is off. Compensating."

"Lee – don't say things like that out loud. You are human now and that's not correct human speech pattern," Tayln reminded him.

"Of course." He scanned quickly through the additional files and programs that were downloaded, which included the mechanics and functions of his new body as well as diction, physical and emotional cues. "I understand that I will have to pay attention to how much I eat if I wish to avoid elimination…"

"Going to the bathroom," Star corrected with a grin.

Legion copied her smile, feeling the pull of his cheeks as he did so. An odd, but pleasant sensation. "Yes – going to the bathroom, something all living beings do. What I cannot understand is why I would wish to lick another being…or -" He looked around at the flushed faces. "Your body language shows that I've brought up something awkward."

Tayln cleared his throat. "Yes, but again – you should not say that out loud. However, I am pleased you understand enough of body language to interpret it correctly. It is awkward because it is a personal and private time with someone you care for or wish to have sexual relations with."

He looked to the female. She seems to be the least uncomfortable with his questions. "I also find crying confusing, I am aware this body is capable of it, but both past experiences and the files show that many species cry for many reasons besides being sad. When should I cry? I do not think I could drink enough to cry all the time."

"Excuse me for interrupting. Star, will you please stay and answer Lee's questions. There are a couple of systems I would like to check out before I leave. Kael, if you would keep me company."

"I'll join you." He tilted his wife's chin up. His lips lingered against hers for a moment. "I'll be back soon."

She returned her attention to Legion. "I know crying is confusing, it is to us too. Crying can be done for both real and artificial reasons. Yes, people do cry on purpose sometimes, but usually it is maliciously to make someone else feel bad. But usually people cry as an extreme emotional response, be it sadness, happiness or even fear. Men tend not to cry as often as women, but they still do if their feelings are strong enough. I assume Tayln added a wide range of emotions?"

"I believe so. I felt relief when my eyes opened, uncertainty with my first unstable steps and enjoyment when I saw you. I've never really appreciated beauty before now. I'm seeing everything in a different way than before. Almost like I'm seeing it for the first time. And that fascinates me," he admitted.

She reached up and drew her fingers down his cheek. He had dark brown hair, light hazel eyes and a classically, handsome face. "Then try not to look in the mirror too often," she teased. "You are a handsome man and we wouldn't want you falling in love with your reflection."

He laughed at the ridiculous thought and then blinked. "That felt nice."

His response warmed her heart. To know that she had given laughter to someone who had never known it before. That was a once in a lifetime experience for both of them. "Laughter? Yes – it is a beautiful feeling. I tend to joke a lot because I love to make people laugh."

"Yes, the laughter felt nice, but so did the touch. I've felt pressure before, but never a touch like that. This skin is delicate, but the sensation it is capable of…I – I am at a loss for words."

She watched his eyes close as she ran her fingers over the tops of his hands around his wrists and down his palms to the tips of his fingers. She imagined he was focusing on his sense of touch.

"Shepard C – Angel taught me a lot about caring. She would always include me whenever I was there. She would always hug me, kiss my light structure, dance with me – I learned how to dance because I wanted to make her happy, though I did not understand why I did it at the time. But I wish I could have felt it as I do now."

The wistfulness in his voice touched her. "Angel and her family have that effect on people. I wasn't much of a hugger before I met them, but their openness and love was hard to resist. It didn't take me long to find joy in hugging and being hugged." She closed the distance between them and slipped her arms around his neck to pull him into a hug.

Her body was soft against his and his arms rose to wrap around her and hold her close. This was what a hug was meant to feel like. She was right, it was pleasant. He felt a warmth – a joy at the feel of her against him. When she started to hum and sway against him he smiled and led her into a dance. It was far more graceful on human legs, their bodies fit together nicely when they moved. He had learned before simply to please Shep – Angel, but now he understood the appeal – it gave him joy and pleasure. His body responded in a way it hadn't before and new programming kicked in. As the dance came to an end his mouth captured hers and his tongue slipped between her parted lips.

He knew exactly what he needed to do. And he was surprised that he actually wanted to experience something he first thought of as little more than messy and a waste of time and energy. He pulled back when he felt her push against his shoulders. "I want to have sex with you," he said matter of fact.

Her throat tightened, forcing the laughter back. That was not how she wanted to handle this. It wasn't funny that he thought he wanted to have sex; it was funny how he just blurted it out like that. "And that is something we need to talk about. For one, you do not even know my name."

'Yes I do, I received all relevant records. You are…Star Lyn Ryder-Stanton married to Kael…Stanton." His arms fell away from her. "You have my apology – married women are off limits."

And that broke her heart. Not that married women were off limits, that was good, but the fact that it still seemed like sex was nothing but a program and he was just a sex-bot. She took his hands. "Legion, what I'm going to tell you might seem like it goes against what your programming or body might tell you, but keep an open mind and listen. Yes, you can listen to your programming and have sex with any woman that agrees for a cheap thrill. But that diminishes both of you. So, I'm asking that you wait until you love someone or at least care deeply for them before you choose to make love to them. When the act is an expression of love, it can be more beautiful than you can imagine. Talk to Tayln or Kael or Rafe or any of the other men in my family and they will tell you that they wished they had waited. Talk to them. Maybe what I'm saying will mean more coming from another man. You will only have a first time once…make sure it means something." She released one of his hands to place her hand over his heart. "Make sure it comes from the heart."

He placed his hand over hers. "Thank you. I have altered my programming to reflect the change."

She was surprised. "You can do that?"

He grinned. "How can I learn and grow if I cannot change?"

She bit her lip then burst out laughing. "You have me there. Damn you - did you have to go and make me love you so quickly?" He was like an adorable little puppy that she just couldn't resist.

She loved him? "I don't understand – you're married."

"There is a difference between love and being IN love. Even married couples have friends and family that they love. Kael, my husband, loves Diamonte and Blasius, I love Tayln, Tayln loves Angel…"

"I love my wife too," Tayln said with a frown as he walked in on the odd conversation. And her words also hit a little too close to home. Even after 600 years, his love for Angel had not diminished. And every single day of those 600 years, he was grateful for his lifemate and the inability to act on his ancient feelings.

She smiled back at the men. "I was just explaining the difference between loving someone and being IN love with them." She turned back to Legion. "Being IN love with someone is completely different. When you cannot picture your life without them at your side, when they are the last face you want to see before you fall asleep and the first face you want to see when you wake up, when you can put their happiness and well being before your own, and when you know that person is the one person you would want to be stranded alone with for the rest of your life, then you are probably IN love."

She had taught him much in only a few moments, he wondered how much more she would teach him in the days to come. "Program amended. I have found your advice most helpful," he said with a nod of his head and then released her.

She placed a hand on his forearm. "I will always be here for you. If you have concerns, want to bounce ideas off me, just need someone to talk to, or have questions. I'm here. We all are. Just remember the only dumb question is the one left unasked." She grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, that was a silly cliché – but it's true." She slipped his arm through his. "I'll show you to your room."

Kael's lips tightened as he walked beside Tayln. He wasn't particularly pleased with the turn of events. The mech could not seem to peel his eyes from her. Now he had two men mooning over his wife.

Tayln was concerned for his brother. Though he showed little emotion, he had no control over his pheromones. He looked at Star and smiled softly. "She reminds me a lot of Angel. She has a genuine warmth and acceptance that makes people comfortable around her, but whereas Angel has an inner strength and confidence that draws people to her – Star has a…vulnerability and innocence that draws them in. They see themselves in her, in a way. Their doubts and insecurities, but Star doesn't let that hinder her and that is why they stay, because deep down they know - despite her self-doubts, she will find a way to overcome any obstacle."

His brother's thoughts ran along the same lines of his own. But that didn't make it any easier to accept. "I'm not Thane, I can't just accept-"

Tayln looked up at Kael. "But nor can you kill everyone that has feelings for your wife. And Thane's _acceptance_ is only surface deep, no amount of meditation or patience can overcome the instincts of the bond. If anyone crosses the line he puts them down…hard. But he's only ever killed one man, that I know of – a psychopath that intended to rape his wife."

"If that ever happened to Star-" He blinked when he realized they arrived.

Legion looked around the room he was shown to. It was far more than he'd ever need. "Are you sure you wish me to …sleep here?"

She patted his arm before releasing it. "Our family is away right now, there's no need for you to sleep in the crew quarters. Even Lach is taking advantage of that and sleeping in the room on the other side of the lift. You are a human now, _Lee_ – and you'll need to live like one. You can play vid games or watch vids on the vidscreen. There's music over there," she said pointing to a holodisplay on the wall. "Spend time doing mundane activities like that; discover what you like to do. Humans tend to have favorite songs, vids and games. You'll find we do a lot of that onboard. We get together and play games and watch vids and drink. Just don't win every game every time just because you can, humans have good and bad streaks of luck. We will need to get you some more clothing, but for now that Initiative uniform will work. Everyone seems to be wearing them – at least on the Tempest."

She flipped on her OT. "Lach, can you meet us in Blaze and Lor's old quarters?" She blinked when the door slid open to admit him a moment later.

"I was just gettin' my new room in order." His mouth fell open when he saw Tayln. "Dinna expect to see ye here, Tayln," he said, shaking the drell's hand. "Startin' to appear nothin's impossible."

"It surprised me too, Lach. Good to see you again. I've managed to build a prototype communication array between the Genesis and the Citadel. But I'm nowhere near going public with it," Tayln informed him so he wouldn't mention it.

"But that doesna explain how ye got here – does that communication array involve telaportin'?"" Granted it had been 600 years and technology had surely advanced, but ta teleport between galaxies…

"Nothing so grand as that, I'm afraid – though I've been doing some tinkering." His gaze lifted to his brother. At Kael's nod he continued. "Kin can flash between galaxies and apparently those with God blood can too if they have someone at each end to call them. "

To say he was stunned was an understatement. "I dinna think I'll ever quit bein' surprised." His gaze was drawn to the new man. "I dinna see you come aboard – the name's Lachlan Steging, engineer of this foin ship and part of the Pathfinder team," he said as held out his hand.

Legion gave the hand a solid shake. "I'm Lee Gion, combat engineer, also part of the Pathfinder team."

Star clapped her hands. "Perfect, Legion!" She grinned at Lach. "He is also far more than that. What I'm about to tell you remains in the family." She quickly explained who and what Legion was and why he was here.

Lach studied the mech more carefully. "Ye did a fantastic job, Tayln. I wouldna have ken he wasna human. It doesna matter, none of us are exactly human anymore - you've a friend in me ifn yer wantin' it."

Legion looked from Lach to Star. Her smile and nod was all the encouragement he needed. He wasn't sure why he sought her approval, perhaps simply because she was the first one to really talk to him, to accept him unconditionally. He pulled his attention away from her and smiled at Lach. "I'd like that."

"Sorry to interrupt. We have a…situation, Star."

Star rubbed her forehead. "What happened, Nesi?"

"We have a…body."

That wasn't possible. "Where?" Talyn asked.

"Engineering. It appears to have been shaken loose from the wall."

Tayln grabbed Lach's hand and flashed to Engineering.

"Oh, God." Lachlan said in horror. It only took a moment for them to find the body. It was behind the heat-sync shield, hanging by a foot, dangling above the syncs. The skin was tight to the body, little more than a skeleton. "Tell me it's dead, Nesi!"

"If it is, the body will probably be destroyed when the heat syncs vent," Tayln informed him. The temperatures were too high to retrieve it at this point.

"I'm sorry, Lach. It is not, though it will be soon. The heartbeat is slow and thready. Scans show it to be female."

"Fuck me – we need ta get her outa there!"

Tayln frowned. "We could not survive the temperature. If we released the shield the heat syncs would vent into engineering."

Lachlan slammed his hands against the shield. "We canna just fuckin' watch her die and do nothin'! I willna accept that!"

"You don't have to. I'll get her out of there," Kael said.

"We," Star corrected.

His eyes narrowed on his wife. "Absolutely not!"

He did not just say that. "We don't have time to argue this out. Her foot is trapped – it will take both of us and you know it!"

As much as he hated the idea of her going into that oven, he knew she was right. It would take too much time for him to do it alone. He doubted she would survive anyway, she was too far gone. "Fine, let's do this."

The stood on the railing and phased through the barrier and dropped down, quickly flashing to the top of the heat sync hardware that met the wall. Star grabbed the body and raised it. She watched as Kael made circular motions against the wall, separating the atoms until her leg fell free. Another swipe of his hand and the wall reformed.

He lifted the body from his wife and they flashed back out into engineering. He handed the body off to Lach before he dropped it. Both he and his wife were trembling, sweat baked onto their bodies.

"Will you two be okay?" Tayln asked quietly.

"We need to hydrate and eat. We'll be in our quarters. When you get to the medbay call Blasius and Lori over – I don't know how she can survive, but.."

Tayln rubbed the back of his neck. None of this made sense. "I know. I can't understand how she got there or how she survived this long. She wasn't there when I dry-docked her on the Nexus and there was no way to board the Genesis."

There was one way she could have gotten aboard. "Unless she flashed in. A blind flash could have trapped her in the wall. She was damned lucky she didn't flash into the core."

"You call that luck?" Kael asked his wife. "You saw the state she was in – it would have been more merciful if she _had_ flashed into the core."

"That would make her kin or a God – and if so, then she could survive this. She's the only one that can tell us what happened," Tayln said, for the first time feeling hope. "You two go soak…I'll catch up to Lach."

-BREAK FIVE-

Lachlan laid her down on the med-bed. He turned her hand over, but starvation and dehydration had taken its toll, her veins were too small for an IV. At least anything he was capable of doing. He ran over to the cabinet and tore through the supplies until he found what he was looking for. He removed the scalpel from its protective seal and placed his arm against her chin and pushed down. It didn't take much pressure to open her mouth.

He hissed when the scalpel sliced through his flesh and pumped his fist, his blood shot to the back of her throat, he put the scalpel down and rubbed her throat to encourage her to swallow. He let out a breath of relief when she started swallowing on her own. He made a second slash when the first knitted together. After a third, he knew he had to stop. He was feeling too weak to give much more.

How had she gotten there? How had she survived? He saw what it had done to Kael and Star and she'd been in there much longer. Her clothing was baggy and threadbare, but he could tell little else about her, she was covered by what looked like decades, perhaps centuries of dust and grime. The one thing that had caught his attention was the cloth tied over her eyes. Was she blind? He untied the cloth and dropped it into the waste receptacle. He gently opened the lids of her eye to see if there was any pupil response. He stared in shock at the golden glowing iris that stared back at him. The pupil restricted and he felt a pressure against him -a bony hand trying to push him away.

He watched as her fangs descended and knew her body was crying out for the blood it needed as much as it needed food. He could not really afford to spare much more, but nor could he watch her suffer and do nothing. He located a chair and pulled it up next to the bed. He opened her mouth and placed his wrist against her sharp teeth. It didn't take much pressure for them to sink into him. He lowered his head to the bed when her hands came up to weakly grip his arm.

Tayln flashed into the medbay and saw a golden glow flickering around the woman on the bed. "Star was right, she is a God."

Lach tried to pick his head up off the table, but it was too much effort. All he cared about was the pleasurable hum going through his body.

"Damn it, Lach!" He pulled the grasping, skeletal hands from the man's arm and pulled him away from her, chair and all. "Blasius to me!" he yelled as he ran to the cabinet and grabbed the supplies he'd need for an IV. He laid them on a cart and returned to Lach. He used his power to move the man onto another med-bed. He ran sanigel over his hands and then over the top of Lach's hand.

He glanced up when he caught sight of Blaze. "Get Lori, stat!" But the man was already disappearing. He set the IV and then pulled the chair Lach had used over to the woman. He sat down and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. His blood would be much richer in God blood than Lach's and that's what she needed right now. When he held his wrist to her mouth she bit down and her hands came up to hold him to her.

When Lori and Blaze returned he explained what had happened while Lori checked over her brother and placed the nodes on his skin so that the bed could sync to his statistics. "I love you, Lach – but sometimes you take things too far," she grumbled.

She turned her attention to the woman on the bed next to her brother. She placed the nodes on her and turned on the bed's sensors. She then pulled one of her hands away from Tayln and ran practiced fingers over her wrist to feel for the veins. "Can you give a little more?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." He looked over at Blaze. "Can you go to the QEC and see if my wife is still there? If she is, let her know what happened and that I'll be there as soon as I can. And have her com the family. We'll need one more to donate blood – Angel, Lyrica, or Liam if possible." He watched the man disappear with a wince. She was pulling harder on his veins.

Blaze had been surprised to learn that Lyrica and Liam were back. No doubt Angel had told her past self when to call them back. That meant they had to get back there and close the portal soon. Thankfully, Bree was still there because he would not have known how to establish a connection to her. She'd pulled up a chair and was pouring over something on a datapad. "Bree, nice to see you again. Tayln is helping a God near death and we need one more donor, preferably Angel, Lyrica or Liam."

Bree blinked. But not Cas. That meant Star was there and they'd done their best to make sure the two did not spend time together. They hadn't done all this just to risk the two sliding back into a hell that would tear them all apart. "Give me a moment, Blaze. I'll see who can come." The first com back had been Liam and he agreed to go. It might be awkward, but at least it wasn't Cas. "Call Liam. He's ready. I'll call him back when the time comes."

"Thank you, Bree." He inclined his head to her. "Liam – to me!"

Liam blinked as he got his bearings. "That felt like I was being shot from a rubber band." He was glad he came. His future self had given his sister Angel a recording disk, which she'd given him not long ago upon his arrival. He knew this part of the family only by their names. He wanted the chance to get to know them – they were family.

"Welcome to Andromeda. I'm Blasius – or Blaze," Blasius said, giving him a brief hug. "And welcome to the Genesis." He took his hand and flashed them to the med-bay.

Lori put down the cloth she'd been cleaning the woman with and turned to greet her husband and the newcomer. "Ye look like Angel and Lyrica – are ye Cas?"

Liam grinned at her. "I'm starting to think I am," he teased. "Close enough. I'm Liam."

Lori just blinked and then pulled herself together. "I'm sorry; I didn't know ye were here. Is Lyri back too?"

"She and Reed both. If you think Cas and I confuse people, you should see Reed 1 and Reed 2. Only way to tell them apart is by their wives."

"No doubt. I can't wait – Oh, Tayln!" she shot an apologetic look to the drell that was pulling himself away from the God on the table. She could see the toll it had taken on him. She was siphoning both blood and energy. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have let myself get distracted."

Liam moved to the table to take Tayln's place. He studied the woman. He felt an odd connection to her and he didn't know why. "I can't make out the color of her hair – but her face…" She reminded him of his sisters – not exactly, not enough to be another twin – but close.

"I can help with that." Blasius waved his hand at the woman.

The years of grime vanished, new clothing attired her and her hair shined like medium shade of honey. Liam sucked in his breath. It wasn't possible. "She's us." Her hair was a shade darker than Angel's and a shade lighter than Lyri's. But there was no denying the family resemblance, even if she was just skin and bone. He sat down heavily in the chair and rolled up his sleeve. Before he even got his wrist to her mouth, she began to glow gold and he could feel hum of her siphon. He released a sharp breath when her fangs pierced him and laid a hand on her forehead. "I'm going to see what I can find out."

He closed his eyes and slid carefully into her mind. He could feel her attempts to throw up blocks, but she was too weak to maintain them. He sent calming waves through his touch as he searched out her oldest memories. He saw a woman, sandy blonde with green eyes and the waving arm of a baby. "I think I see her mother." He recognized the Red's base. "She's at the Red's base…denied entrance." He blanched in horror. The woman's face had become harsh. There was a sense of vertigo and then light faded to dark. "No…How could she? She - she dropped the baby in a dumpster." He had no way to know how many days had passed until the baby saw light again…a grimy man. New face after new face appeared. All of them mouthing the same word before a new face appeared. "Freed… No – freak." His heart broke for the child – he didn't want to see anymore, but something inside him would not let it go.

"Even as a helpless baby – she was rejected by everyone." He could see her face occasionally in puddles or reflections – dirty, her clothing little more than rags. From what he could tell she became little more than a slave when she was old enough to be put to work. "Bought and sold like – like a slave. How could this have happened? She was there…within reach and we never found her." Her memories grew darker and he shuddered in revulsion. "Passed from man to man – raped, beaten. No one-" His throat tightened in emotion. "No one to help her. We knew – we knew it was happening. We tried to – but we weren't fast enough. We couldn't save them all." Tears fell unchecked from his eyes. He felt the comforting press of hands on his shoulders, but it could not ease the guilt.

He saw a flash of gold - the death of a man. Then a mirror. She shaved her head and covered her eyes. "She grew strong enough to kill with her powers, shaved her hair off and covered her eyes. The pictures become shrouded. I can see, but not as well. It looks like she stuck to the outskirts and avoided people. Stole what she needed to survive. Food, weapons, clothing." There were pictures of one of the city hubs on Earth. "She found a hub and stowed away on a ship. The Citadel. I see a young man over and over. I think he called himself House? A moment – new folder….I see a terminal. Fingers flying…she knows how to hack. Jien Garson. That's how she found out about Andromeda."

He shook his head. "Damn it, she's blocking me – only getting pieces. Another ship…darkness…not sure how long It's been, but she's running…stumbles…pictures are fading….everything – everything goes dark." He slowly withdrew from her mind, giving her what comfort he could.

"She's your daughter, Cas." Star said quietly as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She'd heard it all; thanks to Nesi – at least from the point where Cas said he couldn't make out the color of her hair. She'd come as soon as her strength returned.

Liam looked up to see a stunning, light blonde woman – from everything he'd been told, she had to be Star and the large man standing protectively next to her had to be Kael. He looked down at the young woman whose coloring had returned and patted her hand. She released him and he rose from the chair, her glow fading as he stepped away. 'My daughter…-" The words barely escaped his tight throat. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. It would explain the familiarity and why he was drawn to her. He and Cas were the same man completely, the same genetically. While he had not done the act, she was as much his daughter as Cas'. He smiled at her. "I'm Liam. Liam Shepard-Stanton. I am not disagreeing with you, but why do you believe she is my daughter?"

Liam. Of course. The other Cas. "Good to finally meet you Liam. Nesi allowed us to hear her story. By the time we arrived, you had nearly finished. Her golden glow showed she is strong with God blood. But she would have been too young for that to have made her…different as a baby. I can only assume she has golden eyes. I can also assume as well that her birth mother was unable to cope with having a child so very different. She tried to give the baby to its father and when her father didn't want her either, she – she…" But she couldn't finish the sentence.

He leaned over his daughter and gently opened her eye. When she made a feeble attempt to push him away he pulled back. "Lori, I know you need to go near her to set an IV. I want you to put her in a chemically induced coma as well – like Rosie, her body needs time to heal…but get out of range as quickly as you can. Star – please go check on Lach, he's stirring." His gaze rose to Kael's. "I need to speak with you."

And that was why he made a good commander. Kael nodded and they left the medbay. He held out his hand and when Liam took it he flashed them to the Meeting Room. "I'm assuming you wanted someplace private. Nesi– you can stay, but whatever is said does not leave this room."

"Understood, Kael."

"Castaria – to me!"

Kael blinked in surprise. If he was calling Angel in then this was serious. A few moments later she arrived.

"Now that was exhilarating! " She hugged them both. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I was - well…busy," she said, her cheeks blooming with color.

"Not a problem, sis. I'm glad I came," Liam assured her. His brows drew together when her eyes lost focus.

"The flame must brave the dark to find the light." She blinked. "Lach…and the dark." She looked up at them in confusion. "Why would Lach's lifemate be dark?"

No, it couldn't be. Liam's gaze fell to the floor. "No…"

"Liam – what is it?" Now she was concerned.

"Sit down," he said and motioned to the chair at the table next to him. "I have memories I need to share with you and then I will tell you both everything." When they both sat down on either side of him he raised his hand to her temple to share what he'd learned about his daughter. Tears slid down his cheeks as he relived her torment. After the pictures came to an end he pulled back to see his horror mirrored in her eyes.

"No one should have to know that kind of misery. I tried…I - I failed her." Her voice was thin and tight with emotion.

Liam took his sister's hand. "You didn't fail her. You weren't even there when she was born. She – she slipped through the cracks. But there is more you need to know. She is the _dark._ I removed those memories. I left behind only her knowledge of weapons and tech, everything else is gone. Not locked away. Gone."

Castaria was in shock – what he'd done was out of the realm of acceptable. "Oh, Liam – that was - it was a horrible life, but you took away everything that made her who she was. How could you do that?"

"Do you think I did that lightly?" he asked in a strangled voice. His fist came down on the table hard. "She's my daughter – I couldn't…" His throat tightened and he took a ragged breath.

"But you weren't – Cas…oh fuck. Her lifemate is here. Cas can't come here. We cannot risk – goddamn it!" Her brother had a child - one that would be denied to him even now. But that didn't mean she had to be denied a father's love. "You have to stay here."

"I know," he said quietly. He couldn't leave his daughter. He wouldn't.

"You'll have to tell your lifemate the truth," she told him absently.

He blinked. "What the hell, Angel – you know I don't have…" his words trailed off. "Who?"

She let out a slow breath. "I don't know. I just – I feel it. She's here…and drawing closer." Her gaze rose to his. "Why did you call me here?" But she knew the answer. "You want to claim her as your own and you need me to replace her memories."

"If possible, yes. You would do a better job than I at giving her a life. What we do know about how she got aboard the Genesis is that she stowed away on a ship to make the long trip to the Hyperion. She must not have eaten during the voyage. She was weak, running, her vision began to go – she must have flashed aboard the Genesis before she passed out. But since she'd never been there before, she flashed into one of the heat sync compartments, her leg trapped in the wall. She must have woken up at some point, realized she was trapped and slowed her body to near death to try to survive until she was found. We can use that – there is no other way to explain her – her appearance. As I see it, she was late to arrive for cyro – her pod would probably have gone to someone else, so she had to find another way to get to Andromeda."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Obviously she chose to leave the hell that was her life. So why would she go if she didn't live in hell? Because her time on the Normandy with me gave her a love of exploration, so when she hacked into Initiative files, while we were visiting the family, and learned about the proposed trip to Andromeda, she wanted to go. That would mean that we'd have had to make several trips to get to know the family. No…no…why would we go before reapers came? Lyrica! Of course. Lyrica came back just before they began putting people into cryo. She stayed behind in our dimension to save it from the Reapers. Since Lyri had Reed, I knew she would be okay and agreed to go with my daughter. That leaves two obstacles. One, what happened to make her late enough that she had to go to such drastic measures and two, Cas."

She thought through what he'd said. She knew what her niece looked like from the reflections in the memories, she also knew what the Normandy and Earth looked like. She could construct memories based on that, but Cas would be an issue, he knew Liam did not have a daughter – or least never spoke of one. "Just because you never spoke of a daughter, didn't mean you didn't have one. Her death was too painful to talk about. You didn't have a close relationship with the mother, but you knew of the pregnancy. When the mother approached the base, one of the Reds turned her away, maybe they thought she was just trying to capitalize on _the Shepard's_ reputation or maybe they were afraid of the baby's eyes. When you found out you searched for the baby but you only found the mother, who told you she was dead. Lyrica never had the chance to know of the pregnancy because she had been pulled through the gateway before she got to see you again. You searched the girl's memories and saw her mother, which was how you discovered she was your daughter, but she fought you and you couldn't get all the details. You still don't know how she got here."

"But I do," Kael said as he stepped into the conversation. "We have not yet shut down the gate. It is still active and that is something we must attend to soon. So she could have stolen a ship or shuttle, got pulled through to this side and lost the shuttle in the crash. She hacked into a terminal and found out about the Andromeda Initiative and hoped, that maybe there, she would have a chance to start over. That began her long trek to the Hyperion and how she ended up on the Genesis."

Relief filled him. "It's perfect as the _true_ story for the family." He released a heavy breath. "Goddamn it - I hate lying to the family, if there was some other way – but the risk is just too high. Unless you think-"

"No," Kael bit out. "Her lifemate is not about to leave his twin and go back to the Milky Way – just as Star could not leave Sol. We cannot risk everything we've done to free them from hell. Cas isn't losing a daughter, she'll still be his daughter just as she's your daughter. She belongs to you both; he just won't be her primary father and it will also save Loria from pain." Lifemates were extremely protective – a instinct they had little control over. Knowing that another had been with their lifemate was painful – to know a child was produced would have been more so.

She knew there was no choice, despite all her brother had lost. His contact with Star had to remain very limited, four lives were at stake. This really was the best solution – but she hoped like hell that the fates were done playing games because she was fucking tired of the lies. "What will you name her?" she asked Liam.

Name…name…now that was something he could do for Cas. "Castellia Rayne Shepard-Stanton. Lia for short."

She did not miss the significance of the name. Castellia was a combination of Castiel and Castaria. She knew it was his way of making up for what they had to do. He didn't have to do that, but he did and that warmed her heart. "Thank you, I'm – I'm touched and I know he will be too. How do you spell Rain?"

Liam cleared his throat. "R-a-y-n-e. It's my middle name, or Rayner is."

"We have dropped out of FTL and are approaching Eos," Nesi informed them.

"Tell the Tempest to remain in orbit – I'll contact them when we are ready to land," Star replied.

"Time's about up," Kael said when he heard his wife's voice. Liam, you'll need to explain how we believe your daughter got here – that we were able to fill in the missing pieces, because if we don't, you can bet my wife will and that would put things too close to the truth."

Castaria held up her hand. "Wait – what of her youth before you were assigned to the Normandy?

"We were still expanding at that point – whenever Reed and I left to patrol I would leave her in the care of the heart, Marko and Trent – they are the only people I trusted enough. Like the other children, she would have learned self defense and weaponry - I've no doubt she would have learned her initial love of technology from Marko. And, of course, I would have trained her in her use of powers. But she would have been no more than 3 or so when I left for the Alliance Military."

Castaria thought quick. "You would have had to have left her with Marko, Reed and Trent during boot camp, but once you were in you would have been provided with family housing and childcare, even on a ship. I've met the Heart, and I know ship life – I can fill in those pieces. Now for Lia's story. Okay, so you were 14 when got the woman pregnant, about 15 when she was born. You would have been 29 when you gained control of the Normandy, so she would have been 14. When she was 15 you had Lyrica and Reed, who had just returned to your side, take over the Normandy while you came to visit the family and when Lia learned about Andromeda Initiative. When Cas was lost in the Collector attack you left Lia with us to help with Loria, called Kael to take you to the other side to discover the same had happened to your sister. You decided you couldn't leave with your sister missing, but Reed encouraged you to go. He was alive and knew his wife was too and he also knew she would have hated being the reason that you'd miss out on a once in a lifetime opportunity. You knew Lia would go with or without you, because she didn't have time to get to know Lyri and she was stubborn, her heart was set ion going. So you returned to us. Lia was scheduled after you for cryo, so you were unaware she didn't make it. She was held up because her biometric profile was corrupted. She was on standby for days. Even dad's influence would not sway the officials, not in regards to the Initiative and a corrupted profile. She took matters into her own hands. I can fill in the rest with what you told me. Is that acceptable?"

Liam felt like a load had been lifted off of him. "Have I ever told you you're the best?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Lying is not something I'm exactly proud of."

"I know. But I would have left too many holes…"

"It's not going to be perfect, Liam. I can't build strong friendships or boyfriend memories – all I can give her in regards to that is superficial, based on friends that I made on Mindoir. And if Lori can't fix her - umm…innocence, then it will be lost to a tampon, because I'm not going there."

Liam shuddered. "I'm okay with that."

"Legion is here, right? I know he wanted to go and Tayln was going to try to facilitate that."

"Yes, he's here," Kael told her

"Good, he'll be able to settle Lia's and Liam's records here on this side. When I get back home I'll have our parents draw up a birth certificate for Lia." She moved to the window and peered down at the planet below them. "She's down there, Liam. I feel her. You need to go."

"No," Liam said with a shake of his head. "I can't leave my daughter, she needs me right now."

"You've done all you can for her," she said her hands and forehead pressed to the cool glass. "It will take me some time to reconstruct her memories – and if her body has to heal, then I've no doubt Lori would have put her into a chemically induced coma like Rosie. It's what I would have done."

"She did," Liam said in a strained voice. "It doesn't feel right leaving her."

"You aren't leaving her; you're finding your wife and her new mother. A child is never too old to stop needing a mother's love," Castaria pointed out. "Uhh…Liam? Do you think you will have any children popping out of the woodwork?"

"No," he said quietly. "I never – I didn't want to risk bringing any more children into the streets. There were too many – I saw too much suffering. And once I joined the military that stayed with me. Instead of women, I focused on my missions. Now that I'm here and no longer in the military I finally have a future to think about – and if my wife is down there then looks like I get to skip all the horrible blind dates."

She sighed, watching her breath fog up the window and turned to face her brother. "I wish Cas had felt like that. Now, all we have to hope is that he has no more surprises that pop up. I know he would have been careful, but as we found out, careful is not always enough. Take me to my niece, Liam."

They took hands and flashed to the medbay.

Lach ripped the nodes from his body and tore out the IV and gripped the side of the bed to keep himself upright. "I heard everythin'. What t'lass has been through – no one should have ta-"

Lori rushed to her brother's side and gave him a solid shove against his chest. "Lachlan Steging! Sit yer arse back down on the bed. I'll be tellin' ye when ta git up!"

"No!" he growled, holding tight to the bed's edge. "My arse has been down long enough. I need ta see her."

Lori folder her arms over her chest, refusing to move out of his way. "She willna even know yer there! Listen to reason, mon!"

"She's his lifemate, Lor. He cannot help but need to be near her," Castaria said quietly. Silence hit the room and all eyes turned towards her. "She's in a coma, she'll be unable to siphon from him. Help him to a chair so he can sit with his wife."

He nodded his thanks to Blasius when he helped him to a chair. "Thanks, mon." He looked from Castaria to Star then back to Castaria. "She – she's my lifemate?" At Angel's nod he looked down at the woman on the bed and took her hand. "I dinna think I would have one." How could he when all he had been able to see was Star? But at least that explained why he needed to give so much of himself to a stranger. "Ach, lass – I'd kill 'em all with ma bare hands ifn I found 'em," he murmured softly to her.

"As would I," Liam said thickly and then cleared his throat. "I have removed those memories. My daughter will remember none of that. I brought Angel here to give her the life she should have had – had I known she was alive." He explained the version of the _truth_ that they'd come up with and then explained the memories that Angel would be giving his daughter. "Lor," he said turning his attention to her. "I need to know if you can – er…give her back her innocence?"

"Yes …well, I can't recreate the membrane, but she can experience the feel of losin' her virginity – ifn yer sure…" Lori said carefully. Many girls went to the doctor to have the issue resolved under a local.

"No!" Lach growled. "I dinna care – I can pretend ifn I have ta."

"She'd know," Castaria said gently. "She can either have the memory of going to a doctor and having it removed, remember the pain from a tampon or she can have a more pleasurable memory with you. Which do you think she'd prefer to remember?"

He rubbed his thumb against her hand. "I dinna wanna hurt her, but I can no' make that choice for her."

Lori nodded. That settled things then. "Then I will give her innocence back ta her and she can decide ifn she wants me ta remove it or give it to ye."

That was more than Liam wanted to think about. He raked a hand trough his hair. "Damn it, Angel , Lor– she's my daughter."

Castaria smiled softly at him. "She's also a woman with a lifemate – get used to it, _dad_."

Things were going to work out nicer than expected. Star couldn't explain why she was relieved that Lia was Liam's daughter and not Cas'. It made no sense, but half the time life didn't make much sense. "We need to go, we have a planet to make habitable. We'll check in on you when we get back. Wish us luck!"

"I'm going with," Liam told her.

Star looked at him in surprise. "But I thought-"

"My lifemate is down there, and someone on good authority told me my daughter would be fine and I needed to go down there and get my wife. But you should also know that I'm staying. I'll be joining your Pathfinder team, if you are okay with that."

"Well then, we can hardly ignore the Goddess of Love – welcome to my team, Liam – er…Shepard. We already have a Liam...sorry. You sure you can go back to taking orders?" she teased.

He grinned. "If their good ones – But, I've never been one to take orders if they're not – fair warning. But no Shepard…that life is over. Call me Rayner, it's my middle name."

"Fair enough. Then let's get down there, find your wife and save a planet…Nesi have Lee head to the armory and suit up – we're on our way there now. Also com the Tempest and tell them to gear up."

"Will do, Star."

"Tayln – will you be here when we get back?"

"Yes. I'll go spend time with my wife for now, but I am interested to find out what happens down there… both with the planet and to see if Lee will need any fine tuning after this test run. I'll head back after you've returned."

"Good," she said with a wink. "We'll see you all when we get back."


End file.
